One Piece: Death Root
by The Dude Of Doom
Summary: After dieing once Endo and his crew don't plan on it happening again, out for revenge against his grandfather. Making new friends with Axe's crew, and new enemys with the Cross family, destiny is complicated..Sequal to Living Tree Pirates
1. And So It Begins

**Hey everyone! It's me again and the second story based around Endo Ordam, any way hope you enjoy it! If you haven't read the first story One Piece Living Tree Pirates then I suggest you should read it to understand a few things. Just so you know each member of the crew and the Hanshi are getting a make over.**

**Now welcome to Death Root!**

* * *

Chapter One: And so It Begins...

In a wooden cabin looking over a small town sat a man. Two crossbows leaned in the corner and a long black coat with many holes in it hung on a handle. The handle to the door jiggled a bit and the door opened.

In walked a woman with long silky black hair and a beautiful figure, yet she had two very bad scares on her face. She wore an all read samurai outfit with a white sash, and a sword attached to it.

She looked at the man " You done cutting your hair yet?"

The man smirked to him self and stood up, placing sunglasses over his eyes. The man was clean shaven and had short black hair. He wore a black vest, and black leather pants. Around his neck was a cross necklace.

The man looked at the woman " Where are the others?"

She raised and eyebrow " They're waiting for you. Kiego is annoying me non stop!"

The man smirked " What? I just wanted to know,"

The woman huffed and crossed her arms, she then looked him up and down.

" You know Judge with that new look and change of attitude, you can be one good looking man,"

Judge just smirked " Oni you changed your attitude also,"

" I know so what brought around yours" asked Oni resting her arm on her hip.

" I found out my son is alive……now lets go get the others."

Oni smiled and followed along, down a dirt road. At the end of it two men stood waiting.

One had green hair, his eye's closed and a smile on his face. He wore a dark black robe and a rope tied around his waist. The second man had gaze and bandages rapped around the left side of his face. His hair was in a ponytail, he wore dark blue pants and a straight jacket.

" Plague were you get that straight jacket?"

The man with the bandages know as Plague frowned " Kiego got me sentenced to an asylum for two day's!"

The green haired man laughed, Judge raised an eyebrow then looked at Oni " I thought you were watching them?"

" There grown boy's," answered Oni

Plague crossed his arms " You guys act like are parents all the time,"

"Yeah!" yelled Kiego patting Plague on the arm.

BANG

SMACK

" Ow! What was that for Oni!" whined Kiego grabbing his head

Oni just grunted and pushed the two forward " Come kids lets follow Judge!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blind man was being lead around a big gambling town in the Grand Line, by a little blonde boy.

The blind man could hardly be seen because he was cover in a worn out, hole filled cloak. The only noticeable thing about him was the metal pole he held in one hand. The other hand was on the child's shoulder.

The child had on a big brown hat, and worn out baggy cloths. For some reason the child was leading the blind man around town.

Pulling the man into a bar, the young child looked around at the faces in the bar. The bartender a man with his blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing sunglasses. Was serving three figures in tan tattered robes, one had a panda resting on there shoulder.

Sitting on the stage was a musician with his guitar on his lap. He wore mostly black leather with a vine pattern all over the jacket. A wide brimmed hat rested on his head and he wore a black glove on his left hand.

The little kid lead the blind man to the bar, but accidentally tripped and knocked a waiter into another man. The man was blonde and a pink bandana holding his hair up. He wore a fluffy blue feather coat and bright green cargo pants. He didn't were any shoes but he had a pair of sandals hanging from his belt.

Grabbing the little kid by the shirt the man yelled " Hey you little punk look at what you did!"

" I-I'm sorry m-mister," stuttered the kid

" Well I'm going to teach you a lesson-" but he was cut of when he was hit in the head with a staff, knocking him out.

" Don't pick on little kid's…" whispered the blind man in the robe. Motioning for the child to follow him. The blind man lifted the knock out guy and carried him out also.

" Doctor…"

The bartender, the three robed figures, and the musician's eye's all followed the three.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ding-ding

The man and the child walked into the doctor's office, and threw the man on the ground. The child rang the desk bell, and a beautiful violet hair woman walked up to them.

Her hair was in a ponytail going down her back, and a pair of glasses rested on her head. She wore regular blue jeans, heals, and a regular lab coat.

The woman smiled at them " You know you can get up now this office is closed."

The man in the fluffy coat jumped up and gave the doctor a hug, smiling broadly " Shan I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

Shan laughed to her self as she hugged back " Endo we saw each other a few hours ago,"

The ex-captain of the Living Tree Pirates smile as he hugged his girlfriend.

" Will you two stop it an lets go to the back room," mumbled the blind man as he walked by them. The child huffed and kicked the guy in the back of the knee.

" Meku you ruined a good romance moment!"

Meku growled as he rubbed the back of his leg. " Penny stop bugging me and get out of that boy costume,"

Penny removed her hat letting long blonde hair fall down, " YEAH!" She then ran off towards the back. Meku was already out of sight.

That's when the door opened again, to reveal the bartender and musician. The bartender smirked as he also walked to the back, he removed his sunglass to reveal red eyes.

" Have you to had sex yet?"

SMACK

" Kazuya vou are 'ervert!" said the musician as he adjusted his guitar case onto his shoulder.

" Screw you Razz," mumbled Kaz as he walked back to get changed.

" Nice to see you guys to!" waved Endo still holding Shan who was blushing from Kazuya's comment, when the door dinged again.

In walked the three robed figures, two of them much taller than the third. The panda on the shortest shoulder yipped and leaped into Shan's arms.

" Nice to see you to Pan," she smiled looking at the three, Endo rubbed his chin,

" You guys can change you know?" he mumbled but the shortest on growled and punch him in the face, storming to the back. The remain two clocked figures sweat dropped, and mumbled something about 'time of month' and 'crazy rabbits'.

Shan smiled as she grabbed Endo's hand. " Come on, let's get to the meeting!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Endo glanced around the room to see his team, (excluding him, Shan, and Razz), dressed differently.

But let's get threw intro's first if you just join use first.

His name is Endo Ordam the eighteen-year-old Ex-captain of the Living Tree Pirates and now leader of a mercenary group called Death Root. He ate the Logia devil fruit Uddo Uddo no mi or Wood Wood Fruit, which grants him the ability to turn to the wood element.

Endo is the grandson of Stein Madro, a blood thirst pirate with a bounty of 750,000,000 on his head.

Beside him stood his girlfriend and daughter of Stein's doctor Tofca Tifihe, Shan Tifihe. At eighteen Shan is the ex-doctor of the Living Tree's and now member of Root. She is a master of the foot weapon Grieve Edge, which are sharp blade like shoes you attach to your feet.

On his other side was his ex-first mate Siamon. Siamon was a merman, reaching the height of eight feet, the merman was the tallest of the group by only slightly. A master of a unique sword style only used by skilled merman. He's an ex-marine who was betrayed by his subordinate.

Siamon wore a dark green coat with many pockets. Under the coat was a black tack top. Siamon cut his hair short to not be recognized by people that didn't know him. He wore dark camouflage pants and no shoes for swimming.

Siamon's gray skin twitched as a tiny panda tried to snuggle up to him. This panda's name is Pan, and mini panda that wears a orange hoody.

At Shan's left is Elsa Nativa, a beautiful seventeen-year-old girl and ex-navigator of the Living Tree Pirates. She ate the Usagi Usagi no mi: Model- Snow or Rabbit Rabbit Fruit Model-Snow. This Zoan type Devil Fruit allows the user to turn in to a white rabbit, has all the other forms like other devil fruits, it increased her speed ten fold and strength to times. The daughter of a Navy man, she had a good life going, a best friend, until one night when she accidentally killed a Marine.

Being sentenced for life, but her best friend Melcom and a mariachi named Razz broke her out. Her and Melcom admitted there love for each other, and are now inseparable, even after two years.

Elsa has silky black hair that framed her face, and because of her fruit there are two white stripes in her hair. She wore black lipstick, and a black and white striped dress that was form fitting. Strapped to her back was a holster for her scythe, which is now resting at her side.

At her side was Melcom Athito Conner or Mac. Mac was a big man, towering over most normal humans at seven eight. Mac is the ex-shipwright of the Living Tree's. Having eaten the Zoan devil fruit Kuma Kuma no mi- Model: Grizzly, Mac can turn in to a grizzly bear, or a hybrid. But there has been on one occasion were the inner beast of this Zoan fruit got out….but that's an entirely different story.

Mac is pure muscle, but he once was fat. His hair is curly and untamed, it's grown enough to fall over his eyes. He wears a weighted ski jacket to help train his body, the jacket it's self is a dark blue with a tan line running down the arms, he also wears long baggy cargo pants and sandals.

Elsa also calls Mac Mel but she's the only one on the crew or team that can call him his real name.

Sitting on Siamon's right is the youngest member of the crew at the age of ten/eleven is Penny Kia D. Mabui. She is the ex-cook of the Living Tree Pirates. Being the grandniece of the great chief and pirate Zeff, also living with him for a while Penny learned to cook.

Penny ate the Paramecia Devil Fruit called Yatai Yatai no mi or the Float Float Fruit which allows the user to float or levitate them selves or any thing they hold or touch.

Penny wears a bright sunny yellow jacket and a under shirt with flower patterns on it, Also a plain white skirt and white shoes. She has long blonde hair and a smile on her face.

On Penny's right sat Kazuya or Kaz for short. He's the ex-marksman/lookout for the Living Tree's. Kaz is nineteen years old with red eyes, and now a his blonde hair was in a ponytail.

He wore a dark red trench coat with an eye symbol on the back. He wore long baggy dark brown pants and combat boots. Kazuya use to have a bow fused with two swords, but since that was to unique. The two swords have there own sheaths now connected to his belt. On his back was a bow and it's arrows.

Kazuya is a bounty hunter, turned pirate, turned mercenary. He use to work with a famous group before they broke up. Later he ran into a close friend and helped him out for a little bit before he went on a chase after 'Sound Assassin' Razz.

Sitting next to Kaz, was Razz the ex-musician of the Living Tree's. Razz first met Mac and Elsa at their hometown, helping them break out of jail. After traveling with the two for a while, they gave him a 'job' and he left. Sometime later Razz met Kazuya, the two didn't get along exactly.

After seeing Kaz was hunting Mac and Elsa, Razz attacked him and ran. Later Razz was caught up to by Kazuya and later the Living Tree Pirates.

And finally Meku the historian. Meku is a blind man, but thanks to many special piercing over his ear's and nose his senses have been increased to that of a god. Meku was never a member of the Living Tree's but he did travel with them for a little bit before they were attacked.

He wears a black jacket zipped all the way up to his neck, The was a chain hanging out of two pockets. He wears white leather pants and black dress shoes. Meku was leaning back in his chair waiting.

Now Endo clapped his hands together and smiled "Guys, it's been a while since we all been in the same room together, and glad everyone changed there appearance from what there bounty poster's say."

" Still don't see why I had to cut my hair," mumbled Siamon crossing his arms. Mac chuckled to himself, then grunted slightly when Elsa elbowed him in the stomach. Mac glanced at her, she just smiled sweetly and waved at him, then turned to Endo.

" So Endo why did you call use here?" she asked leaning her head against Mac, and cuddled into that spot.

Endo smirked and adjusted his pink bandana that's holding his hair up.

" Where going to find a boat and get out of this town!" Penny jumped up with her fist in the air.

"Yay!"

Every one smile, but Mac " I'll only go along if I get to choose and expect the vessel before we buy,"

"Mel! Can't you be happy that we're finally getting out of her?" asked Elsa

Mac looked at her " It's my job, I'm the group's shipwright. So if I don't inspect it then it's my fault if something happens,"

Elsa nodded her head because she understood, then pulled him down to give him a kiss. Hey Mac is a good two feet taller than Elsa.

Endo coughed to get every one to look at him " Umm… guys there's another reason why I called us here,"

" Vhat is it?"

" Well the Death Root mercenaries have been hired!"

" REALLY! What is it!?" they all yelled at the same time.

" Well this guy named Rob Lucci hired use to take care of gang boss named Frankey at Water7,"

Siamon rubbed his chin _Lucci … that name rings a bell…_

" Well if where heading to Water Seven, we got to go threw Jaya," mumbled Elsa

" Yeah there's also a Navy base somewhere along that line,"

Endo smiled rapped his arm around Shan and gave her a kiss. When they broke apart Endo mumbled something to her that made her blush. He then turned to the crew.

" Well let's get started!"

**

* * *

**

**Okay! Everyone that's the first chapter of the sequel hoped you like it. I also want to know what you think of Death Roots new look and the Hanshi's new look.**

**Okay now lets start on a good note so READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. The Boat

**Hey how is everybody because here's chapter two! I know some people didn't like them becoming mercenaries, but hey they can't be pirates right now.**

**I Don't Own One Piece!**

* * *

Chapter 2- The Boat 

Endo asked Mac to find a boat he approved of and then buy it. Since Mac was looking at boat's Elsa decided to tag along also.

" No,"

" No,"

" No…"

_Smack_

"Mel, choose one already!" yelled Elsa, who as sitting on Mac's shoulder. Mac rubbed hi ear and turned his head to Elsa.

" None of these boats fit though,"

" What's wrong with them?" she questioned

The tall teen motioned to the ships that were being sold at the docks. " All these ships can probably only last only a month. Poor craftsman ship, weak wood, this things are death traps!"

Elsa rubbed his head and jumped off his shoulder, " Mel, you keep looking around. I'll go get the other's,"

Mac smiled and gave her a kiss " See you in a bit,"

Elsa rubbed his cheek and then walked away. Mac watches her walk away his head slightly leaning to the side.

" Damn, I'm on lucky guy… how did a great girl, fall for a loser like me," Mac mumbled to him self as he smile at his love's retreating form.

The bear teen stared at he ships and walked to one at the farthest end, closest to a rock formation and boarded the boat.

Running his hand over the wood, feeling all the grooves, the big man sighed. Opening the kitchen door, he smacked his head on the top. Rubbing the bump of the now forming lump, Mac growled. Then glanced around the room.

" This ship is shit but it's the best one here…" he murmured as he climbed off the boat and resting his hands against the rock wall.

" Damn it!" he yelled as he pounded on the wall, but then he heard a clink and a section of the wall fell backward. He fell forward, on to a giant slide.

"Holy-!"

The wall snapped shut behind him.

-----------------------------------------------

The Death Roots walked along the docks looking for there shipwright. Pan was resting on Penny's shoulder.

" MEL! Where are you?" yelled Elsa looking up and down the docks not finding a trace of Mac anywhere.

" WHERE IS HE!"

Siamon walked along the path followed but Razz. Endo, Shan, Kazuya, and Penny stayed back with Elsa.

Kaz tapped Elsa shoulder " Can't you use your abilities?"

Elsa head snapped up and her nose twitched, " Thanks Kaz. Now come on, I got his scent!"

The remaining three followed along, and soon after Siamon and Razz joined the group again.

_Smack_

" Ow!" mumbled Elsa as she rubbed her head, as she looked at the wall in front of her.

" His scent keeps going but this wall is here,"

Endo stretched his arms and then took a breath,

" Okay Penny, you and Razz go back to the office. We might need you guys and Meku later. So if we don't return in four hours come looking. Got it?"

" Aye! Clowny" mock saluted Penny and Razz nodded his head, shouldered his guitar and dragged Penny along with him.

Endo was waving them good-bye when a vein mark appeared on his head,

" I'M NOT A CLOWN, TWIRP!"

Kazuya was snickering loudly. Elsa and Siamon were examining the wall, and Shan was trying to comfort a steaming Endo.

" This wall is ancient mer-people technology," murmured Siamon

" What?" asked Shan walking closer to the wall with Kaz and Endo close behind.

Siamon pointed at the wall " My people used this kind of tech. Way back when."

Pushed on it slightly " Only someone with the size and strength of mermen…or great can open this wall so…" Siamon pressed hard, the wall shifted and fell down, reveling the slide.

Endo's eye's grew big and his mouth hung open "WOW!WOW!WOW!"

_SMACK_

"OW!"

Kazuya opened his hand " You know, you'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open!"

" Screw you! NOW let's GOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Endo as he rapped his arm around Shan, making her squeak and jumping down the slide.

Kaz, Siamon, and Elsa all had giant sweat drops forming on there heads.

"Idiot…" they mumbled

--------------------------------------------------------------

After they all slide down they starred in awe, there before them was a giant ship, almost the same size as a Navy warship. Instead of a figurehead it was a giant spike, with tiny spikes sprouting out of that.

For some reason there was a giant animal rib cage, made to line the sides of the boat. So it looks like there were tall curved pillars lining the boat. The boat was made out of a smooth powerful looking wood with a dark hue to it.

There was a dome like room in the middle with a glass top and gold lining. The ship had about four different rudders for some reason. In Endo's language the thing looks cool.

"Yo! Guy's over here!" yelled a voice from the boat. The four heads turned and there was Mac standing on the deck with a huge smile on his face.

"Mel!" yelled Elsa with a happy smile, switched to her hybrid mode and jumped, landing in Mac's arms. Mac spins her around laughing and then gave her a kiss that left Elsa breathless.

"Wow! Mac what has you so excited?" asked Kazuya as he and the others climbed on board.

Mac let Elsa down and opened his arms " This is it! The ship we need! It's beautiful and perfectly made, strong wood, great structure, and can survive a heavy ammo battle."

" I know this ship!" said Siamon as he walked out of what looks like the ships library. This makes everyone else jump since they didn't notice him leave.

"What do you mean?"

"This ship is the _Goshou Musubi _**(1)** it was one of the war ships of Dave Jones a famous merman pirate from the ancient times. The children hear story's of the man and his crew, and his death to a man named Sparrow."

"Really this ships that old? Then it should be a wreck, how's it in such good condition?"

Elsa shrugged as she to looked around "Maybe it's being in here and a merman ship saved it cause it looks fine,"

Kaz shrugged and looked around " If this is going to be are ship, then two things. We need a flag, and how do we get it out of here."

"Don't worry about the flag I got that handled," said Endo as he pulled two flags from his pockets.

"Okay this is the symbol we put on the flag!" he waved the flag it was a the Navy seagull but flipped upside down, painted blood red and also made to look like blood was dripping from it.

"And this symbol I want painted on the sides of the boat," this one was a side view of a Jolly Roger skull, painted green with a vine coming out of the back curling over the top of the skull.

"We can forget are Pirate roots,"

The rest smiled and nodded, Shan and Elsa started to walk towards the entrance.

" Where are you two going?" asked Kaz

Shan turned back and smiled " Were getting the others, This is are new ship!"

**

* * *

**

**I'm sorry it's so short but the next one will be longer, hoped you liked it.**

_**Goshou Musubi**_**-** **This means Afterlife End, sorta ironic don't you think.**

**Just so you know there was a little PotC connection in this fic.**

**Read and Review**


	3. Onward to Jaya!

MUHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL NOW BLOW UP THIS FANFICTION!…… Hehe just kidding anyway chapter 3 is here and now WOHA! Now the Dark Deaths may make an appearance soon but (shrugs) I'll get to them when the times right.

AN: I'm trying to stop the focus on Mac, Elsa, and Siamon for a little bit because the other charters need screen time. Endo's always going to be a main focus.

**I Don't Own ONE PIECE! Never have never will, but I do own most of the OC'S that appear in this fic.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Onward to Jaya!

_Poke_

_Poke_

_Poke_

_Poke_

_SMACK!_

"OW!" whined Penny as she rubbed her head, glaring at Meku. Who at the moment was trying to listen to Razz's guitar, before Penny started to poke him with a fork.

The blind man sighed he liked some of the members of the crew but some just got on his last nerve.

" Why did ya hit me!?" whined Penny again, Meku sighed and 'accidentally' made his staff fall on her head. Razz just watched the little seen in front of him and chuckled to him self as he strummed his guitar.

The bell to the door chimed as the other two women of Death Root. Shan and Elsa were laughing to them selves, Razz sweet dropped he knew they were talking about the boyfriends.

Shan's face was a little red, and Elsa had a glint in her eye. Giving Razz the idea the Elsa was giving Shan tips on her 'first time'. Razz shook his head, Elsa and Mac were totally different people now compared to the two he first met way back then.

" Elsa stop 'olluting Shan's 'ead with that stuff she's to 'oung for that." Commented Razz as he locked his guitar back into it's case.

_SMACK_

Elsa stood over Razz's twitching body " Shan's a year older than me! MORON!"

Penny giggled and started to poke Meku again. Meku was on the verge of killing the young girl before Shan steeped in between the two.

" Guy's calm down, we have a boat,"

Meku and Razz perked up at that and started toward the door. The sightless man and mariachi walked quickly to the door.

But that's as far as they went, Elsa had the two by the collars. Razz and Meku had sweat and nervous grins on there faces, Razz's head turned slowly to look at Elsa.

Meku leaned toward Razz " She has an evil look on her face doesn't she?"

"Yep,"

" Shan and Penny have them also?"

"Mhmmm…"

" Crap…"

" Now, now guys were do you think your going. Use lady's are going to need your help…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Fish-Stick, wake up Kaz in the crows nest. Captain help me,"

Mac was fixing up the little holes, that could be major problems in the future if there not fixed now. Mac winced to himself as he heard a loud thunk near him, turning to Endo the bear teen winced slightly looking at Endo.

" Captain first an arrow and now this…(_sigh)_ How did it happen?"

Endo was standing there with a nail coming out of his head. Endo grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the nail.

" You don't want to know…"

Mac sighed again than turned around " Kazuya, Siamon need some help here!"

"What is it Mac?" asked Kaz as him and Siamon walked around the corner. Mac jerked a thumb at Endo and the two nodded in understanding.

Kaz grabbed the hammer hand used the pulling end to try and pull the nail out.

" Um… guys its stuck…"

Siamon sighed and grabbed the hammer " I'll try…. Nope."

It's now Mac's turn, he tried and failed. " Okay guys how are we going to get this nail out of my head?"

Kaz scratched his head, and placed a foot on Endo's head, " Okay I have the hammer. Mac, Si you two pull me…on three. One…Two…Three…PULL!"

Okay I don't want to bore you so lets just say, they pulled for an hour or so before the others came back.

" My god, Meku, Razz what did they do to you!?" asked Kazuya as he stared at the two…well technically two giant piles with legs.

" They said ve needed 'tuff for the ship!" yelled Razz from behind his pile.

Penny shrugged and jumped on top of Meku's pile. " We need muscle and your four weren't there!"

" HEY!"

" GET OFF MY PILE BRAT!"

Penny spun around and stuck her tongue out the two. Meku growled, even thought he can't see he knew what she was doing. He then started mumbling about slavery and annoying women.

Shan looked at the four men walking towards them. Her eye's trailed to Endo, like they always do, and noticed the nail lodged in his head.

" Endo-kun let me get that for you!" smiled Shan as she pulled the nail out. Kazuya, Siamon, and Mac's jaw hung open as Elsa walked by dragging a giant box, she closed Mac's mouth, and dragged him along also.

" Stop gawking Mel, now come on we need to test this new bed," she said cheerfully. That got Mac's attention because he jumped up. Lifted Elsa in one hand and the box in the other. The big man ran and jumped onto the boat.

Razz dropped the pile he was carrying and started to run to the boat also.

" Razz! Were are you going!"

" Vhey are 'etting first dibs on the rooms again!" he yelled as he, bent his knees and jumped extremely high onto the ships deck.

The group dropped what they were doing and ran. They wanted the good rooms.

------------------------------------------------------------------

" Mac and Elsa got the biggest room AGAIN!" mumbled Endo

" Captain, you got the second and you cheated also," mumbled Siamon as he walked into the control room.

The Death Roots started sailing for a few hours now, and Endo was still complaining.

" How was that cheating?"

" You fused with the ship and block of your room, and the one you wanted Shan to have,"

" So?"

_Smack_

"As your Vice-Captain of this mercenary trope, may I suggest that you act more….um…. dark like?"

"Your right Si, I need to start acting more professional…but only to strangers! HA!"

Siamon smirked as he ruffled Endo's hair " Siamon stop!"

"Hey that's what best friends are for is it not?" laugh Siamon as he scanned the wheal

and the little knobs.

"Your right again dude…hey what's that button do!?"

" Endo no that's-"

_Click!_

Siamon ran to the pipe to warn every one " Every one in doors now! The Goshou Musubi is going into Mariner mode!"

" What's Mariner mode?"

" This is an one of the first merman ships like this….this ship can sail under water."

Endo's eye's widened "COOL!"

_SMACK!_

"OW!"

" Pay attention!"

"Okay, Okay….. he Si is this faster than regular sailing?"

" Yes, but we can only be in the state for a short time or the ship will start to break from the pressure,"

" How close can we get to Jaya like this?"

" From what Elsa says…about five hours from the docks…Why?" asked Siamon

Endo walked over to the intercom pipe and smiled " Guys! Onward to Jaya!"

A cheer erupted around the giant boat. The Captain and Vice Captain smiled.

**

* * *

**

**There you go everyone chapter three! Hope you like it! Anyway the ship is loosely based around the ship belonging to Davey Jones. Now Read and Review!**

**Next Chapter!**

**Endo- Siamon, Kazuya, Penny, Pan! You four stay with the boat!**

**Shan- So you're a doctor to! Well my names Shan!**

**Meku- Hey Captain aren't those two the ones Si and the twerp asked use to find?**

**Endo- Mac, Elsa with me…Meku, Razz block the alleys end's! **

**Jaya-A Favor for Friends!**

**Endo- So you're the one named Axe!**


	4. Jaya A Favor For Friends

**I don't own One Piece, and I only own half of the OC's in this story. I know this chapter is earlier than my usual update speed but I wanted to get thus chapter out. Now welcome to the Jaya arc!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Jaya- A Favor For Friends

"Okay so that's Jaya?" asked Endo in a bored tone leaning on the railing. Shan was resting her head on his shoulder, and Siamon stood by his side. Razz was sitting on the room roof with his leg hanging over the edge.

Mac and Elsa were stand a few feet behind everybody scanning the boats that rest at the harbor. Meku sat with his staff laying next to him and back to the wall, waiting to get to land. Penny was playing with Pan in the crow's-nest.

Mac noticed first a smaller ship coming from another direction, If the path of this ship didn't change then they'll both crash into each other.

"Razz move the ship to the left a little!" Yelled Mac as the mariachi nodded and ran to the wheel.

The big man sighed as he put on a fake gray beard and sunglasses.

" Bear Brain what are you doing?" asked Siamon

" Shut it Fish-Stick and get out of sight of that boat…that goes for every body, I'll handle this."

Mac placed his hands on the railing looking down at the ship that almost crashed into them. The shipwright took a deep breath and…

" WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU DAMN BRATS! YOU ALMOST RUINED MY SHIP!"

The rest of Death Root face vaulted at Mac acting like an old man.

Before he pulled away from the railing, Mac gave the passing ship a once over. On deck stood a tall teen in all black caring a giant axe, and the other was a man with red dreadlocks and drinking from a saki bottle.

But the most noticeable thing about the ship was it flag, or Jolly Rogger. It was the basic skull but around it where axe's.

Mac sighed he knew that group, if only by papers and story's from Siamon and Penny. The bear Zoan user glanced at the red haired man again.

_There something vaguely familiar about that guy._

**(AN: Don't read to much into that, It's just a gag, Azu was made by me but is now owned by Kilnorc.)**

The ship passed by and Mac pulled off his costume, slung an arm around Elsa, and looked at his captain. Penny and Pan were just now coming down from the nest.

"Well guys it seems the Axe-Head Pirates are here also."

Siamon and Penny's eye's widened, Endo looked confused then a smile spread across his face.

----------------------------------------------------------

" So why am I with you two?" Asked Meku as he, Endo, and Razz walked threw the crowd of people.

" Siamon, Penny, Kazuya, and Pan are staying behind to protect that ship. Shan went to go get medical supplies, and Elsa and Mac went to find an Eternal Pose for Water 7...also use are code names, man." whispered Endo for only Meku to hear.

Meku sighed trying to remember the names, okay lets see. He (Meku) was **The Prophet, **Captain Endo was called **Root Leader **or just Leader. Razz was called** El Mariachi, **Mac was **Kuma, **he'll be staying in his full bear form while he used the name.

Elsa's codename was **Death** and she also walked around with a white mask with slits for eye's. Siamon is call **Iron Fish**, while Kazuya just went by **Crow**. Penny choose her own name which is **Sunshine**, Shan went by **Heart **a name given by Endo, Pan didn't really need a codename.

" So 'uys vhat are ve going to do?" asked Razz shouldering his guitar case, and adjusting his black glove. He tilted his hat forward making more shade over his eyes.

" Well I didn't have anything to do…so lets go to a bar!"

Meku sighed for what he thought was the hundredth time today, as his ears picked up a sound from close by.

" Hey Leader, Mariachi there's a fight going on over there."

Endo perked up a little bit and grabbed his two friends shirts " Come on guys lets see how this goes!"

"Remember! Act professional!" yelled the sightless man

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shan shuffled threw the shelves of medical supplies, and sighed to herself. There was nothing good here, most of the stuff is cheep knock off's and things that barley work. She was better off using rum and fruits to heal sicknesses.

" This is just a bunch of crap…" mumbled a voice from her side, Shan adjusted her glasses to see a blonde woman with green eyes and a lab coat standing next to her.

" I know…" replied Shan as she adjusted her bag holding the Grieve Edges in it on to her shoulder.

The blonde woman jumped a little surprised that someone was standing there, Shan blushed from embarrassment. They stood there in silence before the woman broke thie ice.

"Name's Kirsty, I'm a doctor for a ship stopping threw town," Kirsty smile at her. Shan didn't fell any bad vibes coming from the woman, so she didn't find any harm in using her real name.

"So you're a doctor to!" the Death Root doctor extended her hand "Well my names Shan!"

The two smiled at each other, and then started to talk. The two became quick friends, and started to walk and talk together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Endo stretched his arms behind his head " You know that was probably one of the most one side fight I've ever see." Razz sighed and shook his head at his captains antics.

" You know, you didn't have to take the loser's wallet," muttered Meku

" I know,"

" Then why did you?"

" Felt like it," smiled there Leader

Meku was about to retort when he picked up a conversation between two people arguing over directions.

Meku pointed his staff in the direction, " Hey Captain aren't those the two Si and the twerp asked use to find?"

Meku was pointing at a man and a woman. The man was tall an had a stone axe strapped to his back, the woman had black hair and a pistol strapped to her hip.

Endo's face grew more serious "Yeah they are…come on guys lets trail them for a little bit."

After trailing the duo for a while now, they ran into Elsa and Mac. Or Death with her white mask on, plus scythe at ready and Kuma the giant grizzly bear.

"Death, Kuma we found are targets lets start the plan," mumbled Endo as he walked beside them

Mac growled from his state and Elsa nodded her head. Endo watched as there targets walked into a dark alley.

Endo whispered under his breath "Mac, Elsa with me…Meku, Razz block the alleys ends!"

The four nodded Leader, Death, and Kuma jumped to the roof as Prophet and Mariachi stood at the ends.

Razz was slouched against the wall strumming his guitar, with one foot resting on the wall in front of him.

The man with the axe grabbed the woman's arm and signaled for her to turn around, only to find Meku standing there staff in both hands blocking that exit also.

The tall man hefted his stone weapon off his back, and looked back and forth between the mariachi and blind man.

" You guy's want a fight or something?" asked the man as the woman he was trying to protect pulled out her pistol.

" No, not really…" answered Meku as he yawned

" No it's more…how do vou 'ay bosses order's," answered Razz from the other side.

Endo was getting bored waiting for his signal, he motioned his hand and the masked woman and bear beside him disappeared, mostly due to Elsa's speed.

The woman looked at the two men blocking the alleyways " Who are you guys anyway?" she asked

" We're part of a mercenary group call Death Root. I'm Prophet, and that's Mariachi." stated Meku in a bored tone.

The man's eye's widened at the word mercenary, he moved quick. Dropping his giant weapon, the man grabbed to hatchets from his belt and tossed them at both Meku and Razz.

Meku caught the weapon before it hit him and Razz moved his guitar slightly in the way of the hatchet, defecting it with any damage to his guitar.

The big man tried to make a move again, when Endo decided to speak up.

" Wouldn't do that if I were you!" said Endo as he jumped down

" Why not?" asked the man with a cocky grin on his face

Endo pointed up " Or my friends Death and Kuma will have to kill your little girlfriend,"

The man finally noticed his friend didn't help him fight, his head snapped up to look at the woman with the pistol being held by a masked woman in black and white (Elsa) and probably the biggest grizzly bear he's ever seen and it was wearing a jacket and pants (Mac).

"NIRI!" He yelled, then glared at Endo.

Endo smiled a fake wicked smile " So I'm guessing you're the man they call Axe? Right?"

Axe nodded, Endo faked wicked smiled again " Good-"

_**THUNK!**_

Endo's head snapped back with an axe lodged in it.

" Take that you basard," Axe mumbled, but his eyes widened when Endo brought his head back up.

" You know that wasn't really nice," mumbled the blonde teen as he removed the hatchet from his head.

" Who are you?" asked Axe as he watch Endo's wound close.

" I'm just the boss of the Death Roots you may call me….Leader…..I know it's cheesy."

Axe growled at him, Endo signaled to Mac and Elsa.

" Death, Kuma bind fold the girl and take her to the holding cell's on the ship!" He then looked at Razz and Meku.

" Prophet, Mariachi you two are with me. We will be taking are other guest the longer way."

Axe growled again, as he lifted his treasured stone weapon off the ground.

**

* * *

**

**Okay then there's chapter 4, now it's getting interesting. Since I'm still a beginner in stories I would like to know what you think I should fix in my writing.**

**To Kilnorc I hope I captured you crew right, and also hope this fit's with the basic outline of your plans in Jaya.**

**Thank you to all the fan's and friends that read this. Now Read & Review!**


	5. Enter Axe Heads!

**I don't own One Piece but I own ****most**** of the OC's appearing in this fic.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Jaya- Axe and Niri

Mac and Elsa were traveling across the roof's with a blind folded Niri strapped to the back of bear Mac or Kuma. The Axe Head's sniper looked like she was trying to find a way out.

"You know if you untie me, I won't try to hurt you!" said Niri innocently. Elsa pretended to sneeze, then checked her mask to make shore it was still on.

"Sorry about that I'm allergenic to bull shit." Niri growled to her self.

" _Stop messing with the girl Elsa, or the Fish Stick will get angry at you."_

Elsa waved her hand at him " Oh! come on Kuma, he wouldn't get angry,"

Niri raised an eyebrow that raised over the top of the blind fold. " You can talk to animals?"

Elsa looked at " You mean you can't understand him?"

" No, why would I!?"

"Nothing…" Niri growled at Elsa or Death again

" _Elsa we're Zoan's she's not.."_

Death nodded her head in understanding, she also decided to stay quit for the rest of the trip.

After a few minutes the couple and there prisoner landed on deck, drawing the attention of the three remaining members and there panda.

" Crow take her down to the cell's then take off the blind fold," said Elsa as she pulled Niri of Mac's back.

"Yeah what ever…" mumbled Kazuya as she pushed Niri the way he anted to go. But the woman wouldn't budge. Mumbling again Kaz lifted the woman on his shoulder and started walking.

" Put me down pervert!" yelled Niri as Kaz walked her threw some doors. Everyone listened to the foot steps until.

"Ow! She bit me!"

They all crack a grin, but Siamon lost his fast and rounded on Elsa and Mac switched back to human.

" Okay explain to me why she was tied up!?" yelled the merman getting in Mac's face.

" Cool off Fish Stick…." mumbled Mac as he pushed Siamon's face away from his "..Captain wants to test this crew. But don't worry we won't hurt her."

Siamon growled, while Penny floated up and sat on Siamon shoulder.

" What about Axe-kun?"

Elsa pulled the young girl off of the merman's shoulder " He shouldn't be hurt….that much,"

-----------------------------------------------------------

" So it's a left right?" asked Endo as he stood in the middle of the street scratching his head. Meku stood behind his captain with Axe in sea stone handcuffs.

" Prophet do you know where the boat is?"

Meku smack Endo on the head with his staff " I'm blind… if you didn't send Mariachi to find Heart we wouldn't be in this mess."

Axe's eyebrow twitched a few times before he made his face calm. Endo stretched his arms and turned around, looking into Axe's eyes.

"I'm going to give you a chance,"

"What do you mean?"

"Outside of town….you verse me." answered Endo with a fake wicked smiled again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Siamon scratched his head as he looked at the ship in front of him. The merman signed fingered the giant blade on his back and placed a black mask over his face.

Now Siamon is Iron Shark of Death Root. Shark bent his knees and jumped into the ships deck and landed in the middle of a group of people. One of the people tried to hide behind someone else slightly.

A tall blonde man pointed to swords at Siamon, "Who the hell are you?"

The merman stood still for a second before in a quick movement, grabbed the boys arms and pinned him to the ground.

" Cool it kid, I'm just the delivery man."

A man with a sword strapped to his back, and standing close to a fox girl looked at the big merman on there ship.

"Tell use you are and what you're here for or we might just have to kill you," said the man.

Siamon stood up and let the blonde man go, who was instantly helped by a blonde woman and a young boy.

" You may call me Iron Shark and I am a member of the Death Root mercenaries," The members of the crew that was on the ship eye's widened, they all tensed.

The blonde man stepped forward again " Now what's stopping us from killing you?"

"Because…" Siamon looked at the members of this crew gathered. A blonde man with a little boy, and a penguin . A lobster merman, standing behind a blonde woman. A fox girl, and the man with one sword. Siamon also noticed someone else in the background and recognized the person. He'll talk to her after this.

"…we have your sniper Niri,"

There were numerous cusses and yells at him but the merman just adjusted his mask, and pulled out some slips of paper.

"Each one of you follow these directions, they'll lead you to a Death Root member…you see were this is going."

"Why are you doing this?" asked the lobster merman, with the penguin honking angrily in agreement.

" It's a test," Iron Shark gave each person a slip of paper, "..And Jaya is your battlefield,"

After passing out the paper the Death Roots merman walked pasted the blonde woman and lobster right towards believe it or not, Shan.

"What are you doing here?"

Shan crossed her arms and glared at Siamon " I was making friends,"

" Your going to have to be doing your job soon, so come on," said Siamon turning around and getting ready to jump of the ship. Shan huffed and followed along.

Turning around Shan smiled and waved " Sorry about this guys, hope we can still be friends! Bye!"

The crew the two left behind were in shock, but then looked at there papers and went to the directions given.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Elsa when to you think they will be here?_" growled Mac in his bear form as he laid on the floor of a bar.

Elsa giggled to her self as she placed her 'Death' mask on her face " You are so cute when you pout," Elsa swung her scythe a few times to test it. There were voices and foot steps. Mac pick his head you and Elsa placed a cigar in his bear mouth.

" Makes your human self look more villainy," laughed Elsa, Mac just growled. The voices were becoming more clear.

" Hey Herman! what do you think these guys look like?" said a loud voice

" I don't know kit, but judging from the strength I sensed in that merman that came aboard they might be powerful. So Dusty stay alert," answered the one named Herman

" Don't know we could be lucky?" said the one named Dusty, Elsa signaled Mac when they saw a foot appear threw the door. The bear roared and smashed into the wall, into the two behind it, then jumping back to where Elsa stood.

The pile of rubble shifted and a red form emerged holding a fox girl, who jumped out of his arms once they were clear of the destruction.

" Nice of them to show up don't you think Kuma?" Asked Elsa, as Mac growled in agreement.

The fox girl who's name is Dusty cracked her neck " Hey Herman looks like we got it easy, it's a woman and her pet bear." Elsa leaned over to Mac and whispered in animal,

"_Mel I think it's time," _Mac nodded his head, as the Dusty's ears twitched "Herman she speaks animal!"

" We not technically…" mumbled Mac as his form shifted and turned back into his human self. Mac stretched and flexed his muscles.

" Ah it fells good to be back like this!"

The red lobster merman looked surprised as the girl Dusty's mouth hung open.

" That guy is huge! Height and muscle wise!" Dusty then patted Herman " He's all yours Red!"

Elsa got her scythe ready, and Mac grinned, cigar in his mouth and teeth still sharp.

" Well seems like your mine merman." Mac turned to Elsa " Death seems you have the fox girl,"

" Gladly, I've been having the urge to kill a fox lately!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Razz strummed his guitar as he sat in an emptied theater, a few dead bodies laid scattered on the floor. The musician sighed to himself, why won't criminals listen when you ask them things, but they all ways resort in violence.

Razz stopped his playing as a gust of wind burst threw the door.

" Vell 'ou got here quick,"

The man smirk as he unsheathed his sword " I'm DJ, musician of the Axe Head Pirates, and I'm guessing your part of Death Root?" asked DJ as he looked over the body's laying on the ground.

" Yes 'ou may call me El Mariachi, and I am a musician also,"

In a quick move DJ speed toward Razz, in a quick movement Razz brought his guitar up and blocked the sword.

" So 'ou have a Devil's Fruit," mumbled Razz as he spun, pulled back the neck of his guitar and fired.

"Ah!" Yelled DJ as he held his arm, gladly it wasn't his sword arm.

"That bullet vas made of seastone,"

DJ's face became worried, as he held his bloody arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Endo stood across from Axe in a heavily treed area, Endo has removed his jacket which now laid in a pile with his sandals.

Axe had is stone axe out and a scowl on his face. " So why did you attack us?" asked Axe.

Endo smirked " I'll tell you later….Now let's begin!"

The two leaders charged.

**

* * *

**

**Now there's chapter five, I'll show who the others are fighting in the next chapter. Hope you liked this one. The Axe Head Pirates belong to kilnorc and I apologize to him if I didn't make his charters right.**

**Read & Review!!!**


	6. Line between Good and Evil

**I don't own One Piece! And I only own about half the OC's appearing here.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Jaya-Line between Good and Evil

Are sightless Death Root member was strolling threw a crowd in the area he was assigned. Even thou he wasn't the strongest member of the crew he is the most dangerous, his ex-bounty spoke for it's self.

Meku's shoulder brushed against another's and his senses zeroed in on the woman, who bumped him. He felt the woman look back at the him and realized she shoved a blind man.

" I'm so sorry sir, I'm just in a hurry," she said apolitically resting a hand on his shoulder.

Meku inclined his head a little "No problem ma'am, but may I have the name of the woman who generously came to apologize to a man like me?"

He felt the wind move as she nodded her head "Yes my name is Kirsty Chambers!"

Meku bowed his head again with a shadow of a smile on his face. "Thank you Kirsty for your kindness,"

Meku walked away after that but, bumped into her a second time when passing. He walked a few steps as he sensed her turn and walked the other way. Meku also sense her stop checking her self.

Meku spun the sai he picked off of her on his left hands finger holding the staff in his right hand.

"Miss White Dragon I forgot to introduce myself…" he tossed the sai into the air, as Kirsty spun to face him, but Meku was not there any more.

"You may call me The Prophet the most dangerous member of Death Root!" he said appearing in front of her and swung his staff at her face in a lightning motion.

If Meku didn't say anything she would have been dead from the powerful blow, but she got her arms up a slit second before he hit.

The doctor went flying back slamming into the wall, shouldering his staff Meku stood there.

" I hope your friends are doing better because at the rate your going. Your going to need someone to bury your body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuya yawned from his perch on top of a roof, he was crouched like a bird watching the alleys from a ledge. Kaz's eyes narrowed as he pinpointed the man on the poster he held.

"The Demon eh?"

The sniper of the Death Roots knocked one of his special arrows and waited for a perfect opening.

Kaz closed one of his red eyes, focusing on the sword straps on the man.

_If this man is even half as good as Ares, then he should sense the arrow coming._

So Kaz knocked a second arrow right next to his first this one was just a regular arrow. He smirked he hope this man put up a challenge.

He released…

The regular arrow broke the stap off the man. The man would have died from that one if he didn't spin to catch the other.

It seemed that the Demon finally realized what that arrow was. The Demon tossed the arrow high and a few seconds later it blew. Flames engulfed the tops of the buildings. Kaz smirked, this will be interesting.

The Crow dived into the fames his black blade in one hand and the white one in the other.

"_Aerial Rave!_"

Kaz flew out of the flames without harm, and slashed multiple of times. His attacks were rhythmical and perfect. The man blocked a couple, yet he now has two gashes on his right arm, a deep gash in his chest, one in each of his legs, and finally a slight graze on his check.

Kaz was standing a few yards away from the man. Smoke cover most of the area.

Kaz's arms hung at his sides blades grazing the ground a bit, shadows covering most of his face, and his red eye's shinning in the light. A wicked sinister grin crossed his face.

"Devon the Demon…" Kaz swayed a little bit like the wind was moving him "…how good it is to meet a fellow Nittoryu user…" he pointed his sword toward Devon's face

"I'm Crow of the Death Root."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"You know I thought it would be a little bit harder," said Endo as he sat in a tree picking his nose. The woodman had a few bruises on him but that's all.

Axe on the other hand had scraps and bruises, also he bleed slightly. " That's because I'm not trying to kill you, Root!" he yelled.

Endo looked at the older teen in front of him and pulled his finger out of his nose, a small trickle of blood fell out from picking to much.

"Why?"

"You have a piece of my family, and it seems that you're the only one around here that knows were she is!"

Axe jumped up and kicked firing what seemed like a blast of energy. Endo squinted his eyes he's seen that before.

Jumping out of the way Endo landed on the ground behind Axe, " Finally we can start using abilities all we've been so far is trading punches."

Endo then squinted at Axe with a more serious look "Were did you learn how to do that kick thing?"

" From a man who's way stronger than you," yelled Axe who was almost on the last straw dealing with Endo.

"Is this man named Rayo?" now that question got Axe's attention.

"How do you know him?" the axe wielding teen asked.

Endo picked his ear with his finger, pulled it out and flicked "We fought each other a few weeks back…it ended in a draw," he replied looking bored, he then pointed his finger at Axe.

" Do you know were he his I need a favor?"

But Endo never got a reply, because he narrowly dodged a stone axe splitting his head. Axe swung again this time Endo noticed Axe's arms turning gray.

"Why would Rayo ever be in the same area as a mercenary like you!"

Endo smirked at this, it told him two things. One Axe has a deep friend ship with the guy and, Two Rayo never said Endo's name to Axe, so the next part will be fun.

" I was a pirate not a merc. when I met the man,"

Endo skin started to crack and turn brown, spikes rose out of his back and forearms. Endo's eye's glinted a golden red. _Okay_ Endo thought _try to think more villainy_.

"Now Axe your one of the few people ever to see me take this form!"

Axe was surprisied but his glare held "What devil fruit did you eat?"

"A Logia fruit call the _Uddo Uddo no mi_ or the Wood Wood Fruit, it's one of the few solid Logia's there are. Now…"

"_Uddo Uddo Spider!"_

The wooden spikes on Endo's back shifted, now there are four spikes on each side of his back and there getting longer. After what seemed like seconds Endo now had eight wooden legs coming from his back, holding him in the air about ten feet above Axe's head.

"Now Axe the warm-ups are over now lets began…" he heard Axe mumble curses to himself as he sent another energy beam at one of the legs. The leg was sliced in two, but quickly repaired it's self.

Another leg came flying in and smacked Axe across the field, Endo smiled he really like this guys attitude.

"COME AT ME WITH ALL YOU GOT AXE, AND PROTECT YOUR FAMILY!"

Axe stood you and grinned for the first time, he meet Endo's eyes, Endo smiled also. The was a electricity in the air, the kind you felt when a destined fight happens.

Two of the three points have made contact and yet they don't even know the fate that they carry on there shoulders yet.

These two didn't think, there just in it for the fight now, both there adopted families lie in the balance.

"So Axe how much longer do you have in you?"

"I say about an half an hour, how about you Root?"

" Same, so come on where wasting time!" Yelled Endo as Axe dropped his stone weapon and said one word.

"_Soru!"_

Endo blinked thinking the guy ran off "Up here mercenary!"

Endo's head glanced behind him, to see the big teen above him with his foot raised, Endo sweat dropped at him self.

_Aw crap this is going to hurt._

"_Kachi Kachi no Crush_!"

The pirate captain slammed his foot down on Endo's back. Endo's body shot down, the wooden spider legs snapped under the pressure. Let's just say the mercenary leader made quite a big crater.

"The only way to bet a spider is with your shoe," said Axe as he walked over to the crater, only to see his opponent climbing out.

"Man I'm going to have a boot print on my back for weeks!" mumbled Endo as he stood up and dusted himself off, back in his regular self. Axe pointed at him,

"You're a Logia and your bleeding?"

Endo shrugged as he wiped the spot, on his head then licked the finger to see if it was blood.

"Nope not blood... sap, I am made of wood." Axe sweat dropped at the comment. Axe then picked up his giant weapon again.

" So Root the Death Root leader, lets start round two,"

They both smirked, the two were equal in power.

-------------------------------------------(AN: due to laziness I don't feel like writing the Elsa VS Dusty fight or most of the Herman/Mac fight, so I'll leave what happened during it up to kilnorc, so some of the fight's will be more exciting to read when he gets there, but I will show the end result thou!)

"Kuma I'm done over here!" yelled Elsa with the fox girl Dusty slung over her shoulder. Elsa wasn't in bad shape, but not good. The was a good size crack in her mask, and her hip had two deep cut's in it.

But the fox girl was in way worse condition, she was bruised and bloody, but not dead just unconscious.

"Dusty!" yelled Herman as he tried to claw at Elsa, but Mac appeared at his side fist smashing into the merman's face.

Herman's outer shell was cracked slightly and blood dripped out of several open wounds. Mac on the other had looked completely fine, excluding a gash from a claw on his shoulder and bloody knuckles from punching a hard object repeatedly.

The lobster merman now laid on the ground, vision blurring looking at the two that will kill him.

"Just get it over with…" mumbled Herman, whose eye's were closing fast.

"I think he wants use to kill him Mel!" said Death which confused Herman, there was not Mel's here.

"Elsa codenames remember!" sighed Mac as he lifted up Herman with one arm. Elsa just shrugged and removed her mask, to show a stern face looking at him.

"Don't test me Melcom!"

"Zesh Elsa what's with that attitude?"

Elsa smiled an innocent smile at him and twiddled her figures "Just felt like poking the bear is all!"

Mac sweat dropped as a tiny Den-Den Mushi rang in his pocket. The bear teen pulled it out only to her the voice of a laughing Siamon.

"What is it sushi bar?"

"It's just about Penny you stupid stuffed animal,"

"Well what is it?"

Elsa could hear Mac talk on the phone with Siamon, but she just couldn't catch what was said after Mac asked his question. A few seconds later Mac let out a roar of laughter after hanging up on Siamon.

"Mel what happened to Penny?"

" Okay, it seems Penny lost her match and can't find Pan,"

"But Mel that's horrible! Is Penny alright?" asked Elsa concerned, Mac just gave her a smirk.

"Perfectly, because it went something like this……"

A minute later Elsa was laughing to.

----------------------------_Few minutes earlier_-------------------------------

Penny stood with Pan on her head, in a grassy open field. Standing across from her was a boy slightly older than her with a penguin in a vest standing by his side.

Penny waved energetically "Hi! I'm Sunshine of the Death Root, and this is Pan the Panda!" Pan saluted to his opponent the penguin and pulled his hood over his head.

Penny pointed at the boy "You must be Austin the silent boy from the Axe Heads! Well are you ready lets go!?"

Penny had her knifes ready and Austin stood in a fighting stance. The two ran at each other. But fate likes to have fun so…..Penny tripped over a root and flew right at Austin. The boy didn't know what hit him.

The bodies collided and tumbled over and over on the ground, bodies tangled…..lips pressed against each other. There face's pulled apart quickly after realizing what happened, and the sensation they felt. Both of there faces red.

Penny scrabbled out from under Austin in a hurry, and bowed apologetically, face cover in a blush.

"Sorry!" She squeaked and ran off, back the boat. Now Austin was confused so he followed after the girl he was supposed to fight.

Pan and Pingu just stood there forgotten, as they scratched there heads. Nether one will ever understand humans.

**

* * *

**

**And End, okay I tried to put some action in here, and sorry if it didn't satisfy you enough. Now I know I chopped the Mac/Elsa vs. Herman/Dusty but hey I couldn't think of much for that fight, so I'm pass the torch to that fight to kilnorc. **

**Now I'm taking a poll next chapter will have Pingu vs. Pan and DJ vs. Razz, but I want to know which of the other thee fight's do you want me to finish in the next chapter.**

**Final Round: Endo vs. Axe**

**Swords of Two: Kazuya the Crimson Crow vs. Devon the Demon**

**Or**

**Master's of the Arts: Meku the Sightless vs. Kirsty 'the White Dragon'**

**Now it's up to you which one of the three will be finished next chapter! **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Demons, Penguins, and Panda's! Oh My!

**Okay the next chapter his here and it seems that Crow VS Demon won, anyway here we go. Oh yeah Madro will not be appearing for a few more chapters, he will be mentioned a few times thou. This chapter has a tiny bit of language in it ;P.**

**I don't own One Piece, and only about half of the OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Jaya- Demons, Penguins, and Pandas! Oh My! 

In Jaya there were strong people, and people you can't even classify. In the middle of a field two fierce fighters are about to face off!

"Honk!"

"Grrrrrr!"

Pan and Pingu circled each other, the two animals measuring the other off. Jumping in the air the penguin slammed to the ground making a giant crater.

Pan spun out of the way just before Pingu slammed. Landing on his feet the panda launched foreword, and he …..bit Pingu's wing.

The penguin honked as he pulled the panda off by his hood, and throwing him a few feet away. Pan growled as he got into a fighting stance paws raised.

Pingu got in a similar stance flippers raised.

----------------------------(AN:P can't think of any thing else for this fight yet.)--------------

Razz sighed as he still sat on his stool as the swordsman held his arm in pain. DJ glared at the mariachi with hate.

" How did you know I was going to do that?"

Razz plucked a string on his guitar and looked at the boy. " 'our still a rookie kid, ve can keep going, 'ut I can not promise 'our safety,"

DJ stood up his sword in hand "Bring it you basterd Mariachi!"

The young swordsman charged, yelling rage in his eyes. Razz stood up calmly, and block the sword with his indestructible guitar.

" 'ou got to do better than that, to 'it me!"

DJ took some more swings, the look of rage still on his face. Razz's grip tightened on the guitar and he spun.

"_Rhythm Hit!_"

The guitar slammed into the younger musicians head sending DJ flying. Razz yelled at the boy.

"Quit trying to 'it me and 'it me!"

DJ staggered up, blood trickling down the side of his face " What is that bloody guitar made of!?"

Razz patted his weapon of choice " Adam's Vood, coded is a special varnish, it's my favorite,"

"You have more!?" yelled a stunned DJ

Razz nodded and jumped off the stage he was on, and placed his guitar in it's case. The mariachi picked up two guitar cases and held them by the sides hands gripping the handles.

" I vould run if I were you!"

"Why!?"

Razz flicked open two compartments on the handles and revealed switches. Razz smirked at his opponent.

"Machine Guns…"

DJ's eye's widened slightly "Oh crap.." and he dove be hind some chair's as a rain of bullets passed over his head. DJ wasn't looking but Razz after he shot, dropped his weapons and walked over to the boy.

DJ was standing up now, a little shaky from blood loss. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't know Razz walked up behind him.

"I've 'ust received word 'hat ve now have 'our merman, and fox girl,"

DJ's eye's widened and he swung his sword weakly in Razz's direction " Y-you have Dusty-chan! Give her ba-"

He was cut off because Razz slammed his foot into his face, knocking the axe heads musician out cold, blood running down his forehead. Razz smirked as he looked at the boy.

"You remind me of myself when I was younger…"

Picking DJ off the ground and slinging him over his shoulder. Razz picked up his guitars and walked out of the theater.

The Mariachi pulled a tiny Mushi out of his pocket. "Iron Shark 'his is El Mariachi my job is done, 'ow are the others?"

Siamon replied from the other line "You'll be glade to hear that Death and Kuma have competed also barely wounded, they had the fox and the merman."

"Crow has the Demon and that guys actually putting up a fight, and Prophet is going against there doctor. Captain Root is fighting there captain as we speak, and Sunshine technically lost her fight."

Razz could here another voice in the background "Shut-up Si!"

The musician thought to him self fora second " I thought the Axe-Heads had more 'ember's than that? Vhat about 'here shipvright, navigator, and pet?"

He heard Siamon sigh on the other line "We believe Pan is fighting there penguin, as for there shipwright and navigator they weren't on the ship when I was there so they never got an invitation. Why do you think me and Heart are sitting this one out."

"I 'hought 'ou vere just lazy…"

"Shut up and get back to the ship!" yelled Siamon

What Razz didn't know was that the two member's that weren't on the ship, have been just ease dropping onto his conversation. The only man in the group, who has his red hair in dreadlocks watched as the man walked away.

"So lady's…" he said as he turned around to a woman with hair like fire and another with light brown hair carrying a bag filled with stuff. "…guess we have the ship to are selves!"

_SMACK! _

Tears ran down the man's face as a lump grew on his head. The brown haired woman had a vein throbbing on her head and a golf club in her hand.

"Azu you Baba-head stop being such a pervert!"

The red hair woman coughed and the two looked at her "If you two are done having a lover's quarrel…"

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS! WE HATE EACH OTHER!"

"…Be that as it may, let's find Pingu since he's the only one they don't know about. Then think of a plan to save the others. Okay?"

The man and the other woman grumbled to themselves "Fine…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaz ran his fingers along the wall looking at it. There wear parts that are frozen on it. The fight with the Demon is turning out better that expected, the guy actually managed to make a horizontal slash across his face. But it wasn't anything Shan couldn't fix.

Kazuya ducked as one of Devon's blades just narrowly missed his head, the sharpshooter lashed out with his white blade. The Demon jumped back, his clothes getting ripped slightly.

"I'm surprised you haven't collapsed from blood loss yet," mocked Kaz's as he started to circle Devon.

"Fuck you Crow!"

Kaz smirked he loved to get on peoples nerves and make them lose concentration. But the Demon also looked on the verge of exhaustion, a pool of blood was forming around his feet.

"You know your looking a little tiered there why don't you take a rest," said Kaz scratching his chin.

"This is a fight to the death. If you want to quit just let me kill you!" mocked Devon slightly wincing from the pain.

"Death Match…." The Crow scratch his head again. " Well not technically, I was ordered to keep you alive, but if you die I won't lose a wink of sleep over it,"

Devon growled and charged swords crossed

"_Tanketetsu_"

An X shaped energy blast shot towards Kazuya. The Crow ran right at the blast, his blades scraping the ground making friction.

"_Cross Slash_"

Kazuya dodged the blast yet it still skimmed his shoulder. Devon's eye's widened at the speed of Crow.

Kazuya slashed Devon's chest and sending the Axe-Head pirate flying upward. Bending his knee's and jumping upward wanting to finish this fight. But that wasn't really going to happen.

The Demon spun around and shoved one of his swords threw Kazuya's leg. The Crow let out a yell while grabbing Devon's arm's and spinning him around. Throwing the taller blonde man to the ground.

Both hit the ground swords to far from reach, blood covering the ground. Kazuya picked up his bow which laid on the ground and knocked an arrow, firing and pinning Devon's hand to the ground.

Kazuya walked over to Devon and looked at him " You fought well Demon be proud of that… a true swords man like you will go far in the world."

With that said Kazuya punched Devon in the face effectively knocking the man out.

The Crow sank to his knee's and pulled out a Den Den Mushi.

"Iron Shark, I'm going to need pick up…"

The merman's voice responded "Just lay still Crow, I'm sending Kuma and Heart to get you, I could see the fight from here….good job."

Kaz smiled as he fell face first to the ground unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking threw the street's of Jaya three people moved casually threw the giant mass of people easily. Why? because the crowd moved out of there way.

The first one was the man we know as Jeremiah Cross. His white hair hung loosely around his face and the black cross died into the back of his head stood out threw the hair.

His white cloak shifted in the breeze as he adjusted his glasses on his nose. Cross was a tall man nearly reaching the height of 6'7 . On his hip was a sword who's handle was shaped like a cross.

On his left was a tall man who was around nine feet in height. He was a round fat man with a wicked grin of sharp pointed teeth taking up most of his face. His head is tall and thin unlike his body, his eyes were hidden behind the glare of his pince-nez spectacles.

The man wore a an ascot around his neck, which was mostly covered by a fancy black coat/cape that was mostly buttoned up. On his head he wore a really tall top hat, and his pants were striped with fancy shoes on his feet.

Dangling from his arm was an umbrella, with and odd design in it. For some reason the man's smile never budged it stayed big and wide the hole time.

To Cross's right was a young girl around the age of fifteen. Her short dark blue hair shot up wildly around here head. Her violet eye's flashed playfully as she walked with the two, her eye's were more noticeable because of the black mascara lines under them.

She wore a tight black leather jacket with a white frill shirt and a red scarf. Her skin was nearly pale white. She also wore a really short black and white striped mini skirt, and stockings. Her shoes were platform shoes that made her taller by four inches.

Cross keep on walking but the girl tugged on his shirt " Jere-kun why did you bring us here? Wouldn't the Sin's be of better use, in a tiny job like this?"

Crossed glanced at her " Road… you and Duke are my two most trusted subordinates and we are part of the same family. Also the Sin's have fail me to many times, I put them on an island to train we'll get them when the time is right."

Duke the big man on Cross's left laughed to himself "Yes we of the Cross family must always stick together don't you think, little Road? Hehahaha!"

Duke then looked at Cross "Jeremiah why did you final ask use to join you?"

Cross grinned wickedly for the first time "Two of the three points are in this town and I think it's about time we greeted them!"

Road clapped her hands as she pulled a lollypop out of her pocket, "Oh, Jere-kun can we make them bleed! You know I love blood!"

"Oh yes we both know how much you love it, Little Road," said Duke

Cross smiled as his family interacted "Now come my family! We have two of the points to meet!"

Cross, Duke, and Road walked along the street toward the Death Root ship.

**

* * *

**

**And there's chapter 7. I hope you liked it, now about Duke and Road there character design and personality's are based off of the D.Gray-Man characters Millennium Earl and Road Kamelot if you want to know what they look like better go to google images and type in those names.**

**Now for the Pan VS Pingu fight I passed most of that to kilnorc so….your going to have to wait.**

**Now Next chapter is the final round of fight's Axe VS Endo and Shan VS Meku, also they may have there first meeting with the Cross family.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Friends and Enemies

**Okay here's the next chapter! Okay this chapter has the Axe VS Endo and Kirtsy VS Meku in it.**

**I Don't Own One Piece, and I only own about half of the OC's in this fic.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Jaya- Friends and Enemies 

The blind man waited for Kirsty to stand, he's already taken care of her sai's, so all he had to worry about was her martial arts.

Kirsty stood up and she held her arm, a light blue glow surrounded her hand. After a couple of seconds her arm was moving fine.

"I've been betrayed twice today,"

Meku didn't say a thing he just got into his fighting stance. Staff raised, legs bent, and his unused arm bent and pointed down.

"Stop being so trusting, you won't be betrayed then."

The woman growled and charged jump in the air flying right at him.

"_Dragon Drop Kick_!"

Meku grinned and moved slightly to the left. The blind man swung his staff down, right into Kirsty's stomach, the girl grunted and slammed in the street.

"That move has to many openings, now come and fight!"

Kirsty spun trying a sweep kick, the blind man jumped, spinning his staff and hitting the doctor in the face. Wiping the blood from he lip Kirsty looked at Meku.

"Prophet! How did you dodge my attacks?"

Meku didn't even turn around, he didn't need to "Like I said I'm the most dangerous in the group, you don't stand a chance." He turned and gave her his bind gaze.

"Just give up and come with me. I wouldn't want to injure you further,"

The doctor stood up and dusted herself off, she smirked "I say you underestimate me Prophet."

The blind man chuckled to himself " I didn't underestimate you I over estimated,"

The woman softly growled and ran at the blind man. Meku spun hitting Kirsty in the stomach, she let out a quick breath right before the blind man spun his staff again, and smacked her right in the face.

"You're a good person I don't want to kill you."

"Well your not so just kill me!" yelled Kirsty who was starting to lose hope in this fight. Meku raised an eyebrow at her then raised his staff.

"If that is what you wish…."

Swinging the staff downward, Kirsty tensed trying to think of something to do. But right before the staff hit her face, a scythe stopped it.

"Death why did you stop me?"

Elsa looked at Meku for a second "Prophet what did Captain say?"

"We can't kill them…" mumbled the blind man as he withdrew his metal staff.

"Good now…" Elsa turned around to look Kirsty "….are doctor's out of supplies, so we need your help,"

Kirsty chuckled to her self "Why should I help you guys?"

Elsa smiled behind her mask " If you want your Demon friend to live, I suggest you help us!"

Kirsty's eye's widened as she stood up as she looked at the two " Okay I'll help,"

Elsa motioned her ahead " Let's go get your equipment….Prophet come on!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Uddo Uddo no Guard!" _

Endo brought his arms up just in time to block the stone fist of Axe. The fight between the two leaders has been going on for an hour now.

The two have been evenly matched for the whole fight. Neither giving an inch, both bruised and tired.

Endo smiled at Axe "That all! What are you trying to do tickle me?"

Axe growled and kicked Endo, sending the smaller man into a group of trees. Axe then scratched his head.

"I don't think that was a good idea…" the tall teen mumbled

In the forest Endo smiled as he stood up "Axe made a mistake by kicking me into my element."

Walking to two tall tree's, Endo placed his hands on them. The woodman fussed with them as he mumbled

"_Uddo Uddo no Titan!"_

Axe's eye's widened as the giant wooden titan rose out of the forest.

"Yep…that defiantly wasn't a good idea," the Axe Head Captain mumbled

Titan Endo made a fist and slammed it into the spot where Axe stood. Endo lifted his hand and noticed nothing there.

" Missed big guy,"

Titan Endo's head turned to look at Axe who some how got onto his shoulder. Axe flexed his hands.

"_Kachi Kachi no Bazooka_!" Axe slammed his fist into the titans face sending the giant wooden creature to falling to it's side.

"_Uddo Uddo no Hands!"_

From where Axe was standing on the giant creatures arm, his eye's widened when tiny wooden hands started to rise up out of the figure and grab onto him.

"What the hell!….Get off!" yelled Axe as he broke threw the hands right before the titan collapsed into a pill of wooden chips and logs, Axe fell.

"Ahhh!"

After crashing into the ground below, Axe stood up and rubbed his head. "Okay where's Root now?"

Endo being the wood man he is disguise himself as a tree, and he's now hiding in plain view.

"Root come out now!"

"No thanks Axe I'm quite comfy were I am right now!" Endo's voice echoed threw the forest.

Axe walked slowly threw the woods trying to stay alert, Endo watched the tall man's movements and decided to have a little fun with him. The Death Root leader raised one of his tree roots out of the ground.

Axe tripped over it "That better not be Azu.." he mumbled as he looked back to see what tripped him, only to see nothing.

"Weird…"

Endo was now trying to hold back his laughter, even thou this is a fight, it's always fun to mess with your opponent.

Endo then swung one of his branch's and smacked Axe right in the back of his head.

"What the hell!" yelled Axe as he rubbed his head looking around with a pissed off look on his face.

Axe then repeated himself when root's from the ground shot up and wrapped around him. The Axe Head Captain tried to move but the root's held him down tight.

Endo changed back from the tree to himself. Then he clapped slowly to himself.

"Axe my friend, I say we're around the same strength. But I have to get going, you know where to find me!"

Endo adjusted his pink bandana and put on his jacket again.

"WAIT ROOT!" Yelled Axe for the place he was…..well rooted.

Endo turned to look at the tied up man and scratched his head "Yeah?"

"I don't know were to find you!"

Death Roots leader snickered to himself "Yeah actually you do…"

Axe looked at him with a confused face "What?"

" ….. You almost crashed into are ship, when you first got to this town." Endo then stretched joints popping back into place.

"Well see ya stone head!" yelled Endo as he ran off at full speed.

A vine mark popped out on Axe's head " Stone Head! Come back here you blonde wood brain!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsa, Meku, and Kirsty landed onto the deck of the _Goshou Musubi_. Kirsty looked around in awe of the old ship.

Elsa motioned with her hands " White Dragon Kirsty welcome to the _Goshou Musubi_! Most of your friends are looked up in the cell's three floors down, so don't bother looking."

Elsa then turned to Meku " Prophet where is Kuma?"

The blind man sighed and tapped his staff against the floor a few times "He's with Mariachi and Heart two floor's down in the medical bay. Iron Shark and Sunshine are in the dome room."

Elsa watched Kirsty look toward the glass dome, only to see the shadowed figures of Siamon and Penny.

"Come on Dragon let's go," said Elsa as she pushed Kirsty towards the stairs.

After a while the three made it to the medical floor. Kirsty first saw the giant form of Mac leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"Hey Prophet, screw the codenames! She's going to figure out who we are in a little bit in the first place."

Meku sighed "And what brought this on?"

Elsa smiled and turned to Mac, grinning " This…."

"MEL!"

The navigator ran at Mac and nearly tackled the tall teen to the ground. Mac chuckled to himself "Elsa we were only separated for a little bit.."

But he was cut off with a kiss, Kirsty's face was a little red from watching the scene.

Meku walked past the blushing doctor "You're not intruding, they do that all the time. By the way that's Mac, she's Elsa, and you can call me Meku."

"But she just called him Mel?"

"It's a shortened version of his real name, Mac are his initials…Melcom Athito Conner."

Kirsty nodded as the two walked into the patience room. Razz lay on the floor asleep, and Shan was checking over Devon and Kazuya.

" I believe you already know Shan, the sleeping man is Razz, and our blonde man is Kazuya." Pointed out Meku, Shan turned around and smiled, her gloves slightly red from the dealing with blood.

" Hey Kirsty, glad you could come,"

Kirsty gave a halfhearted smile as she walked over to look at Devon.

"What's wrong with him?"

" Nothing terribly, it's just this town has no real medical store and I'm out of supplies. But he's suffering from some deep wounds and blood loss."

Kirsty looked over her friend before she touched him. The Axe Heads doctor closed her eyes and her hands glowed blue.

Devon woke up, taking a sharp breath "W-where am I?"

He looked around "Kirsty!?" looking around some more he spotted Kazuya asleep on the cot beside him. Jumping up, but then slammed back down on the bed by Mac who somehow came into the room unnoticed, Elsa was leaning on the door.

"Let me at the guy!" the Demon yelled but he couldn't move under the strength of Mac. Kirsty walked up beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Devon calm down, it may seem weird saying this but these people aren't bad,"

"But they tried to kill us!"

Shan interrupted their conversation "Um…sorry about that, two of are member's wanted to test you guys and Endo-kun wanted to see how strong Axe's crew was."

"OW!" Yelled Mac after just being bitten by Pan. Elsa pulled the small panda off of Mac's shoulder.

"Pan! Were have you been!?" Pan had a bandage rapped around his head and a gaze pad on his arm.

There was a strum of a guitar, and every one turned to look at Razz, who was still laying down but awake now.

"Vhy don't ve 'ust release the prisoners now…?" mumbled Razz as he tossed a key to Kirsty.

" 'hey are in the giant 'ell at the end off the hall, one 'loor down."

Kirsty nodded and walked out of the door followed by Devon. The Death Root member's watched them go, Kazuya sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Those to just need to kiss and get it over with.." he mumbled as he stood up and walked out of the door.

"Kaz where are you going?" asked Shan as she trying to stop him.

"Outside to look at the sky…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Each member of Death Root member minus Endo stood on deck waiting, when Endo jumped back on board arms spread.

"SHAN!"

The odd teen ran and hugged his girlfriend smiling, "Hi Endo-kun,"

"So your real name's Endo eh…you wouldn't happen to be 'Death Tree' Endo by any chance?"

Endo grinned as he turned around to see Axe standing there,

"Axe your right, I was the Death Tree. But not any more…that ended when-"

"AXE-KUN!" Yelled Penny as she globed Axe in a hug. Axe's eye widened a bit, but he had a smile on his face.

"Penny you little twerp your alive!" said Axe as he hugged back. At that moment every member that fought excluding Pingu walked out onto deck.

"Axe your hugging the enemy!" yelled Niri as she ran up and punched him on the back of the head.

"Niri you don't understand-"

"No you don't understand Axe! We were almost killed by these people!"

Two gray hands rested on Niri's shoulders while she was yelling, she felt the hands and stiffened.

"Calm down guppy, I asked them to do it," said Siamon from behind his ex-student, Niri spun around with a smile on her face, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Captain Siamon!"

"Hello little one, and as far as I can see your friends pasted there test,"

"Really ho-"

She stopped talking when she heard a clapping sound come from the very front of the boat.

"Well what a joyful reunion!" mocked Jeremiah Cross followed by Duke Cross, and Road Cross.

Both Axe and Siamon stiffened, but still glared at the three. Axe pulled his weapon off his back.

"Jeremiah Cross what is a high bounty criminal like you doing in a place like Jaya?" asked Axe with a growl in his voice.

"Who are the other two?" asked Kirsty

Siamon pointed to the girl Road "The girl is 'Redo' Road Cross only fifteen years old but with a bounty of 600 million beli!"

He then pointed to the tall, fat, smiling man "That man is Duke 'Dark Portal' Cross bounty worth 740 million beli!"

Niri then pointed to Jeremiah "What about the leader?"

Axe growled "That's Jeremiah 'Shinigami' Cross and he's worth 800 million beli!"

Endo finally decided to steep forward "What do you want!?"

Cross sighed " I just want to meet two of the three point's in the _**Kindachi Goten Sankaku**_, but I thought you guys would be strong,"

"Why you-" growled Kazuya as he knocked an arrow.

"Jere-kun can me and Uncle Duke have are fun now?"

Cross waved his hand "Yes you may!"

Duke's grin became even more wicked, as his eye flashed from behind his spectacles, they were even more wicked and dark than normal evil eye's.

"Let's begin little Road. Give them a taste of what hell really is!"

**

* * *

**

**There's the chapter hope you liked it! Now I know the fights might not have lived up to expectations, but I was running low on idea's.**

**Now someone asked why the Death Root was fighting the Axe Head's…..well it's basically a test stage by Siamon and planned by Endo, I'll get into it later.**

**They also asked why other nameless pirates and Bellamy weren't getting involved in the fight, well 1)Kilnorc asked me not to and 2) Bellamy sucks and judging by how a lot of people during Bellamy fight's were in awe of his skills, I think most of the people in the town are weaklings. So I decided that it would be pointless showing the crews fighting guys with no names.**

**Now hope you like this chapter I tried to make it longer……so R&R**

**Chapter 9-Familiy **


	9. Family

**Hey everybody! Now this chapter may be short but oh well!**

**I don't own One Piece!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Jaya- Family

The two crews watched as the man named Duke stood in front of them with his umbrella in one hand.

The big man swung the umbrella in a fast motion, and what happened made the two crews eye widen.

Axe and Endo looked at the guys' weapon "Holy-"

"I'll like you to meet my blade the Unholy!"

Dukes blade was in simple term gigantic, it was seven feet long and five feet wide. There was a black zigzag pattern going up the side of the blade.

"Now Uncle Duke don't be showing off!" mocked Road as she started to run forward with two daggers, jumping in the direction of Kazuya and Devon.

"You're going to bleed!"

"Yeah right-" the two mumbled and swung the sword down to were she was. But she disappeared and reappeared two seconds later standing on their arms.

"Missed boys!" she yelled as she stabbed her two daggers into the chest of the two blonde swords men.

Kirsty'd eye's were wide in horror at seeing the two stabbed "How?"

Road smile " I ate the _Go Go no mi_ it allows me to travel to the future or past by five seconds."

Shan and Kirsty ran to the crewmates aid, while the others prepare their defense. That's when they noticed that Duke was no longer there. Instead of him there was a black circle hanging in the air.

DJ and Dusty looked around "Where did that guy go?"

" I'm right here!"

The group spun around in time to narrowly dodge the attack from Duke's giant sword. DJ, Dusty, Razz, Penny, and Axe on one side. While Mac, Elsa, Niri, Herman, Austin, and Endo on the other. Siamon carried Kazuya and Devon away followed by Shan, and Kirsty.

"HeHeHeHa! You people are fun to play with!" mocked Duke as he stood in the middle of the to groups. The grinning mad man's eye's landed on Elsa and Niri.

"AH! Two beautiful young women! You two will be the first to kill!" Duke hefted his blade and swung down. Axe used one of his moves to get over there and Mac jumped in front of them to protect his love.

The blade cut into the two, Axe only got a scrape because of his devil fruit. But Mac wasn't so luck, a giant wound opened up in his chest, blood shooting everywhere. Mac's eyes rolled up and he fell backward.

"MEL!"

Elsa ran over to him, motioning for Kirsty to come over. But Duke got to them first, He swung his blade and cut into Elsa's side, the rabbit girl fell backward onto Mac.

Boyfriend and girlfriend now laid near death, unconscious and bloodied.

"Duke! Road! Stop now, we came to test not kill!" said Cross calmly as he turned around and started to walk. The small girl and giant man filed in beside him.

Axe and Endo stood up and glared at Cross, killing intent radiating off of them.

"What the hell did you come here for!" they both yelled.

Cross turned his head and adjusted his glasses "Didn't I already say? You Axe are the Ono and Endo you are the Ki two of the three points in the Kindachi Goten Sankaku ! All I need to find is the Kumori , good thing my friend Stein Madro is already tracking the man."

Endo and Axe's eye's widened both "You know Madro!" the two then turned to each other "You know him two!"

Cross smirked "My, my Axe I'm surprised you didn't know…Endo has to know who Madro is. Endo Ordam is Stein Madro's grandson!"

Axe's eyes widened even more if possible, when Axe was taking this in Meku stepped forward "What is this thing your talking about?"

Cross smiled and turned around walking backward into a portal that Duke created " Kindachi Goten Sankaku is a legend about the choosing of the second Pirate King, it is said there will be three forces helping him," Cross held up his fingers "The Kumori or Shadow, the Ono or the Axe, and the Ki or the Tree. If I can control those three points then the choosing of the next king will be up to me!"

" I'll never be controlled by you!" yelled Endo

"Ah, boy it's just a matter of time before I break you!" mocked Jeremiah as him and the rest of the Cross family steeped threw the portal, and vanished.

Siamon hurried back on deck from putting Kazuya and Devon back into the medical bay, he picked you Mac and Elsa (who have been slightly healed by Kirsty) and took them there also.

Endo heard Axe growl right before the taller teen grabbed Endo by the jacket.

"That basterd Madro is your grandfather! He's part of your family!"

Endo growled and punched Axe in the face, but the big man still hung onto Endo's jacket.

"We may be related but that man is not family! He killed my parents his own flesh and blood, leaving me as a orphan! He kidnapped Shan! He's the one who killed us! And sunk are ship!" Endo then smack Axe's hand off of him.

"My family are the very people you see me sailing with right now! We will always be there for each other!"

Axe starred at Endo for a second and then rubbed his hand "Sorry I understand…"

Axe then turned so his crew "Everyone we're leaving, say your good bye's!" They nodded.

Niri ran down stair's to get Kirsty and Devon, also to say good bye to Siamon. Penny gave one last hug to Axe, then walked over to Austin.

"Hey Austin-kun…" Penny mumbled her checks a little red, Austin's were the same.

"Well…..Bye" Penny leaned forward quickly and gave Austin another kiss, that happen just at the moment Devon came limping back on deck with Kirsty, Niri, Siamon, and the slightly bandaged Mac and Elsa.

Devon smiled at the sight and so did Axe. Penny pulled away from the quit boy, face pure red and she ran away, then floated up to the crow's nest to hide from embarrassment.

A few minutes later The two crew stood facing each other, Axe standing in front of his, Endo in front of his.

"Endo…"

"Axe…"

"Seems like we started on the wrong foot, it's to nice to actually meet Endo Ordam instead of Root Leader," said Axe

"Yeah and I wish that some time in the future we can be fighting along side each other instead of against. So……" Endo extended his hand "Friends?"

Axe extended his and shook Endo's "Friends!"

Siamon then stepped forward and placed his hands on Axe's shoulder's "Boy take care of her for me!"

"Captain Siamon!" yelled Niri embarrassed, Axe patted the merman's arm.

"Don't worry big guy, I will she's my nakama I always be there." Siamon smiled and stepped away. Axe turned around and walked away, getting ready to jump off the boat.

"Good Bye for now Death Root, see ya in the future!" with that said the Axe Head Pirates left.

--------On the Axe Head Boat----------

"Damn it! This penguin is good a poker!" yelled Azu as he lost another hand. Azu and Pingu were playing cards while Chiz and the brown hair woman watched.

"Azu, Pingu isn't good you just suck at cards," said the brown hair woman, Azu's face flushed from embarrassment.

"Shudup!"

----------------------- In the Ocean----------------------

A mile from Jaya a Marine war ship was getting ready to dock, soldiers were running around on deck, yet two figures stood at the front watching the city. A lone marine walked up to the two and saluted.

"Madame Commodore Conner! Commodore Nativa! We are ready to dock!"

Madame Conner was a tall woman, around 9 feet in height. Even thou she has an hourglass figure, she was packed with pure muscle. There were gray strips in her brown hair, and slight wrinkles on her face. Strapped to her back was a ten-ton hammer made from sea stone and metal.

Commodore Nativa was a short man, square spectacles rested on his nose. His hair was peppered and his eyes were slightly glazed over from lack of sleep. His marine uniform was covered was a baggy wrinkled snow jacket. The man stood in a slouching position.

His weapon was the two rocket launchers strapped to his back.

"Anna are you shore about this? Jaya isn't that safe of a place for Marines." Mumbled the Commodore.

"Kinde my senses are never wrong, are children are still alive and I personally think this is the moment we've been waiting for."

"What do you mean?" asked Kinde

"The rest of the Navy think there dead, their crimes are not in effect any more."

"Ah! Your right Anna, but remember we were told to go and help get G8 back on track."

Anna nodded adjusting the hammer on her back "I know, but let's focus getting Melcom and Elsa back."

"I couldn't agree with you more,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Razz, Elsa, and Mac walked threw the streets of Jaya. The Death Root still needed to find an Eternal Pose.

"So 'id Kirsty find out about, 'ou've given birth to children vhen she examined 'ou?"

"Yeah and so does Devon, he was in the room when she asked about that. She was about to tell the other crew member's."

But Mac cut in "We had to explain the situation to her, she understood. Though she'll probably tell the rest of her crew when she gets to there ship."

Razz nodded his head, when the wind caught his hat and blew it forward. " My 'at!"

Razz ran forward, and sighed in relief when someone's stop it with there foot. The mariachi picked up his hat and stood up.

" 'hanks for that 'his is my favorite-"

"Well if it isn't Razz! What has it been, almost a year and a half since you've been to the Mr.Nativa!" exclaimed Razz, Mac and Elsa came running up following Razz.

"Razz you get you hat?" asked Elsa

"Hello sweetie! My have you grow-up in two years! You to Melcom!" smiled Kinde

Elsa's eyes widened as she saw the man, and Mac's at the woman standing next to him.

"Daddy!?"

"Mom!?"

Anna stepped forward pulling her hammer off of her back "Hello son…… now kid's, you three will be coming with us. Don't make us use force!"

Kinde pulled off his two rocket launchers and held one in each hand. Mac, Elsa, and Razz all looked at each other, then hung their heads.

"Okay we'll go…"

Mac's mother smiled "Go let's go!"

**

* * *

**

**Now let's see those reviews, now some of you know where I'm taking the next arc. But for those of you who don't, please don't get mad at what happened at the end. Now tell me you thoughts of what you think of this chapter.**

**From the family connections, to friends ships, and rivalry's. Tell me what you think, and what you think may help this story get better.**


	10. Navarone Island

**Disclaimer: I Don't own One Piece!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Navarone Island

Anna cracked her knuckles as she steeped out of the VIP room on her Navy ship, Kinde was waiting outside for her.

"You made quite some noise in there?"

Anna shrugged "Even thou I love are grandkids, our kids are still idiots.."

Kinde nodded in agreement, the woman looked at him " Don't you want to talk to Melcom about 'messing' around with your daughter?"

Kinde smiled but waved his hands "Any person can see the love between the two, didn't your husband say that already?"

She crossed her arms "Yes, but he can be a fool some times."

Kinde looked into the room "You went easy on them….. Why did you drag Razz into it?"

Anna shrugged "He helped them, he gets the punishment also,"

"Well I'll fix them up and have a talk with them…you go and tell Jonathon we'll be at G-8 in a few hours."

The tall woman nodded and started to walk away, but stopped "Kinde what are we going to do, Jonathon will know those three from there posters."

"Not exactly! Melcom and Elsa look almost completely different from the bounty picture's, and they never had a clear picture on Razz so if we can get him to shave that goatee of his then we'll be fine."

Anna gave a slight smile "You know if any other Navy officer hears of this, we'll be arrested also."

Kinde smiled back "That's the risk to protect family…"

------------------------------------------------------------

The Death Root sat around there table eating dinner, except that three seats were empty, and Penny was furious.

"Where are they!? I made this great dinner and they didn't even show up!" pouted Penny as she plopped down into her seat with her arms crossed.

Siamon scratched his chin "You know it's sort of odd that Mac, Elsa, and even Razz are missing, Endo what should we do?"

"What we do id search for them…..after we eat!"

Kaz and Meku sweat dropped, Shan smiled, Penny and Siamon just started to eat again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"FREEDOM!" (AN: scene from Brave Heart.)

"Razz shut up and hold still! Elsa you could help out!"

"No thanks I'm holding a razor, but you and daddy seem to be doing fine."

At the moment Elsa was watching her father -Kinde- and her boyfriend -Mac- try to hold down one of her best friends -Razz- so she can shave off his goatee.

"Boy hold still! If we don't get rid of that thing the other marines will recognize you, they'll try and kill you!" yelled Kinde.

" 'Hen let me die!" yelled Razz still struggling. Mac sighed and then made a fist,

"Razz you leave me no choice…."

_POW!_

Razz now laid on the floor with a giant lump on his head. Elsa giggled to her self and got the razor ready.

"Okay lets get started!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Endo, Shan, and Kazuya walked threw Jaya searching for there missing crewmates. Siamon, Penny, and Meku search the North side of town while, Endo's squad search the south side, they've been searching for hours.

"We haven't found hide nor hair of them since we started searching. Lets head back to the ship and see if the others found any info," said Kaz as he sat down on a near by bench.

"But-!" started Endo before he was cut off by Kazuya.

"Leader we member lost out there! If we don't assess the situation then they'll get into even more trouble!"

Endo hung his head, Shan walked over and patted him on his back.

"Endo-kun even thou Kaz makes sense, we can keep searching if you'll like?"

The wooden teen shock his head "No lets head back and see what Si's group found out,"

At that moment a tall blonde man in a pink feathered coat walked by them but stopped and looked back.

"Hey kid if your looking for criminals or something a Marine ship docked and left a few hours ago,"

Endo and Shan perked up at the news but Kaz stayed seated looking the man, shacking slightly.

"Thanks dude! They could help us!"

The man nodded and walked away right before turning to Endo "Nice jacket kid!"

The man left, the captain and his girlfriend jumped around happily but Kazuya interrupted them.

"You don't know who that was? Do you?"

"No why?"

"That was Donquixote Doflamingo one of the Shichibukai!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna and Kinde smiled the youngsters (to them) "You guys look great!" said Anna as she examined the three, dressed in marine uniforms.

Mac's uniform was messy. The arms of the jacket were ripped off, and it was unbuttoned showing a white take top underneath. The hat has on backwards, and he didn't have any shoes on.

Elsa some how turned her uniform into a dress. The dress went to the knees and it was form fitting. Her hair was tied in a ponytail so she could put her hat on an still look like a Marine.

Razz on the other hand looked odd. His hat was turned sideways, and tears were running down his face as he felt his hairless chin. His guitar was still strapped to his back and his cloths where messy and ruffled.

"Now you guys can pretend to be are special Marine forces." said Kinde as he walked over to a Den Den Mushi.

"Jonathon we're coming in! Open the gates!"

The gates to G8 opened and the marine boat sailed threw and into the docks. There on deck stood a tall man with a buttoned down dress shirt. His hair was a darkish red, and he had a bushy mustache. Behind the man stood his under.

Kinde walked forward hand extended, while Anna stayed behind with there 'special force'

"Commander Jonathan, Lieutenant Drake good to see you again!" Elsa father shook his hand. The mustached man smiled.

"Commodore Kinde, Commodore Anna glade to see you two! But who my I ask are those three?"

Anna motioned to them " These are then 'Special Force' Unit that's on our ship."

The other two marines nodded in understanding.

"Kinde we need help rebuilding and after that can you transfer some of the more dangerous criminals to another base, most of are cells have been broken."

"Yes we'll help, now who do you have locked up?"

"Well…."

----------------G8's holding cells-------------------------

Three men were being held in one cell, Two of the men were just regular thugs big and muscle brained. But the third was something else.

He sat in the corner his black derby hat tipped slightly forward. He was a tall thin man around 6'2 in height. His face was painted white, excluding his lips which were black, and black rings around his eyes. Under his left eye was panted a black heart and his right there was a black skull painted there.

He wore a black and white stripped shirt, white gloves, and straight clean black dress pants. His shoes were black leather with hard soles.

The two thug men laughed and pointed at the third man in there cell.

"Hey mime! Pretended your in a box or something!" yelled one with the second laughed along.

"I think he might be dead lets see!" said the second one. The two walked over, number one leaned down and was nearly an inch away from the mimes shoulder before his and was caught.

"What the-!"

With his other hand the mime tipped up his hat to look at the two, and waggled his finger at them with a smirk. The mime stood up still gripping the man's finger.

"Let go you bloody mime!" growled the first one as the second man charged. The mime jumped and flipped over man number one, right after his foot connected with the second man's face.

The mime was back to back with the first thug. He twisted his body, and slammed the thug against the wall, and then stepping on his throat.

The seconded stood up shaking and ran at the mime again. The silent man held up his hands at the charging man, like he was touching a wall, and started walking.

Thug two confused walked forward, but hit something solid two feet away from the mime, and it was pushing him back. The second man was crushed up against the wall.

Across the hall two more criminals watched as the mime sat down on a bench and crossed his legs, not paying any more attention to the two dead men laying in his cell.

"Who is that guy?" asked one

The second was a little shook up "That's the criminal **Mars the Mime **and his bounty is 220 million!"

**

* * *

**

**Okay there's that chapter, hope you liked it! I know not that much interesting stuff in it. But hey I finally introduced Mars who I told a few of you about. **

**Now the Death Root will be arriving at G8 next chapter, and I might have part of the chapter based on the Dark Death pirates and see what there doing, but that's up to you guys! So tell me if you want me to!**


	11. Arrival

**I Don't Own One Piece!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Arrival

Two men walked threw a sea of dead body's. One who was bandaged like a mummy, with blue hair and glasses? Walked with an odd gun weapon resting on his shoulder.

The second slightly shorter man wearing half a mask twirling a bloodied cane, laughed. His hair half red, wild and untamed. The other half blonde and well keep. His suit was also half a half.

The mummified man reloaded his weapon "So Kie were do we go next in this city?"

Kie looked at the man "Well Ashton my friend! Captain, Ned, Tofca and Don are taking the palace. Ryuu and Sarin have the other side of the city, and Bomu is-"

_BOOM!_

A building a mile down the road exploded. "I'm right here…"

Ashton and Kie turned around to come face to face with a man with giant bottle glasses hiding his eye's from others. His head wrapped in a bandanna, tattered tan coat, and blue jeans.

Kie spread his arms "C4 go to see you in our area!"

Ashton looked at the bandanna wearing man "Why are you here?"

"The captain asked me to take care of a few things,"

"And that would be..?"

Bomu pulled out a little box from his pocket "This…" _Click!_

All over the city buildings and areas exploded, one by one fire engulfed the area.

"There goes this city's land marks…you two have enough fun killing useless innocents?"

Ashton shrugged as Kie shoved his cane threw one of the survivors, " I got bored about half way threw. There's no challenge in it,"

Bomu shrugged as he tossed a small round device into another building, a few seconds later that building blew up.

Ashton looked at the detonation expert "What kind of explosives are those anyway?"

C4 smiled as he one handed juggled two of the tiny round bombs. "That my comrade is only for me to know,"

Kie laughed wildly form the other side as he pointed forward, down the street. Walking towards the three, were Sarin and Ryuu, fallowed by Sarin's giant spider Kumo.

Sarin was dressed in her usual black out fit and gloves. Ryuu was grinning wickedly his giant weapons dripped with blood.

"Sarin! Babe!" laughed Ring Master, Kie's split personality, as his shown face licked blood off of his staff.

Sarin didn't even look at the ships entertainer, she just pushed the shorter man out of the way and stood in front of Ashton.

"Sata, Captain put you in charge. So what do we do now?"

The ex-marine sighed as he pulled out a pistol and fired of into the distance, hitting one of the city's soldiers right between the eyes.

"Weaklings all weaklings… Well I guess we're done here let's meet back with the captain."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay how are we going to break into this base?" asked Endo as the crew sat around the table as Siamon steered their ship to the Navy base.

Kazuya shrugged while he examined his swords "This base we're going to is know for it's security, so far only one pirate crew has ever broken out of it, and they did that by going threw the air!"

"How would you know that?" asked Penny as she petted Pan.

"Sources…"

Endo shrugged "I don't care if people broke out, we are breaking in!"

Endo then pointed to the staff wielder in the corner "Okay Meku, first you are going to………"

------------------------ Four hours later -----------------------------------

"Idiot for sending a blind man to do this…" mumbled Meku as he walked threw a rocky cave. He's been travel the cave for about half an hour, trying to find fast route into the marine base.

Felling a wall in front of him, Meku felt the cold metal instead of the stone in the cave.

"Finally," sighed Meku as he kicks the metal plate a few times.

There was a crack, and the metal plate fell away. Meku felt the wall trying to find out were in the base he is.

"Hey you! Let us out of here!" a loud whisper said from a few feet away, Meku turned his head slightly.

"Where am I?"

"Your in G8's prison block, now can you let us out?" asked the man again, Meku smiled.

"Yeah I will, but you prisoners have to cause a riot. Okay?"

"Yeah." Answered the man, Meku heard a few more agreements. The blind man swung his staff a few times breaking the locks. The prisoners all ran by him and out into the base.

"Don't forget to let out Mars! He's locked up in the cell on the other wall!" yelled someone as they ran out.

"Mars? There's a planet in here?" Meku murmured as he tapped the ground to find the exact location he's in. He soon found the cell and the man.

"Here you go…" Meku broke open the cell, the man inside walked out but stayed near Meku.

" You can go now," said the blind man, Mars grabbed Meku's hand and started to spell things with his finger on his palm.

"Great you're a mime and I'm blind…Yeah you can help, but you have to hold you own in a fight… Okay then come-on!" With that the blind man and the mime ran into the base.

"Do you know where the control room is?"

Mars nodded his head and ran ahead, Meku followed his footsteps. The two ran into a group of marines in one of the hallways.

"Hey there are two escapees get them!"

The group charged, Meku got ready to fight but Mars stopped him. The mime stood in front of the marines with his fingers pointed at them.

"Hey look the mime's pretending, he's holding guns!"

Mars smiled as pull his fingers back, there was a loud bang and two marines fell.

"What the-?" a hole was blasted in the guys head and his body slumped to the ground. Mars ran forward, arms in front of him firing his invisible guns. Marines fell one by one, trying to get to the mime.

Some even tried going for Meku but met the end of his staff. The two men stood in a pool of marine blood and started to walk forward.

"I'm guessing you ate a devil fruit?"

Mars nodded and started to tap the wall, Meku nodded his head "So it's called the _Maimu Maimu no mi_, or the Mime Mime Fruit it fits."

Mars stopped in front of a door and pulled Meku into the room. "This is the control room right? Good, now help me find the switch that turns off everything and the other that opens all the doors in the compound."

Mars nodded as Meku pushed a button to open all gates and doors, Mars pulled the power switch.

"Okay since you want to help, lead me to the docks. I'm meeting my friends there." Meku then walked out of the room.

Mars smiled, tilted his bowler hat forward on his head and ran to catch up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Razz, Elsa, Mac, Anna, and Kinde sat at a table with Jonathan. The base commander sat starring at a plate of food in front of him.

"Jessica! I don't want broccoli na!"

"Eat your food!" yelled the woman as she hit him with a spoon. The others in the room sweet dropped, but them a marine ran into the room.

"Sir! There's been a prison break…again!"

Jonathan sighed as he stood up 'accidentally' knocking over his plate. At that moment the power shut off.

"It seems they got to the power…anything else?"

The marine shook slightly "Yes there this giant ship coming in threw the entrance,"

"Is it a pirate ship?"

"We can't tell, it's not flying a pirate flag, out a mock version of a marine flag. Its seagull symbol is upside down and red on a black sail.

Razz looked at his two friends and smiled. Elsa then stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Sir we'll handle this!" the three ran out of the room, Kinde raised an eyebrow at Anna.

Anna hade her eye's closed as she let out a sigh "We tried to get them out of that life but it seems those kids are just going to be as reckless as we were when we joined the marines."

"You are right, but that recklessness lead us to your husband, my wife, and families."

"That is true,"

Jonathan and Jessica looked at the to "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, now for this wonderful meal, let us capture these escapes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Endo stood on deck wearing an orange jean jacket and purple cargo pants. Shan and Siamon stood behind him as Penny and Kazuya got the life boat ready because there ship was to big to make port.

"Endo-kun why did you change clothes?"

Endo turned to look at Shan "This place was to hot for the jacket."

Siamon sweet dropped at Endo, "Captain stop admiring the base and lets go meet up with Meku!"

Endo smiled at his best-friend " 'kay Si! Kaz, Penny is the boat ready?"

Kazuya walked around into view "Yeah but there's only room for seven!"

Endo nodded thinking Siamon tapped him on the shoulder "Don't think even thou there's only room for three from this ship, but I'll stay with Kaz and Penny. You and Shan get the others,"

"Thanks Siamon!" Endo then picked up Shan, she gave a little squeak.

"Come on beautiful! Let's go get are friends!"

**

* * *

**

**Okay this chapter was a little hard to write, one because I didn't really pay that much attention to the G-8 arc and since it never said what Jonathan's ability or skills are. So this little arc will last one more chapter.**

**Then we will start another arc that sorta came from the mind of me and Luda59. Now I'm in need of two groups, technically three but me and Luda are making them. Now two rules 1)No Devil Fruit abilities, except for the leaders but the abilities have to be weak and 2) You have to be willing to let a few get killed.**

**Now lets see who can make a good groups. The two that I think will fit, Even thou I might change there outfits slightly for the place there going to be. Message me the groups after you review if you have one…but review anyway.**

**Now on to the next Chapter! **


	12. History Repeats

**I don't own One Piece!**

* * *

_Chapter 12: History Repeats_

Jonathon sat at a desk with his chess board in front of him, as he scratched his chin.

" Three unnamed marine recruits…" he tapped a white rook, bishop, and knight.

"An oddly dressed man, and four other's on that boat…" he tapped the white king, queen, a rook, a knight, and a pawn.

"But reports say that a staff wielding man followed by the escapee Mars the Mime is running threw the base…" another bishop and pawn.

He staired trying to put the pieces together "Just who are these people…they fit the description of a dead crew but with extra people…?"

"The dead Living Tree Pirates only had eight member, this group has nine possibly ten!?"

Jonathon was slightly stumped. (AN: Remember Meku was never an official crew member!)

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ummm…Mars how did we get lost?" asked Meku with a vine popping out. Mars shrugged and looked around.

Some how they ended up under a giant red bridge. Marines were running back and forth, but for some reason they didn't patrol the bottom.

Meku's ear twitched because he heard some familiar voices coming from upwards, a mile away.

"Mars come on! Some friends of mine are about to show up," Mars nodded as Meku stomped his foot on the ground.

The blind man found the ladder leading up, "Stop standing there and come on!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathon tapped his chin a few times before he picked up a Den Den Mushi,

"55 there are criminals disguise as marines! There's a tall muscular man, a black hair woman, and a man with a guitar, bring them alive I need to question them."

"Sir! Yes Sir! We of Squad 55 will show are burning souls!" the man on the other line yelled as his troops chanted behind him. Jonathon sweat-dropped.

"Yeah…thanks catch them at the remaining bridge before they reach dock 88."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsa lead Mac and Razz threw the corridors of G8 headquarters. Elsa had her scythe attack ready, Razz had his guitar out, and Mac was bare-chested, he took off his Navy uniform shirt.

Mac pounded his fist together and flexed, Razz raised his eyebrow "Mac vhy did 'ou take your shirt off?"

Mac grinned " Because that uniform is to restricted…" Mac glanced at Elsa's face which had a light blush on it "…and by Elsa's face she thinks it's sexy."

Elsa ignored the comment "Mel you haven't fought with out your weighted jacket before, are you going to go full strength now?"

Razz also raised an eyebrow questioning, Mac looked at the two "Yeah why not? Lets see how that weight training worked."

The three finally made it to the opening, and found a long red bridge. One path was broken but the other was intact.

"I guess vere going that vay," mumbled Razz.

The three started to run but stopped due to someone calling from behind.

"Hey wait up!" yelled Meku as he jumped onto the bridge followed by a mime. The three smiled at there crewmate.

"It's good to see a friend in this place Meku!" smiled Mac, Elsa and Razz said hi but looked at the mime.

"Ummm… Meku you know there's a mime behind you?" asked Elsa, the blind man nodded and motioned to the mime.

"Guys this is Mars he's been helping me. Mars this is Mac, Elsa, and Razz." Mars took off his hat and bowed, making a hand jester.

"Okay…" the three mumbled and turned to cross the bridge, but Meku stopped them.

"You know this bridge is cover in hidden marines?"

Mac nodded "Yeah I can smell them," then he looked back at the group "Hey mime show us what you can do and take care of the guys above. Elsa, Meku, Razz let me have a little fun."

Mac started walking forward, about halfway across he spun and kicked a box that held a marine. After that the Navy men finally started appearing out of the woodwork. A few marines fell from above.

The bear teen was surrounded, Mars was above in rafters. Mac ran at the marines, knocking out the first seven rows of guys with just left arm.

Squad 55 were stunned, In a blink of an eye a lot of there men were taken down. Mac grinned at the group in front of him while Meku, Razz and Elsa took care of the few that went after them. Mars was waiting for them to finish, the guys above didn't stand a chance.

A few marines dog pilled him, to slow Mac down, they were grinning.

"We have you now pirate!" one mocked as Mac sweat dropped

"If you haven't noticed I'm still standing," he mumbled as he shook off the marines on his back and threw off the marines on his arms.

"Is that all you got! I'm not even using my full strength!" yelled Mac hoping to get a better challenge. The big teen pounded his chest.

"We are Death Root!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Endo and Shan ran threw the halls of the G8 base, looking for Meku. The leader of Death Root had a nervous look on his face.

"Endo-kun what's wrong?" asked Shan

Endo looked at his girl "It's Meku, even thou he's blind he's skilled enough to find his way to the meeting point."

Shan put her hand on Endo's shoulder "Don't worry I'm shore he's fine now lets find the others!"

At that moment marines ran down the hall, and ready to attack the couple. Shan looked at Endo and nodded.

"Endo-kun let test are new moves," Endo smiled and turned his arms into wooden spike's, then slammed them in the ground.

"_Uddo Uddo no Trap!" _yelled Endo as roots broke threw the ground, trapping the marines. Shan jumped off of Endo's back the Grieve Edges on her feet gleaming.

"_Ikken Ken!"_(1) she yelled as she started spinning like an upside-down top. She glided threw the air in a blurred spin, a few feet off the ground. Cutting threw the group of marines making a path for the couple.

Shan landed on the other side slightly dizzy, Endo caught up and steadied her. The blonde teen had a smile on his as he pulled Shan into a kiss.

After they broke Endo hugged her "Shan that was AWESOME! When did you learn how to do that!"

Shan smiled "Endo-kun I haven't fought in a while. So I had time to train,"

Endo's smile grew bigger, but the alarm sounded. The captain grabbed Shan's hand and ran.

"Shan were do you think they'll be!?"

Shan thought for a second then looked in front of them towards an opening to a bridge, Shan pointed ahead, a smile on her face.

"Endo-kun there they are! All of them!"

She was right, there they were. Mac tossing marines left and right, Razz and Meku farther back doing the same thing, and a mime taking care of marines from above.

"Hey guys!" smile Elsa as she walked over to the two, none of the marines seem to be able to hit her.

"Elsa your alright!" said Shan as she gave he friend a hug.

"Of course, what made you think we were hurt?"

"We'll you were captured by marines!" Endo semi-yelled.

Elsa scuffed "Oh please! We'll tell you what happened later,"

At that moment the four men fighting on the bridge came walking up. Elsa hugged Mac, and he hugged back.

"Now Mel only use full power if your desperate, okay?"

"Yeah…"

Endo walked in front of Mars staring at him, his eyebrows furrowed a little bit. The others looked worried a little bit.

" Captain 'his is Mars he helped out Meku," said Razz watching his captain. Endo waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Mars was sweating slightly at Endo's intense gaze, it was weird that his paint didn't get messed up.

"Mars eh…?" Endo mumbled as he scratched his chine. Then Endo smiled and stuck out his hand.

"….wanna join Death Root!?" everyone else face vaulted. Mars nodded and shook Endo's hand.

"Welcome Mars you are now the Tenth member of Death Root!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna and Kinde looked at each other as Jonathon sat on his deck fishing. The Death Root mercenaries escaped a few hours before.

"Anna, Kinde do you know who these Death Roots are?"

Kinde handed Jonathon a stake of papers "Here's a report from Jaya that came in an hour ago,"

"It seems they won against the Axe-Head pirates easily, But by the looks of what they did today they are stronger than they look. Also the names are sources heard are in there two."

Jonathan tapped his chin as he looked at the papers, thinking to himself.

_So 'Death Tree' Endo is alive, but why is he keeping it hidden…well boy since you beat me I'll keep you hidden._

"These the best picture you have on them?"

Anna nodded "Yes, it seems the camera man was to scared to get close…"

Jonathan tapped the papers and wrote something down "Kinde put out these bounties for that mercenary group,"

"Okay…"

_Death Tree I don't know why your hiding but good luck out there!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ayoung man around the age of sixteen crawled out of a hole in the side of a palace. Guards roamed around the area every now and then to protect there king.

The sixteen year old was skinny with light red hair. Dark bags hung under his eyes showing that he hadn't had a good sleep in a long time. He wore a light blue silk shirt and white leather pants. On his hip hung two daggers in highly jeweled sheaths. Slung over his shoulder was a large backpack.

The boy stood up and dusted himself off and walked to the main gates of the palace. He looked up at the lookout.

"Hey Guard open up!" a guard stuck his head and looked down, eye's widened see the young boy.

"Prince Shin! My Lord how my I serve you!" The young prince sweat dropped _Didn't I just tell him?_

"Like I said open up, I want to go out into the city!"

"Right away sir!"

After a few moments the gate opened, Shin walked threw into the city. Past all the stores, and threw the city's entrance. The young Prince started to run threw a grassy field, stopping at a road split in two by a large mountain. Shin pulled two things out of his pack, one was a tan cloak with a hood, the second was a heavy snow jacket.

After a few minutes of thinking, Shin shoved the heavy jacket into his pack and put on the cloak, walking down the south down the left road.

"I can't be King……"

--------------------------- Few Hours later Palace ------------------------------------------

Four men sat in a room, around a large table waiting. At the very front the first man sat in a throne like chair. He was old and wrinkled as white hair hung around his face, a golden crown rested on his head. This man was the king of the country and Shin's father, King Cron.

"They are late again! I told those fools this was important!" shouted Cron as he slammed his fist into his chair's arm.

A laugh was heard from one side of the table where a young man sat with his feet on the table, next to him were two others. The man that laugh had short blonde hair with blue tips. He wore a white hoody which had two pistols strapped to it. He also wore a black bucket hat, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Drey, quit it we are in the presence of his Majesty."

The man that said that was about 6'4 in high, and had sun darkened skin. He had a red hair in the tomahawk style. He wore mostly animal skins from his open vest to his leather pants. People would think of him a man of the land if he didn't carry a rifle with him.

Drey laughed again "Bill you know the Chess think of them selves as royalty, and I bet Luke agrees with me!"

Drey looked over to the last man who had dark hair in a ponytail. He wore a white jacket that was open and held together by a gold chain, and blue slacks as pants. Over that out fit was a tan cloak and attached to his hip was a sword.

Luke just huffed and crossed his arms trying to ignore the men beside him. Cron started to grumble to himself.

" That fool better be here soon or else…!" the door slammed opened at that moment, and two people walked in both heavily armored.

The first one was a woman in golden armor, he had a giant spear strapped to her back. Her hair was dark blue and her face was beautiful, yet the woman walked around with a smug attitude and her nose in the air most of the time.

The second person was a man around eight feet tall, and he carried his helmet under his arm. His armor was pitch black, and his gantlets were covered in spikes. He had long straight black hair and a pointed beard. Over his armor was a red fur robe, lined with white fur.

King Cron growled "King, Queen I told you to be here by noon SHARP and now it's an hour later!"

King the giant man huffed "We'll your Majesty I hade plans before you called and I figured those were more important."

Cron was turning red, but Queen interfered "You call use here for a reason?" she then looked at the other three in the room. Drey, Bill, and Luke "All of use?"

Cron calmed down and leaned on the table "It's coming the time, I hand over the throne to one of my sons. As it turns out I have only one son and the rest daughters. But that son has ran away!"

The two groups nodded, but it seems King didn't really care and Drey was about to fall asleep.

"Now I hired you criminal's a year ago to enforce the laws, but if my son does not take the throne then you will stop being paid and the marines will arrest you!"

That got the groups attention "Now the group that finds my son with be paid double from now on!"

Cron pointed to Luke "Wanderer Luke you will take your follower and work with the Silver Shot Gang-" he pointed to Drey and Bill "- and look in your regions in the South!"

The king then pointed to King and Queen "You Chess you cover your region in the north! Now get you crews and find SHIN!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall man with long red dreadlocks, looked at a pile of bounty poster laying on the table in front of him. The newly released bounty's of the Death Root Mercenaries.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Pan**

**Alias: Pan the Panda**

**Bounty: 5**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: N/A**

**Alias: Sun-Shine**

**Bounty: 57,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: N/A**

**Alias: Heart**

**Bounty: 100,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: N/A**

**Alias: Death**

**Bounty: 140,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: N/A**

**Alias: Kuma**

**Bounty: 160,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: N/A**

**Alias: The Crow**

**Bounty: 170,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: N/A**

**Alias: El Mariachi **

**Bounty: 171,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: N/A**

**Alias: The Prophet **

**Bounty: 312,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Martian Marry**

**Alias: Mars the Mime**

**Bounty: 220,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: N/A**

**Alias: Iron Shark**

**Bounty: 192,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: N/A**

**Alias: Root leader of the Death Root Mercenaries **

**Bounty: 200,000,000**

The dread locked man smiled at the blurry, shadowed pictures of the unnamed Death Root members, when there was a knock on the door.

"Vice-Admiral James sir, were here. Commodore Hiro is on deck waiting!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just outside of King Cron's giant kingdom roomed, a giant red warship. On it's mast was a Jolly Rogger. The skull was light red with a scar over it's left eye, and the skulls teeth were sharp and pointed.

Standing on the front of the boat was a tall, muscular man with a scar over his left eye. Red Fire like hair hung loosely around his face, except the ponytail tied in the back. He wore a black fur coat over his tank top. He also wore black leather dress pants and black leather shoes.

A red dragon tattoo ran up his neck and onto his face, the head of the dragon is on his forehead. The man had dark red eyes, the slits slightly animalistic.

"So this is the island of two worlds?" said the man with a wicked grin on his face. The red haired man spread his arms as it started to rain, smoked softly came off of the man.

"I am Exuro Lacerta! The leader of the Volcano Dragon Pirates! And you shall be my new kingdom!"

Exuro Lacerta, bounty worth 550,000,000 million beli. A man who was once offered the position as a Shichibukai, but turned it down because it restricted his 'fun'.

**

* * *

**

**Okay that's the end of one arc and the beginning into another! This next arc WILL have lots of fight and I mean LOTS. The next arc I'm going to try to make awesome, hope you will like it when it starts. Now just some you know this next arc will crossover with Luda59's Crew of the Hawk, so read it so you won't be left behind…and so I don't have to explain some things!**

**1-_Ikken Ken: Is Shan's newest move it stands for Six Footed Blade._**

**Now read and review R&R **

_**NEXT CHAPTER/ARC: The Island of Two Worlds- Pompeii!**_


	13. Island of Two WorldsPompeii!

**I don't own One Piece! Also Luda I'm sorry if I don't get some of your characters right, unless you sent me the info while I'm typing this….any way on with the chapter!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 13: Island of Two Worlds-Pompeii!_

King Cron looked at the two people in front of him, a greedy smile on his face. The king pointed to the two people, a woman and a man.

"Your family's have been working for use since the begin. Now I want each of you to follow those bastard criminals."

Cron pointed to one of them "Veronica, I want you to keep taps on the Silver Shots…"

A tall woman wearing a red suit of armor that cover her entire body, it's kind of hard to tell she's a woman with the armor, nodded "Yes, my lord anything to protect the prince,"

The king then pointed to the other "Avon you watch The Chess, I trust them less that the Shot's,"

Avon was also tall, wearing white armor, with a royal blue mantel that covers his body making it hard to see the man inside the suit. On his back is a white shield, with an double edge sword and blue hilt.

"Yes my lord, I'll be glade to watch that twisted man King!"

"Good! You may leave and fitful your duties,"

With a nodded the two knights, left to follow their orders. King Cron had a smile on his face, he may not have to pay those criminals after all.

-------------------------Pompeii, Southern Side---------------------------

Kazuya groaned as he started to regain conciseness, and there was a weight on top of him. Kaz threw weight off, the object giving a grunt. The blonde man felt around him, lets see he's laying in sand, close to the ocean and his swords and bow were on his left side.

Kazuya glance at his side, Razz laid there still unconscious, and farther down the shore Mars and Meku laid. Mars was just starting to sit up and Meku was stirring.

Kazuya sighed in relief, after seeing the wrecked rescue ship. At least they're all alive, no one could have predicted that storms wind.

_/Flashback/_

_The Death Roots were celebrating the gaining of a new member, for the first time. Elsa and Mac had ran off some were, Razz was playing his guitar while Mars danced and Endo clapped along with the beat snuggling with Shan, Meku sitting a little farther away tapping his foot._

_Siamon and Kazuya were playing cards betting with the money they have to pay Elsa, and Penny was bringing out trays of food Pan always on her shoulder. _

_That's when the ship rocked, hard, and rain started poring down from the sky. Mars was unprepared for the lurch and storm, he fell over the ships railing. Meku sensed this and dived in to save his friend._

_"Mars! Meku!" yelled Endo about to go after them, but Siamon held him back._

_"Captain you can't swim, and we also need you up here!"_

_"But-" "Captain Me and Razz will get them!" said Kazuya as he got into the rescue boat, followed by Razz. Endo nodded as he pointed to Penny._

_"Penny find Mac and Elsa were going to need their help. Shan, Siamon to the wheel were going to need to keep this ship under control._

_Kazuya and Razz pulled the rope lowering the boat down into the choppy waters. Razz pointed to something a mile away._

_" There they are!" the two grabbed the ores and rowed, after a few minutes the sharpshooter and musician caught up to the two. Meku was treading water, while Mars just hung there due to his Devil Fruit abilities._

_"Meku had him to use!" Shouted Kaz as he pulled the mime into the boat. But at the last minute he heard a shout form the boat which was some how far away._

_"GUYS WATCH OUT!"_

_The four men looked at a fifty-foot wave hovered over them before crashing down. Every thing went black._

_/Flashback End/_

"Ahhh… vere are we?" asked Razz as he placed his hat on his head. Mars had Meku's arms slung over his shoulder, the blind man was still a little disoriented.

"I don't know but it looks like we're at the edge of a desert island."

The looked around, the air shimmer from the heat, there was a shadowy figure in the distant. Meku started walking in the direction.

"Meku 'ow can 'ou see that shadow?"

Meku looked confused and turned back to his friends "Shadow? I'm just heading in the direction with no water!"

The other three sweat dropped, but nodded and followed along.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two kids and a giant wolf traveled threw the harsh snow cover land of North Pompeii. The first child or teen was a fourteen-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Next to her was another fourteen year old but a boy. The boy had a fair amount of muscle on him and tall for his age. His hair was a mop of red shags hanging around his face, and thick eyebrows the same color. His face was also covered in freckles and scars.

The wolf was big around four and a half feet tall and six feet long, he also had black fur and golden eyes.

The boy grumbled to him-self "Come on Alice how about a fire place!?"

A vein slowly appeared on her head, she was slowly losing patients with the boy and the snow "Marco shut up I already said NO!" she yelled. There was a low growl from the wolf in front of them.

"Will you two cubs stop arguing, I've finally pick up some human scents! A lot of them there's most likely a city near by!"

Marco sweat-dropped and whispered to himself "I'll never get use to Anubis talking.."

"I heard that!"

"Yeah, Yeah!"

Alice just shook her head at her two companions, trying to understand why she was paired with them. Yeah there nice guys and she liked them, but sometimes they just bugged her.

Marco rubbed his chest and arms " Good then we can get a room at an Inn! Hey Anubis can we ride you the rest of the way?"

"No!"

"Come o-"

"NO!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Endo, Shan, Siamon, and Penny (w/Pan) all dressing in heavy jackets. Endo in a dark purple jacket, Shan a white one with purple lining, Siamon is wearing double the clothing but he's mostly in dark green and black. Finally Penny wore a long yellow jacket with Pan sleeping on her head.

" Okay I have decided I hate cold!" complained Endo, Siamon looked at him and smirked,

"You know your made of wood, and some times trees die or break because of the cold," a second later Siamon felt something smack him in the face. Snow slowly fell down from his face, and Penny laughed being the one who threw the snow-ball.

"Penny…" growled the merman

"What I didn't do anything!" she laughed

"The who did!?"

"Pan…" the little blonde girl smiled as the panda lifted his head up and waved his paw at Siamon. It seemed the merman was on the verge of thumping the young girl, when Shan decided it was time to step in.

"So before Elsa and Mac dropped use off here what did she say this towns name was?"

Penny pulled out a map from her jacket "Ummmmmmm….ahhhhhhh…..ummmmmm…..AH! Here we are Elsa wrote on the map saying 'Since the Captains an idiot, you are here and the area is called North Point Town!"

"Endo-kun's not an idiot…"

"SHAN-CHAN KEEP ME WARM!" yelled Endo has he hugged the violet hair girl, snuggling into her chest.

Siamon smirked at there blushing doctor "Yes he is your just to in love to see it,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsa was maneuvering threw rocks and trees, and down a wide deep river heading for the capital of the island. After four of their members were washed away from that storm, there captain wanted a search of the island they'll most likely have been washed up on.

There were some doubts in everyone's minds, except for their captain. He knows there strong enough to survive. And that inspired the rest of the crew to gain hope.

So now Mac and herself where heading toward the countries capital. They didn't go with the rest of the crew because they didn't want to stray to far from the ship. Being the Navigator and Shipwright of the Death Root, the ship was basically the responsibility of Elsa and Mac.

After a few minutes a driving Mac came walking in holding something, but stopped and his started having a nosebleed, from what Elsa was wearing.

She wore short shorts that showed most of her pale legs. Black leather boots and thin black socks that came up a little past her knee. She was also wearing a black tank top with a skull on it, show or a lot more of her 'figure'.

Mac finally regained his cool and pointed at her "Your not going out like that!"

Elsa gave her love a fake pout "Please Mel…don't you want to show what only belongs to you?" she asked trailing her fingers up his back. Mac shiver, he didn't think any man could have resisted.

"Fine but I'm allowed to kill anybody who talks to, acts, or even stares at you the wrong way!"

"Deal, now Mel why did you come in here?"

Mac held up his hand to show a black pair of goggles and Elsa gasped pulled the things out of his hands.

" Mel I thought the _Senro Senro Goggles _(Track Track Goggles)were lost along with the Tree of Life!"

"I found it in one of my jackets,"

Elsa tugged on Mac's shirt and pulled him into a kissed, after breaking apart "Now we can finds are friends Mel!"

Mac raised an eyebrow and smiled "Lets wait….now that outfit is stirring something in me and I can't wait to get to out room!"

He picked her up and kissed her, Elsa's shirt fell to the floor and…(AN: Yeah right, I'm not going to show you. Trying to keep this in the **T** section.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the town of Sandia, Razz walked threw the shops lining the streets looking for equipment. The others were most likely at the Inn resting from the journey threw the desert.

Stopping at one stand selling gun ammo the mariachi shuffled the stacks. While he was doing so two women walked around the corner, looking for something to buy.

One had silver hair and eyes, and dressed in exotic white clothing. The other blonde around the age of seventeen, she had orange-rimmed goggles on the top of her head, trying not to cover her emerald eyes. She mostly wore light colored clothing.

The silver haired girl pointed at Razz from across the street. "Hey Lucy, doesn't that guy look familiar?"

The blonde Lucy looked at him, then the guitar "Nope Fiona can't recall anything,"

Razz actually noticed the two girl's and stiffened a little bit at the sight of the blonde. He paid for the bullets and started to walk away, quickly.

"But Lucy if he had a goatee and in all leather clothing…" Lucy tapped her chin a few times, thinking. Things started to align in her head and she quickly looked for the man again. She saw him running away in the opposite direction and a vein formed on her head. She gave chase, leaving Fiona behind.

"RAZZ GET BACK HERE YOU OWE ME MONEY!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsa sat up quickly from her spot on the floor Mac right beside her.

"Elsa what's wrong?"

"I sense a disturbance in the force…"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone's trying to take my money!"

Mac groaned and pulled Elsa back down to him "Now where were we!?"

**

* * *

**

**Okay I trying having mostly comedy in this chapter, but it's all essential to the story also…we'll most of it. Now I won't be able to update again till next year…January 6****th**** and after (technically around two weeks.)**

**Now the **_**next chapter**_** you will see the other Pirate Knights and most of the Volcano Dragons! Trust me you'll like them, also Luda most of you crew will make a bigger appearance next chapter. **

**Have fun during the holidays! Merry Christmas or what ever holiday you celebrate! Remember thank your shoe's because they have to care you every where you go!**


	14. All Enemies, Some Friends

**Glade to be back and I don't own One Piece1**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 14: All Enemies, Some Friends_

Exuro Lacerta's docked in the capital city of Pompeii, it's pirates flag was down to stay hidden. The Volcano Dragon captain chuckled to himself as three people walked up behind him.

The first one was a reptile like lady. Her skin green and scaly, dark green slimy hair, and her teeth where sharp and pointed. She wore a golden metal bikini, with a whip attached to her side.

The middle one was a man around twelve feet tall. Layers of fat rolled off of him some being held up by thin pieces of leather. The guy was bald and his teeth were a little bit crooked. On his back were giant metal plates in a oval shape.

The third was a thin skin and bones man. His black hair was buzz cut except for the long ponytail going down his back. He was shirtless and wore baggy purple pants and light brown leather shoes. Attached to his back were six dual blade weapons in the shape of wings on his back.

Exuro looked at the three when he turned around and smile "My generals glade you couls make it!"

"F-F-From the bottom of my heart I'm am grateful you call my lord!" said the thin man as he some how appeared at Exuro's side.

"Go crawl back under the rock you came from Fox!" said the woman as she flicked her snake like tongue at him. Fox sneered and appeared at her side also.

" Now, now Pythona. Your scaly hide would scare any man," mocked Fox as the giant fat man clapped and laughed.

"Funny, Funny!"

A vein mark appeared on Exuro's head "Will you three shut it! General Fox I need you to find and tell the others I'm here! At the moment they should be undercover somewhere in the palace."

"Yes my L-L-Lord!" said Fox and in a quick gust of wind the man was gone. The captain turned to the other two.

"Pythona! Roach! Your with me!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two men walked around the capital city or Pompeii, Jantana. One hade green hair and sighed to himself.

" Plague tell me again why we're here? AND why Judge and Oni aren't here?"

Plague stopped as he scratch a bandage on his face "Kiego, those two said we need money….so we have to find some odd jobs to buy new equipment."

The bone manipulator frowned "And those two aren't with use why?"

"Oni said they hade to take care of something else on another island…"

Kiego snorted "Yeah there probably fu-"

_SMACK! _

Plague rubbed his hand "Idiot…", the bug man started walking again with Kiego close behind.

"Kiego the king to this area has been looking for workers and bounty hunters for some reason. All we have to do is sign a small contract with the guy and then we'll get paid."

Kiego nodded his head in agreement "Ah, I understand."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsa and Mac walked threw Jantana towards the city's castle. Mac was in his bear from while Elsa wore a skull mask. It seems they were Death and Kuma again.

"Kuma you have the goggles?"

" _Yes Elsa I do there in my jackets pocket_. _Why do you want them anyway?"_

"Because we're mercenaries and I want money. The king here lost his son, so if we find him we'll get paid!"

"_And why are we going to the castle?"_

" To work out the price!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the doctors office sat a normal looking man, brown hair cut short, and glass gleaming from the light glaring off of them. It seemed the guy was showing five' o clock shadow. He wore a lab coat over a blue dress shirt, dress pants with many pockets, and sandals.

The man looked at his hand as it shook a little bit, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vile of liquid. He drank it right before the door opened.

"Doctor Altessa, we need you to check over some patients," said a nurse as she opened the door.

Sebastian Altessa placed his hands on his desk and leaned, he nodded his head waving his hand.

"Good…good, I'll be there in a second…" the nurse smiled at him and placed a clipboard on the table, she then turned around.

" Sir the other doctors and nurses have been meaning to thank you. Ever since you came we've been doing a lot better."

"Thank you…" he said as he waved her away. He heard the door close and walked to pick up the clipboard, when a crashing noise from his desk made him spin around. The doctor frowned a little.

"W-W-Well Doc Croc it seems those pieces of trash don't know the real you!" mocked Fox as he sat crossed legged on Sebastian's desk.

"This is the real me Fox!" the doctor yelled, Fox waggled his finger at him as he head a bottle of liquid in his hand.

"No, No Doc the real you is being caged with these Sea Stone Drinks of yours, and this is t-t-the last o-o-one! YaMaHaHaHaHaHa!"

Sebastian was grinding his teeth as he dropped his clip board "What do you want…?"

The general tossed the vile up in the air a few times "The Lord Captain is here, the signal will be soon!" Fox tossed the liquid up in the air and punched it breaking the glass.

"You won't be needing these any more…" mumbled the odd man, he then disappeared. Doc Croc heard his door shut silently. His eye's turning reptile like and the skin around them turned slightly green. The doctor grabbed his face.

"No Sebastian calm down, the medicine only stays in effect when I'm calm…we can't let the monster out…let."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the castle's graveyard a tall man was digging holes. He wore a tall wide brimmed pointed hat and a tattered trench coat. He had a scarf rapped around his face. His coat was opened to revel the a large patch on the mans chest was a different color, and out lining the patch were stitches.

The man was digging graves when Fox appear behind him "S-S-S-Scarecrow it seems you are doing your job well."

The tall man turned around taking off the hat and scarf. Scarecrows face was scary half of his mouth was sown shut while the was a giant leather patch sown over his left eye, he also had stringy blonde hair but one of his bang's were dies black.

"Ahhh! Fox if you are here that means the captain is also. Your never to far away so you can kiss his ass."

A vein mark appear on his head "Watch who your talking to you over sized deformed doll, I'm ranked higher than you!"

Scarecrow scoffed "You can't do anything to me Fox….now I'm pretty shore I'm not the last one you told. Knowing you your avoiding the First-Mate, am I right?"

Fox growled "I still can't see how a twerp like him is ranked higher than me!"

The freaky man laughed "The Lord Captain chose him as his second for one reason his ability! Now you better be going, I think Hilda is with him also."

Fox growled and left, Scarecrow smirked to him self and continued to dig the graves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young oddly dress man and a beautiful barley dressed woman walked down the hallways of the castle. They were the kings entertainers.

The man was odd to say the lest. He was normal height and skinny, with rainbow colored hair that seemed to defy gravity. He had rainbow colored contacts in his eyes. He wore a red leotard, a yellow scarf around his neck, and draped in a red cape.

The woman was beautiful and would make a lot men's eyes turn. She had pink hair and blue eyes, dressed in a yellow bikini, and yellow loin cloth which was connected to a silk skirt. She also had matching yellow sandals.

The woman looked at the man "Are you shore your not gay?"

An angry look appeared on his face "I'm Not Gay! What make's you think that I am!?"

The woman smirked " Well Gilmore for one the rainbow color hair and eyes…"

"What's wrong with rainbows Hilda?"

Hilda laughed to herself "Nothing…Nothing…." she then felt a breeze move by them, so did Gilmore.

The both turned to look at Fox with a less than friendly look on his face. Gilmore smiled and ran to hug the guy but Fox moved and kicked him in the head.

" The Lord Captain is in the city…with in the next two weeks he'll give the signal." with that said Fox disappeared before the other two could respond, not wanting to be around Gilmore anymore.

"Why is General Fox in such a bad mood?" questioned the rainbow man.

Hilda chuckled covering her mouth with her hand "You should know why '_Mr. Touch and Go' _."

The man shook his head again "Nope don't know why…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drey, Bill, and Luke stood at the entrance on the South Desert Region with the rest of there group. Three women and a merman.

Two of the women were identical in every way except for attitude. Each had amber eyes, and black hair. They both wore skirts, fancy undershirts and vest. Except the one on the left wore red and the right one wore blue. The both had pistol's strapped to there hips. Men would fall for these two looks instantly.

The merman was of the tiger shark class, around twelve feet in height. Attach to his back were two bazookas. He wore overalls and black boots.

The final woman she was looking at Luke wit ha slight blush on her face. She wore a red mini skirt, white top, long red trench coat, red heels, and a red fedora hat. She had lots of knifes strapped to her body.

Luke looked at the woman and raised and eyebrow "Carmen you okay?"

"Yeah Luke…"

Bill coughed as he tapped Drey on the shoulder, Drey gave a start from looking at the twin in blue and spun around.

"Stop ogling Rose and tell every one what we have to do ."

"W-w-what are y-y-you talking about?!"

The twin dress in red smirked "He means stop thinking dirty things about my sister."

A vein mark appeared on his head "Shut-up Mary!" Drey then coughed and clapped his hands "Well the king wants us to find his son…" the group moaned "…but he said if we find him he will raise are pay!"

The others perked up at that "Now we're going to split up and check all the towns in this area got it?" everyone nodded there heads

"Okay Mary, Rose your with me. Luke you and Carmen go and check around Utopia and see if anything's wrong there, and Bill, Bruno you guys go to Sandia."

"Um Drey-kun?" asked Rose

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

Drey grinned "The city that was the capital of the desert land why back when the two lands were at war and named after there leader, the city of Hercules!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King and Queen smirked as they looked at there followers. There two Bishops, two Knights, and two Rooks.

King smiled wickedly at them "Me and Queen will be staying in Jantana while the rest of you search."

King pointed at blue hair Bishop with a giant sword on his back and wrapping around his face. The guy was shirtless and had tattoo's running down his arms.

"Tibalt and…"

He then pointed to one of the Knights, who's an eel merman. His long neck and thin head seemed out of place with the suit of armor he wore. You can see sparks of electricity jump off of him.

"…Girom you two will check that town North Point."

"Alibaba…." he pointed to one of the Rooks that was dressed in a turban and cape. He had a long black beard. Attached to his sides were two scimitar swords.

"…and Sasu…" Sasu was the remaining Bishop, except for the scar over one eye and the blue hair he looks very similar to Kaku who works at Water 7 (and CP9 member).

"…you two will be traveling to Winter Knight City and search threw every nock and cranny of the place. Including those nearly destroyed ruins, Got it?"

"Yes Sir."

It was Queens turn to talk "Now Hameilin and Ian, you two will go to the top of Achilles Mountain and look around that ice city Arcadia."

Hameilin was the remaining Knight, he was dress in a wizard out fit, carrying a flute. Ian was the remaining Rook who wore a long tan rope with chains hanging out of the baggy sleeves.

King laughed as he motioned for his minions to leave. "We are going to be right my Queen!"

"Yes my King!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mars for the last time you can NOT go on that stage and perform!" yelled Meku as he hit the mime's head with his staff.

Mars flicked him off and the blind man smack the mimes hand. Mars shook his hand in pain. At that moment Razz came running in and stopped quickly at the two.

" If a crazy chick 'omes in and 'sk vhere I am, say vou don't know!" he than ran the hotels stairs.

A few seconds later a pretty blonde in tan clothes, with pistols, and her hair in a braid. She ran up to the two.

" Have you seen a tall man, with a hat-"

They both pointed towards the stairs "Thanks!"

After the blonde ran away a pretty silver haired girl in a white hoody, with a silver bracelet, walked up to them with a nervous look.

"Yes…um have you seen a guy and a -"

"That way…" mumbled Meku and Mars pointed. After that girl ran up the stairs Meku turned to Mars.

"So how hot were they…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuya walked threw the sandy town in a light brown cloak. His sword strapped to his sides and his bow on his back. The air around him moved, and he sweat dropped.

"My idiot senses are tingling…"

"Zuzu-chan!" yelled a voice from behind him.

"Aw….crap…." Kaz turned around to see and old friend of his followed by a man he didn't know.

Kaz waved weakly "Hi Ares…"

Ares was an old friend of Kazuya, who he work side by side with back in the day. Ares wore a odd black hat with goggles on it. He also wore a black trench coat with a white long sleeve shirt tucked underneath. Black pants that were tucked into black boots his two swords were strapped to his back.

The other guy was tall, his right ear was pierced three places at the top. He had black hair and one green eye, the other was covered with a long scarf that rapped around his head and neck. He also wore a sleeveless hooded top, under that was a black vest, he also wore blue trousers and black sandals, he also carried a spear on his back.

"ZuZu-chan what are you doing in a place like this! I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Ares trying to huge a dodging Kazuya.

"Hey Ares who's this?' asked the spear guy

Kazuya looked back and forth at the two and tried to walk away but Ares grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Jin this is Kazuya, he's an odd friend of mine."

"AH!…Okay…" the goggled pirate turned to Kaz "So ZuZu what happened to you?"

Kazuya looked around "Come back to my hotel with me. Razz and I will explain every thing."

" Razz? You traveling with Razz!?"

"Like I said I'll explain latter…lets go!"

"Jin! Get the other's and bring them to the hotel!"

"What's it's name!?"

Ares looked at Kaz and Kaz sighed "_The Drunken Baba…_"

"DRUNKEN BABA!"

"OKAY!"

A vein was now pulsing on Kazuya's head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac and Elsa walked into the throne room to speak to King Cron. The king had an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you peasants want?" asked the King annoyed at this woman and her pet bear.

"Yes your majesty, we heard that your son was missing…"

'I have people on that already!"

"We'll work for half price!" dollar signs appeared in the greedy kings eye's "What's your name?"

"You may call me Death and this is Kuma."

"Well Death it seems you have a de-"

"Sir two men are here to see you!" said a servant opening a door

"Send them in…" growled Cron, as the door opened Elsa's eye's widened under her mask and Mac growled.

"YOU!"

**

* * *

**

**Now this chapter was made to introduce the villains, some of he helping good guys, and some neutral characters. Well GLAD TO BE BACK! Next chapter will be the last time you see Mac and Elsa for at least three four chapters.**

**If you have any questions about curtain characters. But one more bad guy and neutral guy are going to appear. Also the rest of the good guys.**

_**Next Chapter-15: Allies…I Guess**_


	15. Allies…I Guess

**I don't own One Piece! The Prince gets his own chapter after this one…maybe.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 15:Allies…I Guess_

Elsa was steaming when she looked at the two men that just walked in. They both were part of _them_, the people that 'killed' there crew.

Plague walked forward toward the king while Kiego looked around the throne room. The bug man smirked when is eye's fell on Mac and Elsa, but he didn't say anything.

"Your Majesty…" said Plague as he gave a deep bow. Kiego was looking at the painting and artwork on the walls.

"Yes?" answered Cron as he tapped his chin lightly.

"Yes…well me and my partner-"

_SNAP _

"I can fix that!" yelled Kiego

Plague rolled his eye's "-well we seem to be out of work and in need of money. So I was wondering if we can have a job here for a little bit?"

The king sighed and he pointed to the two Death Root member "Yeah shore…you guys can work with them in helping find my son…got it?!"

Plague nodded happily " Yep!"

He turned around and started pushing Death and Kuma towards the door, both were to stunned to do anything. "Kiego come on! Put that down!"

"Okay! Okay, sheesh!"

After a couple of minutes the four of them were in the courtyard. "You guys don't need those disguises, we already know who you are."

Mac turned back into his human self, and Elsa came out of her daze and slapped the long haired man.

"Did you guys come to torture use even more!? How did you find out we were still alive!?"

Plague laid a hand on Elsa shoulder, but Mac hit it away "Don't touch her…" the big man growled.

"Hold on! You don't understand! The Hanshi no longer work for Madro and his band of psychos!"

"You guys are psychos!" yelled Mac, Kiego intervened between Plague and the new teammates.

"But were a different kind of psycho,"

The couple sweat dropped "There's different types of psycho?"

The bone man held up two figures "Two actually…there's blood thirsty, world domination.psychos, and blood thirsty only in fight's nice guys!"

Plague smacked the green haired man on the head "Shut-up Kiego…the point is we don't work for him…we work for Judge and Judge wants use to turn over a new leaf. So what do you say…team?'

The bug man and bone man stuck out there hands. Mac and Elsa looked at each other and shook the two's hands. Plague smiled and then turned and caught a colorful looking man.

"Yes excuse men! Were new here, is there a giant wardrobe room around here so we can get uniforms of something like that?"

The colorful guy looked startled and pointed to somewhere on the first floor of the castle. "Yeah…there just down the hall to the left, third door,"

"Thanks!" he motioned for the others to follow. Kiego walked next to him, while Elsa and Mac lagged behind a bit thinking the same thing.

_What have we gotten into!?_

_--------_

Doctor Altessa or Doc Croc walked threw the deepest chambers of the castles dungeons. Stopping in front of one of the jail cells Croc tapped the bars.

"It's all most time my creation…" he mumbled as a low, deep whine erupted from inside. A lot of round red lights in a circular pattern glowed from deep within, a giant yellow gloved hand reached out and Doc Croc patted it.

"Don't worry Big Daddy, you shall have someone to protect soon,"

--------

King Cron was still tapping his chin as he watch his newly acquired lackeys walk out the door.

"ALTAIR!"

"Yes, me lord…" a quit voice said from the shadows.

"Follow those four and if they step out of line kill them."

"Yes me lord…"

--------

Endo, Shan, Siamon, and Penny sat in there room at a hotel, in North Point town. Siamon was rapped in a blanket with his feet in a bucket on hot water giving Endo a look that said '_I'm going to kill you'_ .

The Death Roots leader was asleep on there doctors lap, said doctor was asleep also. Penny being the oh so hyper girl she was, was in the common room getting food.

The door squeaked open and Penny walked in "Guy's! I brought guest!"

Siamon growled to himself as two teen's-a red hair boy and a blonde girl- walked in with a giant wolf. Penny's yell woke Endo and Shan casing the two to jump. Shan pointed at the wolf.

"GIANT RAT! AHHH!" she yelled and jumped onto the couch, which happen to also be where Endo's stomach was, and wiggled around.

"I'M A WOLF NOT A RAT!"

That's when Endo's eyes widened and he also pointed at the wolf "HOLY SHIT A TALKING WOLF!"

Endo got up quickly which caused Shan to fly into the air and fall right back down onto Endo's head. Siamon sweat dropped at the scene.

The red hair boy was laughing, the wolf had a vein mark on his head, the two young blonde girls were trying to hold back laughter. Shan was sitting on Endo cross legged, with the innocent finger to lip look because her glasses fell from her head and back over her eyes, she now noticed it was a wolf, and Endo was knocked out with a lump on his head.

Siamon decided to play mediator "Okay first Penny who are these people?"

Penny smiled innocently as Pan yipped from the top of her head "These guys are pirates also! The red head is Marco, the blonde girl is Alice, and the giant talking wolf is Anubis,"

Siamon scratched his chin "Okay and why are they here?"

"They needed a place to crash for the night they got separated from there crew!"

Siamon tapped his chin "That seems familiar…Well your going to have to ask the captain,"

"Okay!"

Penny walked over to Endo as she was getting up, and kicked the wood man in the head. Endo got up and yawned "What's the matter…"

"Captain can these guys crash here tonight?"

"Yeah shore Penny…" mumbled Endo, the little blonde girl smiled and clapped her hands.

"Okay Marco, Alice, Anubis! That merman on the couch is Siamon, the violet hair woman is our doctor Shan, and the oddly dressed man is our captain Endo!"

"Okay…" the three new comers murmured as Shan stood up and grabbed Endo by the back of his bright orange shirt.

"Umm…Endo-kun…um I don't know if it's the cold or what…but umm…I want to try…" she looked at the three kids in the room. "um…what Mac and Elsa 'practice' all the time." After she was finished talking her face was a dark red color.

Endo looked confused "What are you tal-" then it dawned on him "oh…Oh…OHHHHH!!"

The Death Root leader jumped up quickly and when he was about to move Shan grabbed his arm, kissed him, and they both ran into the master bed room. There door slammed, the lock was heard, and a few minutes later a moaning sound was heard from inside.

The three kids shrugged and started to talk, Anubis walked over to Siamon and sat next to the merman.

Siamon looked at the wolf "So…how smart are you?"

Anubis looked at him "Smarter than most humans."

The merman sighed to himself "Well…at least I can finally have an intelligent conversation with someone…"

That's when they heard a bed start squeaking and something hitting the wall. Siamon groaned.

_Great now I have to deal with __**ANOTHER **__sexually active couple!_

_-------_

Ares and most of his crew which include the blonde girl named Lucy and the silver haired girl name Fiona sat in chairs . Razz sat on one side with bumps on his head next to Kazuya.

The rest of the people in the room were brought by Jin, who seems to be Ares first mate. Next to Jin was a pink hair girl with green eyes, she wore a blue blouse with a light blue skirt with a slit up it's side, her name seemed to be Primrose the navigator of the group.

On her right was a purple dread locked man, he's wearing a purple dress shirt that was left open showing his chest. He also wore brown pants with bottles of iron fillings hanging off of it, his name was Travis the groups shipwright.

On his right was another man with medium length brown hair and sunglasses. He wore a light blue suit cover by a doctors coat. His name was Denairio the groups doctor or…one of them.

The final one was a brown eyed woman with her hair in buns, who wore chinese style clothing. Her name was Kagura there cook.

Ares look at his two friends, the ones he thought where dead for a few weeks. He started to think. While that was happening Kazuya was getting annoyed, Lucy was glaring at Razz, and there doctor tried to put his arm the cook but was slapped away.

Ares then clapped his hands startling everyone "ZuZu-chan, Razz how about you guys joined my crew!?"

The two Death Root members looked at each other and smirked, Kazuya decided to speak.

"One don't CALL ME THAT! And two sorry to say this but we are already apart of a crew, and we like it there."

Ares hung his head then it shot up again "Your lying! This is just like the last time you got out of it!"

" 'orry Ares but Kaz is not lying,"

"Prove it!" At that moment Ares ate his own words because the door opened and in came Mars and Meku.

Kaz waved to them "Meku! Mars! This is Ares an old friend of mine and his crew! Ares, Lucy, Fiona and company meet Meku and Mars the Mime."

Meku ignored everyone in the room and walked to his crewmates "Kaz, Razz we half to go we've been here a day and we still need to find the others. I'm positive at there searching for us since we fell from the boat."

"Okay lets go…" said the sword/bows man but Ares pushed him back into his seat.

"You aren't leaving till you explain every thing that's happened since we last met!"

Kazuya looked at Meku and the pierced blind man sighed " Fine me and Mars will be down stairs,"

Mars did a flamboyant bow and started walking toward the door "Mars…you-me drinking contest, your not winning this time!"

With that the mime and blind man were gone. Kazuya sweat dropped as he looked at his friends and Razz groaned knowing now he's going to have to pay Lucy and Elsa.

"SO! I'll begin when I meet Razz at a bar after I left you guys……………….."

Ares and companys eye's widened at the story from losing a contest and made to join a crew, to meeting Stein Madro and each member of the Hanshi.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, Okay this story doesn't have that much in it. But it does help set up some major plot parts in the story. Like Mac and Elsa working with Plague and Keigo.**

**YES I'm use character's from video games in this arc and my story but hey it works. I have Altair from **_**Assassin Creed, **_**and a Big Daddy from **_**Bioshock**_**. So I hope you like this chapter!**

_**Next Chapter 16: Burning Batman!**_


	16. Burning Batman

**Okay this one giant arc in my story is going to have a bunch of tiny arcs also. So this is the beginning of the Legend of Hercules Arc. I'll list all the arc's of this section of my story at the bottom. **

**I Don't Own One Piece!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 16: Burning Batman!_

(**AN: Bet this title got your attention!**)

In the city of Hercules buildings shone like gold, the air of the rich hung flowed threw the winds. In the center of the town a palace stood, giant dome like top and white cylinder walls. **(AN: Think Aladdin)**

Surrounding that palace were a bunch of expensive looking buildings. Yes, Hercules was a great place to live…if you were rich. Down in the lower city peddlers try to sell fake items, thief's lurk in the shadows and under your very eye. This is the area Prince Shin is at the moment.

Shin wore a tattered tan cloak over dirty worn clothes. He had a yellow bandana tied around his head and his light orange hair poked out from under it. His daggers were tied to his arms hidden under his cloak.

The young prince walked threw the dirty streets, trying to lay low for a while to hide from the men he knew his father sent after him. _Now only if I knew what the people looked like! Stupid you should have found out all who all the employees were before you left!_

Shin looked around at the dirty and some sad faces of the men, women, and children walking around the city. _I've barley set foot outside of the castle before this…not what I expected. _

Soon he some how found himself in the shopping district. The red head walked along checking out check stand, trying to find something of use to him. Noticing something he stopped at a stand.

"How much?" Shin asked as he pointed to a pair of worn round green goggles with a red strap.

"Hundred beli?"

"Nani!? Why!? They look about 40 beli tops!"

The shop owner looked at him "Because you a Northerner, no person in this country has that color of hair,"

"But you can't do that!"

"I'll do as I damn well please! Now do you want those goggles or not?"

Shin glared at the man but pulled out the amount needed and paid the man. Picking up the goggles he placed them over his eyes. _Now at least I won't get any sand in my eyes,_

At that moment yells, screams, and cheers erupted from down the street. Shin ran to see what was happening, only to see the backs of a crowd. Pushing threw the throng of people, the run away prince was shocked at what he saw.

There in the middle of the crowd were eight armored men with cloth headdresses. Each one carrying a whip or a pole. These men were beating and torturing young kids and women. Shin growled and was about to do something when a voice made the men stop.

"Stop hurting the innocent you dogs of Lord Han! Or I…" at that moment a form appeared with something large on its shoulder, sand was blocking what he looked like.

"Cent of the Desert will destroy you!" the sand cleared and everyone sweat dropped.

There stood a kid around thirteen years old, black hair ruffled into a mess. A black triangle tattoo under his left eye. A long twenty foot scarf was rapped around his neck, with its tail trailing behind.

He also wore a dark brown cloak with a tank top underneath. His pants were worn, and a dark green color, he also had sandals on. But the most notable thing about him was the five ton, six foot long, two foot wide bat, and the thing was resting on his shoulder like it was nothing!

The soldier's laughed and pointed at Cent "What can a brat like you do! The power of Lord Han is unmatched!"

_They don't even consider father there ruler! _thought Shin as he watched the young kid Cent smirk.

" Like that fat ass has any power! So stop hurting these people!"

One of the guards growled and charged, drawing a sword that rest on his hip. Cent lift his bat and swung, and every ones eye's widened, when he swung the bat caught on fire!

(**AN: Please note the bat's made of metal…and no Cent can't fell the heat.)**

It was to late for the guard, the giant flaming bat smashed into the side of his head. The young boy smiled at his victory and didn't notice another man coming from behind.

Shin hurried, one of his daggers appeared in his hands, he threw. The blade blossomed in the man's neck and blood sprayed everywhere. Cent turned around finally noticing the man.

The red headed teen walked out of the crowd and stood at the younger kids side, Shin fixed his new goggles.

"You should pay attention more…"

Cent looked at him "Who are you?"

Shin smiled and pulled is dagger out of the mans neck, his second one appearing in his other hand.

"Call me Shin, and I'm just a traveler,"

Cent nodded " 'kay, you get those three and I get these three."

With that said the two boys took off. The young black hair boy jumped into the air his bat flaming. The red head spun his daggers in his hands, tossing them the weapons implanted themselves in two of the guards necks.

Jumping Shin spun in the air, _I'm glade Veronica taught me how to fight…… or I'll be dead!_

The prince landed on the guards shoulders and spun breaking his neck. Over with Cent, the young kid was smashing his way threw the three soldiers, they fell in pain and on fire.

"Hey Shin I think we should get out of here!" Yelled Cent as he jumped to the rooftops and ran. Shin sweat dropped and ran in the direction the younger boy went, even thou he can't jump like that he followed on the streets.

_Okay now which way did he gooo- _the red head was pulled into a narrow alleyway, his mouth covered.

"Shhhh dude it's me," whispered Cent as he let Shin go. The now goggled boy smiled as he looked at the young black haired child.

" You were awesome out there! How can you lift that bat!"

"Don't know my family always had this kind of strength," replayed Cent as he hefted the bat onto his shoulder.

"How did it catch fire?"

"That I'm not going to tell someone I just met," Shin nodded as he lifted up his goggles and cleaned his knifes. Cent motioned for him to fallow deeper into the alley.

"Come on man I want to show you something…" the prince followed looking around as the build seemed to get older and older.

"So why were those guards attacking these women and children?" questioned Shin, Cent glanced at him from head.

"I seems your new to the island…well I'll tell you. The king of this entire island barley pays attention any more. He's become paranoid for some reason, so since the king is getting old all the lords and lady's think they can over throw him."

"But they can't do it by war or the king will actually pay attention, so they focus on gaining power by numbers and followers. All most each city has a ruler like Lord Han, there are only two rulers that aren't fighting for control,"

"The only thing holding is the king has his so called 'Knights' but in the Southern part there are few so they don't come around all the time. In the Northern part those 'Knights' are crooked and can be paid off,"

"Anyway I'm getting off track…Since the lords are fighting for control it's the people who suffer. Lord Han's way is threw money and power and anybody that won't or can't pay his tax's are either killed or tortured in front of a crowd, some goes for those who appose him,"

Cent stopped at a wall and pressed a few bricks, in a puff of dust the wall gave way revealing a stair case. The two walked down and Cent started to talk again,

"So to help the people, fighters, orphans, and victims got together to protect the families and friends. The North might have one also but the Desertians and Iceians don't get along. But as I was saying the people made a sort of resistance so Shin…"

Cent looked up at Shin with a smile on his face as he opened a door that appeared in front of them. There in a giant under ground room with a lot of tunnels leading out of it, around fifty people were working, relaxing, and building.

The thirteen year old smiled are moved his had over the group of people "I '_Burning Bat' _Cent invite you into the Resistance! So wanna join?"

Shin stood there amazed, his jaw hanging open. But the young prince was able to nod his head.

"Good I'll introduce you to the bosses!"

"Bosses!?"

**

* * *

**

**Okay like I said this is the beginning of the Legend of Hercules Arc. Okay so here's the listings of this big arc.**

**Prolog **

**Legend of Hercules**

**Legends in Ice**

**Utopia Troubles **

**City in the Clouds **

**Take Over **

**Reunion**

**War**

**And finally Take Down **

**Those are all the arc's and each will feature new OC's , Knights, and the members of Death Root and the Crew from Crew of the Hawk. So what do you think? Long an't it?**

**Now if you guys are good and ask nicely, I'll reveal Elsa's dress size or measurements for all you perverts out there. **

**Now if you have any questions or don't understand something just ask.**

_**Next Chapter 17: Rebels and Knights!**_


	17. Rebels and Knights

**I don't own One Piece…** _

* * *

_

_Chapter 17: Rebels and Knights _

Four figures stood at the gates of the colossal city that was Hercules, Three men one woman. The guards looked at them strangely wit ha eyebrow raised, these people looked like trouble.

The first man was somewhat tall and looked like the a fourth of his face had been burned. His black hair was tied in a ponytail and he wore sunglasses. He wore a dark red trench coat, black under shirt, and black pants, he was staring at an insect the rest on his figure.

The second man was shorter than the first. His green hair messed up and untamed, for some reason he was grinning with his eyes closed. He wore a black cloak so you couldn't tell what he was wearing.

The woman was in simple terms beautiful. Her black hair went down to mid back with two white strips in it for some reason. She wore a black vest zipped up all the way to her neck, where she wore a skull necklace. She also wore a white mini skirt, black leggings, and black combat boots. Strapped to her back was a giant scythe with a wicked curved blade.

Finally standing unusually close to the woman, was an extremely tall man around seven and a half feet tall. He wore a dark red vest but this one was open, showing his muscles. He wore black jean cargo pants and sandals. He messy dark brown hair moved a little in the wind.

The woman steeped forward and tossed the man a note. The guard opened it and his eyes widened slightly, these four were new Knights! But for some reason the king is calling them 'Hunter Knights'. But the guard opened the city's gate and let the four threw.

After that he ran into the gates tower and picked up a Den Den Mushi that was incrusted with jewels.

"Sir! This is the North Entrance guard post, reporting that Knights have entered the city! I repeat Knights have entered the city!"

--------

After passing threw the gate Elsa, Mac, Kiego, and Plague started walking threw the city. It also seems Elsa was getting pissed of at what Plague was talking to her about.

"Come on, It can't be that big of a secret!"

SLAP!

Elsa poked Plague's chest hard "Pervert, never ask a girl her 'sizes'. No wonder you hang around a guy all the time!" with that she storm ahead of the group, because she was being tempted to kill and didn't want to cause a scene.

Mac sighed and started to walk ahead to catch up, he turned his head slightly to look at the two.

"If you bug her like that again, or even talk to her about stuff even related to being pervert, I'll kill you………oh yeah and 39-21-33," **(AN: or in some places B99-W55-H85)**

Mac walked ahead, Plague and Kiego stared at his back. Kiego snapped his figures.

"Damn…Lucky…"

Plague nodded in agreement and then something Elsa said finally hit home in his brain, Plague raised his arm with a vein popping out on his head.

"I'm not gay!"

--------

Shin and Cent stood at the entrance of the rebels' base, the young prince had his mouth hanging open.

"Come on Shin! The Bosses are in the tent over there in the back," said Cent as he dragged the red head towards it.

As they walked Shin start to pay attention to his surroundings then he looked at Cent "Hey, where exactly are we?"

" Well these are ruins of the city that stood before Hercules. Also Lord Han doesn't know about them so those tunnels allow us to travel threw the city very easily."

The prince nodded his head as they passed by a blacksmith, a store, and a restaurant. After a few minutes of walking the two arrived at the tent, they walked inside.

There sitting at the table were three people two men, and one girl that looked about a year older than him.

The man in the middle had blonde hair streaked with gray, his green eye's flashed with knowledge. He wore a sweaty tank top, red shirt tied a around his waist, and tan baggy pants. The man was looking over a map, which had some pinpoints make spots in the city on it.

The second man was lounging in a chair in the corner smoking a cigarette. He has navy hair and his eyes were bloodshot. He wore a bulletproof vest and black cargo pants.

The girl had pink hair tied in a messy bun, she was the only one that actually glanced up when she heard someone enter. She hade on a purple jumpsuit and combat boats.

"Cent can I help you?" asked the blonde man as he glanced up at the young boy. Cent grinned and pointed to Shin.

"This is Shin he's wants to join the rebels, Tan-sama!" The blonde man glanced at the young prince and pointed to the girl.

"Cent show him around, and Prem please watch them for me."

"Okay Tan…Boa! Stop smoking!"

The navy haired man growled and threw his smoke "Quit bugging me you pesky woman…"

_SLAM_

The other three men in the room sweat dropped looking at a large hole in the tents wall, an angry Prem standing there. Shin leaned close to Cent and whispered to him.

"She always angry like this?"

"No, just with Boa-sama that's the nicest I've seen the two act towards each other…"

Prem turned around slowly "Are you two talking about me…?" the two boys shook slightly and bowed.

"No!"

"Good lets go!" she grabbed the two and dragged them out of the tent. Tan placed some glasses on his face, as Boa walked back in with a black eye.

"Is being king of this country really that bad…" mumbled Tan. Boa looked at the older man with a raised eyebrow.

"So what do you think of that kid?"

"He shows potential, just like when he was a kid…"

Boa covered his mouth slightly as he light a cigarette "You know him?"

Tan sighed as he started to check over the map again "No…not anymore,"

--------

Drey and the twins, Mary and Rose, stood in front of the city Hercules gate. Drey walked in front and yelled for the guards to open the gate.

"HEY! OPEN THIS GATE ALREADY!!"

One guard stuck his head out and nearly choked on the sandwich he was eating. After he stopped he yelled back down.

" Mr.Drey w-what are you doing here? There are already some Knights in the city!"

A vein mark appeared on Mary's head "Listen ass-hole! We are the only Knights in this area!"

Rose grabbed her sister's arm,

"Mary calm down, please…"

While Rose calmed down Mary, Drey started to speak to the guard some more.

"These other Knights were they in armor?"

"No Sir,"

"Well that means their fakes…"

"That's not possible sir, they had papers signed by the king…here they are!" the guard handed the blonde man the papers. After reading them over a few times Drey yelled and threw the papers on the ground.

"Damn it! That basterd king is trying to screw use over! Mary, Rose lets go we're heading to Lord Hans palace!"

" What's wrong Drey-kun?" asked Rose as the sisters walked up behind him, Drey growled slightly,

"These other Knights are called 'Hunter Knights' and that means they were hired pacifically for the mission we were given…that king hired Mercenaries!"

Mary sighed as she loaded one of her guns "So we're heading to Han's place, and kill these 'others' right?"

"Maybe but first were going to question them,"

--------

Plague was the first on to enter the palace followed by Kiego, Elsa and finally Mac. The bug man pointed in a few directions and a couple of locust flew off of him, the other three noticed this.

" Scouts…

Two armored guards slanted their spears to stop the four from passing. But the guards made one fatal mistake, checking Elsa out and making slight whistling sounds under their breaths.

Before those two guards knew it Mac's hands wrapped around there throats, lifted them off the ground, and then thrown threw the doors into the back walls of the room behind them.

"Mel……" scolded Elsa as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot, eyebrow slightly raised, Mac waved his hand.

"I know, I know…" Elsa smiled, jumped and sat on Mac's shoulder. Finding a comfy spot on his shoulder Elsa snuggled in and leaned on the tall teens head.

Walking threw the holes the guards made, the four entered to come face to face with Lord Han.

There sitting on the floor, but still around thirty feet tall was Lord Han. The man was of the giant breed. He hade a blue goatee and a baldhead, around his neck hung thousands of chains incrusted with diamonds. Han was over weight even for his size, his pants were baggy and light red, he didn't were shoes.

The giant looked down at the four that entered as he scratched his beard and thought to himself.

_These must be those 'Hunter Knights'_, _that the gate guards told me about. I could make some use of them._

Han slowly stroked a giant spear that lay at his side "How may I help you?"

--------

Prem, Shin, and Cent were just about to finish their tour when one of the rebels ran up to them.

"Prem, we have some urgent news!" The jump suit girl motioned for the man to continue with a bored look on her face.

"Yeah, what?"

"There are seven Knights in the city!" Her eye's widened slightly,

"All together!?"

"No ma'am , it seems four arrived about an hour before the other three…and those guys where surprised that the first ones were even here!"

Prem's face became worried as she turned around to Shin and Cent. "Boys lets head back to the tent…"

The two looked worriedly at each other but followed the pink haired girl. Arriving at the tent the three walked in.

"Tan!"

The older man looked up "What is it Prem?"

"There are seven Knights in the city!"

Boa sighed from his corner "Crap…"

Cent and Shin looked confused "Tan-sama aren't the Knights being here a good thing?" asked the younger of the two boys.

"They are for the people, but Han tricks them into thinking the people working for the rebels are the bad guys." Answered Boa for Tan.

Shin and Prem both looked at the Rebels leader "What now?" they both asked at the same time.

Tan sighed and picked up a sword that laid at his feet "Boa stay here and watch over every thing….Cent you help. Shin ,Prem you two are with me."

"B-but sir I just got here," Shin said with a worried look on his face.

"That's right you need some experience in the field not…" he looked at everyone and stroked his blade.

" Now Shin, Prem were going under cover!"

**

* * *

**

**Now there's chapter seventeen! Woho now this chapter isn't up to my expectations but I hope you like it.**

**Now also if you can think of Elsa sizes, just think Nico Robins 'top and Nami's middle and bottom have's. **

**Also if you want to see something in this arc, just tell me and I'll see if I can fit it in. **

**If you have any questions regarding OC's in the this story fell free to ask, and I'll answer to the best of my ability's.**

**NOW READ AND REVIEW!**


	18. Lord Han, First Lord of the Desert

** Okay since two of my reviewers are anon. So I'll answer them to the best of my ability.**

**Mr.4- Thank you, and I don't know what your talking about but I will soon…I'm just at the beginning of that game.**

**One piece fanatic: Yeah he is…but remember I'm in a desert arc right now. He's in the Ice lands.**

**I don't own One Piece and only half the OC's…okay slightly more than half.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 18- Lord Han, First Lord of the Desert!_

"Yes, sorry for the intrusion Lord Han, but we are searching for someone…" spoke Plague but he was interrupted.

" Yes, Yes what ever you can search the city to your heart content… but on one condition," said the low rumbling voice of Han, the giant then motioned for a guard and two servants. The servant's heads were hidden and the guard was an older man whose blonde hair streaked with gray.

"What are those conditions?" asked Plague, who gave a quick glance at his three companions. Kiego wasn't smiling anymore, Mac had a noticeable scowl, and Elsa was focused on the servants for some reason.

"Well…" droned on Han "… bandits, roughens and law breakers attack my soldiers and guards now and then. So could you please help out when you can?"

Plague turned around and motioned for the others to circle around him. Elsa jumped down from Mac's shoulder.

"So what do you guys think?"

"I don't know about you guys but something doesn't seem right, what do you think Elsa?" replied Mac as he looked at his girlfriend, Elsa was still tapping her chin as she studded one of the servants.

"Elsa what's wrong?

"I think my animal senses are kicking in because I smelled that male servants scent before, it was in the palace."

Kiego glanced at him "Well Plague can you place a tracer bug on him?"

"Yeah, Now back to Han… what do you think,"

"Were going to have to take it," said Kiego

"I'm with whatever Elsa agrees to,"

"I say we agree but do some research in the city about that giant,"

"Okay then…" Plague clapped his hands "Sorry for the wait Lord Han, but we are agreeing to your terms!"

Hand twirled his beard with his finger "Good, Good…"

--------

Tan, who was dressed as a guard, Prem and Shin, who were dressed as servants, lead these four knights threw the halls to some rooms.

The old man looked back at them. These four Knights had an odd felling around them, these guys had power.

Tan fingered his sword, if he killed them now…then Han can't use them. He then looked at Prem and Shin, Tan didn't want to get them hurt. He knew Prem had an 'ability' but he didn't know what those four could do.

"Okay, sir's and misses, these four rooms are yours so enjoy!" said Tan as he turned to the four. The girl Knight scratched her head with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Sorry but we only need three rooms…me and him are rooming together," she said pointing to the tallest man. The old swords man raised an eyebrow but shrugged and walked away followed by Shin and Prem.

Before he was out of hearing distance Tan heard them talking "Guys lets be ready by six in the morning to start area search for the Prince, Okay!" ordered the girl.

When they reached out of hearing distance the other two removed their hoods. "I think we can take them!" said Prem with a grin.

"No…we'll watch them see what they can do, then, only then will be do some thing. Now back to the throne room. Lets go!"

--------

Han grinned to himself, he loved using these so called Knights of the king. Being a giant in this land was like being a god.

That good for nothing king was growing old and his body is nothing but bones and dust these days, and another good thing is his only son ran away.

Han gripped his spear tightly as he chuckled. He needed to rule over all the Lords in this region, and then start his rule over the Lords and Lady of that basterd land covered in ice.

That guard and the servants finally returned from giving those Knights rooms. Also at that moment a man stormed into the room followed by two beautiful human twin girls. Han smiled because he knew this man, they talked before about this city.

Drey was a calm man, and also sometimes level headed. But he was to good by nature, so Han can't actually use him so Han molds and steers Drey in the directions he wants.

The giant gave a low chuckle "Mr. Drey what brings you to Hercules on this fine day?"

The blonde man pointed at the blue haired giant "You know why I'm here, where are those other 'Knights'!?"

The twins Rose and Mary **(AN: Hey Rayo did you actually mean for that to happen, rosemary?) **looked worried at Drey, they have never seen him angry like this. Yeah Drey gets angry but not like this.

"Calm down Mr. Drey, there in the palace but take it easy and meet them latter! Now guard show them to some rooms, also make shore they have a fresh dinner and all the luxuries,"

There was a hint of growling in the guards voice as he bowed "Yes my lord…"

After everyone was out of the room, Lord Han started going over his plans in his head all over again.

--------

Plague, Kiego, Mac, and Elsa sat in one of the rooms planning their search of the city tomorrow, when around thirty locust flew out of the air vents and fused with Plague's body.

Mac looked at him "I've been meaning to ask what fruit did you eat?"

Plague closed his eyes and took a deep breath " The _**Inago Inago no mi **_or the Locust Locust Fruit. It's a Logia type fruit, so basically I'm a bug man or locust man."

"How is that possible, Logia fruits are usually are nature, but insects ARE a part of nature. Also this fruit does not altar my body but changes in completely."

Kiego stopped him from talking anymore "Plague what did your 'Scouts' tell use?"

Plague tapped his figures together "Well it seems other Knights are in this palace and not happy we're here. Also…" the pony tailed man grinned "… It seems that are Prince is a part of some rebel group, and he's undercover at the moment with two other's…so Elsa your right that servant was familiar."

She grinned to herself as Mac rapped an arm around her and she snuggled close. "Good we can get him and go…"

"Lets wait…" mumbled Mac and Elsa looked surprised "Mel…Why?"

"He has a reason for running away, and if it's a good one we should help a little. If it's a bad one we take his spoiled ass back to his castle…"

The others nodded "So do we get to fight soon?" asked Kiego with a wicked smile filled with bloodlust.

"Soon Kiego, soon now here's the plan…"

--------

King and Queen both breathed heavily as they were held up off the ground rapped in chains, by a ugly human that went by Roach. Standing in front of them was a very dangerous man named Exuro.

His finger traced along Queens cheek, she screamed, and now her face had a dark burn mark on it.

"If you don't follow me…well you two are going to see some other things my _**Kazan**_ _**Kazan no mi**_ (Volcano Volcano Fruit), So what's your choice?"

Exuro's hand glowed an ere red, King nodded his head. The pirate motioned them to be dropped "Roach let them down!"

"Yes, Yes Master!" the big man laughed as he dropped the to hard on the floor. Exuro sighed and looked out the widow to the building.

"I have a few more steps to make and this whole country will be mine…"

**

* * *

**

**Okay there's that chapter…short and sweat. Now Jack…you know who you are bird, Elsa wanted to say something to you…(coughs) (The Dude runs out of the room)**

**Elsa: Yes well you parrot……YOU WILL NOT NEVER A CHANCE!…(coughs) Well your master has warned you a few times, anyway because I'm a nice lady, I can talk to the Dude Of Doom personally (cracks knuckles) and have him make a Zoan Parrot girl.**

**Now excuse me I'm going to find Mel and the Dude and pay them back for reveling my sizes to every one.**

**(Yells sweetly) Oh Mel!! Could you find the Dude and the to of you meet me in the Living Room! ( Walks away…)**

**( Loud Noises)**

**Endo: Ummm…Yeah…anyway Read and Review!**

_**Chapter 19- Drey the Bullet, Leader of the Southern Knights!**_


	19. Drey the Bullet,Leader of the SKnights

**-**

**I don't own One Piece, after asking Drey's creator (Rayo) what he wanted him to do I thought of most of this chapter.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 19: Drey the Bullet, Leader of the Southern Knights!_

Relaxing in the steam room Mac sat with a towel rapped around him. Without his shirt you could tell the toll his body as been threw.

From all the little scars over his body, or the round scar on his back and front from when he's was impaled a pipe, or the giant scar across his middle section from Duke Cross's blade the Unholy.

He heard the door open and felt a person walk inside, the tall teen smiled,

"Hey Elsa…" he turned around a saw his girl in all her glory…wrapped in a towel. The white streaks that he got from her Devil Fruit outlined her face.

"Mel.." Elsa smiled as she wrapped her slim arms around him and leaned on his shoulder. She trailed her finger along the scar he got from Duke.

"…you got this because of me…"she said sadly, Mac rapped his arm around her and pulled the bunny Zoan close and kissed her forehead.

"Better for you than in some meaningless fight," than made Elsa giggle a little bit, but there were still some tears in her eyes.

"Melcom, I'm just worried. It's my fault that you have most of these scars, Razz and the others might be dead-"

"Stop right there Elsa…you and me both know Razz and the others are alive. I just fell sorry for anyone that to get in Razz's way, He's a whole different person when he's angry,"

Elsa actually laughed a delicate laugh and patted his chest "Yeah…he even losses his accent. Hey remember that one time Razz took out seventy thugs with a shotgun and three shells."

"Yeah he was protecting the ship and us while you were in labor…"

"We should visit them some time, they never actually meet their parents."

"Elsa there safe that's what's important, maybe sometime we can contact my mom and actually see them for a little bit." comforted Mac as he rubbed her shoulder.

"But…Mel then we'll have to tell the others and, what would they think!"

"We have to tell them sometime, Razz already knows and Shan most likely suspects. Since she's a doctor and she's fixed are bodies quit a few times,"

"Yeah your right…come on it's getting hot in her…Lets go for a walk!"

Mac smiled as she used her small delicate hands to pull him along. God! He loved her!

--------

Walking arm in arm with Mac, Elsa was very happy. The two haven't had time alone like this for a while.

When they reached an open ground near a man made pond on the palace grounds the two decided to sit.

But there fun didn't last that long because someone fired at them, The bullet nearly missing Elsa's foot, and that made Mac angry.

--------

Drey stood a distance away, Rose and Mary behind him. After see those two people just walking around the palace made Drey's blood boil again. These people were trying to get the money him and his friends needed.

So the man fired a warning shot at there feet, just to scare them to make them give up easier.

But what he didn't expect was for the big guy to stand up, remove his vest, gave it to the girl, and jump really high and far in there direction.

"Mary! Rose! I got this guy, watch the girl make shore she doesn't do anything!"

"Okay Drey!"

With that said the girls jumped away as the giant teen came crashing down right where they were standing.

Holding both of his guns Drey fired to weaken and slow down the giant man. The guy dodged, Drey smirked.

"_Koutai Koutai Redirect! _"

The bullets shifted in the air, and were now heading right back. The bullets clipped the big guys arm but he managed to grab one of Drey's legs and throw him up in the air.

**(AN: I'm switching it to normal view now…)**

Mac growled as he switched into his hybrid form as he was jumping. Drey's eyes widened as he watched the beast of a human fly towards him.

Using his Devil Fruit ability from the _Koutai Koutai no mi_ (or Shift Shift Fruit), this ability allowed him to change the direction of any speeding object. Like wise they can also change any things center of gravity.

So Drey used that ability on his legs, pointing them down. His feet landed on the Mac's face, the bear man grunted. Mac fell and landed back first onto the ground.

"How'd you like that Bear man!" mocked Drey as he got out of the crater, but stopped when the growling returned and Mac climbed out of the little crater.

Nothing seemed wrong with him, except the bloody spot on his left arm from the bullets. Since he was still in his hybrid form, Mac snarled flashing his sharp teeth at the gun wielding guy.

Gunfire reached Mac's ears he glanced at Elsa to see her jumping around dodging bullets being fired by those gun wielding twins.

But Mac turn his attention back to the bucket hat man in front of him and charged. Drey seeing the oncoming beast held up his hand.

"_Koutai Koutai Disorient!"_

As Drey yelled those words Mac stumbled, starting to grow a little dizzy. Drey fired his guns at the ground making a hole, which made Mac trip.

But Mac was still able to swing his arm, catching Drey on the side on his face sending him threw a near by wall.

The big man stood up the dizziness he felt before was gone. Drey stood up out of the rubble and rubbed his head, he glance up and saw that the bear man was charging again, but this time claw at the ready.

"_Grizzly Frenzy!"_

Drey got a slash on his arm before he was able to jump to the side, and he was about to do something when a bunch of insects wrapped around him and Mac, making them both unable to move.

A giant hand made of locust formed in front of Mac face and it shook a finger at him. There walking out of the door way was Kiego followed by Plague, who's arms were nothing but a swarm of insects at the moment.

"Now, now, now what kind of hospitality is this! All of use are guest and you guys are fighting…what a pity…what a pity," mocked Plague as the locust left the two of them and formed back into Plagues arms.

Out of nowhere Elsa and the twins appeared. Elsa tending to the wound on Mac and Rose/Mary helped keep Drey steady, his face was starting to bruise.

"Now you three we don't know are you going to behave or is my pal Kiego finally going to be able to kill?"

"We'll settle down…" mumbled the blonde man, Plague nodded and turned around.

"Come on all of use need to talk…"

--------

Tan, Prem, and Shin were hidden at the edge the yard, as they watched the fight between the bucket hat Knight and the tall Knight.

Tan was fine but the other two were a little shook up after watching that fight. Tan sighed Prem was to cocky before the fight, and Shin need to see to powerful people fight, Tan thought this was a good reminder that there are stronger people out there.

The blonde man stood up and looked at the other two, " At the moment it seems only me and Boa are strong enough to fight evenly with those guys. Prem you still need to train…and Shin…"

Tan looked at the boy with a hint of sorrow and pride in his eye's "You will be training with me and learning the ways on the Sword! Now lets go!"

**

* * *

**

**AND DONE! There's that chap. Hoped you liked it! Now for the me talking section!**

**Okay personally the Hercules arc is almost at an end, I say give it four five more chapter's than onto an arc with are favorite WoodMan Endo!**

**Also I am trying to think of a past for Razz…why because I haven't given him one yet, yes he has appeared in both the past of Kazuya and Mac/Elsa but that doesn't really count. Razz is one of two unknown characters on the crew and the other is Mars.**

**Also for all those people with Xbox 360's I have one thing to say……………..PLAY MASS EFFECT! It's like a cross between Gears of War, Star Wars, and any RPG game! Play it!**

_**Next Chapter 20: Training and Searching! Find the Prince!**_


	20. Training and Searching! Find the Prince!

I don't know One Piece! If I did Brook would have just said yes already!_

* * *

_

_Chapter 20: Training and Searching! Find the Prince!_

"Drey-kun, you've haven't said anything since last night…your making both me and Mary worry,"

The Silver Shot leader glanced at his gang member he hade a crush on and then stood up. Placing his bucket hat on his head and strapping on guns, Drey walked to the door.

He glanced back "Rose get Mary and meet me at the entrance, were leaving the city."

"Why?"

"…because Mary we need to train. We're no were near close to the power levels of that bug man, or that green hair man that was with him,"

"Also those other two that we fought, they were both stronger than use by a lot, and by that guys Devil Fruit power and the scythe that was in that girls room from when that man wanted to talk…" Drey shivered slightly how that bug man threatened to torture them if they ever bothered or attack them again.

" As I was saying from those to hints I know what mercenary group there from, and if bounty's tell anything then out of ten members there only the seventh and the eight strongest."

"So were are we going Drey-kun?" asked Rose as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"First… we go get Bill and Bruno, then we're going to go train because if my instincts are correct there's going to be some crazy shit happening in the future……… so I'll see you at the gate.."

Rose watched as Drey slammed the room door behind him "…where's the Drey-kun that I use to know…"

--------

"….lazy ass mother-"

"MEL!" yelled Elsa at Mac who was mumbling to himself. Plague wanted to stay at the palace and gain more information on Lord Han and the rest of this city.

So now Elsa, Kiego, and a pissed of Mac walked threw the streets of Hercules asking random people and soldiers if they seen the Prince, we'll actually they've just been giving people his description not his title. So far no one has seen him.

"Has bug boy always acted like that?" asked Mac with a growl still in his voice. Kiego grinned a little and rubbed the back of his head.

" Yeah he's always been the person who would rather gather every detail he could before he takes action. Unlike me who takes action and ask questions later."

Mac nodded his head but was still growling under his breath. Elsa on the other hand was actually doing her job in trying to find the prince.

Walking up to a salesman, Elsa held up a picture of the Prince. "Excuse me sir…have you see this boy?"

The man looked at the picture "Hmmm…I can't seem to remember, I might need something to jog my memory,"

Elsa sighed as she motioned for Mac to come over, "Mel this man here says he needs a memory jogger, could you please help him out?"

"Yeah…" the giant teen grabbed the man by the throat and lifted the man off the ground and high into the air.

"You either tell use what you know or…I'll just crush you, so what do you chose?"

The man looked around nervously, Elsa was checking over her scythe, and Kiego was just standing there looking at him.

"Okay…Okay…that kid bought some goggles off of me a day ago, but then he ran off after he paid."

Kiego looked up at the man, a bone spike in hand "That all?"

He then pressed the spike lightly onto the mans leg "Fine…he ran towards a commotion that was happening about a block down the road."

Elsa smiled innocently at the man "Thanks sir! Mel you can put him down now,"

After setting the man down Mac, Elsa, and Kiego walked a little bit farther down the road. Elsa looked at her boyfriend and Kiego.

"Boys it seems we are getting closer to that Prince."

--------

"Boy to the left more!" scolded Tan as he landed another hit with a practice sword on Shin.

Tan, Shin, and Prem were about a mile outside of the city training at a secret building, belonging to the rebels.

Shin held the practice sword, shaking. Tan ran at him, weapon raised. The older man swung knocking the younger one back a few feet onto his back.

"Shin tack a break and watch me and Prem fight…"

Shin looked shocked "Prem knows the sword?

"No she doesn't but we're going to show you what a real battle looks like," Prem stood opposite of Tan, who some how got a hold of an old rusted sword.

"Girl! You ready!?"

Prem smiled at Tan, rolled up her sleeves, and with out warning lifted her hand. Her arm disappeared in a swirl of white squares and reformed into what looked like a cannon.

"_Ronbun Arm Canon!_"

A white ball shoot out in the direction of the old blonde man. In a blur of his arm, Tan sliced the ball in two.

In another swift move Tan disappeared, reappearing right behind Prem. The man swung his sword down and Prem seemed like she was about to get sliced in two, but….like looked like she was peeling.

White squares danced around the training area, no Prem to be seen. Tan stood calmly in the center, this phenomena didn't seem to bother him.

"_Ronbun Origami Dive Bomb!" _Prem's voice seemed to echo threw the area, Shin watched as the white squares crumpled and turned into little birds, which dove strait for Tan.

Write as the attack was happening one of the squares landed on Shin's head. He took it off and looked at it,

_Paper………!?_

When Shin looked up Prem was back and Tan stood in a circle of cut paper, uninjured. The girl growled a little and her arm turned into a sword made of paper, she charged.

"_Ronbun Cut!_"

In a quick secession of swings, Tan cut down Prem's paper blade easily with his sword. The two jumped back to opposite sides again and were about to charge, when one of the floor panels shifted and Cent jumped out of the hole.

Prem glared at him "Cent! Me and Tan are sparring what do you want!?"

Cent looked at the three worriedly "One of the Knights have entered the hideout!"

Tan's eyes widened at the news "Shin! Prem! Lets go!" The older man looked at Shin a little longer then the other two, and that made him worry. It seemed Tan figured out the reason why the knights are here.

--------

Kiego strolled down the stairway of this hidden hideout. Mac and Elsa went back to the castle to get Plague before he entered, so he was alone.

When the bone man reached the end, he smiled at the rebel soldiers who where trying to stand in his way. Kiego did a flamboyant bow.

"Hello rebels, I am Kiego of Saint Hollows Eve! Now where are you hiding the prince?"

Some of the rebels looked around confused but one walked to the front, Kiego supposed he was the one in charge. The man was wearing sunglasses and smoking a cigarette, he caring a black and white ball under one of his arms.

"And who might you be?" questioned Kiego

The man looked at him "I am Boa, Second in Command of the Rebel Forces!"

The bone man smirked "Well, well…go for you,"

**

* * *

**

**Well in looks like Kiego is finally going to get some screen. Now this arc has roughly about three chapters left, then Endo, Siamon, Penny, and Shan along with the three members of the Goggle-Headed pirates they meet.**

**Now remember READ AND REVIEW!.**

**Sorry no chapter title today…**


	21. An Odd Ball Fight

**I don't own One Piece…**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 21: An Odd Ball Fight_

Boa spun the ball on his finger and looked at the green hair man in the black cloak, named Kiego. The rebel soldiers ran back to a safer distance, knowing what the Second in command could do.

Kiego grinned wickedly as he held his hand's in front of his face, bone spikes coming out of each one.

"Some are we going to get started!" Kiego threw off his cloak and reveled what was under. The bone man was shirtless, but he also wore dark red martial art pants.

Boa tossed his cigarette and blow one last puff. He dropped the ball and it bounced a few times.

"Fine then…" the brought his leg back, " Let's go!"

Kicking the ball at with a powerful force, the ball flew, nailing Kiego in the side of the face. The green haired man stumbled to the side then snapped his head back to face Boa.

The rebel second in command gagged a little as he looked at Kiego. All the skin on the left side of Kiego's face was torn off, only showing bone. You could see his teeth, along with most of his jaw bone.

"Oh ho ho! You have a powerful kick," mocked Kiego as the skin and muscle started to reform on his face.

"So you have a Devil Fruit?"

"The bone claws didn't give it away?"

"Shud-up…"

Boa tapped the ground with his foot twice before he disappeared. Kiego tensed his body as bone spikes grew out of his torso.

" _Hone Hone Launch Pad!_"

The bone spike shot off of Kiego making holes in tents and getting stuck in wall's, but it seemed that he didn't hit Boa.

"Missed Mr. Knight,"

Boa appeared beside Kiego kicking the green haired man in the face. Kiego crashed into the wall while Boa picked his ball up.

The Hanshi member stood up and grinned, he clicked his long bone claws.

"Well you're a lot better that I suspected… I might have fun with you yet!"

Boa's eyes widened as bones and spikes started sprouting from Kiego's body. one Mel! Pleeeeeaaaasssssseeeee!"

"No…"

"But why not!?"

"Why do we need a fuzzy warm blanket in the desert!"

Mac and Elsa were SUPPOSED to go get Plague like Kiego asked. But Elsa was distracted by the stand's.

"What are you two arguing about?" a voice said from beside them. The two look at where the voice was and saw Plague starring back at them.

"Wha-"

"You were running late, so I came looking,"

"Oh…Okay… Well we found the rebels base and Kiego stayed back. We came to get you,"

"Well then lets go shall we!?"

Mac nodded and started to follow Plague "Come on Elsa!"

"That will be 2,000 beli,"

"Here you go!"

"ELSA!"

--------

Boa slide to the side as the giant bone scorpion, animal, thing that his opponent has turned into charged right by him, making a human sized crater in the wall behind him.

"What the hell are you!?"

Kiego laughed with his bone mask face " Like I said I'm a Devil Fruit user! I ate the _Hone Hone no mi _which allows me to control, manipulate, and regrow my bones. This fruit also heals injuries and skin wounds instantly,"

Boa glared at him, then his eyes widened as one of the rebel soldiers tried to sneak up behind the bone monster.

Kiego noticed the slight change in Boa's eyes and smiled. He glanced behind him and swung his giant bone scorpion tale, impaling the soldier. Blood poured out the dead solider, over the white bone of Kiego.

"Now, now remember this is just between us,"

Boa growled and jumped, coming down hard on Kiego's head with a powerful kick. The second in command could hear the sickening sound of bone breaking.

Kiego's arm shot up, bone covered hand grabbed Boa's leg and twisted, flinging the chain smoking man into the wall.

Boa groaned as he stood up and grabbed his soccer ball. Bouncing the ball a few times Boa then stopped it with his foot, drew his leg back and kicked.

" _Ice Ice Bally!" _Kiego grinned as the ball came flying at him, and decided to stop it with his hands, but then dropped it instantly, a parts of his bones where frozen.

"That was frigging cold!"

"I know how do you like my special kicks!?"

Kiego growled and disappeared in a blur, and reappearing right behind Boa. The bone man gave Boa a powerful left hook, then slammed the man into the ground with his tail.

"It seems your down for the count…get ready to die!" Kiego smirked as a giant bone spike, raised from his wrist, ready to impale Boa.

"KIEGO STOP!"

The bone man's head snapped to the side and stared at Plague, with Mac and Elsa standing behind him.

Kiego growled and got off of Boa, glaring at Plague.

"Why did you stop me!?"

Plague held up his arms " Kiego calm down, your just in you blood rage right now. So calm down and come with use…"

"Screw up!" yelled Kiego as he slammed a spike threw Boa's arm, then charged Plague. He speared Plague right threw the gut, the bug man grunted but nothing else.

Plague starred at his teammate "So that how you want to do it? Hmm,"

Plague burst into thousands of locusts swarming all over the place. Kiego growled as he swung wildly, bones dropping from his body to become faster.

A group of insects swarmed around the bone man and lifted him up into the air. Another group formed into a giant fist and smashing into Kiego's head.

After reaching a cretin height the locust dropped Kiego, the bone man slammed into the ground, knocking his head against the ground. Kiego was down for the count, and the insects formed back into Plague.

"Okay, Kiego's out cold…Elsa, Mac we're leaving…"

"What why?" questioned Mac

"Yeah what about the Prince?" asked Elsa

Plague looked at the couple and sighed "There's another reason I left the palace… Lord Han is gone and no one knows where he went. So I think we should look into that?"

"Nobody saw a GIANT leave…that the most bull shit thing I have ever heard!" yelled Elsa, as she turned around and started walk up the stairs.

"Umm…Elsa what about the Prince?" asked Mac

"He can wait Mel, we can find him when ever we want? Now time to question these so called Lord Han guards!"

Mac sweat dropped and followed his girlfriend up the stairs. Plague frowned at Kiego on the ground for a second before picking him up and carrying the bone man as he left the rebel area.

--------

Tan, Shin and company just reached the base to see there soldiers in a panic. Tan grabbed the arm of one passing man.

"Where is Boa!?"

" Boa-san is in the medical bay, he had a severe injury to the arm, a few crack ribs and a minor concussion."

Tan nodded as he turned to Prem "Take Shin and Cent, then check on Boa…now!"

Prem jumped but grabbed the two boys and ran to the medical bay. Tan scowled as he drew his sword and spun around, his blade being stopped by a metal spike.

The man standing behind him face was covered in a white hood of his cloak. Around his waist a red sash was tied and it held many throwing daggers, and a long bladed knife on his back. The was a sword strapped to his side.

The hooded man took a step back, the metal spike retreating back into his sleeve. Tan's scowl deepened at the sight of the man.

"Altair…what is the king's personal assassin doing hear?"

A low voice answered him " The king sent me to follow those merc's. and if they stepped out of line kill them…but I did not expect to find a dead man here,"

Tan glared at the man " I swear if you reveal I'm still alive to the King the I will hunt you down!"

Altair smirked under his hood "Don't worry your not my target _General _Tan, but Veronica is in the city I _WILL _tell her your in the city. So just to get things out of the way where do you want to meet her?"

Tan's cool was slowly slipping as a growled to him self "There's a bar in the south side of town called _Tar Tar Tavern _have her meet me there at noon tomorrow,"

Altair nodded his hooded head and stepped back into the shadows "Good, good well good bye Tan,"

Altair's voice disappeared with him, Tan just stood there sword still out.

_After I meet with Veronica tomorrow, I'm taking Shin and whoever wants to come along and getting out of here._

**

* * *

**

**FINALLY! I got this chapter done! Anyway thank you for reading this chapter, AND also I have a new story out so my fan's who don't know about it yet check it out. It's based on Madro's past and how he came to power, so basically it is Stein Madro's whole life before, during, and slightly after Gol D. Roger. **

**So please check it out!**

**READ & REVIEW **

_**CHAPTER 22- Lord Han's Hidden Chamber!**_


	22. Lord Han’s Hidden Chamber!

**Yo me mattes, and welcome to another chapter of Death Root! **

**Shiver me timbers I do not own ye One Piece! ****/Entire OC population hit D.O.D with electric fans/**** OW! **

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 22: Lord Han's Hidden Chamber!_

Plague and Mac walked into the giant chambers of the giant lord. Kiego was still knocked out, and Elsa went storming off to find the guards to give them some real questioning.

"So why are we here?"

"Just to give this place a look over…see if Han was hiding anything,"

Mac looked at the bug man a sweat drop forming on his head "He's a giant it shouldn't be that hard to find something."

Plague just shook his head and started to tap the walls, Mac decided to check the other side.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Elsa as she walked into the room. Mac looked back at her, Elsa was just standing there trying to look innocent.

"How bad did you hurt the guards?"

"Not to bad…though they will be having nightmares for a while,"

Mac grumbled to his self, as he tapped the wall. Elsa grinned to herself while she looked at the floor.

"Ummm guys?"

"Not now Elsa were looking,"

A vein bulged on the black haired girls head, she stomped her foot and then sat on the ground.

"Fine then…."

After searching for around an hour Plague and Mac decided to give up searching. The bug man scratch his head,

"Well I thought there would be something here…"

"Yeah and look what it got us…nothing," said Mac as he gave a questioning look at Elsa. His girlfriend was motioning for him to come over.

"What is it Elsa?"

The bunny girl frowned, stuck out her leg, and crossed her arms under her breast, glaring slightly at her boyfriend. One thought ran threw Mac's mind _Aww crap what I do?"_

"Mel would you kindly stomp on the floor very hard?"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

The big man sighed and brought his foot up, and then down, crashing threw the tiles. Mac surprised fell threw the crumbling floor onto a staircase.

A few seconds later Plague was thrown into the hole and landed on the giant teen. Mac groaned and threw the bug man off of him.

" Now boy's next time listen…" said Elsa as she walked by the two on the stairs. Plague coughed and stood up, followed by Mac.

"Was she always that strong?"

"Not all the time…just when she's angry…excited….and h-"

"I get it, I get it….Lets just follow,"

--------

The three walked into a slightly dark room, the walks covered in mold and spider webs. Right in the center of the room stood a stand covered by glass.

Sitting on the stand behind the glass were a giant stone slab and a pair of black spiked gauntlets.

"Mel…"

"Got it!" replied Mac to his girlfriend and smashing the glass around the stand.

Right when the glass broke, a giant log came falling from above. The giant wooden cylinder made Plague scatter into millions of locust, and surrounded the log. After Plague reformed the was no wood left.

"Watch out her comes another one!" yelled Plague who was standing a little far from Mac and Elsa.

"I got it….this is really annoying," mumbled Mac as he just straight out right hooked the giant piece of wood. The log broke into tiny splinters, the little pieces of wood scattering without hitting the three.

"You know I haven't worked out in a while," said Mac as he looked at the pieces on the floor.

"Thought they'll be small…" Plague sweat-dropped when he heard that and picked up the gantlets.

"Hmmm…interesting," the bug man then studied the tablet of stone.

"This seems to be written in the ancient languages, I can read some but I'm not a scholar so I can't translate fully…"

"What does it say?" asked Elsa

"Well let's see…"

_/FLASHBACK/_

A tall muscular man with bright orange hair and shinning gold armor, stood with a short man with a giant black waxed mustache and a beautiful woman with long brown silk hair,

stood around a map with little figures on it.

The orange haired man sighed and hung his head.

"Phil I can't do it…I can't risk peoples lives…" said the tall man to the short one with the mustache.

"Herc…" sighed Phil as he patted the big man on the back. "…If we don't send are men to war then the innocents will die, right Meg?" The brown hair woman nodded.

"I know…. but why are the People of the Snow attacking us?"

Meg sighed " Because Hero boy it started when-"

/Break/

"Move my brothers! Forward my family! Win for are people!" yelled Hercules as he stood in front of his soldiers.

The Land of Snow soldiers just on the horizon their leader dressed in bright red armor, and his soldiers in black and white.

"We People of the Sand will not be taken over by these people that live in cold! Let's show them what the Sand people can really do!"

"HAAARROOOO! HAAAAAARRRROOO!" cheer the soldiers.

/Break/

Hercules and the Snow's leader Lloyd have been locked in combat for three hours strait. The Snow leader's swords against the Sand leaders shields.

"You will not conquer my people!" the two yelled at the same time.

"Stop it!" yelled a voice from higher up. The two leaders heads swiveled and looked up at a hill.

There standing over the fall men stood as tall man covered in black armor. His helmet was shaped like a dragons head, and one of his black spiked gauntlets gripping his sword.

The man removed his helmet and-

/Break/

Lloyd and Hercules stood side by side both helping support a giant blade between the two.

The two talked together "We the leaders of the Sand and Snow hereby raise this man Prat Cron as King of this land known as Pompeii!"

_/END FLASHBACK/_

"Is there anymore?" asked Mac as he wrapped an arm around Elsa's waist.

"Yeah but I can't read it… also seems like pieces of the was broken off. Even if you find a translator the whole thing still won't be readable."

Elsa glanced at Mac "I don't know about the missing pieces but we know someone-"

"If we can find him…"

"Yes if we can find him that can translate that…"

Plague looked at the two, smirked slightly and then handed them the stone. "You want to get back to finding your friends, so here talk the tablet."

"But-" started Elsa

"No, go…me and Kiego will keep tracking the prince."

The two smiled and started to walk out of the room, when Plague asked something "Elsa, what did the guards say about Han!?"

"Oh! They said he went to visit a friend in Snow country!"

The bug man nodded his head in thanks "Bye you two! Train while you searching, I can sense something bad is going to happen soon!"

"Thanks Plague, say bye to Kiego!" yelled Elsa and Mac just waved over his shoulder.

--------

Tan sat at a table in a bar, his face in hands. Glasses resting on the table, and untouched food in front of him.

The light movement of the chair in front of him was all the telling the aged man needed.

Placing his glasses back on he looked at he twenty year old beautiful blonde woman in front of him.

"Where's your armor?"

Veronica glared slightly at him "It's in this bag by my feet…why haven't you told me you where alive till now! And not even that I had to hear it from Altair of all people!"

"Calm down, I'll explain every thing…Sister,"

--------

Siamon growled to himself as he laid in the hotels bed. It was midnight, cold, and the merman was pissed off, Endo and Shan have been at it for hours.

Feeling a slight weight on his chest, Siamon glanced down to see Pan holding some cards.

" Why are you here"

The panda flipped a card HELP.

"Okay what do you suggest?"

KILL?

"To messy…plus I like them I just want to sleep,"

YELL?

"Tried,"

"So your out of ideas to huh?" smirked Siamon , as the little panda nodded. The merman sighed and then stood up. Pan gave him a questioning look and sat on the bed with a confused look.

Siamon cracked his knuckles "Now watch this…"

The ex-marine punched the wall, his arm going right threw and grabbed Endo by his hair. Siamon pulled his captain's head threw the hole, and looked at the wood man.

"Hey Si!?" said Endo with a question in his voice.

"Can you get out?" asked the first mate

"No I'm kinda stuck…"

"Good…night…" Siamon knocked on the wall "Night Shan!"

"G-good night Si!"

Endo struggled for a second and a vein bulged on his head. "Si…"

"Si…"

"SI….GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

--------

Judge and Oni sat a table in a bar waiting for some special guest. The bar they were in was somewhat noisy but the two sat in a more quit, secluded part of the room.

"Oni he's walking in the door…and it seems he brought friends," mumbled Judge as he took a drink from a beer.

Oni raised her sword out of its sleuth slightly "Put it back, we aren't here to fight,"

There 'guest' was an old man followed by four others. A blind boy with a staff like weapon, a tall man with goggles, a fat bald man, and a woman with very similar features to a person they met before.

"Judge…Oni so your the one's who sent the note, and you both look different,"

Judged frowned as he adjusted his hat and fixed his sunglasses "Caine, the same to you….who are you friends?"

Caine nodded to the four " These are Kyra, Edge, Buu, and Stick my family."

"It seems they're trying to hide their anger and a slight amount of fear…and doing quit well," mussed Judge.

Even thou Judge has no eye's his Devil Fruit _Takken Takken no mi _gives him the ability the see, basically into the sprit, soul, and thoughts of every person in the world. This ability always seems to surprise people because he always seems to know where they are.

"So why have you two called use here?" asked Caine

Oni stood up and faced the old man "Me and Judge are just giving warnings to curtain groups in the area."

"So what is it?"

"You heard Madro's back and with a stronger crew right?"

Caine nodded his head "And Hanshi was once controlled by him….but why are you telling me something I already know?"

Oni growled slightly "Because old man Madro's just the tip of the bloody iceberg!"

"So what else is there to know?" The black hair girl named Kyra asked.

"Since we worked for Stein for a number of years we knew of some of his dealings. First is his friendship with Jeremiah Cross, we seen the two talk on many occasions…and Caine you know nothing good and come from those two talking."

Caine frowned a little from the news "Yes…I just can't think of a reason they'll even talk to one another…"

"Well there's worse news behind the scene's there is a man pulling there strings…"

"Who?"

"Black Crow……"

Caine's frowned deepened and he turned around to leave "There's more Caine and it involves all of use…from my son to her sister, all of use,"

Kyra stopped following Caine, and the old man turned back around also. So the groups talked, Kyra's face tightened, Caine's and the three other guys face's slightly showed worry. It's was Judge who finally started to leave followed by Oni.

"So will you help when the time comes?" asked Judge

"I can see why the call him Judge…" mumbled Stick under his breath as Caine replied for his family " Yes, when the time comes and we are need we will help,"

"Thank you…" mumbled the ex-priest then he turned around "…Oh can I ask you a favor? If you meet my son Meku and the group he's part of tell him his father say's hi?"

At that moment the boy Stick who some how got a beer, spit out the liquid "_ He's_ your son!?

Caine smile and nodded his head "Will do…will do"

**

* * *

**

**Well there you go chapter 22 and an end to an arc. Hope you liked it!? Now if you have any questions regarding this chapter or the story feel free to ask.**

**Now READ AND REVIEW!**


	23. Zero Degrees! Beginning of Arc Two!

**Okay here's the next chapter to Death Root! I don't own One Piece!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 23: Zero Degrees! Beginning of Arc Two!_

Siamon opened his eyes to talking, lots and lots of talking. He felt like he's been sleeping for weeks.

Throwing on his coat and picking up his sword, the ex-marine merman walked into the hotel room kitchen where Shan was basically dancing around the kitchen helping Penny serve breakfast, to there new guest, the two kids and the wolf.

For some reason Endo wasn't there, Siamon sweat-dropped and walked back into his room. After a loud crash the merman came walking out followed by his captain.

"I can't believe to forgot I was stuck in the wall!"

"Shut up Captain….I need my coffee…"

Marco and Alice sat next to each other watching there new friends. Penny was just sitting down after making a warm breakfast, and Anubis was curled up on the floor still sleeping.

"Hey Endo-kun? When are we going to leave this town?" asked Shan

"Yeah baka-captain!" shouted Penny. Endo growled under his breath at Penny but decided to ignore her and talk to Shan.

"Me and Si are going to go over the town again-"

"Great more cold…" mumbled Siamon as he sipped his coffee.

"-but if we don't find anything then we'll leave for the next thing,"

Penny nodded her head and then looked at the two kids, who where older than her. "So…why are you guys in this area?"

Alice and Marco sweat-dropped for two reasons. One they thought they told them already and two the girl was nice to them not to long ago.

"We'll we were supposed to just look around in the desert…but, and I'm not pointing any fingers," said Marco as he motioned to Anubis who was just waking up.

"…but some how after a few hours of searching we ended up in the middle of a snow storm,"

"The brats keep distracting me!" barked Anubis as he placed his head on the table and looked at the group.

Alice giggled and patted the giant wolfs head "It's okay Anubis at least we met some friends. Soon we can meet up Ares and everyone else."

Surprised looks appeared on the Death Root members faces

"Did you say Ares?" the four said in surprise

Marco lit up when he heard that "So you heard of the captain, and the fearsome 'Goggle-Headed Pirates'!"

Penny giggled at the name and Endo answered "No we haven't, but we're part of a mercenary group and two of are members/friends have mentioned that name in a few of the story's they've told,"

Alice patted Marco on the back as he sulked, she then asked a question

"Who told you about Ares?"

"Are friends Razz and Kazuya," said Shan, Alice and Anubis didn't know the names but they left Marco slightly stunned.

Endo gave Shan a kiss and Siamon patted Penny on the head, the two then headed for the door. Anubis got up and followed them.

"I'm coming with you two,"

The Death Root leader looked at the wolf and nodded his head. The three left leaving the girls and Marco to talk.

--------

The two as I like to call them Chess Pieces, Tibalt and Girom. Sparks flew of the eel merman as he sneered.

"Hey Tibalt, think we can have some fun with the towns people before we find the prince?"

The bandaged tattooed Bishop grinned under his face rapping, "Why not, not like any of this town's weaklings can stand up to my sword abilities,"

Girom grinned and grabbed the nearest citizen to him "Hello weakling!"

The person screamed and shook from the electricity coursing threw there body. The eel man was about to kill his pray, before he was tackled by a giant wolf that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Good one Anubis!" yelled a blonde man running to the scene followed by a shark merman with a giant blade.

Tibalt drew his sword and Girom threw off the wolf.

"We'll my eel friend seems like are fun was just increased!" shouted Tibalt as he charged the three.

--------

Siamon looked at the shirtless man starring at him with his sword raised. The first mate pulled his sword off his back

"How can you stand this cold?" growled Siamon as he shivered under the many layers of clothing.

"Unlike a weakling like you, I trained my body to withstand all tempters!"

Tibalt pointed his sword at Siamon "I am 'Demon in the Snow' Tibalt Bishop rank in the Chess Board of Pompeii!"

After the Bishop finished talking he realized the merman wasn't there. Tibalt moved to the side quickly as Siamon's blade spit the earth where he was standing.

"You can call me 'Iron Shark' Siamon Second in Command of the Death Root mercenaries!"

--------

Lord Han sat in the ruins just outside of Winter Knight City, waiting. In front of the giant was a body of water connected to the ocean on the other side of the mountains.

Han smiled as the water rippled and a giant figure started to emerge. The giant lord stood up to great his guest.

The thing was most defiantly a merman with dark blue skin. He stood at sixty feet in height. Small fins stuck out of his arms and the front of his body from his chin to his stomach was a different color a light gray.

The merman had a wide mouth and what could be called teeth. He was bald except the long gray ponytail that hung from the back of his head.

The merman wore dark blue pants no shirt. His arms were tattooed with odd designs, he wore no shoes because he had webbed feet. Strapped to his back was a giant hammer.

Judging by his height, appearance, and face this merman was of the whale class. Lord Han patted the whale merman on the back.

"So you are the bounty-hunter merman Jagen?"

Jagen made a low grunting sound and started to speak in a slightly high voice "What did you call me for?"

Han stuck his spear in the ground and sat, motioning for the merman to also.

"Well Mr. Jagen, I like you to know there are quit a number of high bounty criminals on this island. I also know the king of this land higher's wanted men and women to work for him." Han then handed the whale merman a stack of bounty posters.

"Those are just some of the criminals on this island."

Jagen grinned and spoke in his high voice "We'll Lord Han it seems we have come to an understanding,"

"Good now lets speak details…"

**

* * *

**

**Okay I know it's not that long but hey it's a start! Now Jagen the whale merman was a character that I think I gave Rayo….but I found some use with his in this story also so here he is!**

**Okay the next chapter is I hope going to be mostly fighting. It's Endo and Anubis VS Girom the eel merman, and maybe if I can't make that chap. Long enough I put in Siamon's fight with Tibalt.**

**Remember to all those who read….READ & REVIEW!**


	24. Eels and Swordsmen

**Hi to my friends! And welcome to the next chapter in Death Root!**

**I don't own One Piece!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 24: Eels and Swordsmen_

Endo stood next to the giant wolf of the Goggle-Head Pirates, both glaring at the sadistic eel merman Girom.

" Hey wolf can you fight?"

"Hell yeah!"

Girom smirked at his opponents and held up his fist, sparks jumped off his hand, his armor glowed in a power surge.

"You weaklings have no chance against my power!"

Endo laughed and looked at Anubis "Let me handle this guy wolf…I've been itching to fight someone lately for some reason,"

The giant wolf glanced at him for a second then nodded his head "If he kills you I'm not taking responsibility,"

Endo smirked and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a pair of oval shaped pink lenses sunglasses. The Death Root leader then removed his jacket, leaving him in his long purple pants and a plain white tank top.

Girom sneered and charged forward at the now slightly stripped Endo, who wasn't even fazed by the cold anymore.

The eel merman with all his strength punched Endo in the stomach, his fist going right threw the teen.

"That was easy," joked Girom as he tried to pull his arm from the boy. But there was a problem with that, his arm was stuck!

Endo laughed, his sunglasses gleaming from the sun. The merman was actually showing a little fear on his face.

"Got ya!" laughed Endo, the woodman then head butted the thin face of the merman. Girom yelled as he pulled with all of his strength, finally his arm jerk free, wood splitters flying everywhere.

The hole in Endo sealed up quickly, Endo then removed his shoes and wiggled his toes on the cold stone of the street.

The woodman jumped up and wooden spikes appeared on the bottom of his feet.

"_Uddo Uddo Boot!"_

Girom dogged out of the way, Endo landed on the ground. The eel's hand shot out and grabbed onto Endo's arm.

"_Eel Spark!"_

From Girom's point of view the electricity didn't effect Endo. But when he pulled his arm away there was a small black mark.

Endo looked at it and groaned "Awww man….Shan is going to get angry at me,"

"Is that your whore!?" mocked Girom. It seems the eel hasn't learn a important rule, don't mock someone you know is strong than you and not hesitate to hurt.

Girom laughed and then suddenly gagged as something big grabbed his throat. The merman looked at Endo, who's arm was mostly made of wood now, and his hand which was now giant and wrapped around his throat.

One of Endo's eyes could be seen from behind the pink lenses of his glasses. They were…how to easily explain it…..purely pissed off.

"What – the – hell – did – you- just - say!"

--------

Siamon starred down the other swordsman Tibalt. The blades gleaming in the light, the two charged.

"_Pressure Slash!_"

"_Bishop's Ballad!_"

With a loud clang of metal the swords spark from the metal on metal contact. Tibalt smirked under his bandages.

"There's no way I'm going to lose to a fin less merman," he mocked.

Siamon growled, his eyes shined gold, his pupils slits, and his arms bulged with muscle. Swinging his sword Tibalt went flying backward and crashed into the wall.

"I'm going to skin you alive!"

The ex-marine charged slamming Tibalt threw the wall. Siamon raised his sword and brought it down, the other swordsman managed to roll out of the way.

Grabbing onto his sword Tibalt stabbed Siamon's arm. But that only made the big merman angrier, Siamon grabbed his throat and tossed the man back out side. Into what seemed to be his partner getting strangled by Endo.

The two Chess pieces slammed into each other. Endo released the eel and the two slammed into another wall.

Siamon pulled the sword out of his arm and tossed it, the blade finding its place in the wall right next to Tibalt's head.

Siamon walked out and stood next to his captain, Endo and Siamon made a scary duo when there pissed off.

Endo cracked his neck and looked at the two "I'll give you till the count of three to get out of my sighted…One!"

Girom and Tibalt ran for there lives "Two…"

The two were turning the corner "Three…are they gone?"

Anubis walked over to the two "Seems like it…" the giant wolf looked at Siamon

" Merman what did that guy say to get you so pissed?"

"He made fun of me because I hade no fins…" Endo winced when he said that, the members of Death Root all know why he doesn't but no one else does, and they all knew it was a taboo subject.

Siamon glanced at the wolf "If your wondering also then I'll tell you but don't bring it up again! When I was born I hade a birth defect and my fins weren't right, but I lived with it."

"Then when I was older a group of teens attacked me led by a teen merman named Arlong. They beat me up and call me a disgrace to my race."

" They then held me down and there leader chopped of my disfigured fins," Siamon then pulled up his sleeves all the way to is upper arm, where a scars was.

"There's another scar on my other arm and my back. We'll that little gang left me for dead but my siblings found me a short time later. Took me a few months to heal and adapt, but I got better……there that explain enough!?"

Endo patted his friend on the back " That'll do Si now lets go get the others, were leaving this town."

Endo and Siamon walked to there hotel followed by Anubis who was smirking a little bit.

_This group is interesting…_

--------

The three members of the Cross family were being confronted by an army of marines. Jeremiah, Road, and Duke all stood in a line, the youngest and the oldest were smiling like crazy.

"Members of the Cross family put your weapons down and come along quietly!" shouted a marine threw a microphone.

"Jere-kun….?" Whined Road "….why won't you let me fight!?"

"Because Road, you got your bounty from taking down high bounty and high marines in one on one battles. You are not ready for a fight like this….maybe when your older,"

"Awww come on!"

Duke placed a large hand on the female Cross's head, "Don't fret young one me and Jeremiah will be done in five minutes."

Road crossed her arms and pouted "Fine…" Duke then looked at his nephew.

"Your ready?"

"Always…"

Cross gave a small smile and drew his sword. Duke reached into his pockets, his glasses gleaming.

Duke pulled his hands out and what seems to be giant black circles came flying out and surrounded the marines. The big Cross then placed another black circle in front of him, and he jumped into it.

The marines looked confused and then they heard Dukes voice and also the voice of Jeremiah from in front of them.

"_Hell Rising!_"

Duke seemed to pop out of the black circles and Jeremiah swung his sword walking calmly threw the men, killing everyone he saw. Not a single drop of blood touched him.

After the slaughter Duke and Cross stood in an ocean of dead bodies, not injured or bloodied at all.

Road came out of nowhere and tugged on Cross's shirt. "Jere-kun I found it!"

"Good lead us there…"

The trio walked for a little farther and found and metal carriage with bars and a pad lock. Duke walked up and yanked off the lock and opened the door.

"Road get the bag…" the youngest nodded and ran off. Duke stood there smiling and Cross adjusted his glasses.

A tall man around six' four walked out shirtless, hands and feet chained. He had dark blue hair, and dark eyes. The man was a not overly muscled but he was skinny. Tattooed on his back was a giant cross.

He whore worn our black pants and black boats. The man looked at the two and smiled,

"Uncle Duke, and my big brother so glad you could come and get me," said the man sarcastically. The man looked around, "Where's the little one?"

"Tall-kun!" yelled Road who was running back with a bag and a giant cross wrapped in a cloth.

"Little Road my how you grown,"

"Here ya go,"

Tall nodded his head and opened the bag. He then slipped on a light blue coat and an white choker. Tall then slung the giant wrapped up cross onto his back.

Cross looked at him "You ready to go Tall?"

"Yeah bro," said Tall as he lit a cigarette that he pulled from his pocket..

With that the four Cross family members left the blood covered area.

**

* * *

**

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Also if you watch Trigun then you will know Tall's weapon. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

_**Next chapter 24: Mr. Poly and the Book!**_


	25. MrPoly and the Book

**I Don't Own One Piece!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 25: Mr.Poly and the Book_

The four Death Root members and three Goggle-Headed pirates stood at the gate entrance of a snow covered city. Penny, Marco, and Alice stood amazed at the city.

Siamon and Anubis stood to the side, calm and collected waiting for there group. Shan was looking over a map of Winter Knight City trying to think of which place would best to go.

Endo was….lets just say standing a few feet behind his girlfriend 'admiring' her 'backside'.

The violet haired Death Root doctor turned around to talk to her captain and boyfriend.

But noticed he was day-dreaming at the moment, so she coughed. The merman first-mate laughed as he looked on at the scene.

"They always been like this?" asked Anubis

"No, before they got together they were more awkward and shy around each other,"

With Shan and Endo…. "Endo-kun? Endo-kun?"

The woodman was still in his dream world, and little drool running from his mouth. So Shan decided to take a different approach, fixing her glasses on her head.

She jumped and spun, delivering a powerful right kick to Endo's face. Endo flew back and hit the city gate doors.

"You okay Endo-kun?" asked Shan sweetly

Endo rubbed his head and mumbled "Where's Axe's cause I'm pretty shore he just hit me…."

The woodman looked up and saw everyone looking at him, so he stood up, dusted himself off and started to walk.

"What's everyone starring at? Lets find us stuff to do!"

Endo picked up Shan and started to walk, but was stopped by his first mate.

"Guys the kids are gone…"

"WHAT!"

--------

Penny, Marco, and Alice where shuffling threw weapons and junk. The three ran off form the others because they were bored and the adults weren't doing anything.

Penny beamed as she held up a box of stuff "Look at all of the cooking supplies I found!"

Alice and Marco smiled at the younger girl "Penny were are only looking, we don't have any money…"

The young blonde girl smiled, put the stuff on the ground and pulled two wallets out of her pocket.

"We have money I took Si and the Captains wallets!"

--------

Siamon and Endo "THAT TWERP! SHE TOOK ARE MONEY!"

--------

After paying for the stuff Penny walked behind Alice and Marco. She smiled to herself as she glanced at all the new cooking supplies, and at that moment she just happened to bump into someone.

The youngest Death Root member looked up to see and old man, somewhere in his late sixties.

The man was short, around 4'4 with a slightly rounded head. He had a small black top hat on. And also a big bushy white mustache that covered his mouth.

The man wore a black tuxedo top, red tie, and light blue dress pants. The short man stood up and then helped Penny.

"Why I'm sorry I ran into little girl…"

"But sir I'm taller than you…."

"SO WHAT!-(cough) sorry…you may call me Mr.Poly and I am a Recorder!"

"So….you're an Archeologist?"

" No they search for the past I just record the present."

Poly started to pick up at cooking supplies, and automatically the things shrunk. Penny looked at what he did with slightly amazed eye's.

"You ate a Devil Fruit shorty?!"

"I'M NOT SHORT…(cough) Yes I ate the _Kuss Kuss no mi _or the Shrink Shrink fruit. It allows me to shrink myself and items I tough, It also allows me to make the grow to there original size's,"

"So….that mean's….what exactly…?"

"That I'll help a young child with the piles of stuff she bought at the store,"

Penny looked down at the short old man "Okay fine but if you try anything, I have to tell you I know how to fight well."

Poly tipped his hat "I wouldn't think of it,"

The Blonde girl smiled "Well I'm Penny and this is…." Penny patted her jacket and then smiled, she then unzipped her jacket and pulled out Death Roots mini panda "…..Pan the Panda he's always with me!"

The black and white bear yawned and looked at the old man, then at Penny waved and went back to sleep.

"Well Pan here isn't used to the cold so he sleeps a lot, In warmer weather he'll be up."

Poly smiled at the blonde child started to walk, so he followed. The short old man then patted his pocket where the shrunken form of his most prized possession was kept.

"Wait up young one!"

--------

Laughing to herself on her throne chair in Winter Knight kingdom. A blue haired, brown eyed woman glanced at the pathetic peasants that begged her for favors.

The woman wore a black leather dress, which showed of her 'assets'. Under the dress she wore black fishnets along with fishnet leggings. She also wore black high heels.

The woman turned her attention to a glass of wine, which she held in her hand. Her legs where draped over the sides.

A guard came running up and pushed the peasants out of his way, a smirk on his face.

"Lady Pandora! It seems that two members of the Goggle Headed Pirates from West Blue have appeared in town!"

The blue hair woman looked at the man " Are they worth anything?"

"We are not positive my lady! Even thou there listed as members of the group we where only able to find two of the crews posters,"

Pandora giggled slightly as she stood up and grabbed a metal suitcase at her side.

"Well find them and bring them in, even if they don't have bounties we can use them as a bargaining chip for them ones that do have bounties."

"Yes madam! May I ask where you are going!?"

"The ruins…they may revel some more abilities of my sweet little box. Could you also clear out this area, please. I want it clean before I get back."

--------

After finally finding the kids, and a strange little old man. Endo's group checked into a hotel.

While Shan, Marco, Alice, and Anubis, sat at the table talking to the little man Mr.Poly. Endo, Siamon, and Penny were busy doing something else.

"YOU SPENT ALL OF MY MONEY TWERP!"

"SI, YOU TAKE THE LEFT SIDE!"

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!"

Endo and Siamon were chasing Penny around the apartment. "SHAN HELP MEEEEEEE!"

The violet hair doctor sipped her tea, and all she did was glare at the two and the stopped. Now this is one of those unexplainable things, Shan being the usual shy, nice girl. Is able to stop the stupidity of her boy friend and the anger problems of his best friend.

Now some say something happened between the three that no one knows about, or Elsa gave Shan some power of black mail. But this is just one of those mysteries.

"Endo-kun, Si can you please sit down Mr.Poly what's to show us something,"

The two nodded and sat down. Poly coughed and reached into his pocket. Suddenly he slammed a giant book on the table, the thing was a three feet thick, seven feet long and five feet widen. It was hard covered and wrapped in leather.

"HOLY CRAP!" Shouted Marco, because he was surprised at the size of the thing.

"This book has been passed down threw my family for over 400 years, when something important happened or they learn something they wrote it down. Now I like to call it '_The Book_' but my father called it '_The Hitchhikers Guide to the Grand Line and Other Stuff_,"

Endo grinned and quickly opened the book, and what they saw surprised everyone excluding Poly.

"It's blank!"

"Yes, yes…" smiled the old man under his giant mustache, the thing moved from his laughter. "…that book only reveals the info when the time is right, and but the information is only from what me and my ancestors knew for fact and other valuable information,"

" So it will not tell you about things like where the exact location of One Piece or other things like it….you get what I'm saying?"

Endo waved his hand as he and Marco flip threw the pages. Alice and Anubis went to sit on the couch and talk about something, while the remaining three still talked to Poly.

"Hey Endo look this page has something on it!" said Marco as he stopped the turning of pages.

The wood man looked at the page and he grinned widely as he read the title of the page.

"_Wood manipulation and techniques! _This is perfect for me! Hey Poly, why is there only one page? There seems to be a lot more info to this,"

"When your done with the page the next one will reveal its self,"

"Home does that giant book do all that?" asked Alice from the couch.

Poly shrugged and relaxed in the chair "So what are you kids going to do now?"

Endo scratch his head "Well Si, Marco, Penny and Alice you four search the city, Anubis you stay with Mr.Poly…"

"What about us Endo-kun?" asked Shan

"You and me, Shan-chan are going on a date!" said an overly excited Endo to a now blushing Shan.

Siamon smiled openly at the couple as he strapped on his blade. _I just wonder how the bear brain and Elsa are faring in finding are four missing members._

--------

Mac stood in the middle of a rocky area of the desert, covered in blood. Running a hand threw his brown hair he looked around for Elsa.

"Elsa do it again…"

"But Mel! Rest for a bit, you can't keep going like this,"

The bear teen smiled slightly "Elsa thank you for your concern but we need to train while we look for Razz and them,"

" We both know that the New World is getting closer and there are people strong than Rayo Verrani, Stronger than Plague and Kiego, A lot of them will be on the level of Madro and are crew was annihilated by that man and his minions,"

"But Mel your body can't take anymore, I can tell…" mumbled Elsa

"That doesn't matter… you may have already learn a new skill, but I still need training and even this won't be enough when we reach the new world, I just hope the others realize this to….now lets continue my love,"

A single tear rolled down her face, but she smiled and readied her scythe. "Okay Mel but if this becomes to dangerous then I'm stopping and your doing to rest,"

Mac smiled as he got back into a fighting stance "Gotcha dear!"

**

* * *

**

**There you go the next chapter! Now Mr. Poly was made from a number of idea's swirling in my head. But basically he's a guy that records things he thinks are important, his book also contains other little tidbits. I got his character design from the monopoly guy : ) **

**Now I also have a little fun fact Endo and Shan's original character designs had them a lot like my favorite Naruto couple Naruto X Hinata, and you can tell by how they look that's where I first started in making the two.**

**Now READ AND REVIEW!**

_**Chapter 26: Penny fights! Protect Marco and Alice!**_


	26. Penny Fights! Protect Marco and Alice!

**I don't own One Piece!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 26: Penny Fights! Protect Marco and Alice!_

Endo at the moment was laying on the floor twitching nonstop due to blood loss. Shan was a couple of feet away because she was trying to show her boyfriend the dress she was going to wear on there date, yet he ended up like this.

"Is this dress bad or something?" asked Shan spinning around.

The doctor wore a dark green dress that was strapless on one side and being held up by the other. The dress show her curves perfectly and came down to her knees.

Siamon laughed to himself from the corner "Shan I'm positive that dress is perfect. You are his and Death Root's 'Heart' more or less…."

Shan blushed from the complement "Si do you know when Endo will be awake again?"

"Give him ten minutes, and if he's not awake by then kick him until he does."

"Thanks Siamon, I guess your taking the kids now?"

"Yeah…. Anubis and Mr. Poly are in the other room trying to out smart the other….anyway…later Shan."

"See ya Later Si!" Shan said as she decided to use Endo as a pillow until he wakes up. Siamon left the couple to be, and waked into the main room, grabbed his jacket and decided to leave his blade for now.

"Hey twerps lets go!"

--------

Penny, Marco, and Alice ditched Siamon after the merman got sidetracked by a weapons store. So the three children decided that they could get the job done fast with out the merman at the moment.

"So….where do we look?" asked Marco

"Well were looking for Razz and Kazuya, you should know what they look like-"

"I don't!" said Alice

"-so Marco does! Well are other two missing members are named Meku and Mars. Meku is a blind staff user, with lots of face piercing and Mars is….well a mime,"

" You have a MIME on your crew?" asked Alice with a little surprise in her voice.

"Yep! He's awesome! Any who, Lets GO!" shouted Penny as Pan popped his head out of her jacket for a few seconds, blinked, then went back to where it was warm.

Marco leaned over and whispered in Alice's ear "Why are we listening to someone younger than use?"

Alice smiled "I've seen some of the poster's of the Death Root mercenaries, are ship got them last week…and if I'm correct the little girl is codename 'Sun-Shine' and she's worth 37 million more then you,"

Marco huffed as he started to follow Penny, "Well it's probably because she travels with all of those wanted people."

Alice giggled to herself because the red head was still unbelieving "Marco you don't get it! If they let her into the group she must be able to do something, if I guess right that younger girl has already killed someone,"

Marco grinned stupidly "Stop joking Alice and lets search of her crew mates and ours as well." he then ran ahead and caught up the youngest Death Root member and her panda.

Alice shook her head, Marco just couldn't see it. Our he's not willing to believe it…Penny was just like them.

Alice sensed something behind her, yet she didn't react in time. She let out a quick scream right before something hit her head, and blackness consumed her.

--------

Marco and Penny turned around when they heard Alice scream. Behind them were are giant group of about thirty guards.

The men surrounded Alice's body, Marco grow angry and somehow, Surprising Penny Marco multiplied.

"Devil fruit user hmmm…" smiled Penny as she watched Marco and his clones dog pile a guard that picked up Alice.

The clones dispersed and the red head held the unconsumed body of Alice in his arms.

"Get them Lady Pandora wants them!"

But the guards where stopped because the leader's throat was torn out by a small panda in an orange hoody.

"Marco run and finds Shan!"

"But-"

"Now!" yelled Penny as she pulled out her knifes. The guards attention turned to Penny, each with an evil glint in there eye's.

"Little girl, when were threw with you, your going to wish you where dead!"

"Sick'em Pan!" shouted Penny, as Pan jump onto another random guard while the remaining charged Penny.

Penny smiled "Say's something about this city if the guards would attack children,"

Penny looked at the guards running at her, "Man these guys move slowly…"

The young blonde floated off the ground and started to spin. She let go of her knifes which are attached to strings, they started to spin with her.

" _Cutie Buzz Saw_!"

Penny was spinning at high speeds cutting threw about ten guards before she stopped, her eyes spinning.

"I really need to work on that…" she said as she pulled a frying pan with a panda design on it, and smash a guards head with it.

"_The Pan Pan!_"

Penny and Pan regrouped a saw that there where only about five guards left. This was the perfect time to test a new weapon of hers.

Putting the knifes back into pockets, she smiled when the soldiers started to run at her again.

Moving her arms in a throwing motion and combining that with invisible string, and devil fruit powers….and you get….

"_Hook!_"

Three guards fell as tons of cuts and slash's appeared on their body's. Now only two guards remained, one wit ha sword the other with a spear.

"Pan I have spear perv…" the small panda nodded and ran at the swords-man

The spear man ran at the small girl Penny jumped and landed on the pole of the spear. Pull out her knife she ran at the man and stabbed him in the shoulder.

The guard screamed in pain as he tried to pull the knife out, but Penny held on and the two started to float up into the air.

Tying her string onto the knife, allowed her to float higher than the man. Now she prepared for a kick she learned from Sanji when she was still at the restaurant , but she couldn't remember the name so she came up with one.

Turning on her abilities Penny fell towards the man her feet extended.

" _Ero-Destroyer! _"

Her feet hit hard, she heard a snapping sound as the guard spit out blood, a lot of the red liquid hitting Penny in the face.

The young Death Root and the guard hit the ground. Penny stood up and dusted herself off, face still covered in blood.

She glance to where Pan was fighting to see the other guard dead with both of his arms missing.

"Pan?" there was a sudden weight on her shoulder and then a loud burp. She smiled and then looked at herself in a widow of a nearby store.

"Hmmm….wonder what Austin-kun would think of me know?"

Penny felt a large hand pat her head "I'm guessing he'll think nothing of it twerp…"

The blonde looked up to find Siamon standing there "How's Alice?"

"She still out put Marco managed to run into Endo and Shan after they finished there date,"

"Good…" Penny mumbled. Siamon looked around and whistled softly,

"Did a good number on these guards Penny,"

Penny nodded thanks and touched the blood on her face "Don't think about what you did Penny, they attacked its there fault."

A few tears fell from Penny's eyes "I know Si…but the thing is I actually enjoyed it…"

Siamon picked the young girl up "If there bad people and they deserved it then its fine…but if you fell something like that for no reason talk to me first, Okay?"

Penny nodded with a tinny smile on her face "Okay…"

"Good now lets get back to the room and you can get cleaned up," the merman said as he looked around "…Pan stop chewing on the dead and lets go!"

**

* * *

**

**There's that chapter! Even thou its short, this chapter was basically made for me to get deeper into Penny's character cause she is part of the crew and for awhile she was kind of in the background, I thought it was time to bring her forward.**

**Now Siamon I'm trying to establish as the father figure to Penny, the brother to Shan, and the Best Friend to Endo. So how do you think I did?**

**Sorry no chapter preview this time: (**

**REMEMBER READ & REVIEW!**


	27. Oh Great Again! More Villain’s

**I Don't own One Piece, okay I'm going to introduce another OC in this chapter, but don't get confused he's of no real importance to this story, he will have a role how every in the Water 7 arc.**

**--------**

_Chapter 27: Oh Great Again! More Villain's to Worry us! _

Red dreadlocks swayed in the wind as Mass Claw James stood on the top of his ship. The Vice Admiral jumped down and started to make his rounds.

James knew he could get his second in command Commodore 'Super-High' Hiro to do this, but that wouldn't make him a good leader now would it.

Speaking of his second there he was the pink haired, mask wearing, silver spandex wearing commodore.

"HELLOOOOOO JAMES! HOW ARE YOU THIS FINE MORNING!"

James plugged his ears "Hiro tone it down a little it five in the morning,"

"Ai Sir!" saluted Hiro

James smiled as he started to walk again. After an hour and checking on his crew, James left Hiro and head back into his room.

Felling a presence the red hair man put on his giant claw and spun around, only to have his arm stopped suddenly brought to a halt on a body.

The man that stood there was over six feet in hight, and his face was covered by the neck of his trench coat. He wore mostly white, along with a cowboy hat, also black pants and black shoes. On his hands were dark blue figureless gloves.

James eyed the man, there were only a few people that could stop with claw and he didn't know this person.

"Who are you?"

Mass Claw thought the man was smiling due to the slight curl in his eye's above his collar.

"My name is confidential…"

" Because is top secret?"

" No because it sounds cooler that way!"

James sweat dropped "Yeah then who are you?"

"You may call me Agent Bravo I work for the World Government secretly, an't that bravo!?"

The red haired man looked at Bravo and thought _ Bravo…Bravo…where have I heard that name before? Wait……he couldn't be……_

"You wouldn't by chance be Bravo 'The Silver Skin' would you?"

The mysterious man laughed and shook Mass Claw's hand "Bravo! Bravo! You have heard of me!"

"Yes, your know for your withstanding any attack thrown at you. It's said that nothing can get threw your defense."

Bravo smiled or James thought he smiled "Yes thank you for the praise…but…I'm sorry to say that the government sent me to observe you,"

"And why is that?"

"There have been rumors that a few months ago you let the Living Tree Pirates go without even trying to capture them,"

James shrugged "The Living Tree's are dead why are they bring this rumor up now?"

Bravo shrugged "They told me that if the rumor was true then they don't want it happening again. So if anything suspicious happens I have to put you the famous Mass Claw James under arrest."

The red haired man growled under his breath "Fine just don't mess with my business on the ship and every thing will be fine between us,"

"Gotcha Vice Admiral,"

--------

"FEAR NOT CITIZEN FOR I AM PLANK MAN!"

"IDIOT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DRESSED IN SPANDEX!"

" Si….Endo-kun stop fighting…"

"Fear not beautiful lady! For my Fishman sidekick has anger issues!"

"Okay that's the last straw, COME HERE!"

Shan at the moment was sitting on the couch trying to stop Endo and Siamon form fighting. Endo the boyfriend she loved so much, took it the wrong way when she just vaguely suggested role playing.

But Endo being Endo he thought she meant he should be a superhero. Thus dragging Siamon into the mix, with the Fishman as the first-mate and Endo's best friend, the blonde man thought he would fit as sidekick.

Then Endo left for a few minutes and came back in green spandex and a mask…well you can put the piece's together. Now Siamon had Endo in a head lock while the blonde bit the fish man's arm.

The violet hair girl sighed, Elsa would have been able to fix this moment by having Mac separate the two then scold them…or make matters worse by making bets on who will win.

The young doctor felt a tap on her arm and she looked down expecting to find Penny, but instead found the old man Mr.Poly sitting on his giant book beside the couch.

"Young one you look stressed, why don't you take that giant wolf and go for a walk?"

"But-"

"Alice is being watched over by Marco and Penny, I'll make shore these two don't kill each other. So take Anubis because from what happen to Penny it's not safe out there, and cool your mind."

Poly smiled and patted Shan's hand "Never know, maybe when you get back you might have thought of something."

Shan smiled to herself and stood up "Let's go for a walk Anubis,"

"I'm not a bloody dog…" growled the giant wolf as he shook himself while he stood.

"So you don't want to go?"

The wolf growled out of embarrassment "No I'm coming with you, just like the lawn gnome said it might be relaxing,"

"What was that you fur ball!" yelled the old man, while Shan and Anubis walked out of the door.

"Nothing!"

--------

A carriage was being pulled into Winter Knight City by a giant…thing. It's features obscured by heavy layers of clothing.

The cart stopped in front of a doctors office and a plain looking man with five o'clock shadow and a lab coat on stepped out.

Yes the man was Sebastian Altessa, the undercover doctor for the Volcano Dragon Pirates. The problem was Altessa looked troubled, even thou he was a kind man and helped the needy. But lately the doctor had a twitch and a pained looked on his face every now and then.

"There has been an outbreak of illnesses in this area for some reason, SO…" he turned to the form that was pulling the cart "…Roach, hide yourself in the ruins we don't need anymore attention brought onto us. Got the big guy" Altessa said with a smile.

Roach laughed happily "Okays Doc Doc! But Roach wanna play with Al when he comes!" The thing of a man walked away still pulling the carriage.

_Ah I remember when he was just a child and raise the boy myself because the captain didn't want to admit that Roach was is own flesh and blood. But Roach I know how your are and the last thing I want is for you to be unhappy, but I just can't let Al return._

_**Keep telling yourself that weak one!**_

Altessa grabbed his head in pain but gladly it soon went away. The doctor adjusted his glasses as another doctor walked outside of the clinic.

"Oh!" said the doctor in surprise "Doctor Altessa what an honor it is to have the royal doctor come and visit use, but I'm sorry to say I'm leaving due to an emergency."

The plain man raised a hand "No, No it's fine I'll watch over the place while your gone, go do what you have to do."

"Oh thank you sir!" yelled the man in praise as he ran down the street.

So now Sebastian was sitting at a desk writing something down. That's when he heard the bell on the door ding.

He walked to the front desk and saw a pretty violet hair woman supporting a limp, nearly frozen man. But what surprised Altessa the most was looking in threw the glass door was a giant wolf.

"C-can I help you?"

"Yes sorry we found this man nearly frozen to death in the snow." said the woman, Altessa suspected the 'we' she also meant the wolf.

"Yes, yes lay him on that couch of right now I'll tend to him shortly…"

"Thanks! I'm a doctor also but I don't have my supplies with me but thank you!" said the woman as she headed out the door.

Altessa picked the man up and placed him on an empty mattress when he heard the door's bell ding again.

In walked two men, one was a man with a giant beard and a turban, while the other had a long square nose, blue hair, and a scar over one of his eyes. The blue haired man looked around and noticed Altessa.

"Sebastian nice to see you again!" smiled Sasu as the turbaned man grunted in recognition and looked around the office.

"Thanks Sasu its good to see a friendly face," smiled the doctor.

" Enough with this small talk!" Alibaba said with annoyance in his voice "Altessa have you seen the Prince!"

"N-no…I haven't seen the boy since his last check-up with me," said the doc truthfully, but Alibaba wasn't taking it so he kicked the doctor.

"Ali!"

"I don't care if you out rank me at the moment Sasu! But I know this man is hiding something and your gentle ways won't help us get rich!"

"But-"

"I'll tell King that your tried to stop use from learning the Prince's whereabouts!" Sasu shut his mouth, he knew King would come down on him hard, but he didn't want his friend to be hurt.

Alibaba kicked Altessa again with a grin on his face "Come on Doc tell us!"

"Stop please…" Ali kicked again "…please…" the cry's of the doctor went unheard in Alibaba's ears.

The bearded man grabbed Altessa's throat and brought the man to eye level, "Now Altessa are you ready to talk?"

The doctor screamed making Ali let go. Altessa grabbed his head and a low snarling sound erupted from he throat.

The two Knights looked surprised as Altessa's lab coat ripped in places and the doctor grew in sized. His skin color turn dark green and became scaly, his face twisted and stretched.

After a few seconds of transforming there was creature standing in front of them instead of the kind doctor.

The think was over seven feet in high and extremely muscular. It's scales looked ruff and jagged, while the long, wide, flat nose and sharp teeth gave the creature's face a very menacing look.

The thing stood like a regular human, well it's body was human excluding it's clawed hands and reptilian head. A long thick tail flicked from side to side.

The creature that was Sebastian Altessa grabbed Alibaba by the throat and lifted the man off the ground. The thing looked at Sasu then glared at Alibaba with it's golden reptilian eyes.

Sasu could have sworn he thought the reptile creature was giving the both a wicked sneer, the thing then spoke in a deep dark voice.

"Altessa is going to be gone for a while. So while he is you two are going to work for me, the names Al, Al A. Gator."

**--------**

**Well this chapter took me a while because I couldn't think of what to put in it, so yeah. Well it seems the first member of the Volcano Dragons had made his appears. Also Sebastian Altessa has the devil fruit of the Wani-Wani no mi: Model- Gator, now Altessa is owned by Luda59 not me but I did tweak his DF due to some problem people had with the first one, so talked to him if you have questions.**

**Also Sasu and Alibaba…and for that matter each member of that group is owned by an anonymous reviewer so…if you have any problems with them well go luck to you because your guess is as good as mine.**

**Now I'm sorry this chapter is later than usual but I've had some personal problems…**

**Endo: Dude stop lying you've been playing Super Smash Bros Brawl this entire time!**

'** As I was saying problems due to my addiction to video games…..well hope you liked it!**

**NOW READ AND REVIEW! No chap preview due to what Naruto fans refer to as the 'Shikamaru syndrome' **


	28. Relax and Have Fun!

-1** Okay just a small bit of info this chapter is not based on Endo, Siamon, Shan, and Penny. BUT on Meku, Mars, Razz, and Kazuya I think they deserve some screen time. Okay sorry about ch27 I had to reload it the new Document thing FF has is screwing up my pages, its taking away my breaks to each scene and I was trying to fix it….**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 28: Relax and Have Fun!_

"So Razz…Ares is asleep for and he's going to stay like that for a while-"

"Yeah…"

"His shipwright and mermaid…she'd the navigator right?…"

" I don't 'now…"

"Anyway…those two went back to the ship and are now traveling to this islands capital city."

" Vhy didn't ve go?"

"Out voted…so with all this going on, you want to go find a place like a bar or a club and have some fun,"

Razz shrugged. Him and Kazuya were bored to no limit, Meku and Mars were playing charades…which neither the musician or the sharpshooter could figure out how a mime and a blind man play that game.

The Goggle Head pirates Vago, who told the four Death Root members that he was once part of the World Government eight years back and then labeled a traitor because he left some group call CP9.

Well the doctor was out of commission at the moment because he made a perverted comment about Elsa and Shan after seeing the old Living Tree posters. So Meku decided to smack him around a bit because the girl were like little sisters to him.

So now at the moment Razz and Kazuya were going to hit the town.

"Were are you two going?" asked Lucy as she grabbed the collars of the guys to stop them from moving.

" Vell ve vhere going to go into town and find 'omething to do,"

"What he said,"

Lucy smile at the two "That sounds like a great idea! Hey Fiona, Kagura, Jin you guys want to go into town!?"

"Sounds like fun," whispered Fiona in her soft voice, Kagura nodded in agreement. Jin scratched his head

"I don't know….well why not I can get a beer,"

Lucy glanced at him "You know what Jin stay behind…"

"Lets GO!" yelled Jin as he walked out the door pasted Razz and Kazuya, the girls then walked past them. The two Death Roots glanced at each other.

"Razz I blame you…we're stuck with two people we don't know a money obsessed woman and Fiona's to innocent…"

" It should be quit fine…"

"Those are words of doom!"

--------(Break)--------

It seemed Kazuya was nearly right about the outing. Jin took one sip of beer and passed out, and the girls keep buying stuff.

"This is so fun!" shout Lucy and Kagura as Fiona smile behind them. The two girl held four bags and still wanted to look around the town. Jin was still a little groggy due to his very low alcohol tolerance.

Razz and Kazuya just stood there in the background with depressed looks on there face's. But then the red eyed sharpshooter saw a line heading into a bar, he nudged Razz.

"Hey Razz lets check out that place," the mariachi nodded and followed along. The two walked past the line and up to the bouncer who stood in front of the door.

Kazuya pulled out some money "So my good fellow how much will in be to get in? 100? 200?"

"Kaz…"

"Guys I'll be happy to let you in, the ratio of women to men in there right now are five to one!If I don't let more guys in people will start think this is a lesbian bar."

The two 'bachelors' mouths were hanging open, Kazuya coughed then smacked Razz on the back.

"Yes ummm…you see those three girls over there?" he said pointing to Lucy, Fiona, and Kagura.

"Are the girls in the bar….by any chance…hotter than them?"

The bouncer shrugged "Don't know about hotter but there drunker…"

Kaz and Razz looked at each other then back at the bouncer "Ve'll be right back!"

The two ran back to the group, it seemed they didn't notice they were gone. Kazuya yawned,

"Well sorry lady's…and Jin. But me and Razz have somewhere else to be…" the two started to walk away, but where stopped by Lucy.

"Oh No! We're a group, were you go we go!"

Kazuya glance at her, the silently gave Razz the signal that meant 'get ready to run'. The Crow made an amazed face and pointed to the sky behind the Goggle Headed pirates.

"Hey look the word 'Gullible' is written in the sky!" the four turned around to look and the Death Root members ran back to the club/bar.

Lucy turned around "I don't see any word…" she noticed the two were gone "…DAMN IT!"

--------(Break)-------

" Ve are going to Hell…we ditch 'hem and the gods will strike us down!"

"Razz were killers and ex-pirates we're going to Hell anyway…we're surrounded by beautiful women and alcohol have fun!" The blonde man's eyes landed on two girls. He tapped Razz on the shoulder.

"Get your guitar ready my wingman!"

"Vhy am I the vingman?!"

--------(Break)--------

Meku was slouching in a chair while Mars laid pasted out on the couch with a wine bottle in his hand.

"Girl's kick us out of are room…bloody mime drinks all the booze…and we're missing two idiots,"

The blind man stood up and maneuvered threw the furniture and into the kitchen. Meku opened the refrigerator and felt around with one hand to see what there was, after finding nothing he closed it.

"Damn it…" he mumbled as he tapped one of the ear rings on his left ear. Meku knew one thing, when Kazuya and Razz get back he's going to kick there ass.

-------- (:Back to the actual arc;) --------

Al's reptilian eyes scanned over the to Knights that he got to work for him. The giant gator paced around the doctors office and stopped in front of a message board.

Al grinned showing his rows of sharp teeth "Well boys it seems I have a job for you!"

The two watched the Zoan user pull a bounty poster off the wall.

"Bring me that giant wolf…and that girl while your at it she looked tasty!"

"Y-yes sir!" saluted the two as they left the room.

_Al stop! Don't bring that kind girl into this!_

_**Quit weakling! This is my body now.**_

--------(Break)--------

Poly sat outside watching Endo and Siamon train. Shan has been gone for about two hours along with Anubis.

The children were inside saying they had enough for one day. So now the woodman and fishman were training to get stronger, it's been going on for about an hour now nonstop.

Mr.Poly closed his book and pulled out his pocket watch to glance at it. Sighing and then checking the sky the old man puts it back into his pocket.

"It just turned dark, how about you boys finish up for today!"

Endo glanced at him "Poly were not even tired yet, if you want to go back that's fine,"

The old man nodded his head "Just thought you'll want to go find you girlfriend…"

Endo then smiled and patted Siamon on the shoulder "Si how about you and Mr.Poly head back to the room!"

The fishman sweat dropped and shook his head "Fine…"

After a few minutes Siamon and Poly left leaving Endo alone, the woodman cracked his fingers and smiled because he wanted to be with Shan.

So the blonde man ran into town looking for his love.

--------(Break)---------

Mac and Elsa after having done some extremely intense training for the past few days the couple were in front of a giant hidden fortress that was in the middle of the dessert.

The giant pure steal gate was guarded by roughly third guards. The rabbit and the bear observed it from behind a giant sand hill.

"Hey Mel, I bet that place has tones of hidden riches…"

"Most likely…this has to be the worst hidden base I have ever seen,"

"Wanna see what's inside?"

"Shore nothing else to do at the moment…"

Elsa smiled, stood up and walked towards the guards, she held her giant scythe behind her back. Mac walked behind her a few feet back knowing what she was going to do and not wanting to be caught in it.

The group of guards noticed the two walked towards them and got into fight stances.

"Don't move and drop the weapon-"

The whole group blinked and noticed that the pretty girl in black and white was gone and all that stood there was the giant guy in the vest.

"Over hear boys!" came a yell from behind them they turned, saw Elsa for a second then they all fell dead, blood spraying everywhere.

"Elsa why did you over do it again…"

"Because Mel…" she smiled, pulling down the tall man and kissing him, breaking the kiss she placed her hand on the side of his face "…I felt like it. When was the last time you shaved?"

"Why you don't like it?"

"No, no the five o' look looks good on you. Mel can you take care of that door?"

Mac smiled and rubbed his unshaved face, flexing his right arm and bringing it back he punched the giant steep door. Nothing happened except the Zoan user's fist imprint being left in it.

"Mel it seems your losing your touch,"

"Give it a second…" he mumbled embarrassed and just as he said the door groaned and fell backward.

"See."

Elsa smiled and jumped up to give Mac another kiss this one on the cheek "Well what are we waiting for?"

**

* * *

**

**Okay this chapter was made just to see what the other Death Root members were doing. Okay I have something to say if this chapter was screw up by FF also then I'm going to stop writing until its fixed, see ya later everyone!**

**Next Chapter _: Shan and Anubis VS the Chess Knights!_**


	29. Shan and Anubis VS The Chess Knights!

**Okay even thou FF is screwing up, I'm going to keep on typing.**

**I Don't Own One Piece**

_Chapter 29: Shan and Anubis VS The Chess Knights!_

-0-

Shan smiled at Anubis and patted the giant wolf on the head. Said wolf looked at the doctor and then shook him self.

"Why did you help that guy?"

"Because he needed it," Shan said happily

Anubis shook his head not understanding that much due to him being an animal, and wolves only focused on there packs.

"What's in that bag you always carry around?" asked the wolf trying to change the conversation.

"I'll show you later…there not something you should use in public,"

The wind picked up then and Anubis picked up a few scent's, two were hostile and one was familiar.

"Shan lets go to someplace lets crowded…."

"Why?" asked the violet haired doctor

"…we're being followed, and they aren't nice,"

**(BREAK)**

Endo moved from roof to roof searching for Shan. That's when he stopped her in the distance and the merc leader smiled then suddenly frowned, there were two men following behind her and the wolf.

There the bearded one's weapons were drawn, the crowed split to let them threw. Endo started to speed up so he can be there for his girlfriend.

_Shan be safe, this is your fight but if I have to I'll step in!_

**(BREAK)**

Anubis glanced at Shan as they waited for there followers to catch up.

"So you fight with your feet?"

The doctor nodded and tapped her heals on the ground to make shore the _Grieve Edges _were on properly.

"Like chief's a doctors hands are important, I prefer to use my hands to heal not hurt,"

"Makes sense…"

There followers finally appeared the blue haired one with a long nose stepped forward.

"Come quietly and know one will be hurt…"

"_Howling Hell!_" barked Anubis as a giant sound wave sped towards the two Knights. Sasu and Ali jumped out of the way and into a spinning attack from the girl.

" _Ikken Ken!_"

That sent the two knights back a little but the two still stood back up. Shan went for Sasu while Anubis attacked Ali. Sasu noticed this and mumbled something under his breath, he disappeared and reappeared next to the giant wolf.

"ANUBIS!"

Even thou he was taken off guard the giant dark wolf managed to take a good bit out of Sasu's leg before the wolf was kicked, back hitting a nearby tree but his fall being softened by the snow.

From a distance Endo watched _Come on Shan-chan! This is a defining moment, show your skills!_

Back to Shan, our violet haired doctor was dodging the swords and fist of the oncoming knights.

"_Two sword slash!" _Alibaba as he brought his blades down. Shan flipped backward and knocked one of the swords out of his hands. But Sasu managed to punch her in the stomach.

"She's good but not good enough…" mumbled Sasu as Ali picked his sword up and looked Shan who was on the ground.

"Hey Sasu lets have some fun with this babe before we take her to the croc!"

"Ali I don't think that's a good idea-"

"_Whirlwind Kick!_"

The two knights were blasted back by a heavy blast of wind. The two landed a few feet away with a few cuts on the torso's, they glanced up.

There stood Shan standing on one foot the other raised in the air. She had a pissed off look on her face, her eyes gleamed violently behind her glasses. Bringing her leg back to earth, Shan ran…fast.

Sasu even with his skill's barley dodged, Ali got the full force of the attack as a barrage of kicks pelted his torso.

"_Stealth Kick!_" yelled Shan

"_Stealth Strike!_" came a bark from behind her, and before anybody knew it Sasu was hit with an invisible attack from Anubis.

The long nosed knight stood up and disappeared again, this time next to Shan. Delivering a hard kick to her side Shan fell to her side in pain.

Sasu looked at his partner and shook his head, it seemed the guy was down for now. Sasu's eye scanned over his two opponents, the wolf and the girl. He didn't expect them to be this strong so he underestimated them, now he was terribly wounded.

Using a move he brother showed his a long time ago, Sasu kicked and sent a slash over energy at the wolf, it hit.

Shan watched as Anubis was hit, and noticed how bad of shape the wolf was in. The doctor stood up and limped over to Anubis's unmoving body.

"You okay…?"

"Yeah…just tired and I've lost to much blood…."

The doc nodded her head and stood up getting into her fighting stance again. Sasu moved and he was instantly in front of her.

Shan blocked his kick with her own, locking there legs together she swung her other foot at his chest.

"_Grieve Slash!_" she yelled, as long gash opened on Sasu's chest from were the blade on the Grieve Edge's hit him.

"_Grieve Up Cut!_" another slash opened on his chest causing the knight to fall.

Sasu laid motionless on the ground, Shan went to check if he was dead and she was meet by a kick to the head, Shan was knocked out for good.

Sasu after he kicked Shan struggled to get up. Hold his most serous wound Sasu looked at Shan, and Anubis, then his partner Alibaba. Finally Sasu's eyes looked at Endo who was in the distance but walking towards them.

The Chess Knight walked in that direction after a few minutes Endo and Sasu passed each other.

"Your different than the other knights we met."

"Yeah…Sorry about all this by the way…have to follow orders,"

"Its okay I understand…we're are you going?"

"A place were I can heal…" mumbled Sasu as he keep on walking.

Endo smiled to himself as he started to walk to his girlfriend and the wolf. The woodman then noticed while he was talking with Sasu, Alibaba stood up and was now standing over Shan with a grin on his face.

Endo's eyes gleamed red and he pointed his finger at the bearded man.

"_Uddo Uddo Seed Bullet,_"

A little round object shot out of the tip of his finger and into the back of Alibaba's neck. The bearded man stiffened and then let out a bloody curdling scream.

After the scream vines and tree roots erupted from his body, the snow around his feet turned red from the blood. After about a minute what was once Alibaba fell to the ground dead.

Endo scowled and walked over the bloody mess and picked up Shan, cradling her in on his left arm, her head resting on his shoulder.

Endo kissed her cheek and turned his right hand into a giant wooden claw so he could pick up Anubis.

The wooden leader of Death Root started to run back to the hotel.

**(BREAK)**

Al grinned wickedly to himself as he tapped his scaly skin.

"I seems those two failed…Gra Ha ha ha !"

_Ha it seems you plan failed Al!_

_**Don't get you hope up yet weakling, I think I'll go visit Roach at the ruins!**_

_NO!_

**(BREAK)**

"Elsa…"

"Yes Mel…"

"I-want -to-keep-this!"

"Me to Mel, me to…"

The Death Roots Zoan couple after breaking into the 'hidden' fortress, now stood in a garage like place.

The two were now gawking over and giant metal machine. The thing was sort of like a small steal box like ship, but on each of its sides were three wheels.

"Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"Lets steal it!"

The bear and bunny grinned at each other and Elsa picked the lock on the door which was in the middle on the right side.

Mac got in the drivers seat, grabbed the controls and started the machine. Elsa sat in the seat next to him.

"So Mel what are we going to call this thing?"

"How about _**Kame**_ (Turtle)?"

Elsa giggled and smile slyly at Mac "That's nice…you know Mel….if we get out of here fast enough maybe we can see just how comfortable this the i-"

Elsa gasped as Mac stepped on the gas and the machine plowed out of there, She the started to laugh happily.

**-0-**

**That's that chapter for you people! Hope you liked it! Now that thing at the end, well I figured that the Straw-Hats get a Submarine,. Death Root can get a big metal tank/car like think.**

**Now read and review (I know there are people who are reading and not reviewing so…you guys review also please ****J**


	30. Revival of the Wife

**Okay the original chapter 30 is now going to be chapter 31, an idea popped into my head and it's now going to help the future of this story. Now lets get started! This chapter is in a completely different place than Pompeii. **

**Now I know some may not like this chapter cause it focuses on villains, now just be ready for things to get a little sadistic.**

**I Don't Own One Piece!**

_

* * *

___

_Chapter 30: Revival of the Wife_

Sinners Judgment sailed quietly threw the sea's, Stein Madro stood at one of the rails squinting at an island not to far off.

"That meeting was…interesting…" mumbled Ned as he rolled his wheel-chair beside Stein.

"Yes, that Bloodless Vampire captain…she is…a lot like me when I was young…" mumbled Madro as he still focused on that island.

Ned grinned his yellow teeth showing behind he white beard, "Yes she is…thou her ship has a much heavier spent of blood on it. It also seems that young Ashton and Bomu saw something on that ship that scared them…"

"They are young yet Ned…they will learn. They are different than Kie, who is already ten times more insane than the craziest criminals. Ashton still has some humanity in him, while Bomu doesn't know the joy of watching his victims die he relies on his explosives to much…."

Ned glanced at Stein "Just like you when you where young with your Devil Fruit abilities."

Stein scuffed as Tofca, his dark green skin making him blend into the darkness, walked up on his other side.

"Captain are you getting the some feeling that I'm getting?" asked the doctor who crossed his arms.

"Yes…I am…"

Ned looked at the two of them "Hmmm…."

Just then something on the island Madro was watching this whole time lit up in a fiery explosion.

The explosion didn't faze Stein watched the fire dance.

"How many people do you think just died Tofca?"

"I say if it was a town around a hundred, Why Capta-"

"Shh..shhh…wait for it…"

After a few minutes of silence a wave of energy swept of the ship. The whole crew noticed it from Kie to Ryuu to Gavel Don.

Stein smiled a grim smile as he stood next to his two longest comrades "Tofca tell Gavel to steer the ship towards that island…"

The green skinned doctor knew what that burst of energy meant and so did Stein and Ned, it was explained to them some forty years ago. He left his captain and first-mate standing there.

"Well Ned it seems she fond a new main body…even thou she can posses people she has final found a host or main body to final call hers… I actually fell sorry for the poor soul that was kill."

Ned raised a bushy eyebrow at Madro "You feeling sorry?"

"Ha! Just kidding old friend, but it seems me and Tofca aren't the only original Dark Death Pirates left."

**XXXX**( Unknown location ) **XXXX**

Black Crow looked up from where he sat in a dark room. A wave of energy just washed over him.

"Seems she's back…" he mumbled coolly as he scratched his chin.

"Nope not good…not good at all…" he wrote something down and then left the room to go see how his plans where doing.

**XXXX**( 5 Hours earlier island Stein was looking at, Tata Town )**XXXX**

"Alice can you help me with this?" asked an old street cook as he blended foods together.

Who he spoke to was a woman in her early twenties. Her light green eyes sparkled with kindness and blonde hair fell down to her shoulders. She was a beautiful girl, and all the young bachelors wanted her, she was around five eight in height.

Alice smiled "Shore Toto-san I love helping you cook!"

The old man smiled in thanks as Alice put on an apron on and started to cook. The streets were getting a little bit more crowed due to the night time rush.

Being the nice girl she was Alice stayed at the little stand and helped the old man Toto with serving food.

Unknown to her as she served food she caught the eye of a young man. He had long strait hair red hair in the shape of a bowl cut, but the hair still hung in front of his eyes.

He's a skinny man who wore a fur lined dark green coat that hung to about the back of his knee's. Long strait black leather pants with a studded skull belt. For some reason he wore a tiara on his head.

The red head looked at Alice, licked his lips for a second and pulled out a picture from his pocket. The picture looked exactly like Alice except for a few notable differences. One was the woman in the picture was around ten years older than Alice.

The other difference was instead of the nice green eyes of Alice, the woman in the picture had cold orange eyes.

The young red haired man grinned big wicked smiled, then bit his thumb. The red head placed it on his forehead and drew an eye out of the blood from his thumb.

"Mistress Era, how is this _shigai _?"

An cold calculating female voice spoke in his head after he talked,

_**It's perfect Hishu …..watch her, I'm sending Ku.**_

"But I wanted to have some fun now Mistress…but I'll wait cause if your sending Ku then fun is shore to follow!"

Alice wiped her hand off on a towel, took off the apron and decided she should go home now that the rush was over. But something sent a chill down her spine as she walked down the street.

She turned her head slightly before something jerked her and she was brought to the side of the street by a red haired man, a cold blade was pressed against her neck .

"You're a sexy on aren't you! Just so you know my names Hishu," said the man with the blade.

Alice wanted to scream but this man was going to killer if she did "Who are you?"

"Didn't I just say Hishu, well that information will be of no use to you anyway…in an hour you'll have no soul only your body will have life."

Alice shook "Wha-"

The man grabbed her face and forced her to look forward "Now before your soul goes it needs to be broken first, NOW! Watch your fellow friends and villagers die knowing its all your fault!"

She looked at the people passing by they didn't seem to notice a man standing with a knife to her neck.

"Now _Shigai_ I'll like you to meet Ku!"

She looked around and didn't see anything, then a loud yell reach her ears as the food stand owned by Toto exploded body's flying blood was every were.

Then Alice final saw a figure and was surprised she missed it. There in the middle of the ruble was a twenty fort tall creature, she could tell the thing use to be human.

The once man was huge muscles bulging and his skin a dark red color. Vein's pulsed all over the pure muscled form of what Alice suspected was Ku. Ku's eyes were pure white except for the bloodshot look to them.

On his face Ku wore a half mask to hide the bottom half, though his mouth was slightly visible due to the opening that was covered in bars on the front of the mask. The red creature wore no shirt but her did wear padded gloves.

Instead of pants he wore what most people considered as the bottom part to a knights armor, think its called an iron dress. He also wore giant black boots.

"Gurawwww!" Ku yelled wildly as he brought his hand down and smashed an innocent under his fist, the now dead person looked like a squashed bug.

Alice wanted to puke and cry, asking herself why this was happening to her. Tears fellow from her face as she keep on watching that monster Ku kill all the innocent people, woman, children that thing didn't care it just ripped threw every thing.

Hishu grabbed a fist of her hair dragged her towards the rampaging monster.

"KU!" yelled Hishu as he pulled Alice along.

The giant red monster turned his head and looked at Hishu and then pointed at Alice with a grunt.

"I know you can't speak Ku so hear she is, take the _Shigai _back to the ship, I'll be there shortly I want a little fun to," grinned Hishu as he licked his lips. Ku picked up Alice, who finally screamed, with one hand.

The monster started to run and then he jumped…far. Hishu watched as Ku became a dot farther away.

"The Mistress is final going to actually be living again!" he smiled with a happy smile on his face. Daggers suddenly appeared spinning like a spiral around his body.

"But now it's my turn to have a little fun!"

**XXXX** (Docks…kind of) **XXXX**

Ku brought Alice to a ship that wasn't that big, yet not small. Nothing really stood out about it. Jumping onto deck Ku opened a door and walked down a flight of stairs.

Alice looked around wildly not knowing what to do, it was dark and she was in the hand of a monster of destruction.

_**Good Ku you have her…**_ A cold voice said it seemed to come from every where.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!" Alice yelled her mind starting to slip from her.

_**Why girl…you of course!**_ there was a flash of light as in the middle of the dark room the was now a giant tube with cords and wires coming out of it.

Alice gagged at what she saw in the tub. There floating in the tube was a woman or what she though was once a woman. Her head was bald skull cracked, she was missing both arms and legs it seemed like they were just torn off yet Alice knew its been a while.

There were hole in the woman's torso and the liquid in the tank was a slight red. But the one thing that Alice notice was the woman in the tank/tube was still alive, orange eyes glaring at her.

"That is Mistress Era, she's the one that wants you…" whispered Hishu appearing out of nowhere covered in blood that wasn't his.

_**Hishu it's time! Is everything ready?**_

"Yes mistress every person to ever know this body will be dead…" mumbled Hishu with a bow.

The red head smirked as Alice's eye's widened when she looked at the top of the stairs. There was a loud roar, and everything outside of the ship was engulfed in flames.

"Now!" finished Hishu

_**Good, Good strip the body naked…**_

Hishu did as Era commanded, Alice let out a light gasp and a cry when a blade tore her cloths off. Alice now stood naked in front of a sadistic man, a monster, and a reanimated corpse.

_**Ku hold he up against the tank…eyelevel with me,**_

The monster Ku grabbed Alice and held her head to the glass.

_**Girl look at me…..**_

Alice did and she let out a scream.

**XXXX** (Harbor) **XXXX**

Madro looked at the ruble that was once a town, and he snorted trying to hold back a laugh. He heard a squeak from Ned's chair behind him, and the crunch of Tofca's boot.

"You tell the others to stay on the ship?"

"Yes Captain,"

"Good…Tofca, Ned lets go greeting!"

The three walked…well Ned rolled over to a plain looking ship with a little bit of fire damage. Standing at the front was a beautiful blonde hair woman wearing a tight black spandex shirt and black short shorts.

She also wore black leather high-heeled boots and a black leather trench coat. Standing on the ground were a giant red creature man and a long red hair man, who seemed to be dumping a tank with wires and a mutilated corpse in it into the ocean.

The blonde woman's eyes land on the group of three men and they made there way towards them, she scowled orange eyes glaring.

"You are not the first people I wanted to see at the beginning of my second life…" She growled, the two men finally noticing they where there, after finishing there job. The twenty foot tall red monster let out a growl.

"Now Era! Why would you say that to your dear old husband? By the way like the new body very sexy!"

Era growled under her breath as she pulled a folded up windmill shuriken out form under her coat.

"What kind of husband leaves his wife on a burning ship in the middle of a navy attack,"

Stein held up his hands in defense "I thought you were dead really! Now please can we not fight, I know you can already kick my ass and I don't know if these old bones can take it."

Era motioned for Ku and Hishu to stand down as she put her weapon back on her back.

"Fine Stein you, Ned ,and Tofca have five minutes then I don't want to see you along with anyone in alliance, working, or anything else come near me for a good while or I may have to kill them."

"Deal sweetheart! All I wanted do is see what kind of hot body you got and maybe get a taste of it-"

"Shut it Stein or I'll kill you…" Era Madro growled at her husband, for some reason he was the only person able to get under her skin and mess with her emotions.

"-I also wanted to tell you we have a grandchild!"

Era's eye's widened slightly "So you found the boy after he left the crew?"

"Yes and I think he's dead….but are child isn't important its his offspring. His name is Endo Ordam and as far as the World is concerned he's dead!"

"You killed him to?" Era asked coolly she was hoping to meet the boy.

"Supposedly…but who knows he has are blood in him the Madro blood, and we Madro's seem to come back after we supposedly kicked the bucket."

"Then I shall find him….now leave this area Stein I don't want to deal with you right now."

Stein smirked and motioned for Ned and Tofca to fallow him as he started walking. He smiled openly.

"Ah! It's good to see her again! Oh!" Stein turned back to Era's ship.

"Hey Era! Little Endo is almost a spitting image of Shoji when he was eighteen!"

Era's head whipped to where Stein walk walking back to his ship. The man actually said there betraying son's name! He's trying to get under her skin again.

Era's face became cool and collected (or what was once Alice's face) again. She turned now cold emotionless orange eyes towards her minions/lackeys/followers.

"Ku, Hishu get ready for departure we're heading for Water 7...this boat holds to many memories of that bloody tank we're getting a new one."

"Gruha!" grunted Ku

"Yes my Mistress…" bowed Hishu.

**

* * *

**

**Okay there ya go! Since this is chapter 30 I decided to get away from the story for a second to see what the Main Story villain's are up to.**

**So YES I just introduced Endo's GRANDMOTHER! Stein Madro's WIFE! Even thou she's in the body of a twenty year old…literally.**

**Era Madro was a Devil Fruit ability thou I'm going to need help come up with a name, lol T-T. She can basically put herself into other peoples body's and control them without resistance, she doesn't feel pain in other body's. But there has to be something special done for her to go into body's (but I'm not telling), also she has to return to her original body after a while, but using all of her power and over the limit was able destroy the broken spirit and soul of Alice and make Alice's body hers permanently giving up her original body (you can see why) **

**It says the eyes reflect the soul hence why Alice's green eyes, turned to Era's orange eyes. So Alice is dead and Era now has her body fully restored and younger.**

**ALSO if you look closely enough Endo's DAD'S name is also said in this chap.**

**Now to explain Era's two minions…and there will only be those two.**

**Hishu- well I don't feel like explaining him….its done enough in the chapter. BUT if your wondering the word **_**Shigai**_** which Hishu called Alice means corpse or body.**

**Ku- Now Ku's appearance may confuse you if you've played Soul Caliber 3 then, Ku is a more monstrous giant hulking version of Astroth who in three has red skin like Ku. Ku can't speak so he talks with grunts, yells, pointing his figurer, but he is actually very smart as said in the chapter.**

**Hope you like this chapter sorry if it's a little dark :P**

**Please Read and Review**

**Next Chapter: Endo and Co. are going to the Ruins of Winter Knight city.**


	31. Travel and Ruins!

**I don't own One Piece!**

_Chapter 31: Travel and Ruins!_

The five Death Roots, three Goggles Headed pirates, and Mr.Poly where walking threw a snow storm. Anubis recovered quickly after the fight with those knights, but Shan…

"Endo-kun please put me down I can walk!" said Shan embarrassed.

"But Shan! Boyfriends are supposed to do this kind of stuff!" replied Endo as he shivered a little bit.

Siamon huffed under his breath and shivered in the cold "Could of stay with Mac and Elsa…but no had to be a good first-mate and stay with the captain…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Si! I'm tired!" whined Penny as she floated up to eye level with the fish man.

"Penny all you've been doing is floating…how can you be tired!?" growled Siamon.

"Don't know just am!"

Anubis, Marco, and Alice walked behind talking between themselves, Mr.Poly was sleep in his shrunken form in one the pocket of one of the group. Pan was just being Pan, watching everyone from his spot of Penny's head.

Just so you know the group was heading toward Ruins that rested a few miles from Winter Knight city, and Endo being Endo (and similar to a certain hat wearing pirate) decided it will be fun to explore.

"Si carry me!"

"Penny get off!"

"Grrrr!"

"Pan stay out of this!"

Endo just laughed as he watched his friends interact, before he was a pirate he was lonely and he was pretty shore everyone in that town hated him.

He felt a pair of soft lips press against his check, Endo turned his head to look at Shan and smiled. She held a special place in his heart and him in hers.

"How much long till we get out of the snow?" Shan said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just a little bit longer to the ru- Ow!"

Endo crashed into something, both him and Shan fell into the snow.

"I think we're hear," said Alice as she smacked Marco on the back of his head for making a stupid comment a second ago.

"Good lets see this place then head to the next city," mumbled Siamon.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Endo this is boring…" whined Penny as she stretched and yawned,

"We'll be done in a second Penny….Endo and the others just wanted to see if there's anything interesting in this place." comforted Shan as she patted Penny on the head.

"Hey there's a door here! Maybe it leads to a room!" shouted Endo

"No duh idiot…" said Siamon smacking his captain in the head.

After a few pushes from Endo the door still didn't open, which made him made.

"Why won't this open!" shout Endo as he put all of his strength in the pushing. Shan noticed something on the wall, it was a small round rock sticking out of the wall.

"What does this do…?" she mumbled as she touched the rock. It move into the wall and there was a yell.

After pushing on the unmovable door, Endo was about give up when the door swung open. He yelled and fell face first onto the floor.

"Endo-kun I'm sorry I didn't know what that did!" apologized Shan as she started to got to Endo's side, but was stopped by Siamon.

"Don't go any further…there's something about that room. Endo you see feel it to don't you?"

"Yeah…" mumbled Endo grabbing his head as he stood up.

"…I'll check it out you guys stay there,"

Endo glanced around, arm slowing turning into a wooden spike. Something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what.

"It seems I actually get to try out this machine!" laughed a woman's voice from the corner of the room.

Endo looked over and saw a fancy dressed Goth woman, and she was standing behind a weird slab of giant rock with buttons on it.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the lady of Winter Knight kingdom and royal advisor to the King of Pompeii! But that is of little importance to you! Bye!"

There was a loud buzzing sound before a bright light enveloped Endo.

"ENDO!!" Yelled the group at the door,

After the light faded Endo Ordam was no longer there, Shan dropped to her knees tears falling from her eyes.

"Endo-kun…"

Pandora covered her mouth with her hand and laughed "My this weapon is wonderful!"

She then looked at the panel and frowned slightly.

"Well…it seems that this thing can only be used once….what a pity…" the busty blue haired woman looked up as Siamon entered the room, his eye's in slits shining a dark violet.

"Kids…comfort Shan, I'll handle this…" the finless fish man growled as he pulled his giant blade off of his back.

Pandora walked out from behind the stone wit ha metal suit case in hand "Well it seems I'm seeing the hidden merman fury being unleashed,"

"You better believe it bitch,"

**XXXXXXXX**

"Uhhhh….Ow what happened…?" groaned Endo as he started to regain conciseness, he opened his eyes everything was burry but he saw lots of green and brown.

"Hmmm….odd, I guess Captain's felling was correct! Weird I don't remember this every happening…" said a voice from his side.

Endo's vision snapped back to normal when he heard the voice and he sat up, he looked the person who spoke.

"And he wakens!" said a woman around thirty years old.

The woman had short blonde hair in a bun and a red bandana tied around her forehead. She was pretty but since Endo only has eyes for Shan, he didn't notice that part.

She was wearing a white tank top and black bra, over that was a orange vest. She also wore brown shorts and brown tall boots. The woman bent down and lifted Endo off the ground, despite her being so thin she was strong.

"Ha…I forgot how scrawny you wear back then." she said

"Who are you old lady?"

"Old lady! I have you know I just turned 30 and only one man has ever touched this body! So idiot I'm not old!" the female blonde growled as she smacked Endo's head a few times.

"Ow stop that! Just who are you!?"

The lady looked at him "You'll find out later! Now come on the Captain will want to talk with you!" she put her fingers to her lips and whistled.

The was a crash and a giant one story tall panda landed in front of them. Endo looked at the panda and scratched his head, there was something very familiar about this…

The woman threw Endo up onto the bears back and then jumped on also.

"Good boy now lets find the Captain! Go!"

The panda roared and took off at a freighting speed, Endo held on for dear life. The blonde woman just laughed at his face.

The panda came to a stop in a field surrounded by trees. The woman brought Endo down from the back of the panda and they landed on the ground.

"Straiten up idiot your in the presence of one of the _Yonkou_ _X_!"

"Yonkou X? What's that?"

"Nothing you need to know about…" said a man that sat on a tree stump in the middle of the field. Endo jumped because he didn't notice the man.

The man looked at the woman and the bear "Penny you can leave…go find your husband or something, and take Pan with you…"

"Shore captain….lets go Pan!" the woman yelled as she grabbed the panda by the fur, the bear then ran off.

"Penny? Pan? But…" mumbled Endo confused he then looked at the man on the stump and realized he stood up and started to walk towards him, that's when Endo got a good look at the man.

The man was around 6'4, with shaggy dark blonde hair. On his face there where three scars that looked like they were made by a claw going from the top of his left eye to the bottom of his check bone.

He was shirtless and you can tell the man was very well train and been threw man battles, from his muscles and numerous scars all over his torso. The man had on black fingerless and knuckle less gloves.

He had a worn out fur lined jacket tied around his waist, black torn leather pants and no shoes, on his arm was a tattoo and the symbol was one Endo was all to familiar…the skull of Death Root.

"Me, Penny, and Pan are the only members still alive. Most of the people you've meet have been killed… like half of the Axe-Head pirates and Rayo…"

Endo looked at the man wide eyed "W-w-who are you!?"

The man punch Endo in the face sending the teen flying thirty yards.

"Haven't you realized it yet? I'm you…and your me twenty years ago!"

**XXXXXXXX**

**OHHHHHHH! Cliffy! Well there's that chapter!**

**Now let me explain something, yes Endo went to the future ands it an apocalyptic one, just remember this the future hasn't been written yet.**

**Now let me explain the basic's of this future the rest will be told next chapter…or what I want you to know.**

**This future is happens if certain events don't go as planned. Future Endo is going to tell Endo the one event that started the chain reaction. Well it might be a while till the next chapter so…if Endo fails to fix the one thing Future Endo asked him to change then these things will happen -Water 7 destroyed, Enis Lobby still stands, the WG goes crazy and starts cracking down on everything and evil powerful pirates and revolutionaries start to destroy towns and islands for no reason.**

**So…yeah I got this idea from reading Hitman Reborn and watching Back to the Future :P But no matter what the future holds that is what Endo will look like in the future no matter what.**

**Now I'm going to explain something else future Penny IS married and to the only guy that she ever kissed…so THAT boy…well in in the future he's a man is still alive and along with Axe also.**

_**Yonkou**__**X- **_**Now THIS is another future thing, if the X didn't give it away it's the generation after Whitebeard and Shanks. This consist of Endo, Axe and two others…(I'll keep that hidden like the manga). Thou this Yonkou was made after the WG went crazy and to set up leaders for all of the good people still willing to fight.**

**But I know some of you may not like this chapter (but maybe you will because you get to see what three members of Death Root look like in the future) but still please….**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**Next Chapter 31: Fishman Furry and Future Fight!**_


	32. Fishman Furry and Future Blight!

**Okay here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own One Piece!**

_--_

_Chapter 32: Fishman Furry and Future Fight!_

Endo collapsed to the ground breathing hard, the future him completely kicked his ass. For some reason F. Endo started beating on him, and when Endo started to fight back he couldn't get within six feet of the man.

"If I'm going train you a little you have to at least do better!" his future self yelled.

Endo sweat-dropped and then shouted back "You never said anything! You just started to attack!"

F. Endo scratched the scared side of his face embarrassed "Oh….hehe sorry…"

Endo watched his older self plop to the ground smirking a little bit "Well since your tired how about we talk for a second. Ask me some questions and I'll answer the best I can…Got it?"

"Yeah,"

"Good, now one question in your time you just left Winter Knight that's on Pompeii Island?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Just to see what I should answer and what not to answer…"

The younger Endo nodded his head "Okay first what happened to Death Root, that made me, Penny, and Pan the last members?"

"Well…" a tear came to his eyes "…my beautiful Shan was the first to go…" tears started to flow freely from his eyes, the younger Endo's eyes widened when he said that.

"We were searching for are friends after Winter Knights city and when went to a city made of ice called Arcadia…they weren't there, but there were people that attacked us and Shan broke her leg during one of the fights,"

"A few days later a war started and some crazy woman named Pandora attacked the hotel we were at killed the young boy Marco who wasn't strong enough for her, and Shan who couldn't defend her self."

"No…"

F. Endo wiped the tears off with his sleeve "Yeah…well Pompeii fell a day later, us and that pirate group Goggle Headed Pirates made it out but we were heavily injured."

"I was a wreck with the loss of Shan and didn't leave the ship when we reached the city of Water 7, something happened and Death Root was brought into another war. We'll one thing happened after another and I fought a very powerful foe and lost,"

F. Endo tapped the three scars that were made on his face "That's how I got this, but I learned from that battle, Shan was still with me by soul and I wanted to protect everyone,"

"But…that dream was short live after the war a few of us were captured by the marines, We managed to escape but Siamon was heavily injured and since Shan was gone, and none of us hand any expert medical training,"

"Siamon passed away a few days after…"

Endo's face grew hard "and every one else."

"A few years later every thing went crazy and since we had bounty's the World Government came after us. During one of those fights Mac and Elsa died after wiping out around three hundred soldiers before being over run,"

"Razz died a few days after by sacrificing himself by activating that guitar bomb and taking out three Vice Admirals with him,"

"Kazuya died while visiting his sister…"

"He has a sister!?"

" Yeah we were surprised too, Anyway the last thing he told us was he was going to make things right again. He was killed by a sniper bullet that was aimed at her,"

Endo was shaking after hearing that in the future nearly everyone he loved was going to die.

"…and Meku and Mars?"

"Yeah they only died last year……Mars and Meku were killed at the same time by our basterd grandfather Stein-"

"He's still alive!"

"Yes, his devil fruit abilities allowed him to extend his life…"

The younger woodman clenched his hands and stood up, his older scarred self looked at him and smiled.

"You want to stop all of this from happening?"

"Yeah…" Endo got into a sloppy fighting stance, the older Endo chuckled.

"What?"

"I forgot how unskilled and every move I did was winged…"

"Hey I still win my fight's!"

Older Endo snorted as a long piece of wood started to form from his hand, "You know your first fight with Axe he was holding back don't you…."

"I did not know that…."

The thing that formed from his hand turned out to be a wooden sword "Even thou now me and him are even in strength. We spar fight now occasional just to keep on are game now I should say the score is 90/90.….you ready?"

Endo nodded and made wooden spikes come out of his arms, F. Endo moved into a sword stance.

"Even thou I'm not good a the sword it's something to use if my fist won't due the job….now mini me you have ten days to learn a fighting style that I'll teach you in a little bit, now lets see how you stand up to me in my worst skill,"

"But how do I get back?"

"As I said, you have ten days then you will be back in you time. Ten minutes after you left."

Endo looked at himself confused "How do you know?"

"In this time I was never sent to the future, so there still hope. Also I found that machine after I decided to get revenge for Shan and learned what it does….so…yeah…."

F. Endo smiled and disappeared from sight and Endo felt a force slam into his stomach, the young blonde flew back and slammed into a tree.

"So you ready?"

**XXXXXXXX**

"_247/Lust- Crossbow!"_

Siamon dodged to the right as an arrow whizzed by his head and breaking threw the stone floor.

"What the hell kind of weapon is that!" the Fishman yelled

The busty, blue haired, goth woman grinned and licked her lips "I'm as stumped as you, my sexy fish man…" Pandora tapped the crossbow.

"The briefcase was found in these ruins, made from a civilization long destroyed. If I put in a combination a new weapon is made, but not all combinations will work…"

She fired two more arrows at him both with extreme power behind them. His eyes shinning violet he growled and swung his giant blade knocking the arrows out of the air.

In a burst of speed Siamon charged forward and jumped, blade swinging down.

"_Pressure Drop!_"

Pandora managed to move out of the way, and lucky for her because Siamon's blade destroyed the area she was standing. The crossbow turned back into the case, she then dialed another number.

"_344/Grief- Blade Boomerang!"_

In a split second the case transformed into a giant boomerang, one side was extremely sharp, and she threw it at Siamon.

The Fishman moved so much that the violet glow from his eyes left an after trail of light. Penny watched Siamon fight, the little girls hand patting Shan's back as she cried.

"Wow…"

"What is it Penny?" asked Alice

"This is the fastest I've seen Siamon move since I've met him….and his eyes are a different color.."

"_Pressure Air Blade!"_ roared Siamon as he swung his giant blade, with the force of the swing a giant high pressure air blade sped towards Pandora.

Pandora growled, her case turned back to normal and she started to dial another combination.

But Siamon move fast and appeared in front of her. He slashed, but again lucky for Pandora she jumped back and managed to not get cut in half. But she did receive a deep cut on her middle between her breast and stomach.

"You basterd fish! I'll kill you for this! I'll use my strongest thing I know!" the blue haired woman ran to grab her case, which she dropped.

But before she grabbed it there was a flash of light.

"So it was ten exactly…" mumbled Endo in very worn-out clothing, The group's eyes widened when they saw there friend standing there.

"Endo-kun!" yelled Shan happily, she ran into the room and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Shan good to see you….how long was I gone?"

"Thirteen minutes,"

Endo scratched his head "Really felt like ten days…"

"How the hell are you still alive! I hit you full force with the weapon!"

Endo looked at the injured woman "That wasn't a weapon…now I'll give you five seconds to run before I'll kill you for trying to kill me and my friends….Five,"

Pandora looked at him with doubt in her eyes "Four…"

She grabbed her case and looked at Endo, who was turning his hand into a wooded claw "Three….you know with that injury you won't be able to fight…"

Pandora screamed at them and then ran from the room, passed the kids, panda, and wolf and out into the snow.

Endo watched her run away "I forgot her name….what was it again?"

"Pandora," answered Siamon strapping his blade back to his back, eyes back to the regular golden color.

"Pandora…" nodded Endo like he decided something, Shan after crying for so long gave into her happiness that Endo was still alive.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a sweet, loving kiss. The two broke apart after an awkward cough from Alice and Marco. The two lovers still stood there arms around each other, foreheads resting against each other.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

Siamon groaned "Okay, okay break it up can we get out of here now!"

"Hmmm lets stay for a while this place is interesting!" Mr.Poly said popping out of nowhere.

Endo hit his chest a few times to get his heart started again and mumbled to himself "Bloody old man and his devil fruit abilities…"

"Sorry Poly we are leaving we have friends to search for!"

Endo turned to everyone with a simi-smile "Sorry Marco, Alice, Anubis but it seems when we get hit the road we'll be splitting up!"

"What why!?" asked Penny not wanting to leave people that were actually her own age.

"Because Penny where I went I got a tip and he told me that _our _friends are on the other side of the island. Now I know there your and our friends but there searching for there crew just as we are searching for ours. Got it?"

Penny nodded in understanding and Pan raised his small paw in what Endo suspected was a thumbs up.

Siamon rested a webbed hand on his shoulder "That has got to be the smartest thing I have ever heard you say!"

The blonde man blushed in embarrassment "Shut up…"

Shan smiled at him, kissed Endo on the cheek and then whispered something in his ear. Which caused Endo's face to grow redder. The Death Root leader clapped his hands and smiled.

"Death Root lets go! First to a town to rest then to this island's capital!"

"Ai! Boss/Endo-kun!" shouted the other three Death Root members and surprisingly Mr.Poly, Pan gave a yelled along with every one's shout.

Marco, Alice, and Anubis smiled silently at each other, wishing to find there crew/friends soon to experience this close group friendship and kinship together soon.

**--**

**Well there you guys go! My third chapter this week and most likely my last for a few days need to give my brain a break since this arc just ended.**

**Now get ready for the third arc with Meku, Razz, Mars, and Kazuya! Along with Ares and the Goggles Headed pirates.**

**AND if you guys want I'll make an actual long fight with Meku. AND Mars's first real fight.**

**And just for future reference (speaking to kilnorc, Luda, deathshark…and anyone else that will have Death Root and Mars in there fic)-**

**Mars's fighting still is called **_**Musei Gigei **_**(Silent Arts) basically this fighting style goes with Mars being mute (or just really into his job he NEVER talks so people just figure he's mute….even thou he IS a mime) allows him to move in utter silence, and that means absolutely NO sound, and put that with his Devil Fruit abilities makes him a force to be reckoned with.**

**Now I actually have a spot to give Mars he's now the recon/scout/assassin for the crew. (Every crew needs one I say)**

**Pandora is owned by Luda and questions...ask him. Now I need sleep!**

**NOW READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**Mini Arc 3 starts next chapter ! **_


	33. Utopia, City of Gambling, and Money

**Okay here you go….I don't own One Piece**

_

* * *

___

_Chapter 33: Part 3- Utopia, City of Gambling, Fighting and Money!_

* * *

"You……guys…..suck!" wheezed Kazuya walking behind the group, carrying all the stuff the girls bought in the last town.

"Shut up and keep walking pack mule!" shouted Lucy from an invisible cart made by Mars, Razz was pulling the thing.

"I….agree….vater…need….vater…"

Meku, Mars, Ares, Fiona, Lucy, Kagura, Jin, and Vago all rode in the invisible cart. It seemed after Kaz and Razz ditched the girls (and Jin) they got wasted and didn't return till morning, which they were about to get killed by Meku, but Lucy got to them first.

Meku was lounged back in an invisible chair, flipping a coin between his finger's, and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, resting them over his blind eye's.

"Idiots…" the blind staff wielder chuckled to him self.

"So where are we headed?" asked Vago as he tried to slip an arm around Kagura and Fiona only to be smacked in the head Ares and Lucy. Jin was knocked out again due to him still not realizing his low tolerance for alcohol.

"With some…" Meku sighed " convincing from Lucy, we're heading for a city named Utopia known for it's gambling and rich snobs."

Ares looked at the blind man with an eyebrow raised "So…why are we heading there again?"

Meku decided not to say anything and let Mars handle this question, the mime sighed and pointed to Lucy who was sitting behind Ares.

The pirate captain turned around and sweet-dropped, Lucy was sitting there with berri signs in there eye's.

"Okay….that explains it…"

--X--

After reaching the city the group split up and went in different directions to have fun in the city.

Mars and Meku decided that they needed a drink a went to a bar. As they walked in a few people glanced up from what they were doing but nobody said anything.

"Mars….for some reason I think there should be a joke about this," mumbled Meku as he sat down on a stool and ordered a beer.

The mime looked at him and spoke threw tapping, Meku laughed "You know…a mime and a blind man walked into a bar,"

Mars rolled his eye's and took a sip of the rum he ordered. The mime laughed silently to himself, he loved being part of this group Death Root even thou it's only been a short time, and he's found a great friend and drinking buddy in the blind man sitting next to him.

"Hey Mars….how many people are looking at use?"

The mime glanced around and tapped the bar counter '_7_'.

"Do they pose a threat?"

'_No, but they look like smug basterds if you ask me,_'

"But I didn't now finish your rum. We have to meet the others somewhere at sometime…"

'_You weren't listening?'_

"I'm blind,"

' _Yeah but not deaf…'_

"Shut up…"

--X--

Luke and Carmen walked threw Utopia quietly, there search for the Prince wasn't going all to well.

Carmen glanced at her secret love with a slight frown "Luke I don't think the Prince is in this town…"

"I know Carmen but I just have this feeling that something's going to happen…" Luke stopped talking and glanced at three men that just walked by, and he started to follow them.

"Luke what are you-"

The swords-man spun one man around, a blonde guy with red eyes, and jabbed a finger at him.

" I don't like you."

He then turned and walked away, Carmen followed after her partner, friend, and secret love.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know I just don't like that guy…"

--X--

Ares and Razz looked at Kazuya and tried to hide there laughter. The blonde man glared at the other man that just yelled at him.

"What-the-hell…"

"Seems like you made a new friend Zuzu-chan!" laughed Ares

"Shut Up!"

The mariachi just shook his head " 'ow about ve take a 'ook at ze palace, Da?"

Ares smiled and grabbed the two Death Root member's "Okay, lets go explore that castle!"

"It's a palace iiiidddddiiooott!" yelled Kaz as Ares took off with him and Razz in tow.

--X--

Lucy, Fiona, and Kagura stood in front of a hotel waiting. Lucy was tapping her foot with a scowl on her face, and Fiona glanced around nervously.

"Where are those idiot men!? We told them to meet us here!"

"I'm worried about the guys…" Fiona mumbled.

Kagura huffed at her companions, and sighed "Girls forget about them right now, how about we get are room and I'll make us some dinner. The guys will get here when they get here…"

Lucy growled, and Kagura sweet-dropped "And you can kill them then…"

--X--

Meku groaned and grabbed his head and sat up. The blind man pinched him self and tapped his surroundings so he can 'see' where he was.

Meku smirked and kicked a lump that was laying on the floor in front of him.

"Mars you bloody mime wake up!"

There was a sharp exhale of breath and some shuffling then the tapping started '_Were the hell are we?'_

"How the hell should I know!…But it seems dark, cold, and underground,"

'_If I had a belli for every time I heard that…_'

"That doesn't even make sense…." said Meku with a deadpan expression.

'_Shut-up……by the way it seems we have something around are necks,'_

Surprised that he didn't feel it before, and grabbed at his neck, and felt a metal collar around his neck.

'_Seems like there was something in are drinks,_'

"No, shit Sherlock,"

--X--

"Mel did you remember where we parked?"

"Yes Elsa…"

"Positive?"

"Yes…"

"Shore?"

Mac groaned "Elsa the Turtle is only ten yards away!"

Elsa glared at her boyfriend "Shesh you don't get angry about it!"

The tall shipwright looked down at the navigator "Sorry it's the heat….and do we really have to go to this famous gambling place?"

"YES!" Elsa yelled happily with berri sighs in her eyes.

"Don't you see Mel we can become rich and upgrade the ship even more! It can already dive under water, and we have a tank like vehicle!"

Mac smiled at her " Well dear what's the plan? What if we lose money?"

The rabbit girl grinned slyly at her bear counterpart "What we always did before we joined Endo and its just you and me right now so I don't see a problem with it,"

The Tall shaggy hair man's smiled grew bigger "That solves the money issue…now the plan my little rabbit?"

"Well my big bear first we need dress cloths and then we need to buy me a new scythe…"

"What's wrong with the one you had all these years?"

The black hair navigator raised a thin eye brow "It's beyond repair remember after are little 'escapade' in the Turtle we kinda broke it into three pieces,"

"Ah…I thought I felt something poke me in the back,"

"Mel you had a five inch piece of metal in you shoulder."

"Yeah and you know that's barley even a needle to me….well we have that planned but we can't use are really names in the casinos, so what name's do you want?"

Elsa handed him a paper, Mac glanced it over and raise his eyebrow "Where did you come up with these?"

"A comic book Kirsty gave Shan that I stole. It was quit interesting actually,"

" So I'm Piotr Rasputin,"

"and I'm Kitty Pryde!"

--(AN: kilnorc don't say it…I know,)--

On a different island Tall Cross groaned as he searched for his favorite weapon.

"Can't find it….can't find it…where the hell is it…."

Road watched her relative with an amused grin on her face "Tall-kun I know where it is!"

Tall's brow twitched and mumbled under his breath "Should kill you…."

"So Road where is it?" he asked kindly

"I broke it! Jere-kun sent in to get it fixed!"

"You little-!" The tall lanky Cross member began to yell, but Jeremiah walked up to them just then followed but the ever sadistic Duke with his all knowing grin.

"Little Brother…find a weapon and lets go I got a letter from Jason he wants to see use and I want to see him…"

Tall growled under his breath a walked away, Road laughed happily and jumped onto Duke's back.

"That means me and Amelia can play!"

Cross smiled and Duke rubbed Road's head "That is right little one,"

"So what does that Fake want anyway?" asked Tall as he walked back with a cigarette in his mouth.

It seems Tall Cross found another weapon, this on also going with it's cross theme. It was a five and a half feet tall, three feet wide, two hundred pound tombstone in the shape of a cross. He held it with one hand slung over his shoulder.

"He is still my son Tall and he was married into the clan when he was of age, I even transferred his original blood with that of are deceased father so his children will be full blooded Cross."

Tall waved his hand " I don't have a problem with Amelia she's quit cute and reminds me of are loving mother Jer. It's Jason I can stand…I can probably tie him in a fight with this tombstone."

Cross looked at his brother with an emotionless cold gaze "I he is my son…"

Tall growled knowing he couldn't win this battle "Fine but don't expect me to be nice to the street trash nephew of mine….thou it will be nice to see my grand niece, so Uncle Duke make a portal so we can get to where they are-"

"I don't think so young one…" mocked Duke his eye's flashing behind his glasses "… I not really in the mood to do anything right now, so we are taking the long way,"

"Oh your really evil…so am I but still….your evil…"

"Why thank you Young Tall, well Young Jeremiah, Young Road shall we take are leave?"

"That we shall Duke that we shall…"

--

**

* * *

**

**Well there you go the start of this little arc! Ares, Kazuya, and Razz are going to the palace, Lucy's pissed, Fiona's worried, Meku and Mars are locked up somewhere, and Vago and Jin are no where to be found! Mac and Elsa it seems are up to no good.**

**The Cross family scene was for two reason's I wanted Tall to have another weapon for a little bit and two to have mention of Rayo's Cross family members.**

**Which Kilnorc you can still make members if you want cause your part of it to…..maybe a the wife of Jason and another one? Just giving suggestions.**

**With Mac and Elsa well there going to appear here and there in this arc but nothing big. Also I want to see if you guys can guess where I got there code names and WHY I choose those two names, excluding kilnorc since I'm shore he already knows (I told him a few times already I think)**

**Luke and Carmen belong to Mal!**

**ANYWAY glad to be back writing everyone! Read and Review please!**


	34. People of the Cross

_**Okay this chapter is separate from the Pompeii saga and one that I think you guys may like. It's another villain based chapter. Also before I start I'll like to thank kilnorc for the title name and his OC's and Rayo for his OC's.**_

_**--X--**_

_Chapter 34: People of the Cross_

* * *

Duke Cross watched his family as they rode to the meeting point so see Jason. His grin grew bigger, during his four hundred years of living and the generations of Cross's he's lived threw he has never seen such a powerful group as this generations.

He looked at this generations clan head Jeremiah, the only member he pleaded his 'undying' loyalty to. Now Jeremiah was special, being the oldest child is the head family and only member to actually be born with the cross symbol no his person.

Jeremiah looked at Duke with a emotionless expression "What do you want Duke?"

"Hehehe, just remembering the first time your parents let me meet there kids."

Cross turned away and smirked slightly to himself,

_/Flashback/_

_Duke was longed in the Cross fortress read a book and drinking some tea when someone knocked on his door._

"_Yeeeeeesssss?" the giant man mocked childishly, a servant walked into the room her head bowed._

"_Duke-sama the Master and Mistress are here…"_

"_Send them in, send them in!" he laughed joyously, the Cross family residents was so large that you can live without out knowing the whole family, but a select few can be what the Cross family considers to be 'leaders' or 'god'. And since Duke was the oldest member it was his duty until he decided to stop to choose those few._

_After the servant left the door squeaked open and Duke sat up, his grin always present. _

_The first to enter was a hard looking, sharp faced woman with a scowl on her face, her darks eye focused on Duke when she enter the room, she flipped her blonde hair and smiled warmly at him. _

_It's been a couple of years sense he saw her, the giant man was positive that the last time her say her was at either her wedding to the Cross family heir, or her training/test to be one of the 'leaders' or 'god' ._

_The man that followed was a big burley man with a dark blue beard. He wore a high priced suit and died into his beard was a white cross. He had small dark eye's that seem to take in every thing._

"_Joseph! Mary! How great it is to see you! How long has it been since we met in person!"_

_The woman Mary "It's been twenty years Uncle Duke since are wedding," See he remembered._

"_Ahhh yes and how has it been on your side of the fortress? I have always said this place was to big,"_

"_Yes well-" Mary started but her husband cut in "Enough chatter woman!"_

_Joseph settled his cold gaze on Duke, the round man just smiled back his eyes flashing behind his glasses._

_The look Mary sent her husband could have probably curdled milk…………and the cow to._

"_Duke we have waited long enough and are oldest child is already nineteen, we've been waiting for your invitation to test them but I-_

"_-We…"_

_Joseph glared at Mary "…as I said! __**I**__ have been waiting long enough."_

_Duke really didn't like Joseph's tone, the boy was really to spoiled growing up he didn't even have to wait for his first kill, so he decided to tease the man._

"_Oh so you had children congratulations!" _

_Mary seeing what Duke was doing decided to play along "Oh yes! We have four of them, and we brought them with us,"_

"_Oh that's wonderful Mary, you know I always like you,"_

"_Why thank you Uncle Duke, let me call in the are kids…" Mary walked to the door, past a angry Joseph _(who hated being ignored)_._

"_KIDS ENTER NOW!"_

_Mary walked back into the room with a cold smile on her face, and the door was opened again and two people walked in._

_The first was around thirteen with dark blue hair and a smile on his face. It also seemed that the teen just started his 'rebel' faze because of his dark clothes but for some reason the boy wore the white collar of a priest._

_The second one Duke knew was the oldest, and he gave a vibe that Duke liked. The boy was nineteen with long white hair that covered his eyes, the edges of glasses picked out from underneath. He was tall and thin, but despite his hair his clothes were clear and proper._

_Mary looked at the two boys "Where are Matrim and Mary-Rose?"_

_The oldest boy pointed to the door and then opened it to show to children arguing with each other. The older one a young boy with short blonde hair held a stuffed doll over the head of a small cut six year old girl with long blonde hair._

"_Give-Kitten-Back!" yelled the girl, she was trying to keep a calm face, Duke's smile grew. Even at a young age that girl was taught well._

"_Make me! I dare ya Rose!" mocked the boy, Duke was shore he was Matrim._

"_Fine…" Rose said sternly. Brought her leg back and kicked the boy in the knee. Matrim let out a sharp gasp of pain and fell to the floor. Rose huffed, picked up her doll and walked into the room._

_The boy stood up also and limped in._

"_Uncle Duke these are our children are oldest Jeremiah…" the white haired boy looked at Duke but didn't say anything. Mary then placed a hand on the heads of the other two boys._

"_These are Tallrimein and Matrim., Tallrimein just turned thirteen a month ago and Matrim turned eight last week…"_

_And then she put her hand on Rose's head " and this little one is our youngest and only daughter Mary-Rose who's six."_

_Duke looked at them, he like these kids they each gave off a special vibe, he's been waiting or a strong generation. All Duke wondered now was who else fate decided to bring him._

"_Nice to meet you children…" Duke then turned to Mary and Joseph "…you can leave I will test them."_

_Joseph huffed "Good…" he then looked at his kids "…you better pass or I'll disown you." he stormed out of the room._

"_Joseph!" Mary followed him and walked back into the room " Do well kids, and we have to get together more Duke."_

_The smiling man nodded and waited for the door to close, then turned to the siblings. _

"_So you four are the royal Cross's ?"_

_The oldest Jeremiah brushed the hair out of his face, Duke got a good look at the boys eye……perfect._

"_Yes we are, now can we start."_

_Rose and Matrim looked confused, "Nii-san what are we doing?" asked the little blonde girl._

"_Don't worry about it Little One, you four have already passed."_

_Jeremiah raised a pale eyebrow "Really…my parents described it as dieing yet not,"_

_Duke laughed to himself "Yes well that test is only for those who I can see the potential in. Now Jeremiah you already know how to fight? And what about you kids?"_

"_Yes I've trained I'm already a level four swordsman, Tall's just begun, but Mat and Rose are still to young." _

_Duke let out another deep laugh "Well there are no age restrictions to my training, but when we finish it's up to you to keep training and becoming more powerful……got it."_

"_Yes Duke,"_

"_Yes Uncle Duke,"_

"_Yah!"_

" _Hai Sensei…"_

_There training started, to normal people it would have been torture but to these four Cross it was a way to get stronger and training. The training ended five years later._

_/Flashback End/_

Cross nodded at Duke "I'm grateful you decided to become part of my force instead of staying as the trainer Duke."

"Na ha ha, it's nothing Young Jeremiah I have swore my loyalty to you. I'm just glad I was the one who tested Road and Amelia before your mother took over."

"Yeah she can be a cruel one-"

"Road damn it! I said you can't touch it!"

"Please Uncle Tall-kun!"

"NO!"

Jeremiah rubbed his temples "I care for my family and there all powerful but there are something's I can do without."

--X--

A large thin man and a young dark hair girl walked threw a village. The little girl skipped along behind the man happily.

The man wore a pair of dark brown slacks that was held by a blue sash along an open gray vest that showed deep scars on his chest in the shape of a cross. He also wore straw sandals and on his right ankle was a black skull bracelet.

He had short brown hair with flecks of crimson in it also, it was tied back by a dark blue bandana.

But the most noticeable thing about his was the scar on his face, it was similar to the cross scar on his chest but the side scar covered his eyes and the vertical scar only stretched a little on the left side of his face.

The young girl was around thirteen years old. She wore a blue dress that was tied by a giant blue ribbon who's knot made it look like she had large butterfly wings. Her dark hair was tied with a ribbon so it was pulled back.

She also wore dark shoes and long white socks that reached her knees. Over her dress was a white apron and from the shape of her pockets a person might think she cared a lot of candy.

"Papa! Can we go get some more poisons and maybe take a trip to see the grave yard!?"

The tall blind man stopped and patted the girls head "Yes my dear Amelia,"

Amelia squealed and hugged her father "Thank you thank you!

The tall man was Jason 'The Striker' Cross, adopted son on Jeremiah Cross. The little girl is his daughter Amelia Cross.

"Now what kid of poisons do you wan-" because he was blind, his hearing was increased and he heard one of the village's men mutter say something while he knew the guy was looking at his little girl.

"Spoiled little fairy bitch…"

Something inside of Jason kind of snapped, he pulled out a giant spear he had strapped to his back, spun it in his hand and pointed it at the man's throat.

"What did you say?"

--X--

A beautiful woman sat in a chair reading a book. Her skin was light and she had long blonde hair, that if she stood up it probably reached her waist. Cold blue eyes scanned over the book from behind large round glasses.

As said before she had a gorgeous body in perfect proportions. She wore a suit that you would normally see on men. The suit was mostly black, a black ascot around her neck, over the ascot was wore a large cross necklace. Under her suit jacket she wore a white blouse.

A white gloved hand flipped a page to the book she was reading. The woman pursed her lips trying to understand the writings better than her brother, who was the one who sent her the book.

Rose 'Iron Maiden' Cross sighed and put the book on the table just as someone knocked on the door.

"Enter…"

The small round man walked in and bowed "Ma'am, we're starting to dock."

"Good, I'll pay you as we leave the boat."

"Thank you" the small round man left with another bow.

Rose stood up, adjusted her glasses and walked to her bed chamber in the ships room. Quietly opening the door Rose walked into the room, and looked at another person sleeping in the bed.

Blonde woman smiled slightly and walked over, leaned down and kissed the other person on the forehead, gently touching there shoulder and shaking slightly.

"Kitten…wake up we're here," Rose whispered

"Uh…" a soft womanly voice grunted under the covers.

"Victoria get dressed and meet me on deck."

"Okay…"

--X--

Rose waited on deck with a rapier strapped to her hip, and it seems that she also has a pistol due to there outline of it in her jacket.

The entrance to the cabins opened and another beautiful blonde woman walked out. She was shorter than Rose, and also had shorter hair which stopped just above the shoulders. Her hair was still long enough to cover one of her bright blue eyes.

Her skin was pale, but her body was well toned. She wore what seemed like a black variation of a female marine uniform. It consist of a black colored buttoned jacket with large pockets on the chest area, a tight skirt that stopped just above the knee. She also wore white gloves with matching stockings and black boats.

She was Victoria Cross, even thou she wasn't a blood relative she changed her last name so her loves family would except her just a little bit.

Rose looked around the deck to see if anyone was on the part of the deck or ship and then pulled Victoria to her and kissed her fully on the lips. After a few seconds they broke the shorter blondes cheeks tented red.

"Rose I thought-"

Rose placed a finger over her mouth "Shhh, Kitten it'll probably a few hours before we can have some time alone."

Victoria smiled her cheeks still red and then shouldered a large rifle cannon. After a few seconds she had the heavy weapon strapped to her back.

"Ready Victoria?"

"Always,"

The two blonde women walked side by side into the crowed town.

--X--

After a few hours of looking around Rose was getting slightly annoyed and Victoria could sense it.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly

"Mother asked me to come here because she wants us to join with someone to do job's and missions with."

"Another member of your family?" Victoria asked surprised and a little afraid, not because she was scared of her loves family she just didn't know if they'll except her.

Under her breath so only Victoria could her "No matter what I'll always be here…" and then louder like she didn't say anything in a cold and calm voice "…and who ever it is we better find soon or else."

The two women sat down at a restaurant and ordered some wine. After a few minutes the blondes were drinking some finely chilled wine.

_I wonder who it is…_ There was a roar, followed by a crash and screams. Victoria seemed to be getting prepared to fight, but Rose raised her hand.

"Stay calm and stay seated…"

The screams stopped and the restaurants door crashed open. In walked a bigger than average tiger, the giant cat looked at them and growled. Victoria was tense but not afraid, Rose didn't seemed to be bothered by the giant beast, Rose then spoke.

"Mat call off you little pet…"

Victoria jumped when she heard a laugh from the direction of the bar. She turned around and saw a man around Rose's height sitting on the bar's counter.

The man wore a torn black top hat and his blonde hair was long come to his jaw line. He wore no shirt but the man was heavily tattooed, she couldn't begin to describe what he had tattoo's of. He also wore torn blue jeans, and no shoes. It seemed his whole body was tattooed excluding his face.

He laughed to him self and did a back flip off the counter. It seems not all of him was tattooed there was giant space on the middle of his back the was just plan skin.

Matrim Cross spread his arms in a hugging manner "Little sis'! Wha'ya do here?"

"Sit brother would you like some wine?"

" Neh neh wine for me. Strange enough things happen when my head is clear. I want to know the difference." Mat said as he plopped down in a chair, with his feet on the table.

Before either Rose or Victoria could say anything the tiger pounced at Mat's back, but what surprised Victoria was when the tiger touch his skin it disappeared.

Mat looked at the blonde woman he didn't know "So who's this?"

Rose looked at her older brother coldly and took a sip of her whine "This is Victoria Cross….my partner and kitten." her voice was cold and smooth, never changing.

Mat's face broke into a grin and he brought his feet off the table, scooted in and looked at Victoria "Riley!? Tat's great ya found someone-"

"Like you care…"

"…Your right I don't but ya know Tall's net going to like this…..Oh! Have you met Muther Victoria?"

"Um…yeah."

Rose kicked Mat out of his chair, the blonde man fell out of his chair. What Victoria noticed when Mat fell was that the blank spot on his back now had a tattoo of a giant tiger.

" Wha' was dat for!?"

Rose adjusted her glasses, signaled Victoria to also "First Mat, I really don't give a damn what Tall thinks. Second Your now working with use, and Final will you learn to speak better."

"Shesh… 'kay, kay. I already know I'm working wid you. But ya not de boss of me, I'm de old one."

"Fine, you know I love you Mat but I also hate you."

"Feeling's mutual…"

"Good, lets go Kitten." said Rose as she and Victoria walked out of the restaurant. Mat was still on the floor, he watched his sister and her girlfriend leave. Mat decided he'll give Rose a few minutes to cool down before he decided to catch up.

The blonde tattooed Cross broke out into another grin, he then had a cobra raise from his arm.

"Yes girl it seems this is going to be a fun trip, don't you agree?" the cobra hissed, nodded its head then wound back around his arm becoming a tattoo again.

Something them clicked in his mind and he pulled a letter from his pocket "Hey Rose, I forgot Jeremiah has a mission for us!"

The tattooed man ran out of the restaurant, with a sadistic smile on his face, this thought ran threw his head.

_Now that we're a team, we'll be more deadly. I also need to follow brothers other job for me, if Rose show's her softness clean up after because even if there not part of the job the word of what the Cross family is doing can not get out._

**

* * *

**

**--X--**

**Okay and there is some insight of the inner working's of the Cross family. Now in this chapter there are 3 new Cross members introduced, and also Jason and Amelia who are owned by Rayo.**

**Now Rose and Victoria are owned by kilnorc and are based off of Helsing characters. Rose is as mentioned the youngest sibling Jeremiah, she is also a lesbian, Victoria is her love and lover (If you haven't notice till now then….reread the chapter). If you have a problem, I don't I like them, but if ****you ****do take it up with kilnorc**

**Matrim or Mat Cross is the second youngest sibling of Jeremiah. I got the idea for his abilities after watching the Electra movie, thou he doesn't have to meditate or anything to use them. His most used tattoo's are the tiger on his back, the snake on his right arm, flame tattoo's his has around his wrist, and a chain whip one on left on. Now he has a whole bunch more but those are his most commonly used, just imagine that he has tattoo's all over his body all the way to his neck. He is also a master of Monkey kung fu, even thou he barely ever use's a staff to fight.**

**So how did you like this chapter? It's been a while since I made one this long.**

**Remember read and review!**


	35. PUFF and Utopia’s Lord

**I don't own One Piece!**

_Chapter 35: P.U.F.F and Utopia's Lord_

* * *

Mac looked at Elsa with an eyebrow raised "How the hell does that thing work?"

Elsa giggled to herself "Who cares Mel, it's portable and no one will know I'm carrying a giant scythe with me."

The giant teen sighed "Fine…but I still don't see how such a giant blade can just disappear into such a small metal tube."

Elsa and Mac (if your wondering what there talking about) just left a very advanced weapon shop. Since Elsa was in need of a new scythe, she found and bought one that was very interesting

At first glance it just looked like a one foot long cylinder with a button on it. But if that button is pressed the cylinder grows to around six feet in length, and a giant wicked five foot long curved blade pops out, and this all happens with in half a second.

The bunny girl wrapped her arms around Mac left one arm, "You know…" she said in a sexy voice only for his ear can pick up "…we need to get different outfits if we're going to fit in with the high rolling crowed and it's been a while since I've worn a mice dress,"

Mac still wasn't convinced, he didn't like shopping all that much "I don't know Elsa…"

She tugged on his arm for him to bring him closer. Her lips brushed against Mac's ear "How about as a treat after I get a dress and find a suit that actually fit's you, I get some new lingerie, what do you think?"

The bear man straightened, face red, dusted himself off a little, and patted Elsa's hand on his arm.

"Let's go…"

--X--

Ares, Kazuya, and Razz stood in front of the palace that belong to the ruler of the city. Grins were etched on there faces, and tears of joy ran down the cheeks.

It looked like the ruler of this city was throwing a party, balloons and confetti decorated the area.

But what made these men smile was the place hade a lot, and I mean a lot of beautiful women in bikini's walking in the yard, and it seemed a lot of rich and powerful people were enjoying themselves also.

Kazuya was the first to snap out of the daze and coughed to himself "Well boys lets head inside!"

Grabbing the sleeves of his comrades they walked to the gates, but to there displeasure they were stopped by a guard.

"Stop, Identification."

Ares wanting to get in also, but since he's an idiot this is what he said.

"We'll I'm a pirate so my identification is basically my bounty poster-" Kazuya slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up idiot!" the red eyed man whispered urgently into his friends ear.

Why Kazuya was arguing with Ares, Razz stepped up to the guard and shook his hand.

The mariachi then pulled something out of his pocket and spoke in a different voice than his regular one.

"Sorry sir for my friends idiocy, but he's actually just a guard. As you can see I am a traveling business man and whish to meet with your lord to discuss some plans."

The guard check a card Razz handed him "Fine I'll take you to the Lord,"

The guard turned and motioned for them to followed. Razz smiled, removed his hat and followed. Ares and Kazuya stared after him amazed.

"Zuzu-chan did you know he could…"

"No….if he could just do that all the time I would understand him a lot easier."

After a few twist and turns threw the palace the two merc's and one pirate were standing in a giant ballroom like area, where a lot of rich people were dancing.

The guard walked you up behind a man of medium height and thin build, who wore a dark red satin robe with black trimming, black slacks, and slippers.

The man turned to the trio smiled and motioned them to follow him to a more quieter part of the palace. After another few minutes the robed man turned to them and smiled, running a hand threw his pepper gray hair.

" Hello boys I'm Lord Hefner how may I help you?"

"We'll yes sir I have a proposition…" Razz started to explain his false product Hefner looked interested, but after a few minutes the red robed man raised a hand.

"I'm sorry but I just can't buy this product,"

"Sorry to here that sir."

Hefner nodded his head "Yes well I sorta feel guilty thou because you came all the way here…..how about this after this party is done you can spend the night here and then tomorrow me and my girlfriends take you around town and show you some of the main attractions, how about that?"

"We would be honored sir." Razz then shook his hand and bowed.

Lord Hefner then left, Kaz and Ares watched him go, Ares smacked the blonde on the arm.

"Dude did he say girlfriend!?"

"Yep…"

"That man is a god!"

"Yep…"

Razz watched his to friends jump out of there trance and then run out of the room into the party.

"Ve'll…..at least I 'an have some peace and quit 'ow."

--X--

Mars and Meku have been locked in a dungeon like room for a few hours and there where extremely bored, not much a blind man and a mime could do.

There was a slamming of a door making the two jump, it seemed to be coming from down a hall.

A shadow moved in front of the little window in the door, some rattling of keys, and the door squeaked open. A giant burly man with a giant beard and no shirt waddled into the room. His beady eyes looked at the two now conscious men in the room.

"Good your away….Stand now!"

Already sensing that this man posed no threat to the two men, they decided to humor him due to wanting to know where they were and how to get out.

They stood up and the man yanked off the collars. He grunted and pushed them out of them room and down the hall.

"In. Now." The bearded man growled as he yanked open the door at other end of the hall, and pushed the two in.

The was a roar of voices, it seemed Mars and Meku were in some sort of tunnel and there was a dull bright light at the end of it…thou Meku couldn't really tell or care for that matter.

The mime and blind man walked down the walkway there shoes echoed down the walkway. They walking into the light,

"BEAUTIFUL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE ARE PROUD TO ANNOUNCE WE HAVE 'ACQUIRED TWO NEW FIGHTERS!"

"Aww crap…" even thou Meku couldn't see what was going on he already.

"Well Mars it seems we are in some sort of fight for are lives thing…..and by the sound I'm guessing this an illegal underground fighting area."

"NOW I AM YOUR ANNOUNCER THE VOICE AND WELCOME TO POMPEII'S UNDERGROUND FIGHTING FEDERATION!" another roar from the crowd.

"NOW ENTERING ARE CHAMPION DUO, CRUISE AND BRUISE!"

Now Cruise and Bruise where big guys with small legs, all upper body strength. The bald heads gleamed in the light and both had long handlebar mustaches, they both also carried two wicked looking maces.

"NOW THE CHAMPIONS GET TO SHOW THERE POWER AGAINST ARE NEWLY ACQUIRED WEAKLINGS! THE SIGHTLESS AND THE MIME!"

There was a loud boo from the crowd, it seemed those mace wielding men are the favorites.

Meku sighed even thou being call a weakling, he really didn't want to show his skill's, just incase a future enemy was watching.

So the blind man turned and walked to the wall. Meku turned his head to talk to Mars,

"Make it quick…..kill if you half to."

Mars nodded even thou Meku couldn't see it, he knew his message got threw.

"WELL IT SEEMS LIKE THE STAFF WIELDING, THE SIGHTLESS IS LEAVING HIS TEAMMATE TO FEND FOR HIMSELF! IT SEEMS IT'S GOING TO BE THE END OF THE MIME!"

The two big men laughed at the thin, weak looking mime.

"AH, AH. Look at the puny man brother!"

"YES! He is no match for are most awesome muscles!"

"Lets kill him!"

"Lets!"

Cruise started the fight bringing his mace above his head wanting to finish this fight fast. The giant spiked end hit the ground, making the earth shake slightly, Grinning to him self Cruise hefted the weapon onto his shoulder to look at the damage he was done.

His small eye's widened when he saw no blood, something then tapped against his head. He looked, and got a white gloved fist in his face.

Bruise growled "How dare you hit my brother puny man!"

Mars smiled and held up a peace sign to the large man, then quickly changed the peace sign to the ever popular 'Screw U' hands sign.

"Graawwwwwwww!!" Meku grinned to himself as he heard the fight go on. The light landing of Mars on the ground, and the yell on the giant man as he hit the floor from a leg sweep delivered by are favorite mime.

The brothers groaned and stood up "Why can't he hear him brother!?"

"I don't know brother!?"

Meku laughed from the wall "Ha…you weaklings don't stand a chance, I've trained with that there mime and I have to say are martial arts are around even. His style is called Silent Boxing, you'll never here him come. Also because he's a mime he can see ahead a few moves so he can copy people's movement….add that ability with his martial arts and that means he can predict your movements no mater what there are!"

The giant brothers smirked "Now we know his fighting skills, we win now! Thanks for betraying your teammate blind man!"

Meku's smirk grew wider "Who said I was helping? Ready Mars?" the blind man then stood up, using his staff as a walking stick, and headed back the way they entered, Mars joined his friends at his side.

"So Mars think they'll give use a nice room to rest in since we're now champions?" Mars tapped the wall next to them as a yes.

The brothers looked at each other, and the crowd was confused. The newcomers were leaving and talking as if they won.

Shaking out of there confusion and wanting to kill someone in this fight the two charged. They stopped instantly both with surprised looks on there faces.

Blood started to drip from the mouths, and then there bodies just fell apart. The two now dead brothers were now in pieces….literally.

Mars turned around, removed his hat and took a bow.

"Use made some invisible metal string that ninja used didn't you?"

'_yep' _

Back in the underground stadium the announcers voice came over the speakers in a quit voice "Well it seems we have new champions…..NOW ON TO ARE NEXT FIGHT!!"

The crowd forgetting what just happened let out a roar of joy.

**--X--**

**Now first I have to say sorry I didn't make the fight longer or this chapter I just kind of ran dry on idea's for this one. Also this mini arc will probably only last a few more chapter's just because I'm running out of idea's for it.**

**Now if you want I can have a fight with Ares/Kazuya VS Luke/Carmen, some gambling and robbery with Mac and Elsa, and maybe a look into what the girls are doing.**

**With me adding Mr. Hefner well….one I couldn't think of a name for the lord and two…well it's a gambling city and the lord needed to be a 'player' sort of character. **

**Now with Mars killing those two guys, well just remember Meku and Mars are both experienced assassins., so they don't show mercy in a fight especially if there opponents are actually trying to kill them. It's kill or be killed.**

**Now Please even if you haven't before REVIEW!**

_**Next chapter 36: What happens in Utopia…**_


	36. What Happens in Utopia

**I don't own One Piece!**

_Chapter 36: What Happens in Utopia_

* * *

Lord Hefner had each of his arms around a beautiful women when he meet up with Ares and Kazuya.

"Boys are you read for a trip around town?"

Ares smiled and rubbed the back of his head, he didn't remember yesterday all to well. "Yes sir but we're waiting for are friend,"

Kazuya smacked his in the back of the head "Idiot if Razz misses this chance then it's his loss!"

Hefner looked at the two with a smirk and a raised eyebrow "The salesman in black with the guitar right?"

"Yeah…" the two ex-comrades said together

"He left around six o'clock saying that he just wanted to be alone, he did thou play me and my girls so very enjoyable songs before he left."

Kazuya growled to himself "Damn it he ditched us! Razz always seemed to have a secret or two…"

"ZuZu-chan no worries, we'll probably run into him in the city,"

Hefner smiled at them "Good! Now I'll let you pick what carriage you want to take around town."

--X--

Razz looked at the shady salesman with a slight glare. He fingered his guitar ready to clobber the man if he tried to rip him off.

" 'ou positive this the stuff?"

"Good sir would I lie to you?"

"Yes…"

"Well that's not the case, you can look and test it if you'll like,"

Razz looked at the stake of crates behind the weasel like man and grinned. If his senses where correct then he already has someone to load those box's onto.

"Fine I vill take 'hem… have your boy load them onto 'hat cart."

"Yes good sir. DOE! GOE! LOAD'EM UP!"

Razz smiled as he jumped into the driver's seat of the cart. "Getty'up Donkeys!"

"Sir there horses…."

"So?" the salesman just sighed and waved off Razz. With a wipe of the reins the horses started to move.

Razz moved his head side to side, looking at the shops and restaurants.

_I can sense those two are close, 'een like that for a day. I vonder if they can 'ell I'm 'ere?_

The mariachi grinned when he spotted the two he was looking for, it's not that hard to miss the size of Mac.

The two, Elsa and Mac, where sitting at a table at a restaurant having a bit to eat. Hopping off the cart and walking to there table, but Razz stop just as a giant scythe blade's tip pressed against his neck.

"Hey Razz…."

"Yo…" smiled Mac.

"Vhat 'ou aren't happy to see me Elsa!? I am surprised!"

Elsa glared at him "You make us worry that your dead. Then when we enter this city we finally felt you!"

"Even thou we've been having fun, I think she's been plotting your death since we enter the city."

Razz placed a hand on his chest hurt, but he was grinning "Oh 'ou two have stabbed me in the heart!"

Elsa then smiled, removed her blade, and then kicked out a chair for Razz to sit in "Razz we figured you'll come and find us, but what's in the cart?"

The mariachi smiled then leaned in to the middle of the table motioning for Mac and Elsa to do the same.

"I 'ave that illegal drink that we wanted to find…"

"The Black Rum…."

Razz grinned "Yes, the Blood of the Sea it's self, so strong it vill completely flip 'our personality with your vasted. A drink not for light weights."

"Mel…."

"Yeah?"

"Shot glasses, Razz get a bottle."

Mac grabbed some glasses from a passing waitress, and Razz removed a bottle of black rum from a crate. The dark liquid sloshed in the bottle, unscrewing the bottle Razz pored a little into each glass.

The three raised there glasses

"To Freedom-Love-and Money!" they chanted together, clinked there glasses and took a drink.

They each then placed there glasses onto the table, Elsa then look at Mac her love and Razz her friend.

"That stuff was strong……so you guys want to gamble and have fun before we find the others?"

Mac smiled and nodded his head, Razz looked at the to with a grin and a knowing look.

"So vhat do 'ou have planned?"

--X--

Lucy, Kagura, and Fiona walked threw the crowed streets trying to find there wayward companions.

"Where the hell are those guys!" shouted the angry Lucy, Fiona tried to calm here down while Kagura looked threw the crowds.

The Goggle-Head's cook pointed in the distance "I see Razz and he's walking with a tall guy and a skinny black haired girl."

Fiona and Lucy looked to where there cook was pointing, Lucy snapped her fingers

"Damn there walking, where not doing to be able to catch them….."

"Um girls I think we should move…" said Fiona as she pointed to an oncoming cart that the crowd was splitting to let by.

The girls moved and noticed the people inside as it past, a vein mark appeared and you could felling the killing intent, which went slightly against her semi-calm/kind nature.

"Ares! When I get you your dead!" she shouted

--X--

A shiver made its way down Ares back, the man then looked at his friend "Hey Zuzu-cha-"

_SMACK_

"Ow….okay….Kazuya did you feel that just now there was a disturbance in the force."

The blonde, red eyed man looked at his friend "No I didn't…..maybe someone just wants to hurt you, but Ares just relax Lord Hefner said the next place he's taking us to is the biggest casino in town and has an underground fighting ring."

Ares crossed his arms "Still don't like that idea….." he then looked at Kazuya "…I also still don't see why you can't join my crew,"

Kazuya smirked "Persistent bugger aren't you……like I told you, I already found my family and place. How will you feel if my captain ask you to join us?"

Ares nodded in understandment then a stray thought ran threw his head "OH SHIT LUCY!"

--X--

"YES!!" Yelled Lucy as she laughed sitting at a poker table with a bunch of other people. Fiona and Kagura stayed back in the crowd trying to pretend they didn't know Lucy.

What happen was this….Lucy chased after the cart but her eye's brightened when she saw where they where going, it was a giant casino. Lucy's eye's brightened, she grabbed her friends, and then every thing went fuzzy. Now they were watching Lucy win at cards.

One man threw his hand down angry and got up and left. Someone else decided to join just then, the girls eyes widened.

"Ares!?"

The Goggle-Head captain looked around the table and saw his closes friends and members of his crew. He started to sweat knowing he was going to get an ear full.

"H-hey Lucy…" laughed Ares, Kazuya was standing right behind him not really paying attention. But a certain black haired woman with white strips in her hair looked at Kazuya with a raised eyebrow, the woman then whispered under her breath.

"Ares where have you been…..?" asked Lucy as Fiona and Kagura walked up behind her.

"Well you see me and Kazuya-" Ares said looking behind him for support, noticing Kazuya wasn't there he growled under his breath.

"Well as I was saying me, Kazuya, and Razz….who both seemed to ditch me….met the lord of this city and the guy invited us to spend the day with him….so yeah….I'm supposed to met back up with Lord Hefner if a few for the fights,"

Lucy looked at him with a blank expressing, picked up the coins she won, and then smiled at Ares, who started to sweat from her stare.

"Fine lets meet this guy…."

_Oh crap……I'm in trouble!_

--X--

Kazuya struggled in the grip of the person who grabbed him, but it felt like he was being held by a steel wall.

"Vill 'ou stop struggling idiot," said Razz walking into Kaz's line of sight.

"Mel let him go…" said Elsa also walking into his sight.

The person holding him let go, the red eyed man looked at Razz then Mac and Elsa with a surprised look.

"Okay what's going on?"

--X--

On the ocean close to the island of Pompeii 'Mass-Claw' James ship sailed, and at the moment James was not happy.

The dreadlock man sighed trying do get his headache to go away. It seemed that his second 'Super-High' Hiro and that Agent 'Bravo' decided to get into an argument on which was better….being 'Cool' or being 'Youthful'.

"Okay that's it will you two shut up!" Mass Claw shouted finally having enough. His two companions became quit.

"Good….now were supposed to get a new Colonel on this ship,"

Bravo looked at James over his high collar "When will he be her-"

There was a knock at the door, James said come in and a giant man around eight feet tall walked in.

The man was muscular and he wore a perfectly clean white suit. His hair was also white, along with his goatee. Resting on his nose were a pair of pale framed glasses.

Strapped to both sides were butcher knifes and pistols. The giant muscular white clad man closed the door behind him, and gave a respectful bow to his superiors.

"So you're my new Colonel? Well tell me your name and if you have any special abilities."

"I say, I say my name be Sanders sirs, and for special skills well….I say I am a good marksman and I did, I did eat a Devils Fruit called Tori Tori no mi Model: Roster."

James grinned "Well Colonel Sanders….welcome to the team!"

--(Future)--

Future Endo groaned in annoyance as he sat behind a dirt hill, with his wooden sword resting on his knees. Another person sat down beside him, and the scared man turned his head slightly to see who it was.

Endo smirked, the man next to him hasn't changed that much in the last twenty years unlike Endo. The only differences were he was more scared, had longer hair, and a goatee.

"Hey Axe…"

"Hey….don't think the WG would start to crack down like this."

Endo closed his eyes then looked at Axe threw the eye that had the three scars. "Didn't think you'll be surprised by this."

"I'm not I just didn't think that they'll actually do it…..hey do you think we could have handled this when we were just teens?"

"Ha! I was very close to being an idiot-"

"-and gay-"

"-damn it no I wasn't my favorite color just happened to be violet…but I was saying no we couldn't back then we weren't even one forth as strong back then as we are now."

"True….True…."

"Hey Axe you can feel time changing can't you?"

"So that's what that was I thought was something Penny cook for us when she was visiting Austin."

Endo looked at my friend "Did you just insult my cook?"

Axe looked away with a grin "No…."

There was a flash of light, time changed, things changed.

Endo and Axe still sat behind that hill, Endo looked at his companion "Every thing ready to take down these war bound WG goons?"

"Yep, Niri and Elsa are undercover in there base wait for the signal to start the time bombs. Devon, Azu, DJ, Siamon, Mac, and Kazuya are waiting for the signal to attack."

" Dusty and Mars are setting traps. Kirsty and Shan are on standby. Herman, Austin, Penny, Razz, Pingu, and Pan are guarding the kids. But I'm worried because I haven't heard for Chizuru…"

Patted his friends shoulder "Don't worried she's with Meku they went to check out some ruins that are on this island…."

Axe then grinned and punched Endo light on the arm "Ya ready?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey Ordam after this I'm doing to kick your ass like always,"

" In your dreams Rock-head…..how about we just grabbed a drink and a bit to eat with are crews….then maybe go mess with Shidyk,"

"Sounds good to me."

**--X--**

**AND there you have it. Now I think now's a good time to explain a little on how I plan my story. I know things seemed rushed this chapter but idea's just popped into my head left and right. Now I do plan certain things, but there are moments in my story that I got to add or I forget the idea…..I don't really write things down.**

**NOW yes my new Marine is based off of Colonel Sanders the founder (I think) and face of KFC. I would have given him the Chicken fruit….but I think kilnorc has dib's on it.**

**ALSO that final scene with Endo and Axe well…I just wanted to put that in there to show the future is already changing. As you can see both respected crew's are alive. Another think I'll like to point out Death Root with FOREVER stay Mercenaries.**

**This is how I think the WG would handle Mercs. I think if the mercenary is working for them then they can't arrest them, BUT if there working for the enemy and/or causing trouble then they can be caught or captured. Plus Merc's with bounty posters show how good they are….or there threat level how ever you want to put it.**

**Okay now lets see Razz has found Mac and Elsa…who in turn find Kazuya. Jin and Vago are nowhere to be found. Ares is now with Lucy, Fiona, and Kagura. Mars and Meku are part of a underground fight thing…and LOOK AT ALL THAT RUM!**

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!!**


	37. Underground Happenings

_**Okay a note before I start this chapter. Mal I not going to do the fight with Luke and Carmen in my story……it will happen thou, talk to Luda. Why because well……I got so into righting the story I slit up Kazuya and Ares before then. So also Luda when you read this you and Mal should talk. I also thing Ares and Lucy VS Luke and Carmen would be a much better fight.**_

_**Okay as I said before this mini arc would be short because I couldn't think of that much stuff for it. There's another arc that was supposed to be after this…..but I fell it would be nice for Luda to have something no one read yet, gives a little…..um difference in the stories.**_

_**Now lets begin! I don't own One Piece!**_

_

* * *

___

_Chapter 37: Underground Happenings _

Ares and Lucy sat on the side of the road having Fiona heal them. Sitting next to them where two new people, Luke and Carmen being rapped in bandages by Kagura.

"So you don't have the Prince?" asked Luke looking at Ares from the corner of his eye. Ares huffed and crossed his arms and winced in pain.

"For the last time no! Just because I made a comment with 'prince' in it doesn't mean I kidnapped anyone…."

"Well were sorry for attacking you…." mumbled Carmen.

Ares just sighed and waved his hand saying they were forgiven. Luke quietly stood up, gathered his sword and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Fiona who was surprised the injured man was leaving treatment.

"To train….then head for the capital. Something's going to happen, so you have to be ready…….Coming Carmen?"

"Yes Luke-kun!"

The four Goggles Head's sighed, Ares then grinned and clapped his hands "So still wanna bet on those fights?"

--X--

"You lose again," said Meku as he started to shuffle a deck of cards. Mars just looked at his friend with a confused yet pissed expression on his face, he just couldn't figured out how the blind man did the things he did.

Meku passed out there hands again, Mars looked at his and….

"You lose…."

_Damn it!_

Meku didn't even look at the cards, and he also knew he was pissing off Mars. It wasn't his fault the mime didn't know Meku could count cards, being blind has it's benefits….like making people underestimate you.

"Mars this is getting boring, when's are next fight?"

"_In one day we fought 75 times and you still want to……?"_

"Yeah…..I'm bored."

Mars sweat-dropped and turned his head slightly as the lock on the door clicked and the door swung open.

"You boys have a title fight against some new comers….lets go!"

Meku looked at his black and white friends "Aren't we new comers also?"

Mars just shook his head and followed the guard out of the room, down the long hall, and into the stadium.

"WELCOME UTOPIANS! THIS IS ARE BIGGEST FIGHT TONIGHT! PLACE YOUR BETS NOW OR YOU'LL BE LEFT BEHIND!"

There was a loud roar from the audience, Meku and Mars then walked into the stadium.

"FIRST INTRODUCING ARE CHAMPS! THE SIGHTLESS AND THE MIME!"

There was a howl or cheer and wolf whistles. The speakers screeched back on again.

"AND NOW INTRODUCING ARE CHALLENGERS….THERE NEW MEAT TO THE ARENA! DOC AND SPEAR GUY!"

Mars blinked at the two men who entered the arena, both looked around confused and surprised.

"_Hey Meku……"_

"Yeah"

"_We're fighting Jin and Vago…"_

"So?"

There was a similar speak between the two Goggle Headed Pirates. They did do one thing that your not supposed to do when fighting……they underestimated there opponents.

Vago walked to the wall and Jin took his spot in the middle. Meku sighed he could sense the worry and slight cockiness coming off the two. The pierced blind man rested a hand on Mars' shoulder.

"Sit this one out….your attacks are to lethal. Even if they come two on one, do not help got me?"

"_Yep!"_

--X--

"I - don't - believe - it!" mumbled Kazuya from the stands. He was sitting next to Razz in a high rollers booth, Mac and Elsa said they will be joining them shortly.

"Vell vhat do 'ou know! Va hahaha!"

"But really Razz should we do something?"

" Yes, Yes…….but lets be quit about it, I'll get the guards. You take out the snipers in the top area."

--X--

"Hey Mel?" asked Elsa as she was crouching down medalling with some wires.

"What?" The big man asked tapping his foot leaning on a wall.

"Those intro's that were made…..could that be-"

"Yep…"

"Why would they-"

"We all have are stupid moments,"

"Ahhhh….okay Mel I'm done."

Mac let out a sigh "Finally, it's been three minutes it used to take you ten seconds."

Elsa stood up and looked at her boyfriend, fist on her hips, leg slightly sticking out, and an eyebrow raised. "What was that?" she questioned

Mac looked at her stance, gulped and thought to himself that he was lucky to have a great girl like her….but if he didn't change the subject he was going to die right there.

"Nothing love! Now lets get this vault open!"

Elsa smiled at him and stepped out of his way "How much does this vault door weigh?" he asked

"About 50 tons….so nothing you can't handle!"

Mac stood in front of a giant metal door and slapped his hands together "You shore the alarm-" he stopped talking when he heard the faint tapping of her foot.

"Okay here we go!"

--X--

"I don't want to hurt you Meku…" said Jin pleadingly getting his spear like weapon ready to fight.

The blind man didn't say anything, he just tapped an earring and then spun his staff. Jin sighed and moved to attack with a powerful thrust.

The spear seemed to change and spring, Meku grabbed the tip as it passed by him. Jin grinned thinking he had an upper hand and pulled back on the weapon. Meku was brought along with the spear like weapon.

Changing his position and going with the pull. Meku planted his feet onto Jin's chest and brought his staff down between Jin's shoulder and neck. The spear man collapsed in pain, and dropping his weapon.

Meku kicked they spear "Interesting weapon…..I see why they call you 'Spear Demon'…"

"Soru…" Meku heard Vago mutter, the doctor appeared behind the blind man instantly who ducked.

"Hmmm two on one…..fare enough!" Meku grabbed Vago's leg and flipped him over his shoulder on top of Jin, both grunted in pain.

Meku jumped back a little bit from the two, holding his staff by the middle and it's tip still touched the ground.

"You can keep coming at me….but I can not promise your safety ."

Vago stood up and adjusted his coat "I'm an ex-member of the WG's secret CP group…..you don't threaten me!" He moved Jin out of the way so he could fight.

"_Anima Amo_!" Vago yelled moving his arms at high speeds. Meku could hear the air cut and ducked close to the ground, and started to run dodging the arm shot _Rankyaku._

The blind archeologist started to spin his staff at high speeds and hit the doctor's side with it.

"_Staff-Whirlwind! _" Meku chanted as Vago was sent spinning backward towards the arenas wall by a gust of wind.

Vago grunted and wiped the blood from his lips "Your pretty good….it's odd that I've never seen a poster on you." the doctor laughed and disappeared from sighed.

"_Soru…_" Vago appeared behind Meku and moved his finger in a jabbing motion.

"_Shigan…"_ he mumbled close to Meku's shoulder. The blind man spun felling a pain in his shoulder when Vago was barley touching him, Meku dragged the edge of his staff on the ground in a swift motion,

"_Staff-Torch_" he yelled hitting the man in the side of the head, which exploded in flames. Vago slumped to the ground out cold.

"_Tora Meiro…_" Meku heard Jin mutter, the Death Root member sighed cause it seemed this was going to continue.

Jin seemed to double, he became faster and faster until it looked like Meku was surrounded by Jin.

The pirate laughed "What now! Which one is the real me?"

Meku sweat-dropped….was this guy that big of an idiot? "I'm blind idiot…"

Meku crouched and spun, tripping Jin who face planted and slid a few feet.

"Jin! Vago!" some voices yelled from the crowed and a few seconds later Ares, Lucy, Fiona, and Kagura jumped out of the stands and into the crowed.

Meku turned his head towards Mars "Hey Mars I think its time to leave this city…." he then turned to the Goggle Heads "…they'll be alright but wake them up, it's going to get chaotic soon."

--X--

Razz smashed the final guard over the head with is guitar just as Kazuya came up behind him with his bow strapped to his back and carrying a sniper rifle.

"So you ready to go?"

"Vell yeah but vhy don't ve vait for the others?"

Kazuya sighed and shouldered the rifle "and how long will that take?"

_SMACK!_

Meku slapped the back of the blonde's head as he ran by followed by Mars, Ares carrying Jin, Fiona and Kagura carrying Vago, and finally Lucy firing at people that have been chasing them.

Razz smirked and shoulder his guitar " That answer enough for ya?"

"Oh shud up Razz…."

--(Road/North Side)--

"Shan-chan are you shore your fine?" asked Endo walking next to Shan threw a random town while they travel on the road.

"Yes Endo-kun,"

"Okay but are you-"

"ENDO SHUT-UP ALREADY!" yelled Siamon and Penny both hitting there leader on the head.

Siamon groaned to himself he was getting annoyed…..but at least the weather was warming up.

"Penny you have the map….how much farther till the capital city?"

Pan popped out of Penny's pack and handed her the paper, the young girl tapped her lip then shrugged at the fish man.

"Don't know Si…..I guessing around three, four more days."

"Damn…" that's when Siamon could pick up laughing from some random guy. The object of his laughter would be Endo.

"Hey look at that queer! He's were all of that stupid purple! HAHAHAHA!" Penny and Siamon would have been on the ground laughing till they couldn't breath. But the look on Endo's face could have frozen hell over….twice.

Endo charged and for the next few minutes you could here the cry's of 'I'll kill you for calling me gay' and 'Never insult purple or violet!'

Penny looked up at Shan "You aren't going to stop him?"

Shan just smiled and twirled a strand of her violet hair around her finger "Nope….he insulted purple,"

--X--

Exuro Lacerta sighed because he was so close yet it was feeling like the plan was taking forever. There was a knock on his hotel door,

"Come in!"

The door was flung open and the giant form of Roach stomped in with a smiled on his face, "Hahaha! 'ello boss!"

"Roach I thought I told you to lay low!?"

A sly ruff voice spoke from behind the giant blob of a man "Sorry captain I didn't know,"

Exuro's face split into a grin at the reptile like man "Al! It seems you're the one in control right now!"

"Thank you for your joy captain now I have some people you may want to meet!"

"And who may they be Al?"

Al Gator grinned showing his rows of sharp teeth "it's a Giant lord from the south, and a sadistic genius of Lady from the north and a giant whale fish man hunter."

"Oh really?"

--(Desert)--

"Okay Razz-baka! Why did you bring use all the way into the desert!" Yelled Lucy with a pissed off look her face.

"Hold on….hold on de said they'll be here soon…" said Razz in defense.

"Who are they?" asked Ares just as confused as everyone else executing Kaz. Mars and Meku suspected thou.

They all turned when they heard a roar from a machine and a giant vehicle role over the sand dunes.

The thing keep moving until it stopped in front of the group. The door on the side opened, Elsa and Mac stepped out.

"Hello and thank you for choosing the Bear and Bunny traveling service now would you please enter the vehicle calmly!" laughed Elsa cheerfully, as Mac just shock his head at her joke and picked up the two unconscious men and threw them into the Turtle.

Ares and Lucy pointed at the couple with confused expressions, Fiona just greeted them "Who are you?"

Meku and Mars smiled and the blind man walked into the tank like thing "Mac, Elsa glad you guys are here……where are the others?"

Mac shrugged "Don't know somewhere on the other side of this island…" Mac turned to Razz and grinned "….so Razz who are your new friends?"

Kazuya decided to answer "Not exactly new…..well the stupid looking one is Ares-

"Hey!"

"-the angry blonde girl is Lucy and the cute girl is Fiona. The two knocked out guys are Jin and Vago….who got there asses handed to them by Meku and the final girl is Kagura,"

Elsa for some reason was unusually peppy as she gave the girls a hug, and Mac seemed to be tired yet happy.

The other four Death Root members knew the sign's so Razz decided to warn them.

"Ummm….guys don't touch anything vhen ve 'et in there."

"Why Razz?" asked Fiona with a to innocent look on her face.

"Because they-" _SLAM _"Razz shut up!" yelled Elsa after she punched the mariachi in the face, her cheeks where slightly red from embarrassment. She turned to the others as Mac started the Turtle back up.

"So are you ready to go?"

**

* * *

**

--X--

**Okay this chapter took me a while to write and also……Like 15 more chapters and Death Root is ended…..now this chapter was kinda blah to me so anyway on to the next one.**

**P.S. Don't know when the next chapter will be out but if you still want to read something and haven't already then can you check out my story I'm writing with kilnorc called One Piece: Identity put it on alert or something because it should be updated also with a day from this.**

_**Next Chapter: The beginning of the next arc!**_


	38. Take Over part 1

**I Don't own One Piece!!**

**--X--**

_Chapter 38: Take Over part 1_

Endo looked at the dark, star filled sky with a deadpan expression on his face. After some traveling the four Death Root's, plus two (Pan and Poly) finally escaped the cold climate of the North region.

It was now night and they decided to make camp, the girls sleep in one tent the guys in another.

The blonde leader pocked Siamon who was sleeping next to him, trying to wake the Fishman up.

"Ahhhh…..what Endo?" the big fish man groaned as he woke up.

Endo pointed to the starry sky "Si what do you think about when your looking at these star's?"

Siamon groaned "I think that it's night and I need sleep…."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think someone stole are tent….."

The fish man shot up out of sleep right then "What!?"

"Ahahahahahaha!"

"Penny!"

--X--

Fox grinned as he walked threw the hidden dungeons of the kings castle, looking for the 'experiment' that there crew's good old doctor made.

Stopping in front of a giant jail cell Fox grinned his sadistic grin.

"So your BD?" he asked as a creature made it's appearance from the shadow's . The thing was big and slightly hunched over, and looked like it was wearing a big yellow scuba suit.

Where it's head was supposed to be was what looked like an extremely oversized round helmet, it also looked like the many glass looking areas in the helmet glowed a eerie yellow.

Fox unlocked the cell "BD time to let you out, the doctor wants you protect his captain…"

With a deep but loud moan BD moved at a slow pace, Fox then noticed that one of it's hands where a drill.

With a laugh Fox disappear knowing the destruction that this creature could make.

--X--

Exuro grinned as he tossed a dark glowing red ball in one of his hands. Pythona walked into the room with a slight hiss.

"My master, Fox has released the experiment…..and Gator took Roach to there attack point."

"Good…..Good…." the man grinned as he traced his dragon tattoo with his free hand.

"Master, What do you want me to do?"

Exuro glanced at her from the corner of his eye "You know what to do…."

The captain stopped tossing the glowing ball and held his arm along with the ball out of an open window. Tossing the ball strait up in the air, Exuro snapped his fingers and there was a bright flash outside, followed by flecks of fires and lava.

"The signal has been sent out…..let the take over begin!"

--X--

King Cron looked at his subject Avon and tapped his chair repeatedly "Where is Victoria?"

"I don't know my lord, she hasn't returned from her assignment yet."

"Well no problem, Now what do you have on the Chess Knights?"

"Well King and Queen have disappeared, it seems two members left the group after being beaten. That long nosed man Sasu and that chain user. The swordsman and his fish man partner are missing, and Alibaba and the flute player were killing in the fights they where in."

Cron scratched his chin thinking "Who killed those two?"

The knight looked at his king threw his helmet "It seems Alibaba was going for a wanted animal and was killed by a mercenary passing by, and the flute player was killing when he and his partner fought the same animal and two children."

The king nodded "Good now-"

At that moment a flash of red, both men and the guards in the room turned to look,

Avon decided to speak first "What was that………men send someone to check that out!"

"Ai!"

The guards started to the doors, but where crushed when the same doors slammed open by a powerful force. None other than Lord Han strode into the room followed by Lady Pandora carrying her suitcase.

Pandora laughed as Avon slung the elder king's arm over his shoulder and was ready to leave in a hurry. But King Cron wanted to know what the two where doing there,

"What do you two want!? I need you guys running your regions!"

"That's just it my dear king…….With out the help of the lords and ladies you would be weak, so me and Han here found you a replacement. All that we need now is for you to…..disappear!"

Avon heard enough and disappeared in a blur, Han grinned as Pandora shoulder her suitcase, "Well my dear lady it seems we have a chase on are hands."

"Yes Han it seems we do…."

--X--

"So the monk said to samurai. Those are my beads!" joked one guard to another as they rested by the main get to get into the kings castle.

"Hahahaha man that was one funny joke man!" laughed the other, but at that second they started to here a soft music.

"What's that-?"

"Hello boys…hehehe!" came the soft voice of the kings exotic dancer/ entertainer Hilda. The guards watched in wonder as the dancer's hips moved side to side in rhythm that hypnotized them.

Hilda's hands moved swiftly in a blur that the guards didn't catch it.

"Well boys glad to have known ya!" she laughed in there faces as two daggers appeared in her hands.

The guards went for the swords but fell dead instantly, neck's sliced open. Hilda pulled a Mushi from somewhere on her person.

"Main Gates lowering…….I'll take care of the rest of the wall guards." with that said she flipped a lever and started to walk.

--X--

The half-mermaid of the goggle headed pirates, Kimiko Primrose walked around the islands capital with there shipwright Travis.

"Hey Travis where do you think everyone is?"

The shipwright shrugged and looked around "I don't know, probably still somewhere in the desert region. I say we find the kids and Anubis."

"Okay, okay we'll look for them….but first SHOPPING!"

"Ahhhh-" The sky seemed to explode as fire and flecks of lava fell from the sky. Travis covered Kimiko with a blanket he snatched off a stand. Even if she's half mermaid, the heat from a fire is a lot more dangerous from her.

"Travis what's happening!?"

"I don't know Kim but it seems like someone's attacking the city!"

--X--

Scarecrow was walking calmly threw the palace/castle, he had a shovel on his shoulder. Guards ran by him without noticing….which was odd because his appearance does draw eyes.

One guard finally noticed him "Hey grave keeper stay in the graveyard, Its dangerous here!"

Scarecrow huffed threw the part of his mouth that wasn't sown shut, move the shovel off of his shoulder and thrusted the spade forward.

"_Spade Stab!_ "

The shovel tore threw the guard, armor and all. Scarecrow just shouldered his weapon of choice, spun, kicked two more guards in the head and kept on walking.

"What to do ….what to do?"

--X--

Travis and Kimiko ran threw the city noticing explosions coming from where the king lives. But then they noticed something…..

"Marco! Alice! What are you two doing here!"

Said redheaded boy, blonde girl, along with Anubis where running in the same direction that they were.

"Travis! Kimiko! Oh I glad we finally found they crew!" said Alice as she gave the half mermaid a huge.

Anubis looked around, then sweat-dropped "I'm guessing you're the only two here am I right?"

Kim grinned embarrassed and Travis answered "Yeah…..the others wanted to be left in the dessert area, after they meet up with two old friends of there's…."

"Who?" asked Marco curious.

"Some guys named Razz and Kazuya…."

"Who?"

"Who?"

"Really!?" yelled Marco excited, Anubis and Alice looked at him oddly. Marco laughed and rubbed his head.

"There really old friends……back when it was just me, Ares, Lucy, and Fiona those two helped us out from a little bit. But they both disappeared after that, then when we entered the grandline we heard the two died in a fight……I'm surprised that there alive."

"Yeah….well they got separated from the mercenary group called-"

"…Death Root?"

"Yeah….how did you know?"

"We met there leader, second in command, cook and doctor there nice…..but odd people…."

"Like us." laughed Anubis, just before there was another explosion.

Alice looked at where it came from "So….guys….think we should check that out?"

--X--

Avon sped threw the secret passages with the old King Cron holding onto his back. They've been running for a while and Avon couldn't fight with his king on his back.

"Avon put me down some place safe…..I'm not the man I use to be and you need to help protect everyone,"

"But my king It's my main duty to protect you first I will not leave you in your time of need!"

"Avon go! Victoria's not here so you need to leave me!" King Cron was about to say something else when a wall was blasted apart and a giant shadow formed threw the dust.

There was a deep laugh and the Knight know only as King laughed as his one time king and his protector.

"Well look at what I have hear, an old feeble man and a idiotic knight!"

Avon crew his sword "King you basterd! You betrayed your king!"

"Hahahaha! Little man I was paid to protect this kingdom, I just got a sweeter deal now!"

Avon placed Cron behind a wall. Just as he did that King charged, and Avon meet him half way.

--X--

Boa and Cent snuck around the kings castle trying to find some plan's when all of the commotion started. Now they were just trying to get out with out getting noticed.

"Boa I think were going to half to fight….."

"I think your correct kid…." moaned Boa as he lit a cigarette as he pointed his other hand down a hallway towards an odd pair who where arguing.

The two rebels decided to listen before the attacked.

"Will you stop whining you gay p-p-prissy boy!"

"But Fox-kun! I want to fight!"

The two laughed silently to themselves, but jumped from there hiding place when there was a slash from a bladed weapon aimed for the heads.

Boa bounced his ball off the ground, and Cent revved up his bat. Fox spun to of the odd bladed weapons in his hands and laughed,

"W-W-Well Gilmore it seems you've got your wish!"

A brightly dressed man laughed happily as he moved into a fighting stance "Oh joy! I just love to have fun! Now Fox-kun which do you want?"

--X--

Altair loomed in the shadows off what was once the royal chamber. He came to report to his master, but it seemed this attack was unexpected.

Sensing something the assassin jumped and landed on the other side of the room, just as the wall came crashing down.

A low whine erupted from the dust and ruble. Altair jumped again when whatever made the whine shot out of the dust and into the other wall.

The thing had a drill like hand and a very powerful fame, the creature was none other the doctors Big Daddy.

Altair drew his sword with one hand, and a few daggers appeared in his other.

"Come creature of hell…..let us fight!"

**--X--**

**Well that's, that hope you guys liked it. Now the first scene was just a little comedy scene with or good old friends Endo and Siamon. The rest are set up's for the next few chapters.**

**Oh and Luda when you read this I need to ask you something. And here it is, which one's in your crew do you want to sit out during the main fights, I'm still deciding with who in Death Root should sit out and just be the one's helping fight soldiers.**

**If you want a few of your guys could have a side fight with the Silver Shot's, Luke and Carmen….since are guys are going to be 'working' with the rebel's and they want to get the prince. Anyway get back to me.**

**Well again hoped you like this chapter…..now which two fights would you guys like to see first so I know what to do for the next chapter.**

**(Sigh) I'm starting to regret having so many charters in this arc…..I'm loosing track. With Death Root, Goggle Heads, Rebels, Knights, Exuro's group, and the royals….(sigh) gives me a slight headache.**

**Anyway Read and Review.!!**


	39. Take Over part 2

**I-DON'T-OWN-ONE-PIECE**

_

* * *

___

_Chapter 39: Take Over part 2_

Avon's sword clashed against the iron grip gauntlets of King. The giant armored man laughed at his shorter counterpart.

"You are weak Avon just give up!"

The knight gritted his teeth behind his helmet and pushed forward "Just shut your ugly mug King. I will fight tooth and nail to protect my leader and king."

"Then you are a fool!"

The knight jumped back from a punch from King and stood in a fighting stance, sword held by both hands.

"I'll show you why they call me Pompeii's Justice!"

A deep red light surrounded Avon's blade as he started to walk slowly, his blade glowing the marvelous red light. He jumped forward,

"_The God of War's Blade that will cut down any enemy-Berserk Sword_ !"

Avon charged, moving fast, but somehow King disappeared. Avon sliced threw the wall behind where King was standing.

"Damn I missed!"

"_Top Kick!_" King yelled from behind, Avon duck quickly as a heavy wind and King's giant leg came spinning over his head. That kick destroyed the rest of the area, Avon turned his head slightly to glanced at King.

"What the hell was that?"

"Ah-ha Lets just say the Devil granted me some powers!" laughed King as his upper body started to spin.

The loyal knight groaned to himself "Damn it a Devil Fruit user…."

" _Top Upper!_"

Avon tensed and his sword burst into flames, he swung a horizontally sending a burst of heat at King.

" _The Sword with the fury of the sun-Helios Apollon! _"

--X--

Travis walked the hall's of the king's castle alone, he left Kim with the kids and Anubis knowing they can handle themselves.

"Now anyone that doesn't belong here…..I'll just takeout." he mumbled, knowing with his strength he could handle most situations.

"Well boy I'll say you don't belong!" came a laugh from behind him, Travis ducked in time and a shovel whizzed by his head with a tremendous speed.

The shipwright spun around and jumped back at the sight of his attacker. The man's appearance was just freaky.

Scarecrow blew a strand of stray hair off of his face threw the side of his mouth that wasn't sown shut "Hmmm your new here……and I know your not one of Exuro's men…..or one of Cron's knights. Just who are you?"

"Names Travis, and I'm here to help take care of these invaders,"

Scarecrow eyed Travis with his one eye "They call me Scarecrow….." the freaky man spun his shovel in his hand and then stomped the spaded end into the ground.

"Travis…..I'll give you ten seconds to leave my sight, or I'll just have to kill you."

The shipwright nodded and walked away. Travis didn't know what it was about that man called Scarecrow, but he just felt that fighting that man was the wrong decision.

Said freaky man placed his shovel back onto his shoulder "This is starting to get interesting…."

--X--

"Come on Avon you can do better than that!" laughed King at the now semi bloodied knight.

The two have been fighting for a few minutes, and by the looks of it Avon was losing. His armor was cracked and falling off, and he had numerous cuts. When ever he had an opening to attack King he'll always get hit by an unexpected attack.

King on the other hand didn't have a signal injury, and he kept laugh at him. Avon growled under his breath, nearly losing his knightly cool.

"Come on you little weakling!" mocked King as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Avon, delivering a powerful punch to his head.

Avon crashed to the ground coughing madly, his world started getting dark.

"How did you get this strong you son of a b-" yelled Avon before a slim armored foot stomped onto his head, knocking the man out cold.

Queen laughed as she shouldered her spear "Ah-haha oh such a foolish boy…"

King laughed also and lifted Avon up with one hand "Thanks for helping my Queen….now would you kindly grab the old man for me?"

Cron watched as the woman drew closer to him "Y-you cheated!"

"Ha get over it old man this is a takeover all's fair!" mocked Queen, and with one solid blow to the stomach King Cron was only seeing dark.

--X--

Travis after his meeting with Scarecrow, scanned the halls hoping to find someway to help out.

There was a high pitched whine and Travis rolled out of the way right before most of the wall and some of the pillars were smash by some unknown force.

The shipwright looked at the destruction and then walked out into a clearing to see what cased all of that damage. There standing at least thirty feet tall was a whale fish man holding a giant hammer.

It seemed the whale hasn't noticed him yet, but Travis ruined that when he yell "You got to be kidding me!"

Jagen looked down at the human and decided to step on him, but good thing was Travis is fast and dodged the falling foot.

The fish man stomped away, but none of his stomps landed "Bug stop moving so I can squish you!" he said in his high voice.

"Like Hell!"

Travis jumped into the air…..very very high I might add, and came level with the fish man's knee. His feet disappeared in a blur and shot out blades of air.

"_Whipping Moon_!"

The whale yelped in pair and kicked at Travis, but missed and destroyed another wall.

"Puny human I will kill you!"

Jagen lifted his hammer and smashed the giant weapon onto the ground making a tremor. Travis lost balance and Jagen saw his opening.

The fish man sent the shipwright flying with a hard kick.

As the pirate sail threw the air, he had time to try to figure out the meaning of life. He had it to……but then he went head first threw a glass window, then head first into a wall.

Travis shoot his head trying to wipe the cobwebs out, his eye's burred "Ahhh where am I…."

"My god Travis is that you?" said the surprised voice's of Alice and Marco.

"What happened…..I remembered being kicked….but then what."

Kim laughed a little and help her crew mate up "You crashed threw a window right in front of us…come on Travis we need to get you out of here, your bleeding….badly."

Travis tried to stand on his own "Kim, kids thanks but I can handle my sel- ow ow ow!

Anubis rolled his eyes and started to walk back the way they came "Humans…"

--X--

Altair moved to the side as the giant drill hand of Bid Daddy slammed into the wall beside him, wincing in pain as the weapon still clipped his side a little.

Drawing his sword the assassin stabbed the creature threw his side and ran drawing some daggers while he did so.

With a few well aimed jumps and grabs Altair was standing on a pole close to the ceiling, the Big Daddy slammed into the wall beneath him trying to get Altair down.

Altair jumped up to a hole in the ceiling looking down at the creature "I am not strong enough to kill you creature…but I will return for my sword."

The assassin left after that, he needed to tell someone of this take over…..and he could only think of one.

--X--

The vehicle shook a little bit as Mac accelerated to a higher speed, Vago was tied up and had a slightly bruised face.

Why you ask is the Goggle Head doctor like this….well lets just say he tried to hit on Elsa, enough said….well just so you know it wasn't Mac that did it either it was a certain bunny girl.

Lucy being the slight tech lover due to her guns walked to the front where are couple where sitting to look around.

The pirate smiled at the two "So how did you guys get this thing?"

Elsa glanced at Mac who smirked, but she replied "Well…..I know someone, who knows someone, who robbed someone."

Lucy laughed, she understood what they meant "So how long have you two been in the game?"

Elsa tabbed her chin cutely (at least from Mac's perspective) "Lets just say two years…we only hit Navy Base's and jails."

The gunner gave Elsa a hug "Oh we are going to be great friends!"

The vehicle gave a sudden lurch then stopped, everyone in it looked at the bear man.

"Why did we stop?" asked Meku

Mac waved his hand in a quitting motion and then pointed forward toward an opening in a mountain, a large shadow was moving out of it.

"That's the road to the city…."

"Yeah so?" said Jin

Mac glanced at Elsa as the shadow moved out from the mountain pass and came into the light.

"It's Han…"

The grouped watched the giant walk out of sight into the desert, the couple then walked out of the vehicle,

"Come on where walking the rest of the way….something seems wrong in the city." yelled Elsa

The group still sitting all looked at each other "Ummmm who's Han?" asked Ares

--X--

"Endo-kun what's wrong it seems like something's bothering you?" asked Shan with worry in her voice.

Endo's group stood on a small cliff looking at a slightly burning city, Endo was the first one there so the other's couldn't see what he saw.

" Yeah baka, you ran most of the way here and then stopped…" mumbled Siamon a bit annoyed.

"ENDO! Listen to what where say- Oh my god!" exclaimed Penny

Endo growled under his breath, a dark look in his eye "I knew something was wrong when we saw that Pandora lady leaving the road…."

Shan wrapped her arms around Endo, resting her head on his shoulder "Endo-kun what want use to do?"

The wood man sighed "Even thou I feel like I should run in there and save the day……I think it would be just to see why this is happening first. Never know maybe the ruler was some sort of tyrant and there over throwing him…"

With that said Endo started to walk back to the road, Shan on his arm and Penny following the two with Pan resting on her head.

Siamon looked after his friends, Mr. Poly appeared on his shoulder "It seems Fishman that your captain's finally growing up…"

Siamon smirk "Yes, yes it does…..I am glad that he'll start thinking instead of going in blind."

"Yes Siamon but sometimes that's exactly what you have to do…" replied Poly

The fish man's smile faded into a calm expression "….Yeah I know."

**

* * *

**

**--X--**

**Well there's the newest chapter, I know the fighting wasn't all that…but you guys should know me by now fight scene's aren't my thing.**

**Anyway I'm going to try to get a new chapter out by tomorrow or Saturday morning, but if you don't then you probably won't hear from me for a week or two….not even in reviews.**

**Well hope you like this, if ya have any questions then you know what to do.**

**Read and Review!**


	40. Take Over Finale

_**I don't own One Piece!**_

_Chapter 40: Take Over Finale _

Cent gripped his hands tightly around the base of his bat, and revved the bottom. Flames burst from little pores along the weapon, Fox just laughed at the kid.

"Oh the child has a flame thrower like weapon! That's just c-c-cute!"

"We won't let killers take over this kingdom!" the teen yelled at the pirate,

Exuro's assassin spun his two bladed weapons in his hands knowing he was way out of this kids league. He disappeared while tossing the two weapons like boomerangs,

"Get m-me if you can kid!"

Cent spun flames spurting out of his bat, defecting the on coming blades. He was circled by a tornado of fire. Cent looked threw the heat for his opponent not finding one trance of the odd man.

"Oh you are quite flash, you know that?" said a voice next to his ear. The teen jumped and turned off the flames so he could get away from Fox.

Spinning Cent looked at where he was standing expecting to see the assassin. But the man wasn't there. Then Cent felt a pain in his back and then a kick to his spin.

Fox laughed as the boy tumbled head over heals down a near by flight of stairs down to the area, Gilmore and the boy's smoking companion went to fight.

The man laughed hard as he wiped the blood from one of his blades "I wonder how Gay-more is doing?"

--(Two minutes earlier)--

Boa bounced his ball off oh his knees looking at the colorful teen with strange hair.

The teen was in a crouched position his left hand extended out towards Boa.

"Names Gilmore nice to kill you,"

"Boa….same," he replied taking a drag from his cigarette before tossing it on the ground. Boa stopped his ball with his foot and smirked at Gilmore.

"So are we going to get started or what?"

Gilmore grinned happily and lunged forward, his hand aimed at Boa's face "Yeah I'm ready, now let me touch you!"

Boa dodged and elbowed Gilmore in the back of the neck, the colorful man gasped and fell.

The rebel jumped backwards and kicked his ball hard at the pirate, and it burst into a fireball.

"_Flame Ball _!"

The small fireball hit Gilmore square in the chest, and the first-mate pirate gasped in pain, and clasped to the ground.

Boa shook his head "I know who you are Gilmore I look at the bounty poster's…."

Gilmore laughed…well more of a gasp "Oh really?"

" Yes Gilmore Getalot or 'Mr. Touch and Go' first-mate of the Volcano Dragon Pirates, bounty 20,000,000. What I'm trying to understand is how someone as weak as you became a first-mate…."

Gilmore laughed again, but this time moved his hand outward a little bit, his hand gripped a tube which pointed upward.

"Well I'm weak now…..but not for long!" the tube extended and nailed Boa under the chin. The rebel stumbled a few feet back which gave Gilmore and opening.

Gilmore swung the tube which was turned into a staff full force into Boa's stomach. The pirates hand then shot out and grabbed the rebel by the throat.

"_Drain Recovery! _" the colorful man yelled, his burn marks healing up. Boa looked like he was getting tired.

Gilmore with his hand still on Boa's throat said something else

" _Drain Touch_!"

Boa slumped to the ground gasping for breath, Gilmore now stood holding Boa's ball every now and then tossing it from hand to hand.

"Hmmmm interesting skill's you have."

Boa looked at his opponent wide eyed "What did you do to me!?"

Gilmore waved his hand, tucked the ball under one arm, and shouldered his staff "Devil Fruit ability….nothing to really explain or at least I don't feel like explaining because I'm going to kill you here and now."

And that's when Cent's bloodied body come to a stop and the bottom of the stairs. Gilmore looked at the boy for a second, then at Boa who was glaring at his with a very tired expression on his face.

The pirate walked over to Cent, placed his hand on the boys neck, then stood up and looked at Boa.

"Boy's barley alive……I'll give you ten minutes to leave the castle or I'll come at kill you….

Boa surprised at Gilmore's action's walked over to Cent's body, slung the kid onto his shoulder, looked back at the pirate and then ran.

As the rebel ran threw the hall's, he could feel his energy starting to run low. Up ahead he was a small group of people, a teenaged girl, a man, two kids, and a wolf.

The oldest girl looked at Boa with worry in her eye's "Can you help us? Are friend here is bleeding badly from his head."

"I…I…I'm felwing fwine…" slurred the man, one of the kids (a short red headed boy) reached up and held a rag to the mans head.

Boa nodded his head "Yeah follow me I was heading out anyway my friend is barley alive….were going to run can that man keep up?"

"Yeah he'll be fine, I've seen him worse….but now we don't have a doctor around."

Boa walked past the group, they all lock surprised for some reason "Hey guy that way goes farther into the castle." complained the red haired kid

"I know there's a secret passage just up ahead."

"Oh..sorry."

So the now they started to run, the girl that seemed to be in the lead ran by his side with a whip read. Boa nodded his head towards her,

"Boa,"

"Kimiko,"

--X--

Exuro sat on the king's throne with a sadistic happy smile on his face, he tapped his fingers on one of the armrest.

Al walked in his giant tail swishing behind him "My Captain the land is yours…."

Exuro laughed, stood up and pored himself a glass of whine "Oh that is good that is good…Gator what about the rest of the plan?"

The row's of the Zoan's teeth showed as he smiled "Han and Pandora have headed to there regions to gather there armies. They should start the invasions of the other city's in two days."

"Good…"

Exuro sat back down into the throne seat and took on long drink of wine. The pirate captain sighed,

"It's good to be king!"

--X--

Endo huffed, his back pressed against the outer wall of the city while his friends just looked at him like he was crazy….well he was but they just didn't want to admit it.

"City's been taken over I don't think it'll be safe for us inside there at the moment…"

"We already know that Endo…." Siamon sighed.

A depressing mood came over the wood man as he hung his head and leaned on the wall, Shan and Penny were worried.

"Endo-kun are you alright?"

"Yeah baka?"

The blonde started to walk slowly from the wall, hand shaking "Inner emo…..trying…to…take over…..must repress….."

The group sweet-dropped, Mr.Poly looked at Siamon "Does he have any problems I should know about?"

"Endo? No just nuts….don't see what Shan sees in him, but it's starts to seem normal the more you spend with him."

"Really?"

"Hey we all have are kink's…heck two of are members can't keep there hands off each other, one doesn't speak, and another is a genius but a smartass. Shan there is probably one of the sweetest people in the world….but she has some anger issue's."

The little old bookkeeper laughed "I'm starting to really like you guys!"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" yelled Penny as she bonked Endo on the back of the head. A large lump formed in the spot where he was hit, he stayed slumped over, head down for a few seconds making everyone worry.

"Penny….I think he's had to many shots to the head…"

Just then Endo jumped up and struck a pose, arm out front feet spread apart holding up a peace sigh.

"Guys lets follow that other path find the others, come back here, find the boat, make a plan-" Endo ran out of air, then took a deep breath "-Find out what they know, and save the city!"

_SLAM! CRASH!_

"DUMBASS! We where already going to do something similar to that anyway!" Both Siamon and Penny yelled as both the fish man and child stomped on there captain.

After a minute the two backed off and stormed down the path, leaving Endo in a crumpled heap.

"Why do we have to get involved in this uprising anyway…."mumbled Penny

"You know Endo…..but I'm not doing anything unless we're paid to do so." commented Si.

Shan watched her two friends walk ahead of both her and Mr.Poly. Shan crouched down next to her love, stopped a certain panda cub from chewing Endo's head…then she poked him.

"Endo-kun….are you alright?"

--(Elsewhere in the Grandline)--

The two Cross siblings Mat, and Rose along with Rose's lover Victoria sat at a bar that was secretly owned by the Cross family.

"Jeremiah better r'ward us greatly cause those documents where a shit to get…." complained Mat as he downed a beer in one gulp.

"Stop complain brother, it was a necessary for the family…."

Victoria looked between her lover and her lovers brother "But the job was very easy, why do you think it's hard."

Rose gave the other woman a smile smirk "My dear brother just like's to complain…and he didn't get to fight."

"Eh I jus' don't see da point! Weh walked inta a World Government base, raided all of dear documents and info area's, plus more and all Jere wanted was these stack o paper!"

"I looked it over Mat it's all pretty useful information…if you know how to use it." said Rose coolly taking a sip of whine.

"Wah's useful!? Half of tis is information on what da Government knows about two Logia fruit users an' a kid that is named afta a weapon."

"Exactly," Mat just looked at his sister confused, so the two kept talking about the information they revived.

Victoria on the other hand watched the bar, her training told her something was going to happen in the bar soon, and those senses where right when a young man walked threw the door with an pissed off expression on his face as he bit into a chocolate bar.

The guy of approximately average height and had strait blonde hair that ran half-way down his neck. He wore a zip-up leather vest and brown pants, he also wore a beaded necklace with a rosary in the center and his eyes were very dark.

The blonde man walked to the bar ordered a drink, then looked around for a second. His eyes lingered on the three Cross's for a second trying to place why two good looking women in nice clothing where in some no nothing bar with a shirtless heavily tattooed man.

But he soon put them out of his mind and focused on a big burly guy laughing with a group of his friends. The bartender placed his order next to him, but he ignored the drink and walked over to the laughing group.

Out of no where he pulled a chrome handgun and pressed in against the mans head "Chase Matters Wanted Dead or Alive, bounty 15 million it seems you are in the wrong place at the wrong time…."

The big man Chase laughed nervously "Oh and why is that?"

"My names Michael Croix and at the moment I'm a ticked off bounty hunter."

_BANG!_ Blood splattered the wall and Chase's head snacked back then his whole body just crumbled.

Scarred and angry that some random man just killed there captain a few man tried to attack Michael and they ended with the same fate as there captain, now some where smart enough to just high tail it out of there.

Michael looked at the three still sitting at the bar and glared at them "I would leave if you don't want to die!" he yelled….it seemed the boy had slight anger issues.

Since Rose was the basic leader she felt like handling this naïve boy herself. Standing the taller blonde woman adjusted her gloves and with a blurring motion Rose's sword flew across the room and pinned Michael to the wall by his hands.

The man tugged on the sword "I won't do that if I were you….you'll be dead in a second if you move without my permission. Now the sword has sea stone in it incase you have a Devil Fruit ability…."

"Bitch what do you want-" right when he said the B-work Victoria's rifle was shoved nearly in his mouth.

"Kitten stand down…" Rose mumbled, the other blonde woman lower her weapon. Michael was about to say something else, but the stare from Rose's cold gaze froze him still.

Rose grabbed hold of the man's chin and moved his head around, looking at Croix threw her glasses "Hmmmm so Michael Croix bounty hunter……potential……but that's all you have potential."

She then jerked her sword free of Michael's hand, turned around and left the bar, followed by Victoria. Mat just watched the two go, then looked at the other man and laughed as Michael nursed his hand.

Mat slowly started to walk backward with a sadistic grin on his face, Michael seemed to have decided to question him "Who are you people?"

Mat's grin grew bigger ,removed his top hat and bowed "Ya have to excuse meh sister Rose and Victoria, deh are nevah one's to show emotion's in public."

Mat straitened up and placed his hat back onto his head " Me name's Matrim Cross and jus' to let ya know me family will be keeping an eye on ya-" Mat's sadistic smile turned to a bloodthirsty one "-buh if ya disappoint weh may have to kill ya!"

Mat then let out a hysterical bone chilling laughed then left the bar with a smile on his face, leave Michael in the bar in a state of shock, awe, fear, and anger.

**--X--**

**Now this is the last chapter for a few weeks because I'm leaving to a place without internet in a few hours.**

**Here's a few things I'll like to say about this chapter. I'm starting to like the OC Gilmore I think he might play another role later in my story's.**

**Ummmm, the scene with Endo is there so people can try to understand his character more, Endo's a genius yet a complete idiot, he thinks differently that a lot of people may not understand yet he also thinks the same. Endo may be crazy but that's what the Death Root's love about him (Got all that Kilnorc since your going to be using him the most lately.)**

**Lastly that scene at the end is a cross with Dragonrider99's story. But the scene may change at a later date depending on how he likes it.**

**Also if you wonder what job Jeremiah sent those three Cross to do exactly. Lets just say he wants them to find some certain things and also learn all they can about three certain individuals.**

**Now Read and Please Review! I'll see you guys in two weeks!**


	41. What kind of Marine are you?

**Okay this is a little special treat before I leave for another week…..if I can get it out by then. Now I decided to make this chapter after I realized I gave the Cross there own and Endo's grandmother her own…hell Stein has his own story!**

**I Don't own One Piece!**

_

* * *

___

_Chapter 41: What kind of Marine are you?_

Siamon follow his insane captain as they followed a path looking for there missing crew mates.

Now the Fishman was probably one of the calmest members of there crew……next to Meku and Shan. Meku being the only one who hasn't shown anger, and Shan for being able to love and understand there captain.

Si glanced back at the city, which was now in the distance and saw the lights of fire being burned. He shook his head, and turned back to watching Mr.Poly show Penny some knife and kicking styles to help her defend herself more.

Thinking back to the city, Siamon knew roughly what they where dealing with and if they survive this Death Root still has a lot of enemy's to worry about. Why? Because he knew it wouldn't be long before they start pilling up.

Jeremiah Cross and his family already figured it out, and Madro isn't a fool. But there was one man Siamon feared slightly on the inside and a memory from back in the Living Tree's days surfaced.

/_Flashback_/

_Siamon sat on a barrel waiting, Endo was trying to make conversation with there 'guest'. But Siamon's marine and pirate senses where working at the same time._

_His marine senses said the man was someone to trust, and one that was good to his word. Siamon's pirate senses said the man was marine and pirates can't trust marines._

_Shan walked into the room, and removed her gloves. 'Mass-Claw' James stood up his dreadlocks swaying a little._

"_Mr. James your friend is fine. He was awake for most of it, but pasted out again from being very tired."_

"_Thank you" said the marine as he headed into the room, picked his second and friend up and walked out._

_James turned his head slightly to look at Endo, the blonde looked at the red haired man confused._

"_Ordam…"_

"_Yeah?" _

"_When you and me met again we'll be enemy's…"_

_James left slamming the door behind him, Endo huffed and crossed his arms "I can take him…"_

_Siamon walked up behind his captain and slapped the teen on the back of the head "Don't be cocky Endo your still an ant compared to him."_

"_What are you saying Si? We just bet those Sinner people, and they were hard!"_

_Siamon shook his head and decided he told Endo something "Endo……these Sinner people or what ever they wanted to call themselves are small germs compared to the people we will run into later on in the grandline,"_

"_Really?"_

"_Really and also Mass Claw there is a Vice-Admiral, I know how marines work. A lot of Vice-Admirals have that rank for one of three reasons smarts, reputation, or power. James there has all three and add that on the towns in which the marine bases he was stationed in when he was captain all loved him……so just think about that."_

_The fish man walked away then to get some rest, leaving Endo to think._

_/End Flashback/_

--(Mass-Claw James's War-Ship)--

James was sharpening his claw, when both Hiro and Bravo burst into the room laughing. Happy looks in there eyes….since well you couldn't see the rest of there faces.

"OI! CAP'N YOU HAVE TO TRY SANDERS CHICKEN IT'S SO YOUTHFUL!!"

"Yes it has flavor with a BRAVO!"

Mass Claw just sat there sharpening his blade, Hiro confused tapped James on the shoulder, who looked at him.

Reaching up and pulling out some ear plugs the Vice Admiral looked at his second and the Government agent.

"What do you guys want?" he asked, the two men sweat dropped and where about to say something else when a random marine ran in.

"Sir Pirate ship to the east!" James sighed then said to the random marine,

"Go tell Sander's he's need's to meet me on deck…." the marine nodded and ran away. Mass Claw turned to Hiro, who had that look in his eye.

"Hiro how about you and Sander's handle this alone. Agent Bravo if you want to observer me, my crew and how I handle things than stand on deck with me and watch."

Bravo tipped his hat at the dread locked marine "I will to that Adorian."

--X--

Sanders was waiting for them on deck, his muscular arms holding a giant cannon he pulled from somewhere.

James looked at the pirate ship in the waters near them. The marine sighed and turned around to walk away.

"I say, I say captain where are ya going?" asked the white suited man, Bravo was watching the Vice-Admiral waiting for his answer.

"I recognize the flag….those pirates have been driven insane by power. Kill them all, but free the prisoners if there are any."

Hiro saluted the cheerfulness in his voice gone when he spoke "Yes Sir…"

Mass Claw disappeared into the ship a second later, Sanders rested the tip of the cannon on the railing.

"I say…..firing in three….two….one…." there was a loud blast and the mast to the pirate ship fell into the water.

"Good work Sanders now lets go!" shouted Hiro as he ran a hand threw his pink hair then disappeared from sight.

"I say Bravo it seems I have to go!" laughed Sanders tossing the cannon over his shoulder and jumping off the ship and pulling his giant butcher knifes out of his belt.

A he jumped the giant white suited man shifted. His skin covered in dark orange/red feathers, and his head in dark feathers. Sanders legs became thinner as he landed on the ship.

A second before he landed and explosion of pirates happened on the other end of the ship, Hiro in the middle of the mess crouched in a fighting position.

"Pirates for your crime's you have been sentenced to death!"

Hiro started to move at extremely fast speeds, breaking bones and throats of the crazed pirates three by three.

One random pirate tried to attack him with a spear, but Hiro kick it up, jumped kicked the weapon back down and impaled four more pirates.

Sanders was fighting differently, the rooster man cut threw the pirates with his blades at as fast of a speed his zoan legs could carry him.

Jumping his clawed feet grabbed the heads of two pirates, he flipped and tossed them across the ship into the destruction the resident 'Super High' was causing.

The destruction that was happening lasted another four minutes then stopped when all of the power crazed pirates.

Neither Hiro or Sanders where covered in blood, but Sanders knifes where stained in it. Super High being the nice guy he is went below deck looked to see if there where any hostages.

A few minutes later Hiro ushered a group of thin people (mostly women and little girls) out of the bottom asking them kindly to keep there eyes shut because of the blood and death that was covering the deck of the ship.

A few more minutes later and a though sweep of the ship. The pirates ship was destroyed and the captives where transferred to a smaller ship from a close island to help them settle and get healthy again.

James stood on deck watching the ship carrying the ex-hostages, Bravo walked up beside him a serous air around him.

"That was an….interesting….pirate take down James,"

"Just part of my 'Justice' Agent."

"Oh and what will that be?"

James laughed to himself "Bravo that's for me to know and the WG to try and find out!"

Bravo's eye curved, he was smiling under his jacket "Good…..oh yes it seems you have some company waiting for you in the meeting room."

James straitened his face "Really?"

--Waiting Room--

James walked into the room and one eyebrow rose under his mass of hair. Then he mumbled 'crap I hate dealing with CP's ' under his breath.

The man in question was tall and thin and had graying black hair. He also wore a suit, the man stood up adjusted his tie and smiled at Mass Claw.

"Well 'Mass Claw' James it seems I'm going to need to barrow your ship for a while." the man said smiling.

"Why does CP9 want my ship Davros?" James growled, even thou the marines were run my the WG he hated dealing with them. Now WG assassins like Agent Bravo and his kind he can deal with because they follow orders and still think like humans.

Davros here was part of CP9, who don't exactly care what happens to places, as long as the job is done they don't even think about repercussion of there acts.

That's why he respects a certain Ice Admiral and his 'Lazy Justice', or Multi-man who he does respect because he's kind…..but James does think his chase of Shidyk D Shade has sort of become obsessive.

Davros started to speak again which dragged James out of his thoughts "Well you see….I have…business….to attend at Enies Lobby, and it seems are ship broke down. So I'm taking control of this vessel."

James growled under his breath "I'll give you a ride, but this ship is mine. You and whoever you brought with you can NOT go around ordering my men around, you listen to what I say when your on my ship…and if you or your team case trouble then me and my two strongest will personally throw you off this ship. Got that!?"

The CP9 boss laughed "You'll find it's not that easy to handle my men…but I except your conditions."

James frowned but a cough from Bravo, who's in the shadows "Adorian after this little escapade to Enies Lobby, I just got a message from the higher ups saying they want me to bring a few more of my….group…..on board to help you out with future 'missions' they'll going to send you on."

James swore under his breath and swept out of the room. Davros finally noticing Bravo, his eyes hardened and jaw tightened.

"Well if it an't 'Bravo'…..what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? Well I just have a job to do….there's been suspicions of Mass Claw for the last few months. But it seems they've now been cleared and the higher ups want to use him."

Davros's brow twitched his calm slow giving away "It's bad enough you and your 'kind' take all of the good missions my team. But now they want to use a marine, doesn't matter if he's a Vice-Admiral."

Bravo's eye's curved in that smiling expression, as he ignored the CP9 boss and headed out of the room "Well have a Bravo day Davros! I'll be shore to tell my friends you said hi!"

--Island Elsewhere--

A crowd opened up slightly as a large man around seven feet in height walked down the street. His face had a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

The man had a very muscular build, and short dark hair. He wore a black jacket with it's sleeves rolled up, black pants, and dark colored combat boots. What people found odd about him was one of his arms was robotic, like some of the books they've read.

In his robotic hand he held a big black gun. It was a weapon that was hard to describe, and looked like it could fire all kinds of things, what gun experts just call the gun a 'Diablo'.

"Will you stop complaining already Sig, you'll get to have some fun as you call it when are part of the mission starts."

"Good because Seven you can be a really depressing person at times," said a voice from somewhere near the man named Seven.

"Just shut up will ya, your stuck with me Sig no matter what. Oh look where here."

"Good because I haven't done a single thing in a long time."

During the talking it seemed Seven some how got on a roof. Seven laid flat on the roof, pointed his gun at the wall of a mansion and started to speak.

"Found the weak point yet Sig…" Seven asked it seem this Sig was his gun.

"What do you think I am stupid? Of course I found it, Target set! What kind of shot do you want?"

"Explosive kind."

Seven pressed the trigger, the gun flashed a second and then fired. The wall exploded and Seven started to pick off guards that came to check what happen.

After a while a short round man in a white suit and a bald head came to see what happened to his wall.

Now all Seven had to do was sit back and watch. He saw the fat man cough blood then a blade sticking out of his stomach, Seven smiled.

The man fell and standing behind the man holding the bloodied sword was an attractive woman. She wore black leather pants, and light green shirt and a worn out light brown trench coat.

Her short orange hair moved in the wind as she looked up at where Seven and Sig where and waved before disappearing from sighed.

"I think we should be going to the meeting spot Seven…not day dream about banging a co-worker."

"Will you shut up you bloody gun!"

--

At a small restaurant Seven sat down at a table and strapped Sig to his hip. He looked at the woman sitting across from him.

"Good work on this simple mission Cat."

The orange haired woman smiled "Why thank you Seven, now do you know where are third teammate is."

"No clue…."

That instant there was a scrapping of a chair and then dirty shoeless feet on there table.

They looked at the man and grinned slightly. The man was a skinny fit build man around six two in height. He wore a pair of blue rimmed sun glasses with mirror leases. Had shaggy dirty blonde hair and a stupid grin on his face.

He wore a tight dark green tank top on and black pants with skulls on him. He had his hands crossed behind his head, and a metal suitcase hanging from one hand.

"Agent Seven, Agent Cat-"

"Ahem…."

"Ah sorry….Agent SIG seems this job was done well."

"Hello Agent Tech-man, where you during this whole thing?" asked Cat.

Tech-man laughed and waved his hand "I was talking to Bravo, it seems the higher's want use for another job."

Seven nodded his head while Sig commented by saying 'Oh great the overzealous cowboy hat wearing guy…'

Cat ignored the gun and it's simi-quit user and kept on talking to Tech-man "So why did they make us do this job, it was way to simple to do."

The sunglasses wearing man shrugged and stood up "Don't know….All I heard was he has a boss that's a threat to the WG…..now shall we go we have to meet Bravo on a certain island."

"Fine,"-Cat

"Fine…."-Seven

"Uhhhhhh do we have to!"- SIG

--X--

Standing on the top of a building looking at the destruction and the dead body of the fat man.

A tall man wearing a long black cloak observed the scene. He wore a tall silk top hat, and round black sunglasses. You could tell he was a good looking man with his thin face features and his long blonde hair.

The man in all black pulled out a Den Den Mushi "Jeremiah it seems the WG has killed another one of your informants and suppliers."

"That's fine Jou….I have others. I have another job for you now."

"What is it….?"

"Find Jason and his daughter and lead him to _that_ island I haven't told him where it is yet…..right now he headed towards…."

Jou listen to Jeremiah and before he hung up the Cross clan leader said this "You are one of my best Jou Cross don't mess up."

Jou looked at the dead body of the informant of the Cross family with an emotionless face, then disappeared into the darkness.

**

* * *

**

**--X--**

**Well there you go….don't have anything to really say except at the end with the three new marines and new Cross member is none of the have Devil Fruit abilities…thou they all of special abilities.**

**Now the scene with Davros, read when he's first introduced in Kilnorc's story and it will say he showed up to the island with a Vice-Admiral and a hand full of marines.**

**Now Read and Review!**


	42. Plotting

**I don't own One Piece.**

_Chapter 42: Plotting _

Lucy was walking behind Ares as there big group walked the path to the city. Elsa, who was now a great friend of Lucy's, turned out to be the navigator of the group she was with and the fourth best stealth person on Death Root. She was in the lead.

Following behind her was her ever present tall boyfriend, who Lucy like but there was something about the two that gave the Goggle head the feeling they where way beyond a regular couple.

Ares was talking to Kazuya about something, Lucy did manage to catch something about the bowman/swordsman sister but that was about it.

So everything was fine until something came crashing down on Vago yelling 'Ero-Crush'.

Lucy was surprised when the dust cleared and saw a cute blonde girl wiping her feet on an knocked out Vago's jacket.

"Hey kid why did you just crush my doctor!" yelled Ares, who the girl basically ignored because her eyes where on the six Death Root members in the group.

The girl's eyes brightened and she ran to glob both Razz and Kazuya at the same time giggling 'Your alive! Your alive!'

Then she went for Meku who was leaning on a cliff wall listening to the seen play out and stepped out of the way when the girl tried to hug him, said blonde girl hit said face into said stone wall.

"Owwww…..Meku why did you move!?" whined the girl rubbing her nose.

The pierced blind man patted the young blonde on the head "I'm not one for emotional reunions…..glad to see you to Penny."

--X--

"Again who is she!?" yelled Ares extremely confused , Elsa smiled at his confusion she loved watching people get annoyed at the simplest things.

Kazuya patted this ex-comrade on the shoulder "That kid right there is are crews cook and has probably killed more people than two of your crew put together."

Elsa smiled as Ares looked dumbstruck, she then heard Mac mumble something under his breath.

"When one blonde appears another isn't far to follow……"

"HEEELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY!"

"…..and there he is."

Standing fifty feet away were Endo, Siamon, and Shan. The first wave his arm and smiling at his missing friends/crew.

"….and that would be?" questioned Ares.

"That would be are leader Endo or as his poster says Root."

After Kazuya said that all of Death Root greeted each other, and where together again after a week or more…they lost track of the time.

Endo looked at the group of pirates with a raised eyebrow "Hey guys who's your friends?"

Razz smiled " Vell it's a long story…"

--X--

After Razz and Kazuya explained who the Goggle Heads where, why they where traveling with them, and what they saw on there way, Endo nodded his head following along.

After the story was done, the blonde captain turned to his Navigator and Shipwright "Where did you guys put the ship?"

The bear and bunny humans looked at each other "Ummmm, come on we'll show you."

Endo then started to followed the couple, followed by the rest of Death Root, then Goggle Heads.

After finding the _Goshou Musubi _Endo called Death Root into there meeting room and asked the pirates to wait outside for a second.

"Kazuya, Razz, Meku, Mars is that crew to be trusted?"

"Yeah why?"

The merc leader sighed gladly as he sat down "Good….just want to make shore there captain doesn't jump sides if offered enough money."

Siamon coughed in laughter "Endo that's what Mercenaries do….and we are the mercenaries."

"Yeah but pirates are nearly the same way….they just don't say they'll do job's, wars, or fighting for money."

"True…"

Endo scratched his chin thinking "Mac, Elsa are you shore this Lord Han is a bad person?"

"Yeah Endo and he was walking away from the city, during the middle of this takeover….or the facts point to the time." said Elsa

Mac decided to start "He's not a good giant….even thou we stayed in his palace. His soldiers attack weak people for fun, and Han taxes everything, then tortures people who don't pay."

"Okay…..and we say the bitch Pandora with a few of her soldiers doing the same thing…" Endo cussed at that name remembering what his future self said.

Meku coughed to get everyone's attention "Well with me knowing history as well as I do…this all points to the sign that wars going to start."

"Damn it!" yelled Endo slamming his fist into the table, "Where ever we go I seem do get the lives of my friends put into danger."

Meku smacked his captain in the back of the head "Baka we put are lives on the line are self's, you protect us and we'll protect you. Got it?"

The wood man laughed silently "Yeah I got it…." he said and put an arm around Shan protectively.

"So captain is it alright if I give a plan?" asked Meku

"Yeah because I have nothing."

"Kay, since Han is a giant and has an army at his disposal I think we should be the ones to stop him, and the goggle heads being the ones to take out Pandora."

"Why?" asked Penny

"Because we are the stronger group and there missing five members to there crew. Got it? Good. Now not all of us will go because from what Mac and Elsa have told us there is a rebel group. So Me, Mars, and Penny being the top three in stealth and assassination-"

"Hold it!" yelled Kaz

"Why is Penny more suited then me!?"

The blind man smirked "Even thou you are good Kazuya, she can float without making a sound plus that near invisible string she uses will come in handy." Penny stuck her tongue out at Kazuya.

"Now as I was saying before the Crow interrupted Me, Mars, and Penny will find and talk to the rebels. If were lucky find the Prince, and the missing members to Ares crew."

"Okay…okay. Lets go tell the Goggle Heads are plan and see if they agree with it."

--X--

Most of them took Death Roots plan better then expected…some worse.

"Why the hell do we have to fight a woman we haven't even met!"

"Because she 'as a odd gun veapon and she rich." replied Razz knowing….and suffered threw Lucy's oppressions and greed.

"Oh! Really! Well come on Ares, guys we have a Goth woman to kill!" she said happily dragging her captain away followed by a sweat-dropping crew.

"Lucy what about the others!?" they heard Ares yell already a distance away. Endo clapped his hands and smiled at the men and women of his crew.

"Guys and Girls lets rest up we get in that thing Mac and Elsa…..found and attack Hans place in two days."

Two days later Death Root minus Penny, Meku and Mars stood in front of the city the Han ruled.

It seemed some of the Death Root members had a make over before they got there.

Endo was now wearing a white tank top, dark purple jeans, dark orange combat boot (don't ask how he got them), and the black tracking goggles that belonged to Mac.

Razz was dressed almost the same except his leather jacket had the sleeves ripped off, and his hat was missing. Strapped to his back was his ever faithful guitar and in his right hand was a guitar case with a medium sized hole in it's top.

Elsa was still in her usual black and white outfit but not as 'sexy', she still made it look that way thou. Elsa now wore a black combat vest over a tight white shirt, and baggy black jeans held up by a belt with a picture of a bear on it.

Mac was wearing a dark blue vest, and heavy looking cargo pants that seemed to beholding weapons of some sort. But the oddest thing was he held a cannon on his shoulder.

Siamon looked at the weapon Mac was carrying "Hey stuffed animal….where did you get that?"

"From Kazuya's and Razz's 'Room with Weapons Endo and Penny aren't allowed to touch' room."

Endo oblivious to what Mac said was talking to Shan, who at the moment was looking at the front gate.

"See anyway in Shan-chan?"

"No Endo-kun the place is sealed shut."

Endo grinned his insanity starting to get the best of him "Good that just means we have to make are own why."

**Okay that's it with this chapter. I know it was rushed but hey I real am running low on idea's for Pompeii so I'm going to try to end it fast but keep the story good. Now the important parts are going to be long.**

**But taking down Han isn't exactly a big deal….he's just an annoying lose end. Also I wonder if you guys have wondered 'What happened to Plague and Keigo?' well I show what there doing if you guy ask nicely.**

**Also I need a little assistance since I'm not shore how long my Water7/Enis Lobby arc will last should I just make that it's own story and what happens after that its own story or should I combined the two like I did with Death Root?**

**Anyway Read and Review!**


	43. Breaching the City

**I Don't own One Piece!**

_Chapter 43: Breaching the City_

"This place is a shit hole! Were two the bloody Hanshi for crying out loud." complained Kiego who was drinking strait from a wine bottle.

Plague just ignored him as he muttered to himself as he scribbled a few things down on a piece of paper and a headphone leading to a Den Den Mushi, his conversation seems extremely private.

"Yo Plague! Earth To Bug man!"

The bone user waved his hand in front of Plague trying to get the man's attention. Plague hung up the phone and smack Kiego's hand away.

"Kiego will you shut up I was talking to Oni."

"Ahhhh what did miss prissy want?"

Plague sighed "She and Judge want us to go to the Sabaody Archipelago, lay low and wait for them."

"The Sabaody Archipelago!? Man I hate that place…..with it's human sales and things they pull…"

The bug user looked at his teammate astonished "Kiego you're a freaking mass murder and you have a problem with human sales?"

Kiego looked embarrassed slightly "Well yeah…..anyway why do those two want to us there?"

Plague shrugged "Don't know….but I'll bet if you asked Judge he'll say something about fate and what not."

"So true, so true…" the green haired man pointed to a giant wooden crate in the corner "…What do we do about all of those armor pieces we stole for all of those Lords and Lady's?"

The tall man looked at the crate for a second "Lets send it to those rebels…..confuse the hell out of them."

Kiego smiled "I would love to see there faces…now how do we get off this island?"

Plague grinned sadistically, which Kiego knew meant trouble "Why my bone head of a teammate we fly out of course."

--X--

Meku lead his chosen team threw a random tunnel he found. Penny was behind him floating just as fast as the blind man was running….kind of like she was flying, Mars brought up the rear.

The young blonde girl sighed in boredom _If going on mission with these two is always this quit……then I'll rather stay with Endo's team._

Penny was honored to be chosen by Meku…it's not everyday a genius assassin such as the blind man basically said even thou she's a kid that she had potential and skill.

Meku signaled for them to stop "What is it Meku?"

"I'm sensing a giant group of people just up ahead."

"_Isn't that a good thing?"_ Mars questioned Meku, the blind man shook his head.

"We need to get to these rebels leaders without being noticed by the soldiers."

Penny looked at him confused "Ummmm why?"

"Some of these soldiers may be spy's for Han or that new ruler. The only ones we can be shore aren't corrupted are the people who started this whole thing."

Penny placed a finger on her lips and huffed "Still don't get it…"

Meku sighed and just pushed the young blonde forward "Forget it Penny….just knock out the watch guards."

Concentrating extremely hard Penny used her string and had it wrap around two guards who where standing watch over the entrance, with a jerk of her wrist the guards heads slammed together in a powerful blow.

The cute girl held up a peace sigh to her two friends "There ya go guys!"

--X--

"Endo there is no way this plan is going to work…"muttered Siamon as the remaining Death Root hide behind a sand hill watching the city's main gate.

Endo laughed to himself, his hand stretched in front of him aimed at a large object that sat in front of the gate. Siamon growled at his captain for ignoring him.

"Endo just explain how a giant wooden horse being placed in front of there gate, having Mac knock on the gate and running away going to work?"

Endo laughed again a little more madly "Cause Si I read about something similar to this happen in history book once, thought I'll give it a shot…but with my own little twist to it."

"What do you mean twist Endo-kun?" asked Shan not see what her boyfriend meant by his own 'twist'.

Endo watched Mac knock then speed over to there location "I mean, sense that giant wooden horse was made with my devil fruit powers it's basically a small piece of me. So when it goes inside I'll…"

The gate opened and the soldiers came out, looked at the horse confused, chatted to each other, then dragged the huge wooden statue inside.

The blonde captain waved his hand to quit everyone "Shhhh…..I need to concentrate."

"Wha-ow" Kaz was about to ask a question but was elbowed by Razz and Elsa.

Endo's eyes closed and his hand moved like it was controlling a puppet. There where tons of screams. And yells of combat from the soldiers inside.

Sweat dripped from Endo's face, Shan watched him worriedly. A quick gasp from Endo, his eyes then shot opened, tiredness painted all over his face.

"Man now that was a test of my powers…"

"Endo what exactly did you do?" asked Elsa a little surprised, Endo just gave her a lopsided grin,

"I'll show you when where inside……Mac will you do the honors and open the gate?"

"Bu-"

"Elsa lets trust are captain for now…"

"Fine Mel but he better explain."

The group stood up, but Endo collapsed to one knee, his body shaking. Shan acting quick helped him back to his feet and slung one of his arms over her shoulder.

"Endo-kun you'll explain what's happening when we reach the city?"

"Promise Shan-chan……"

After about a few minute walk they reached the gates. Mac stepped in front of everyone and pushed the gates with a little bit of his strength, they easily opened and what Death Root saw inside surprised them.

What they expected was crowded streets like nothings happening. But the city was empty of civilians and the only people in the streets where Hans loyal soldiers….dead and crushed.

The giant wooden horsed stood in the middle of all that destruction in a slightly different pose and covered in blood.

"Endo vhat did 'ou do…." mumbled Razz, Kazuya nodded in agreement. Siamon on the other hand stopped Shan to talk to his captain.

"Endo…."

"Wha…on this yeah…what's the easiest way to explain this… Okay here it goes! Well you guys saw me make this thing with my devil fruit ability's right?" Endo asked as he pushed away from Shan and placed a hand on the wooden statue.

The crew nodded there heads " Well I found out I have control over the wood that's made from me…the powers and me have kind of a link….anyway wood that's not made by me I need to be touching or fuse with to manipulate, you get what I'm say?"

Elsa snorted in a small fit of laughter "Hey Mel I think he's trying to say that he killed the guards will a living giant wooden horse."

"Exactly!" the wood teen yelled happily as the wood on the horse began to shift and move onto Endo's hand.

Shan watched what was happening slightly worried but Endo saw her faces and gave her a smile "Don't worry Shan just absorbing my creation back into my body…the wood is part of me you know."

After a few seconds that were very interesting to see a giant wooden horse being absorbed into someone's hand……it was odd yet amazing in there eyes.

Endo clapped his hands together with a little more energy, he still looked very tired thou. Shan thought Endo looked on the verge of collapsing, so she stayed close to his side.

"Endo you look like death walking…" said Siamon

"No that's Elsa." cracked Kazuya, who a second later was slapped hard in the back of his head by Elsa.

Endo waved off Siamon "I fine….just very tired. I have just a few regular attacks left or I can hold the Uddo Titan for fifteen minutes."

"Endo your not usually like this after you use your powers….why now?" asked Mac

The blonde captain tapped his head "It takes a lot of energy and mental strength to control something like that from far away, it just wore me out……enough questions is everyone prepared to fight?"

He got a nod from everyone "Good now lets take down that castle!"

**Sorry it was so short…but I decided I wanted them breaking into the castle to be it's own chapter then there's the fight with Han.**

**Anyway hoped you like the chapter…and yes The Hanshi are going to be **_**there**_**, I'm not going to use them for a while but having them make guest appearances in other story's seems like a good way to use the Hanshi don't you think?**

**Also Water 7 is going to be its own fic…pretty short I think, also in the fourth fic Spoiler Shan's going to be the main character and Endo and a few others aren't going to appear till the end UnSpoiler don't ask me why…and Kilnorc is the only one who knows sense I talked with him about it.**

**Anyway read and review…also in the Han fight who would you like to see fight and who take out the remaining soldiers. You have six to choose from, three against Han and three to take out the guards…CHOOSE WISELY!**


	44. The Giants Palace

**I Don't own One Piece!! **

_Chapter 44: The Giants Palace_

Meku held up a hand to stop his two companions, Mars stopped instantly, and Penny took a second longer and bounced off the back of Mars hitting the floor.

Pan in his usual resting spot on Penny's head or shoulder jumped a little at the sudden fall.

"Ow…..Meku why did you stop so suddenly?" the young blonde girl asked rubbing her backside.

The blind man signaled to a tent that was a few yards away from there hiding spot in the shadows.

"The leader is in that tent…but he isn't alone…just stay quit so I can listen."

Meku focused all of most of his attention towards the voices. Penny and Mars however where trying to figure out how Meku knew it was a tent.

"Shin calm down everything's going to be alright. Prem and Veronica have Cent stabilized….he's going to live." an calm yet soothing voice said.

"But Tan other than Veronica when she was my guard……Cent's my only real friend." the one probably know as Shin.

"I understand boy…now we also have Boa and that pirate he brought back in med care also."

"He has a name you know!" said a slightly young woman's voice, Meku guessed late teens.

"Sorry Ms. Kimiko…but I still can't bring my self to trust pirates yet, since after that attack from those hunters…also can you explain why that wolf is glaring at me?" asked Tan.

"Do disrespect sir…but I can speck for my self, and as you said I can't bring myself to trust a rebel to his country." said a more animalistic growling like voice.

Meku decided to stop listening and motioned for his team to lead "Mars find the entrance I'm not able to sense it."

The mime gave a nod and walked out of the shadows and into the tent followed by Meku and Penny.

Penny being the last one in surveyed the room and noticed the giant wolf standing next to a teenaged girl she didn't know. The young blonde gave a happy wave to Anubis before she put on her serous face and stood to the right of Meku while Mars stood to the left.

"Who are you?" asked Tan who's hand rested calmly on his sword, Shin (the prince) thought these three where just another group to try and bring him in.

"Since I want you to trust us….I won't use are codenames so my name is Meku and these are my associates Mars the mime and Penny Kia D. Mabui

Anubis raised a eyebrow and whispered silently "Hmmmm……a D. really…"

Meku had his regular emotionless look on his face, and stood in the 'I don't really care but if you cross me I'll kill you' stance.

"From what I can tell you already know about the invasion?"

"Yes we do," replied Shin who's confidence was starting to show threw again. Meku gave a slight smirk.

"I also can tell you have the prince…but he's not the reason why where here."

"Then why are you?" asked Kimiko wanting to be noticed and get into the conversation, Anubis tried to shush her whispering it's not her place.

"Because girl are mercenary group and a pirate crew, which I'm guessing you're a part of, would like to make an alliance with you rebels and take down this destructive pirate lord that's trying to takeover this island."

"I don't see the rest of these crews here why?"

"Because Rebel leader…Lord Han and Lady Pandora are building armies to take over the other cities for this new king. Are group Death Root is going after Han while the pirates are going after Pandora…so will you help us?"

Tan adjusted his glasses and pointed a finger at Meku, but just then a soldier burst in and bowed to Tan "Sir you have a giant crate that was delivered here waiting for you outside."

"Does it say who sent it?"

"All there is, is a note that says 'Sorry for the trouble sighed Bugs and Bonehead'."

--X--

Two unsuspecting guards that stood in front of Han's palace gates, the two men where having a basic conversation that two corrupted soldiers would have.

But both stopped talking when they noticed a giant wooden spear flying there way, but instead of the usually whistling sound one would give off, it made more of a 'Ahhhhhhh' sound.

The thick giant wooden spear impaled one guard, and the second guard scared out of his mind started to run, but the spear shifted and a spike shot out hitting the man in the neck.

Seconds later Death Root showed up and looked at the scene. Siamon being the most level headed one there pulled the spear out of the one man, leaving a giant hole.

The spear shifted and morphed, Siamon dropped it to the ground. A second later Endo stood up and shook the blood out of his hair.

"Okay now that was a weird experience……" the others just sighed and ignored him, excluding Shan who was helping Endo clean up.

Mac cracked his knuckles and stretched for a second "Mel your shore you have this?" asked Elsa.

"Elsa you know me better than that…these may be bigger than the vault door but I bet you its ten times lighter."

Elsa huffed and turned the other way ,embarrassed, a slight blush on her face "Yeah yeah whatever…even with the strength of a giant, you've gotten injured pretty bad in the past."

Mac just smirked, clapped his hands together and lifted the giant gate. With a yell the gate broke off and the bear man sent the thing flying into the air, out of sight.

After that was done everyone looked at Endo again, who at the moment so cleaning blood out of his ear.

"What?"

"You're the leader baka what do you want us to do now?" said Kazuya

Endo shrugged and started to walk "Lets take a look inside first…then we'll decide what to do."

After a few minutes of walking and surprising no soldiers in the hallway the seven Death Roots stopped when they came to a four way intersection.

The first on the left, second going strait, and third going to the right. The fourth just went back the way they came.

"Mac, Elsa you two have been here before…which way do we go?"

Elsa scratched her chin "Well it seems a little different here this time around……but I can't put my finger on what's different…"

Just as she fished her sentence the whole area grew dark there was a mechanized noise, everyone reacted on instincts and dodged.

When the lights cam back on the room was smaller, there was now a steel wall separating the room in an odd Y shape.

Endo was on the left side, looked around realizing his crew has been separated from each other. He was now only with two other members of Death Root.

"Mac, Kazuya you guys alright?"

The archer and the Zoan user looked at the captain "Yeah man" said Kazuya

"Hope Elsa's alright…I'll try to reach the others by Den Den," said Mac and Endo nodded in agreement, he nearly forgot they had those. Endo watched Mac set the right frequency to reach the other ones.

The wooden leader was glad they asked Poly to watch the ship for them, he didn't want to have the old man in these kind of situations.

"Elsa…you there…?" asked Mac threw the snail…radio phone…thing.\

"Yes Melcom where are you?"

"Left side with Endo and Kazuya…"

--X--

Elsa heard a sigh of relief from Shan who was listening to the conversation between the Zoan couple.

"Were on the right side…it's just me and Shan over here."

The two women heard a commotion on the other end then a loud voice take over that wasn't Mac.

"Shan-chan! Are you alright!? Your not hurt are you?" asked the loud voice of Endo.

Elsa sighed and handed the snail over to Shan, who gave a soft giggle "Everything's fine Endo-kun…but it seems we are missing Siamon and Razz, I was trying to get a hold of them but they won't pick up…"

The was a scuff and a more distant voice in the background say "Those two can handle them self's…now lets see where this path goes."

The girls heard a yell from Mac and a 'see you in a little bit love' from him also, Endo's voice came over the snail again.

"Kazuya get back here…well Shan-chan, Elsa I'll be cutting contact now. Try to stay safe Shan…Elsa Mac says the same to you, and if you can try to reach Si and Razz."

"You to Endo-kun…and when this is over I'll have a 'special' gift to you."

Endo coughed on the other line "Hehe….well bye girls see you when this is over. CLICK."

The two girls started there way sown the path they were forced to take. The navigator looked at the doctor with a sideways glance, and a knowing grin spread across her face.

Shan noticing Elsa's smile blushed but kept quit not wanting to talk about it…but…

"So Shan 'special' gift? Really!"

"Hai…" Shan laughed nervously, face growing slightly redder. But Elsa just gave a laugh and wrapped an arm around Shan's neck.

"That's my girl! Final hooked her man…you defiantly came far from the spunky yet shy girl I first met back then."

The violet hair girl laughed nervously, especially since Elsa was a year younger than her "Ah ha…Thanks Elsa…I think."

Elsa then laughed kindly again…then trapped Shan in a headlock "So… Shan…how was your first time?"

--X--

Siamon huffed to himself, and looked at his crewmate. It's not that him and Razz weren't friends…it's just this is the first time they have actually worked together.

Siamon was used to working with Endo and Penny. While Razz usually worked with Mac and Elsa, or Kazuya. A Fishman and a mariachi…yep odd duo.

"Vell it seems ve 're lost…" sighed the leather wearing musician, who slung his guitar case onto his shoulder, and adjusted the guitar on his back.

"Now we aren't Razz…if my basic palace geography-"

" 'asic palace geography…?"

"Yes now as I was saying…if I'm correct then the strait path leads to the-"

Razz pointed in front of them "Throne Room."

Siamon sighed and tried to push open the giant doors "Damn it I hate to admit it I we need Mac to open these things…"

"Ahem…"

The first-mate scratched his head "Maybe if I-"

"Ahhheeeemmmm!"

"What Razz!?"

Grapping hold of a small handle Razz smirked "There is a smaller door….an' it's open."

Siamon sweat-dropped and cursed under his breath "Damn mariachi…"

**--X--**

**Well there you guys go, hoped you like this chapter! Next chapter one group is going to fight Han! Can you guess who!?**

**Now let me explain how I separated them……well it's basically since I had seven people and I realized something….. I needed to break the usual mold of teaming Death Root up. Mac and Endo have only fought together once and that was against Siamon for a very short time all the way back in Living Tree Pirates. Kazuya has never been teamed with either…he usually fights alone or with Razz.**

**Shan and Elsa well I just wanted the girl to team up for once. The Siamon/Razz team well just to tell it to you strait, these two are barley ever mentioned together if you noticed. **

**Razz is usually with Mac and Elsa, or Kazuya. Siamon is usually with Endo and Penny, and once Shan and Elsa.**

**Mac is always with Elsa, and Shan usually fights alone or with Endo. The only team that I know I won't separate every now and then are Meku and Mars since those two work so well together…plus at the moment Meku is the only one that can understand what Mars says.**

**So in the future expect more different fight scenes. Now I ask you! In the future who would you guys like to see teamed up and kick bad guy butt!? But don't get me wrong I will still use the classic teams also…because Mac and Elsa are also a very perfect team in my book….excluding that neither can swim.**

**REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW!! **


	45. A Lords Fall

_**I don't own One Piece. This chapter has the whole fight with Han, plus the other's fighting soldiers. Even thou I'm not that good at writing fight scene's. Plus I am trying to hurry up and finish this because well Pompeii has lasted to long, and idea's are poring into my head for Water 7 and after.**_

_Chapter 45: A Lords Fall_

Endo, Mac, and Kazuya walked calmly down the hallway trying to figure out exactly where they where.

Kaz had an freeze arrow knocked and ready to fire, Endo on the other hand was thinking random thoughts and thought Mac would be the best person to answer that.

"Hey Mac?"

"What now Endo…"

"Your ancestors where giants just like this Han guy right?"

"Yeah why?" Mac answered now interested in what his captain was getting at.

"Well that means one of your ancestors 'mated'…" Endo added the little 'quotation' hand sigh "…with a human right?"

"Yeah"

"Well…how does that work?" asked Endo. The blonde scratched his head, a very confused look on his face.

Kazuya and Mac's heads quickly turned to Endo "What do you mean…?"

"You know-" Endo made a motion with his hands "-that."

This caused both Mac and Kazuya to face-vault the later accidentally released his arrow which slammed into a wall and freezing it.

After the little 'incident' Endo was now sporting to bumps on the back of his head due to two pissed off mercenaries.

The three men stood in front of the frozen piece of wall, trying to think of a plan. Mac trying to think like his girlfriend stepped back and looked at the whole thing.

"Guys move…"

"Why?" asked Kazuya, Endo just stepped out of the way not seeing a point to argue.

"Just do it Crow!"

"Fine, Fine" the red eyed man mumbled moving away from the ice. Mac cracked his knuckles and plowed into the wall, which shattered easily.

"…and now we can know where we are." said Mac dusting off his clothes. The two blonde guys with him stuck there heads out, there body's followed.

Mac crossed his arms and looked around, Endo did the same "Hey Mac know where we are?"

"Yeah where just a little bit away from the area I fought an annoying Devil Fruit user…"

As the two talked Kazuya waved them to be quit, placed another arrow in his bow and waited. A minute later they heard heavy foot fall's stomping down the field.

"Kaz save the arrow…I'll handle this."

The archer raised an eyebrow "You shore about that baka?"

"No but I'm the most tired out of the three of use and you two need to stay fresh for when and if we meet this Han." an extremely serous expression on his face.

Mac crossed his arms and went back inside the hallway and sat down "As you order captain."

Kazuya did the exact same thing, sat down, and gave a weak salute to Endo "Be safe captain…there's about thirty of them, and even if they are weak. But if they have seastone weapons it wouldn't matter if you're a Logia fruit user."

The merc leader smirked and cracked his point finger and thumb. A sign that meant (if you watched and knew Endo long enough) 'I know something you don't'.

"Endo what aren't you telling use?"

Endo turned and faced the direction the soldiers where coming from "I'm not going to use my Devil Fruit ability's"

--X--

The girls have been trying to navigate the halls, Elsa stopped and realized something funny about how the walls looked.

"Hey Shan look at this…" the Zoan girl said tapping a long crack in the wall.

The doctor adjusted her glasses and leaned closer "Looks like a hidden door!"

Shan heard Elsa cuss to herself "Damn it I knew there was something fishy about this hallway…I'm a navigator I don't get lost! Plus I lived in this palace for a few days!"

Shan looked at her friend slightly confused " What do you mean?"

"The basterd Han knew we were coming! It seems this place is set with traps. The walls have been moving to block are path, so I bet we have just been walking in circles."

Shan frowned crouched slightly and slammed her foot into the wall, the stone's shattered showing the girls a whole new area for the girls to search.

"Hey Shan can I ask you a question?" asked Elsa, Shan placed a finger to her lips and stood in a thinking position. This was a thing of Shan's that Elsa and the rest of Death Root knew as the 'your probably going to be tricked into something look'.

Now Shan was a relatively shy girl, but Elsa and the rest of Death Root know she has a real devious side.

"Okay Elsa but only if I get to ask something also."

"Fine…where did you learn your fighting style and get that strength in your legs?"

Shan giggled slightly "Training, I did need a way to defend myself from my father every now and then. So I learned from a old lady and her daughter how to fight, they ran a run down dojo but they were strong. Now I get to ask something!"

Elsa sighed and waved her hand "Fine…fine…"

"When the Cross's attack us injuring you, Mac, Kaz, and the Devon guy from the Axe Heads. Well when I was helping fix everyone up I noticed something…Elsa why haven't you told anyone you've been-" Elsa clapped her hand over Shan's mouth.

"Shan Shhhh…… what you know is only known by me, Mel, and Razz. Me and Melcom's parents also but anyway…please don't tell anyone else. Please?"

See the worry in Elsa's eyes Shan nodded her head, at least that confirms her suspicions. Shan calmed Elsa down to her normal behavior.

"So is that the reason why Razz separated from you guys when you first started?"

"Yeah we wanted them to have a better life…so Razz took them back to our parents…"

Shan nodded then something Elsa said popped into her head _Them?!_

"Tw-"

"Hey guys! I heard voice's coming from down this hallway!"

Elsa stood straighter and a sadistic look appeared on her face "Well looks like some fun is about to start." Shan just sweat dropped and got into her fighting position.

--X--

Siamon growled to himself as he looked at the chamber room, he basically blamed Razz for there situation.

Standing in front of them fitting into the room where around a hundred soldiers, a small army.

"Vell 'his is a tight spot…"

"No shit mariachi…"

The musician dropped down to one knee and adjusted his guitar case on his shoulder. Siamon eyed the man the moved slightly behind Razz.

"Vill you be able to 'andale twenty five of them?"

"Twenty five? That's kids play!"

Razz smirked, pressed a button on the case which fired a rocket causing a giant explosion.

The fish man nodded his head "That could work…"

--X--

Endo stood in front of the twenty plus soldiers, said soldiers where trying to figure out why this guys was here and why he was giving them the finger.

"Hey general…could he be on of those people that the Lord said kill on sight?"

A armored man at the front of the group nodded his head and ordered his men to attack. The soldiers charged swords and spears raised to fight, Endo just laughed at them.

The woodman sprinted then slid on the ground sliding between three guards legs, stopped at the fourth man who held a spear.

The spearman attacked, Endo just moved slightly, grabbed the spear and kicked the soldier in the chest sending the man flying into a wall.

"Hmmm seems I don't know my own strength…" Endo laughed to himself spinning the spear behind him and impaling the three guards he slid under.

Leaving the spear where it was (stuck in three dead guys) the blonde jumped and kicked down hard onto another soldiers shoulder. He back flipped and landed on his hands, a soldier tried to slash at him but Endo flipped the man using his feet then flipped again and landed on the mans head.

Grabbing a sword the was thrust at him Endo stabbed a man in the neck then tossed the weapon like a boomerang taking out five more men.

Endo stepped over the bloody mess he made towards the remaining fifteen men. Each man looked extremely nervous but they stayed and fought, Endo laughed hysterical.

Sprinting again Endo jumped and slammed his foot into someone's face. Flipping sideways the blonde trapped another soldiers head between his feet, and gave a quick powerful spin snapping the neck.

Two more soldiers tried stabbing Endo, the blonde just slapped the weapons out of there hands. He then slammed his palms into there guts, then quickly brought his hands up and broke both of there necks from his palms hitting there chins.

Endo looked at his feet and smiled, he picked up four swords that belonged to the fallen guards.

"You know you guys really shouldn't stand in rows…" Endo said as he tossed all four swords and took out two soldiers with each one.

All that was left now was the general, and Endo knew exactly what to do.

"Tell me where Han is and I'll spar your life," the general just looked at Endo with slight fear in his eyes, so the man just pointed behind him.

"He's at the field that way…but you will never get to the Lord because I will never let you pass!"

Mac and Kazuya decided that it was time for them to show themselves and walked into the clearing just has Endo disappeared from sighed and reappeared behind the general crouching holding his hands in a hand sign.

"He not…"

"He is…"

"Why the hell did Meku teach him that move?"

Endo's eye flashed and his hands shot up "_Secret Taijutsu Master Art: One Thousand Years of Pain_!"

There was a silence and the other two Death Roots sweat dropped. A few seconds later the general shot off the ground screaming in pain grapping his rear end, the man went flying into the sky and disappeared.

Endo's fight only last two minutes and the general would be found a week later lying in the dessert holding his backside.

Mac and Kazuya looked at there captain "Endo I don't care what your excuse is you couldn't have learned to fight like that in under a week!"

Endo looked at his crewmates and sweated a little then looked at his arm "Well look at my wrist…gotta go!"

The older two just sweat dropped and headed to where Han was.

--X--

A soldier in the front of the group of fifteen soldiers shook slightly as he looked at the two women in front of him, he rubbed the cast on his arm unconsciously and tried to creep farther back into the crowd.

Elsa pointed a finger at the man when she saw him move "Hey I remember you…you're the guard that I interrogated the last time I was here!"

His fellow soldiers looked at him, so he decided to show some back bone "That was just a fluke bitch!"

A vein appeared on Elsa forehead "Shan you ready?"

"Yeah,"

Elsa moved quickly deciding that she can do this without any powers, in a quick movement her scythe appeared in her hand, to the soldiers it appeared out of no where.

"_Ikken Ken! _" Shan yelled her body spinning off the ground and slamming into five soldiers. The soldiers went flying back from Shan's kick's deep bloody gashes in there chest.

Elsa also moved quickly slamming the staff part of her scythe into the remaining ten men.

"_Scythe Backhand! _"

Now all of the soldiers where in the air falling to the ground and the to girls stood side by side and chanted.

"_Grieving Scythe Rapid Slash! _"

In a quick movement both of the girls disappeared, blur's appeared around the soldiers, and a second later Elsa and Shan reappeared back to back striking a pose.

"Don't mess with the Death Root Girls!"

The soldiers didn't know what they meant until each on of them gasped in pain and the body's separated into piece's.

Shan and Elsa hit the fist together "We Rock."

--X--

Mac, Kaz, and Endo saw the end of Lord Han rise up behind a stone brick wall. The giant was watching them progress, a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Well look at what we have here! Ants coming to the slaughter!" Han's voice boomed with sadistic laughter.

"Han for the crime of betraying your country and trying to start a war, me and my buddies here are now going to kill you." said Endo.

Han just laughed and brought his fist down on them, Mac shifted into his hybrid form and caught the fist.

"Grrrrahhhhhh!" Mac yelled in pain, Endo and Kazuya looked at the shipwright amazed.

"Guys go!"

Endo and Kazuya ran out from under the fist, and Mac managed to push Han's hand to the side enough to dodge to the side.

Kazuya strung three of his explosive arrows and fired, the arrows bounced of his skin and exploded in the air.

Endo ran over and dived at a tree that was in the field and fused with it.

"_Uddo Uddo Titian!"_

The giant wood titian that was Endo rose from the ground and moved into a fighting stance against Han.

Endo's Titian was the exact same height as Han, Endo spun and slammed an arm into Han's head.

Han drew his giant spear and slashed off the titans arm, which came back together after a second.

"Even with Devil Fruit ability's you humans are not a match for me!" mocked the giant,

Mac and Kazuya watched the fight continue as the wood titan and giant exchanged blows. The Zoan still in his hybrid form, the archer looking for the next best arrow since his explosives ran out.

"Shit…" cursed Mac

"What is it?"

"They've been at it for ten minutes and Endo's already running on low."

Kazuya scowled "What are we supposed to do! My arrow's won't pierce his skin and your not big enough."

The tall teen cursed under his breath, then reached into his jackets pocket and pulled at a tube and needle with an odd liquid in it.

"What's that?"

"Nothing that concerns you…Kaz?"

The blonde red eyed man looked at Mac "What?"

"Aim for the legs,"

Kazuya nodded his head and sprinted at Han firing freeze arrows one after another at the giants legs.

After a few seconds ice started to appear across Han's shins and knees, while this happened Mac starred at the syringe in his hand.

"Sorry Elsa…" he mumbled and injected the needle into his arm.

His view turned red, _Come on Melcom focus! _the Zoan user lost control.

--X--

Elsa's heart beat faster and she started to sweat, for some reason she was having a panic attack.

The bunny girl placed her hand over where her heart was "Dammit Mel…why did you do that…"

"Elsa what's wrong?" asked Shan as she placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

Elsa pointed down a hallway "That way….lets head that way!"

The zoan girl the started to run, Shan running behind her worried about Elsa and trying to figure out what was wrong.

--X--

Siamon stood up from his crouch after slicing the final soldier in the room in half. The fish man turned around to see how his crew-mate fared.

Razz was resting against a wall his hat tipped forward in front of his eyes "Damn it Razz get up!"

"Huh?" the musician jumped out of his slumber "Oh 'ey Siamon vell it seems you took 'are of 'our business."

"Yeah lets find a way out of here n-" the wall shattered and a blur shot past them slamming into the wall on the other side of the room making an even bigger hole.

"Vhat the-"

Shan came running into the room and waved at the two "Hey guys! Bye guys!"

The doctor then ran threw the other hole, both Siamon and Razz started to run after her.

"Shan!!"

--X--

Elsa stood at the edge of the field watching the fight with Lord Han, against his two opposites.

"Melcom…" Elsa said sadly because there fighting alongside the Wood Titian that is Endo was the Monster point Mac.

The bunny zoan look at the creature that has her boyfriend trapping somewhere inside, she didn't want to see that thing again.

"Elsa what's the hurry…" said Shan as she finally caught up to her friend, but her voice trailed away at the scene.

Siamon and Razz reached the fight also but didn't say anything, Shan watched the fight trying to figure out why Endo was stalling letting the Monster Bear tear away at Hans arms.

"There distractions…" said Siamon

"What?"

"Look over there." the first mate pointed to an area not that far away close to one of Han's legs. Kazuya stood there firing arrow after arrow, then just suddenly stopped.

"Vhat is he doing?"

"Watch…this is good teamwork right here…even thou one of the group has no control."

Kazuya placed his bow on the ground then tossed off his arrow's. Drawing his white and black swords the blonde speed forward in the blink of an eye.

He jumped, swords somehow sparking with lightning. Kazuya started to spin, turning himself into a human buzz saw.

"_Surging Thunder!_"

Kazuya sliced cleanly threw the ice over Han's knee, separating the Giants leg from his body. That was when the other to giants decided to attack.

Han screamed in pain, dropping his spear and started to fall to the side. Titian Endo's arms transformed into two giant wooden blades and with a thrust forward Endo's arms cut right into Hans stomach.

The Kuma decided to latch onto the giant as he fell towards the rest of Death Root into a giant lake that was near the field, both Han and the Monster Bear fell into the water, Titian Endo started to fall apart piece by piece.

Siamon cussed and ran at the already dark red water and dived in. Elsa also ran to the lake's edge and waited.

"I don't 'hink Siamon can breath in dat." mumbled Razz when suddenly Siamon surfaced with an unconscious Mac on his back, both covered in watery blood.

Tossing the male Zoan onto solid earth, Siamon pulled himself back onto dry land and sucked in a lung full of air. Elsa let out a happy laugh as tears fell from her eyes, glad that Mac was alive and safe.

Siamon stood up just as Kazuya came walking over carrying a sleeping Endo and followed by Razz and Shan.

The fish man nodded to his friends and decided to lighten the mood so he pointed at Mac "I'm not going to be the one to carry him."

Kazuya just shook his head and crouched at the edge of the now lake of blood. He put his hand into the water and then pulled it out, watching the blood drain from his hand.

"Wow…"

**--X--**

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter…sorry if it wasn't up to snuff. I'm going out of town tomorrow to visit family for two weeks so expect the next chapter this weekend/next week around that timeline.**

**Any question about this chapter ask way Just remember READ AND REVIEW!**


	46. So Starts the Action

**I don't own One Piece!!**

* * *

_Chapter 46- So Starts the Action_

Endo opened his eyes and yawned. The teen then rolled out of the bed he was sleeping in and stretched letting off another lawn while doing so.

"How did I get back to the ship?" Endo mumbled to himself, just plan confused because the last thing he remember was collapsing after he and the monster Mac took down Han.

Shan walked into the room then, fixing her glasses and reading a chart. The doctor sighed and looked up, seeing Endo she gave a sweet happy smile.

"Glad your awake Endo-kun." Shan said giving the blonde a hug.

Endo smiled at his girlfriend "So…how long was I out?"

"About four days, we had to care you and Mac back to the _Kame_ (Turtle). Mac woke up two days ago."

Endo nodded his head and just listened to Shan's voice as he changed into his regular outfit. Tank-top, dark violet pants, and orange shoes.

Shan's faced turned scarlet noticing him changing, thou her thoughts were different then when she and Endo first started dating. She threw down her clipboard and tossed her glasses onto a nearby desk.

Endo just about had his shirt completely on when it was suddenly ripped off and his loves kisses ran over his body.

The violet haired girl looked up slightly into Endo's eyes her love and passion reflecting in them.

The mercenary leader smiled to himself and kissed Shan on the forehead.

"You know I love you…"

"I love you to…and I'm glad your okay Endo." she whispered

Endo wrapped his arms around Shan's middle and rested his forehead against hers. He laughed slightly overcome with a joy he never really felt before.

Shan giggled to herself quietly also "Endo…you've gotten taller."

He grinned just noticing the now three inch difference in there height and laughed right before sweeping Shan into a passionate kiss.

--X--

Siamon, Razz, and Kazuya sat around the kitchen table playing cards. Some random dramatic smoke filled the air and it stunk of alcohol.

Kazuya was silently banging his head on the table when Mac and Elsa decided to walk in on the game.

The big male Zoan laid his tools on the counter and Elsa got some glasses and pored some rum for the two.

The fish man looked up from his hand "How did the repairs go?"

Mac sighed "Well … I'm mostly done, but there are a few parts I still need to get this ship up to modern living conditions."

"Vell at least 'he pluming vorks….de last 'hing I need is to be in 'hat room after Kaz here has a chilly cheese dog…" Razz joked then tossed a chip into the pile that was in the middle of the table.

Kazuya glared at Razz, looked at his hand, cussed and threw his cards onto the table "Damn it…I fold."

The two Zoan's just stood back and watched the starring contest between Razz and Siamon commence.

Razz flicked his nose and glared, Siamon countered with a evil smirk plus the evil eye. The musician cracked his knuckles and the fish man gave a low growl.

With a dramatic yell the two threw down there hands and looked at the others. Siamon gave a cheer and pulled all of the chips in the middle to him.

"I'm glad I get to win when Elsa's not playing." Siamon said joked. Elsa just rolled her eyes.

"Don't get used to holding there money Si. After this is over we're have a entire crew game….minus Penny and Meku."

Kazuya annoyed that he lost decided to change the subject "Hey didn't Shan go check on Endo two hours ago?"

Elsa laughed "Then I guess Endo woke up ……"

Siamon laughed, Mac sighed at his girlfriends slight openness , and Kazuya was STILL moody from losing.

The navigator stopped laughing and grew serous "Penny called…she, Meku, and Mars will be here in a little while. Along with the rebels leader and the prince of this nation."

Mac raised an eyebrow "The same prince we were looking for a while back?"

"The same."

"So what did I miss?" laughed Endo as he and Shan walked into the room, both radiating an air of happiness and Shan's clothes a little ruffled and a mess.

"Stuff you don't need to know." joked Siamon

Endo looked around "So have you heard from the Goggle Heads?"

"No…" mumbled Kazuya "But were going to need then for the final plan's."

"What plan's?"

Shan picked up a stack of papers from the counter, looked threw them and then gave the stack to Endo.

"Here you go Endo-kun…. Since you were out, we scouted the place and came up with a way to take back the city."

Endo flipped threw the pages and pages of the plan's, scratched his head then nodded "Good……good I'll look over this … But you guys know-"

"-That all good plans are made on and in the battle?" ended Siamon he then smirked and his friend "Yeah I told them."

"Good…I'm going to the gym," said Endo, giving Shan a kiss and started to walk to the lower levels of the ship.

--X--

Penny skipped in front of the four men and one woman that walked behind her happily. She was glad that she was returning to her 'brother' and 'family' she missed them already…even thou its only been a few days.

Victoria looked at the two elder mercenaries "That young girl doesn't look like a deadly hired hand."

"Never judge a book by its cover…" Meku said, Mars just rolled his eyes listening to what Meku said who then pointed at the mime.

"……If you were walking down the street would you think Mars here was an assassin?"

"No …probably not unless he pulled a weapon."

"Ah! But he uses weapons that can't be seen. Remember that kid!" Meku said pointing his staff at Shin.

The prince nodded his head nervously, Tan patted the boys shoulder.

"Boy you have a while to learn these things." Tan said then he turned his head to yell at Penny.

"Girl how much longer till where there?"

Penny turned around and spread her arms "None we're already here! WALA!" she laughed.

Tan, Shin, and Victoria looked in awe of probably the biggest ship they have ever seen. Meku walked past the gawking three and up the gang plank.

"This is Death Roots ship. It's an ancient fish man warship which we found. Fixed, and modified to help it survive these times."

Tan shook his head and started to walk up the ramp "Well I'll like to meet this leader of yours and these pirates."

Penny gave the rebel leader an innocent grin "Hehe……I kinda forgot to mention that Ares and his crew haven't returned yet…"

"WHAT!?" Mars decided right then that if he had to choose between his muteness and Meku's blindness, he'll take the third path and choose to be deaf.

An hour later Shin, Tan, and Victoria sat awkwardly around the meeting table. There were two things that made them nervous, one being they didn't know anyone.

The second being all ten Death Root members plus a small old man and a panda were watching the three with near emotionless faces.

Just then Ares burst into the room with a smile, followed by Lucy who's arm was in a sling and the rest of the Goggle-Heads minus four and a wolf.

"Hello everyon-" Lucy smacked her captain and friend on the back of the head sensing the tense mode in the room.

"We're a few hours late, there probably already angry with us for not checking in…" Lucy trailed off noticing everyone's eyes where on her.

Lucy laughed nervously then moved behind Fiona, who blushed when everyone was now looking at her.

"So did you take out that woman Pandora?" Siamon asked, still angry that that woman got away from him in the first place.

"Yeah…we did I took care of her." said Lucy who then continued talking "She had some help also there where three men from a group called the Chess with her. A fish man, a swordsman. And some wizard looking guy that was looking for Marco."

The few Death Root that traveled in the northern part of the island knew the group who she's talking about.

"They ambushed us in her palace and used every dirty underhanded trick to beat us. With some injuries we won in the end." said Ares.

Endo sighed in relief knowing Pandora was gone, then he laughed insanely to himself. The blonde then stood up and smiled at everyone, Shan passed out a stack of papers to the pirates to the Pompeii locals and pirates.

"Now that everyone's here would the none Death Root members please signed these release forms…"

The Goggle Heads sweat dropped, Jin glanced over the papers " Why?"

"Just precaution…I am technically insane."

Jin growled and Ares read some of the things on the 'release form' " Any injuries are not directly related to Death Root…bla bla bla… Death Root is not responsible for injuries caused by stupidity, fruit flies, sadistic women and/or men……robot man eating sharks! What!?"

Endo just waved his hand a little dismissively "Never mind lets just get to the plan…"

"THEN WHY HAND OUT THE PAPERS!?"

"Your taking to long I got bored…" the mercenary captain pulled out a medium sized scroll from his jacket "…I wrote the plan's on this scroll just to keep in close to me."

He unrolled in to show everyone, and Shan sweat-dropped seeing what was written om the paper.

It read this '**Endo Ordam's plan to take over the world using Spatulas'**

"Hehe…sorry about that wrong scroll…" mumbled Endo quickly rolling up the paper and pulling out another one.

"Okay here it is…now everyone lets discuss are plans."

--**X--**

* * *

**I'm back after a few weeks of vacation so that's why this chapter is a little light hearted.**

**Now Death Root is nearing its end! The next chapter will show who's fighting who…then Death Roots fights and then the end of the story plus the epilogue.**

**There should be another chapter after this so…review both of them please.**

**Read and review!!**


	47. Box of Crazy

**Yes a double update! I know! Well lets get started I don't own One Piece! Also review the chapter before this if you didn't.**

* * *

_Chapter 47: Box of Crazy_

Endo crouched behind a wall observing the two guards. Behind him stood most of Death Root and some of the Goggle Head Pirates, along with Prince Shin.

Shan, Elsa, and Razz along with Tan, Victoria, Lucy and Fiona all went to the rebels base to help out with the army and will be here in a short while.

Ares tapped Endo on the shoulder "So we need a plan to get past the guards…your guys plan starts when we reach inside the city."

Endo grinned "Don't worry we just need to take out the wall guards and gate guards so there won't be any warning that the rebels are coming."

"My crew can take care of the wall guards…but how are you going to take the gate guards?"

"I have my ways………" mumbled Endo.

"What its not like you can just run up to them and set them on fire!"

"Exactly!"

"Exactly what?"

**-Five Minutes Later-**

"WHERE ON FIRE!!" yelled the three gate guards, as there skin burned. Siamon then threw a bucket of water at them knocking them out.

"Si buddy…you where not suppose to throw the bucket also." sighed Endo

"I just thought that it would be faster," shrugged Siamon. Mac followed by Kazuya, Meku, Mars and Penny with Pan walked up to the two and looked at the downed body's.

"Now that was something to see…" Kaz mumbled

"Yeah for you," Meku said sarcastically

"Enough, Endo the Goggle Heads saw an opening and started into the city."

Endo ran a hand threw his hair and cussed "There goes all of Shan's careful planning…well then lets what for the army then just go wild."

The Zoan shipwright and fish man first-mate grinned, but Penny interrupted what they were about to say "Hey where's the Prince?"

"He's with Ares," said Kazuya glancing out onto the horizon. The sword/bowman pointed "There here."

The mercenaries looked to see the _Kame _speeding down the hill followed by Tan in wearing a suit of armor, the rest of the Goggle Heads, his generals and Victoria, along with around 50,000 rebel soldiers.

"Holy flapjack!" said Endo amazed.

"Flapjack?"

"I'm trying new sayings," agued Endo sticking his fist out in front on him.

"My friends it seems this war has started. Even thou Shan-chan, Elsa, and Razz are speeding toward those gates in a giant hunk of metal I just want you guys to know you're the greats friends a dude could have-"

"Cut the sappiness baka!" joked Siamon nudging Endo on the head, putting his fist in the middle also, followed by the other's.

"Okay fine how about this…Hero's are forgotten, Legends last forever and chicks dig scars. Now lets do this have some fun, go crazy, and then get drunk on the ship except you Penny…no booze for you."

"Awww!"

Endo grinned his fighting nature starting to take over the joyful, happy gleam danced in his eye "Now Death Root be safe….oh and pass this on to the others also!"

They hit there fist together and went there separate ways so they can help with the on coming battle.

--X--

Ares and Shin some how managed to sneak into the castle with out the soldiers noticing. The prince was nervous he has never been in this kind of situation before even thou he was trained in combat.

"Come on Shin…we have to reach the cells first. If your father is still alive, along with any of the people still loyal to him they will be there."

"O-okay…"

"Oh look what we have here…the wayward Prince." said a voice from behind them. Ares drew his swords which where knocked away quickly by a shovel.

Shin turned around and instantly recognized the tall, creepy looking man "You're the family's grave keeper and undertaker!"

"Yes I was but young one you can just call me Scarecrow." The freaky looking man said swinging his shovel onto his shoulder.

Ares groaned to himself he wanted to be the one to get to the leader first, but it seemed he was going to be side tracked with this freaky looking thing man.

"Well if you want to fight lets go!" said Ares loudly diving for his swords.

--X--

"Stop following me!" growled Jin as he stomped down the hallways of the castle, Vago walking beside him.

"I'm not following you dumbass …I already had to team up with you twice I really don't want to do it again."

"Shut up you perverted doctor."

"Perverted doctor! Now listen you low alcohol tolerance cyclops-"

"Oh will you vile worms shut up!" said a deep strong voice, and a giant spear nearly slit there heads open…good thing they ducked just in time.

The two pirates looked at there attackers two see a giant armored man, and a smaller beautiful armored woman.

"I am King and this is Queen. You have entered are castle for that you shall die!"

The two men sweat dropped these people must be the leaders of that 'Chess' organization.

"Cyclops you take the woman with the spear…I'll get the big guy."

"Yeah fine pervert…"

--X--

Kagura was lost and the cook didn't know where to go next. A few minutes ago she was charging threw the castle.

After a few minutes of looking she saw an odd landscape just outside the window. It was a foresting/swampy looking place.

So sticking to her instincts Kagura explored the area and now was stuck knee deep in mud.

"How the hell will I get out of this…" she mumbled

"Your not getting out of that girl." said the hissing like voice of a scaly green skinned women who the cook just noticed sitting in the tree.

"Oh great a women with a snake devil fruit…" Kagura complained trying to get out of her little mud prison.

"My who ever said I hade a Devils Fruit?" asked Pythona

"Then explain your appearance!?"

"My my aren't we rude! To start things off I am Pythona the left hand woman of are King Exuro! And my appearance well lets say I know a man whose an expert in genetics."

Kagura looked at the women "Now that can't be good…"

--X--

Siamon growled, he hated infiltration ever since he was part of the military. The first mate pulled a lever opening a door to the next room.

He sniffed the air 'I smells like fresh dead corpses in here…'

"Ahhaha! Papa sent Roach a new friend!" laughed a giant deformed man that stood on the other end of the rounded room.

Siamon pulled his giant blade from his back and growled, knowing this man/thing was just plan danger.

Roach reached his stubby hands onto his back and pulled off what looked like round blades, he laughed happily again and pointed a blade at Siamon.

"My friends what to play first!"

Siamon looked around not noticing anything else in the room, then he sensed danger and dived to the side.

The fish man looked back to see dozens of big ape like men in heavily plated armored, yapping mindlessly and smashing there fist on the ground.

Siamon cussed 'Unless were getting paid I don't want to do something like this again', he then took off with a powerful thrust, blade in front of him and slammed into the dozens of wild armored men.

--X--

Firing one arrow after another Kazuya was taking out guards left and right, he didn't even have to draw his swords yet.

But that was about to change right when he finished off the guards in this specific hallway, when a weapon spun threw the air.

Moving quickly Kaz drew his blades and knocked the weapon out of the way so it wouldn't hurt him.

"What do we have here……" mumbled the Crow wondering what kind of person would use that kind of weapon as a boomeranged.

"W-W-We have some intruders in this building!" laughed Fox appearing out of no where.

"Yeah and I'm here to get rid of them."

"Ah ha. I'm General Fox!"

"The Crow Death Root Mercenary."

--X--

Marco opened the secret passage that lead from the rebel base into the palace. He heard from Razz, Shan, and a hot goth girl they where with that Ares and the others were going to attack the castle.

So Marco being Marco snuck away from the others and headed for the secret passage, the red haired boy smiled.

"Ah now I just have to find Ares and help him!" he said cheerfully and snuck threw the halls.

After a little more sneaking he made it to the gardens and looked back just to make shore the soldiers that were running around didn't see him and he crashed into something hard.

'_Please don't be any enemy!_' he chanted in his head and looked at what he crashed into. The young boy looked up and thought a few words he wasn't suppose to know yet.

The whale fish man looked down and saw the young pirate child and sneered.

Marco jumped scared and started to inch backward "Okay…..I have to get out of this."

--X--

_Okay…Some how I made it to a ruined throne room and there's no Exuro fellow._ Thought Mars as he looked around at what he thought was the throne room.

The mime bored now that there was nothing to do decided to look out of the rooms windows to see how the take back was going, so he made invisible binoculars and scanned the palace walls and city streets.

_Hmmm…so what do we have._ Mars noticed Elsa and Shan fighting side by side extremely well _When did they learn to do that?_

On the walls the mime noticed Penny fighting a scandal dressed woman, that made Mars raise an eyebrow.

_Hello hot evil chick…maybe I should go help the kid out._ Mars was about to jump threw the window and go help Penny but something that reflected in the glass made him turn around.

Behind the mime was a odd creature in a yellow scuba suit thing with a giant dome like head with a bunch of lights, it gave off a low whining noise.

Making his binoculars disappear Mars got into his 'Silent Boxing' pose, his fist in front of him and moving from one foot to another. For added affect he tipped his bowler hat forward on his head.

_Stand down vile creature or I shall be forced to retaliate!_ Mars then sweat-dropped _Oh how I wish he could hear me._

--(Few minutes earlier/Penny)--

Penny hid behind some barrels as she watched a barely dressed woman hypnotize some men rebel soldiers and then dance around killing them. Pan snorted from onto of her head.

Know this woman was bad news decided to retaliate using her new found stealth/ assassination abilities thanks to Mars and Meku.

Moving quickly Penny tossed on of her knifes…that missed just barley and hit the wall in front of the woman.

Looking at the blade Hilda looked over to Penny and Pan's hiding spot "Well What do we have here a little girl and her pet." she giggled trying to act innocent.

Penny looked up at the woman and grinned, the young blonde sprang out from her spot hitting Hilda with a kick to the chin, landing a little bit away from the woman.

"You … you made me! Hilda Tentadora bleed!" she shrieked ready to kill this girl, but there was a problem she was used to fighting and seducing men this was the first female opponent she's had…that also meant most of her moves where useless.

"Your welcome…now say 'Thank you Ms. Sunshine for giving me my first busted chin.'" Pan snickered on her shoulder.

--X--

Gilmore stared across the hall at the man who he was going to fight, and not once has the man even given him notice.

Extending his weapon Gilmore charged the man, who just then decided to noticed the colorful man and hit Gilmore away with his own staff.

Meku just walked past the now downed Gilmore, who's face grew red.

"I have no time for you…" said Meku. When the blind man said that the colorful man stood up and growled.

"Pay attention to me! I need attention!"

"Your not worth it…"

Gilmore was in a rage now and jumping at Meku "RAAAWWW!"

--X--

Mac was slammed threw a wall by an unknown opponent who just suddenly attacked him out of the blue.

The bear man shook the dust and rubble out of his shaggy hair and threw a hook punch in the direction the attack came from,. Lucky for Mac his attacker was standing near him.

After the punch Mac got a good look at his opponent and realized he was fighting some sort of reptile devil fruit user.

"Who may you be may I ask?"

The man grinned and toothy grin "Al Gator you weak human." said Al kicking Mac away into another wall breaking that one also.

"Let me guess…" said Mac from beneath the ruble "You have an Alligator Devil Fruit."

"Yes weakling" laughed the evil side of Sebastian Altessa.

"Well…" mocked Mac standing up now in his hybrid for and cracking his neck "…it seems that the Gator is now up against the Kuma!"

--X--

Razz dodged swords and spears left and right, cracking skulls with his guitar and putting bullet holes in others.

The musician lost Elsa and Shan in the chaos of this war, so he hoped his adoptive sister and also his doctor friend where okay.

At the moment he saw one of the rebel generals a young girl in a baggy jumpsuit a little bit away from him.

Ducking and delivering another powerful blow to another soldier. Razz was getting annoyed with the receptiveness of these soldiers and how the fight.

He heard a cannon fire then a powerful force slam into his guitar and propelled him threw a near by building.

Razz laid there unconscious for a minute before he jerked awake and looked around to where he was…which seems to be an artillery store. He was also trying to figure out how the hell he survived a cannon shot

The musician looked at himself and it seems his now destroyed leather jacket protected his body and his guitar blocked his head, Razz quickly snapped his eyes to his hand checking on his guitar.

The weapon guitar was no more all that was left was the neck and a few strings. Razz's face twisted in anger.

Grapping a shotgun from one of the shelves a few belts of ammo and a couple of sticks of dynamite…and a small thought crossed his anger ridden mind that Niri from the Axe Heads would probably really like this place.

But he didn't have time to laugh and stomped threw the rumble back to the war. Finding the men firing the cannon was easy, they were laughing and cheering at the deaths they caused.

Shoving the end of his new shotgun into the mouth of on he fired, opening a new hole in the mans head.

Razz didn't stop there he lit a stick of dynamite shoved it into the now dead mans head and threw the body into a group of opposing soldiers.

The musician then spoke accent missing "Never destroy a musicians interment…"

--X--

Endo scratched his head confused just because he got lost in the city and was now at the palace gates and trying to descried which destroyed wall to go threw.

Then he just thought screw it and entered the grounds on the other side. Where he found Shin running full speed out of the place.

Sticking his arm out Endo closed lined the prince, knocking the wind out of the boy. The insane blonde mercenary looked down at the boy.

"Now where would you be going?"

"Ares…(huff) freaky guy….(huff) magic…(huff) strong…Ares knocked out…man told me to leave or he'll kill me."

Endo just sighed "Where were they fighting?"

"Inside take left…first right…then second right…"

Endo then helped Shin up and knocked the boy on the head "Never leave a comrade in battle! Now Shin leave the palace head east toward the gates, Shan called me saying that Tan left you something and it's in the _Kame_…."

Shin just starred at him "What are you waiting for! GO!" with that Shin took off daggers ready incase he had to defend himself.

Endo let out a long sigh……he seemed to be doing that a lot these days "Royalty these days…sheesh."

**--X--**

* * *

**Well there's that well that was some work and I hope you guys liked it. Now any questions regarding this chapter just ask.**

**Also I will ****NOT ****be writing the fights for Luda's crew for two reason's 1) I don't know them well enough because this story is the first appearance of most of these characters in a story 2)I'm just lazy and think Luda can make way better fights involving his characters.**

**Now Read and Review!**

**P.S. I'm glad I'm back and I'll like to thank my friends on this site for there support of this story and well my writing in general Kilnorc, Rayo, Luda, DS, Mal, and everyone else even the none reviews that read this.**

**Till next chapter talk to ya later.**


	48. Smarter than the Average Bear!

I don't own One Piece

**I don't own One Piece. Now I had some trouble deciding which fight should come first so I hade to flip a coin over it. So it's going to go like this, Next chapter it's Siamon VS the ever powerhouse Roach and the chapter after that Penny VS the dancer chick. Also sorry I just had to use this chapter title.**

**So get read cause now its….Mac VS Al A. Gator**

**--X--**

* * *

_Chapter 48: Smarter than the Average Bear!_

Endo strolled down a hall looking around "Now I know I was looking for something…" he mumbled glancing around.

"Uhhhhhh where am I…." a low groggy voice said near the far end of the hall.

"Oh crap…that's right Ares!" shouted Endo running to get his new friend.

The white haired teen laid sprawled on the floor, and he was just coming to. Ares opened his eyes looked around and jumped up, surprised that for one he lost and two he was awake.

"How..?"

"Shin said some Scarecrow guy put a spell on you."

"Okay…but how am I awake when I fall asleep or go unconscious its for twenty four hours no matter what!"

Endo shrugged and started for some near by stairs "Maybe because……that spell made you think your asleep but your body knew other wise…how should I know I'm no brain disorder surgeon!"

"I don't have a brain disorder!" yelled Ares

Endo just laughed and turned a corner disappearing from Ares sight "Hurry up will ya! We need to find the Exuro basterd!"

Ares just shook his head, grabbed his two sword which were laying on the ground a followed after.

--X--

"_Grizzly Frenzy_! "

"_Gator Hurricane_!"

The bear zoan and the gator zoan clashed in the middle of the room, their respective attacks canceling each other out.

Al grinned menacingly "You weaklings…always trying never seceding. Most humans never learn." the gator man laughed and spun slamming his tail into Mac's side.

"Ah…" Mac grunted but held his ground, Al now had his back to him. Grabbing the gators tail Mac spun, Al gave a startled yell as he was suddenly flung threw the air and tossed out of a window.

_Why do I feel like a plumber now…?_ Mac thought as he turned back into his human form and looking out the now glassless window, only to have a clawed hand grab his neck and pulled the giant teen out of the window.

Al hung with one clawed hand holding the ledge of the palace/castle, AND Mac by the neck in the other.

"Now fall to your death!" yelled Al letting on the merc's neck, but Mac moved quickly and grabbed the gator man by the leg, pulled then tossed, throwing Al below him.

Seeing Al slamming into the ground with a grunt, Mac realized he was free falling still and tried to make the best of it.

Switching to his full animal form, the bear roared his front left paw making a huge swiping motion with his claw and the extra momentum from his fall Mac made a deep wound in Al's chest.

"Graaawwwww!" the gator man yelled flinging an arm up knocking the bear into the ground with force, switching back to being human Mac held his side knowing he at least had one broken rib.

"Weak Zoan's are the same and they're not willing to submit or let us take over."

Mac laid on the ground listening to what the other Zoan said…then something just clicked, actually two things. One he wasn't stupid and he now saw the reason why this gator Zoan didn't go full animal or human, and two he felt something awaken in him that wasn't part of his devil fruit powers … it was in his blood.

Groaning Mac stood up and stretched his limbs, then removed his vest and tossed it at his opponent with force.

Al not really caring ignored the vest that was tossed at him, but his eyes widened when he was sent sailing into a tree in the yard they now stood in.

"What was that he growled!?"

"All of my shirts and vest are weighted, it helps train my body…" Mac flexed now felling very light.

"I'll make a bet with you Gator. I bet that I can beat you without using my devil fruit abilities and I won't even kill you."

Al grinned a toothy grin "I except but I will still kill you."

Mac grinned and focused the new power he unlocked into his arm "We'll just see if you can kill me…_Giant's Palm_!"

--X--

Elsa sliced threw another guard and she was getting bored. She wished she was with Mac at the moment, but she sighed she just had to listen to captains orders.

"854..." the bunny zoan mumbled, killing another soldier with her deadly scythe.

There was a loud boom and then a small dust cloud formed near the based of the castle. Elsa knew that explosion was her love…she could just sense it.

"Mel you big lug you better be safe…"

Adjusting her skull mask she flourished her scythe, kept the thought of Mac on her mind and fought knowing that after this is over she could rest in his gentle arms again.

She yelled at the soldiers that where charging her "_Deaths Row_!"

Blood flew and the soldiers never knew what hit them.

--X--

Kinde Nativa AKA Commodore 'Rocket man' Nativa was sloughing in his chair looking at a photo from five years ago. There where the three Conner's (Anna. Her Husband, and Melcom), his wife who passed on and there three kids Sven there oldest, Elsa was there middle child, then there was Junior there youngest.

The Conner's where standing in the background…well Anna and Melcom were Mr.Conner was short even without his back problem so his wife held him.

He (Kinde) was sitting at a table with an arm around his wife's waist. Sven was grinning next to his two younger siblings a near ruined marine jacket hung on his shoulders and his arm hold his sister and brother in a strong grip.

Sven followed in Kinde's footsteps and became a marine. He was quit high ranked before a war happened and his arm was blown off.

The last he heard from his oldest son was after Elsa left, Sven called asking if everything was alright and also say the WG wanted him to stay a soldier so they offered him a deal and helped his missing arm problem, Kinde didn't know what that meant.

Then there's Elsa she was such a bright child…but then that incident happen when he was out of town and Anna was sick. Oh the marines other than the one Elsa killed that started the whole thing got punished severely and they found out she was his daughter, oh you should have seen there faces.

Elsa was such a bright, cheerful, shy girl. But when he saw his little angel again after a few years in Jaya, she was still the nice, cheerful girl like he raised her but was now darker, cunning, and more ruthless and adult.

She was a woman now and he missed her growing up, his daughter still carried the burden of that night, and also as a remind of good coming from bad by wearing only prison colors the ole black and white.

Then he looked at his final child in the picture, Junior. Now since he was a baby Junior was always obsessive compulsive about everything. It just had to be perfect, Junior hated the number 6 because it wasn't symmetrical not 8 he liked.

As he got older Junior started wearing suits that had to be clean 24/7 and would freak out over the smallest details like if the picture frame was tilted just a little, the boy would collapse then run back home just to make shore everything was fine.

Junior ran away one year after Elsa…now Kinde doubted his fathering skills. That's why he was always sailing and barley around his grandkids. He'll let Anna and Mr.Conner handle them, they raised Melcom and that boy had great sense of Justice.

Kinde just sighed and looked at the island that his navy ship was heading to. He was glad his great friend Mistress Captain 'Justice Hammer' Anna Conner went back to their home for vacation.

"Soldier how much longer till we're at Pompeii?"

"An hour sir we still have to travel threw a giant rive to reach the main city."

Kinde nodded his head, he heard some rumors that a bunch of big name pirates were on this island and he wanted to check it out. Giving a silent prayer to his dead wife and his three missing children. The marine Commodore bottled his emotions and made rounds.

--X--

Al Gator was now blasted threw three walls before he was able to get some footing and hold his ground.

Mac stood at the opening of the hole with his palm facing his opponent.

"What was that?" hissed Al

Mac grinned "I'll like to call it my giant heritage."

The bear zoan just grinned and charged at the gator, and tackled the man. A gasp of breath escaped his mouth when Mac's shoulder slammed into his chest.

Then before Al got his senses back Mac picked him but over his shoulder and suplexed him hard into the ground.

Al's eyes snapped open more animalistic than before, opened his mouth and chomped down onto Mac's arm.

"Ahhhhh!"

--X--

Elsa's animal instincts kicked in and she sliced threw another soldier in her area.

"Melcom…" she stopped then disappeared from sight of the soldiers. A mile away Elsa landed on a rooftop and started to break into a very fast run.

"Mel you have better be okay…"

--X--

Mac screamed in pain, but used his other hand to pry the creature's jaws open. Using his weight he flying Al over his shoulder and into a wall making Al let go of his arm.

The bear zoan looked at his arm that was now bleeding badly "Shit…I'm going to need to get this fixed soon."

Al got up and growled, swinging his wicked tail at Mac. Already seeing that attack coming and grabbed the tail slamming the Gator into another wall.

Gather the energy of giants into his arm again but this time his hand formed a fist.

"_Giants Punch_!" Mac moved his arm fast, which caused the air to move and slam into Al making a giant fist shaped hole in the wall.

Walking over to the downed alligator Mac stomped on the creature's legs, breaking them.

"You pesky human…I'll kill you-" "Oh Shut up!" Mac yelled cutting Al A. Gator off by punching his head knocking him out.

"Melcom!" yelled a beautiful voice from a few meters away.

"Elsa wha-" with great force the bunny girl tackled her bear lover. How a small woman like Elsa take down a big guy like Mac when a crazed gator zoan couldn't…no one will ever know.

"Mel I felt something was wrong!"

"Well your not to far off…" Mac said showing her his bloodied arm.

"Oh Mel…" but Elsa was cut off them when a startled scream made them look over to where the gator zoan lay.

Now sat a very normal looking man with five o'clock shadow who was looking at his broken legs.

Mac walked over "What's your name?"

"Sebastian Altessa soon to be ex-doctor of the Volcano Dragon Pirates."

"You know that creature in-side you was quit the trouble."

Sebastian looked startled "You beat Al…"

"What do you think?" said Elsa even thou she barely knew what happened.

The doctor smiled and hugged Mac's leg and kept repeating thank you over and over.

Mac just shook his head and picked up the now broken man "Elsa where's the rebels med area?"

"Just outside the gates,"

"Good get Shan and meet me there."

Elsa placed a hand on her hip and gave Mac a sly look "Will I get a thank you for this?"

Mac smirked "You can bet of it."

--(Insane Asylum/Marine Prison)--

Era, Ku, and Hishu stood in front of a small army of soldiers…well actually Era sat on Ku's shoulders.

"Villain's turn away or you will be killed!" shouted the head marine of the base.

Era just laughed to herself "Boys…………kill them all"

The hundred marine soldiers barely even took long…if you thing two minutes is long. Ku crush bodies, tore them apart, and just plain tossed them into the ocean…which was fifty miles away.

Hishu just cut threw them his many knifes spinning like a tornado around him. The marines never stood a chance, it was raining blood and Era was smiling happily as the metallic smelling liquid rain on her skin.

Now they stood in front of the Asylums walls "Ku destroy the walls."

The red giant creature known as Ku did exactly that.

The inmates all stood in front of the trio most looking confused "I'm am looking for two new followers and I was choose them out of you prison inmates right here."

Most started talking happily "There's a catch only two of your are allowed to live. If you try to run we will kill you."

The inmates yelled and mostly all of them charged the three then one second later, there were body parts flying and only two men left standing.

Era smiled "I thought you two where in here…well here's your stuff we managed to get." Era pulled a box of stuff from Ku's back.

The two men changed and now stood before Era Madro.

The first on had dark green hair, and a thin muscular from. He wore a black tank top and dark red jeans. His arms were covered with black spiral tattoos covered his arms.

"Mr. Ebion,"

The second man had jelled back hair, and wore a fancy black suit, black leather shoes, and a white kind of frilly under shirt. This man had and emotionless face, and very pale skin.

" 'The Butler' Misto," Era looked at the two men, they were nearly the exact opposites of each other.

"Welcome to the gang."

**--X--**

* * *

**There's that chap. With the final scene yeah that was basically a spur of the moment thing. Hope you like it lets see if you can see the Mario reference, and the title is one to Yogi lol.**

**Anyway as I said before next chapter is Siamon Vs Roach and his henchmen**.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	49. A Good Shark Attack!

**I Don't Own One Piece! I would like to dedicate this chapter to deathshark because well Siamon is a favorite character of yours and two of your OC's appear here…and your also a good friend/writer.**

**Everyone enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 49: A Good Shark Attack!_

Endo and Ares stopped in front of a giant jewel incrusted door with the words KINGS CHAMBER carved into it.

"So you think Exuro is here?" asked Ares looking at his blonde friend.

"No….why would a big tuff pirate be in an old guys bed room." Said Endo as he scratched his chin.

Ares shrugged and started to walk away, Endo stayed back still looking at the door. The pirate was about turn the corner when he realized Endo wasn't walking beside him.

Turning around Ares looked back at the door, which was now wide open and Endo was no were to be seen.

"Baka…"

Running back to the king's room the pirate looked around and spotted Endo digging around in something behind a desk.

"Endo what are you doing?"

The wood man glanced up and smiled, then started digging around again. A few seconds later he stood up with two cups, five bottles, and a pineapple.

"He has a mini bar…" Endo said pouring some of the liquid from each bottle into the cups, then sliced up the pineapple.

Placing the fruit in the two cups Endo tossed Ares a glass "So Ares…are you a fan of delicious flavor?"

Ares rolled his eyes and took a sip just to see what it tasted like and started to look around the room. Then Ares being a pirate and slightly stupid noticed a shinny gold button in the corner of the room.

"Oh gold!" he mumbled and pressed the button, and the floor shook.

Endo downed his drink, leaned on the bar then sighed "Well shit …… it seems we're going to be dropping in on some body."

"Dude bad joke!" shouted Ares as the door slammed shut and the floor gave away.

Endo glanced at Ares with the dead pan look "First this is your fault…and second it wasn't a joke."

They fell

--X--

Siamon ducked under another sharp claw of one of Roach's creatures. The fish man growled it seemed whatever he threw at them they just got right back up, hell he even cut both arms off of one and now its trying to head but him to death.

"Kill! Kill! Play with the new toy friends!" Roach cheered happily has his beast tried slashing wildly at Siamon.

The first mate ducked and delivered a powerful punch to one of the creature's stomachs. Spinning Siamon used the hand that held his giant blade and sliced another one in half.

"Mindless, wild, and controlled ……not a good combination." Then decided a stronger offence will be better.

"_Pressurized Frenzy!_"

Jumping in the air Siamon swung his giant blade a few times, the pressurized blades of air slammed in to the group of creatures breaking the ground beneath them. Some even had their skulls shattered by the blows.

"Friends!" yelled Roach who ran over to where his pets lay holding their remains. This giant man the looked at Siamon and gave the fishman a fierce glare.

"You killed my friends now Roach will kill you!"

The Volcano Dragon general yelled, his bladed weapons out on his sides. Roach jumped and curled into a ball so his armored shell was protecting his whole body.

"_Rolling Shredder!" _Roach's blades stuck out of the sides of his ball form. Siamon groaned to himself, knowing this will be a lot more trouble than it looked.

"Shit…Endo owes me."

Siamon jumped over Roach who rolled right under him. Siamon slashed at Roach's armored back, the metal on metal made a loud ringing sound which made Siamon grit his teeth.

Roach uncurled and slashed at Siamon with his blades with some much force it sent the fish man into the wall.

Siamon groaned and touched the new wound on his chest, then glanced at Roach who was running at him again.

The shark man thought to himself, _Roach isn't that tuff just hard to get to with that defense of his. I'm going to need strategy in this fight other than power…just like that one fight…_

_/Flashback/_

_Siamon fixed his Navy coat and looked into a mirror, he has just been put in charge of his own island._

_He had to admit he like being one of the men training the recruits. He also got word that Ashton that stuck up gunner would be put under his command soon, and Niri his star pupil graduated and was sent somewhere in the East Blue._

_"Captain Siamon!" yelled a soldier bursting into his room. _

_Siamon sighed "What?"_

_"A drunken fishman just took out five low bounty pirates and he's now causing trouble in a bar."_

_"And what because I'm a fishman I'll know how to handle the man?"_

_"No…it's just-"_

_"Shut up privet! I'll look into it._

_(15 minutes later)_

_Siamon stood in the bar where this fishman was causing trouble "Mr.Tarlong please calm down!"_

_"I (hick) know there's another pirate around here s…somewhere!"_

_A larger fishman sitting next to Tarlong was trying to calm him down._

_"Not now Garth I-I'm twalking to get more information…"_

_Siamon sighed and placed his hand on the mans shoulder, Tarlong spun around from the touch and back hand Siamon._

_"Wha do ya want!?" the fish man slurred Garth noticed Siamon's jacket and tried to get him to calm down._

_"Sir would you please come with me?" Siamon said threw his teeth, he didn't want to make a bad impression on the people of the town, so being nice was his only choice at the moment._

_"Fack Ohhf!"_

_"Sir your causing a scene…now please just follow me and everything will be alright." Said Siamon, Tarlong tried to strike Siamon who just move fast and ducked, grabbed Tarlong by his shirt and tossed the fishman across a bar and threw a window._

_Turning to the barkeep Siamon looked at the man "I'll pay for damages later."_

_Then looking at Garth "Do you have enough sense not to fight?" the other fishman nodded. Siamon then walked out of the bar and looked around for the drunken man, who popped out of nowhere swinging drunkenly with his sword._

_Siamon fingered the giant blade on his back and decided against it, but just kept dodging the wild blade Tarlong pulled._

_Siamon knew he couldn't handle this his regular way, with force and anger. The fishman thought while dodging wild drunken swings._

_An idea popped into his head "Looked a wanted pirate," _

_It seemed saying that got threw to the drunken fishman "Whaere!?" _

_Tarlong turned around looking for the imaginary pirate and Siamon moved his fist back and swung hitting Tarlong with his arm on the side of the head._

_The drunken fishman flew into a nearby wall, knocked out cold. Siamon turned to Garth "Pick him up and follow me…I'm going to put him in lock up until he's sober then I would like to talk to him._

_Garth nodded his head, picked up Tarlong and followed Siamon._

_/End Flashback/_

_So I do have to trick Roach.__ Siamon jumped again over another rolling attack by Roach, who slammed into a wall._

_Roach uncurled and yelled at Siamon "Papa won't like Roach if Roach doesn't kill intruder!"_

_The first-mate raised an eyebrow "Is your pap's also your captain?"_

_"Yes Roach's papa can't stand Roach anyways. Roach must get papa to like him!"_

Siamon growled under his breath, he didn't understand why a parent would treat their child like that. Roach was also deformed which struck another nerve in Siamon.

The fishman was starting to hate this Exuro, he hoped the Endo and that Ares got him good. But at the moment Siamon had to deal with Roach…without killing the guy.

"Daddy's never going to love you big guy! Come on!" Siamon said trying to piss off Roach enough so he'll leave an opening.

Roach yelled and jumped up high his head nearly touching the high ceiling. Bladed weapons raised Roach slammed into the ground cracking the floor.

Siamon rolled to the side, that jump right there would have been a big opening…if it was some one ten times smaller and three hundred pound's lighter.

The mercenary looked at his surroundings and saw a chain, then glance Roach…then an idea popped into his head, Roach has short leg's those are his weak points! Such a tall, heavy man with short legs, that's a good thing if you're fighting a guy like that.

Siamon ran and grabbed the chain, but then there was a sharp pain in his shoulder and one of Roach's blades bounced off the stonewall.

"Shit…" Siamon cussed under his breath, but still ripped the chain off the wall, some stone still stuck on its end. The fishman tossed the chain threw Roach's legs, the big man looked confused.

Siamon run passed Roach, grabbed the other end of the chain, jumped and planted his feet on the wall while pulling the chain.

Roach started to fall, Siamon launched off the wall fast and grabbed the back of Roach's head, slamming it threw the floor.

Landing on the ground Siamon looked at Roach's limp body and then checked for sign's of life, felling a pulse the fishman sighed then looked at the deep cut on his shoulder he got from Roach.

"Not fatal but I'll need to get it looked at." He looked at the wound some more "A inch to the left and I would have been paralyzed."

Siamon sighed again and walked out of the room and headed toward the battle, he was shore they might need some more help.

Getting ready for another battle Siamon mumbled about this wasn't the mercenary way and they better give them something for there troubles.

--X--

Razz ran his finger's over the hot barrel of the shotgun he was carrying. His white undershirt was now soaked red, dead bodies lay around him with either a hole in them or a limb missing from an explosion.

Razz kicked one dead body way from him and picked up his hat which was laying under the corpse. Shaking the hat to unflatten it the musician placed it back on his head.

"Well it seems someone pissed you off?" said Elsa appearing out of nowhere wearing her new creepy skull mask.

"Hey Elsa…" said Razz which made Elsa's eye's widened.

"Razz your accent is gone!"

Razz waved her off and stood up "My guitar was destroyed…and with that my passion. I don't know what to do. I put my soul into it."

Elsa frowned and grabbed Razz's arm and pulled him along with her "Elsa what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to Mel, he's getting his arm looked at at the infirmary, your going to tell him the material's you need and we'll get them for you. Got that Mr. Mariachi!?"

Razz looked surprised at the girl "Why?"

Elsa smiled at him threw he mask "You just wouldn't be are brother Razz without your accent and personality gone."

Razz smiled "Thank you…"

--(Another Island/Somewhere in New World)--

Dead bodies litter the floor of a small science lab, blood covered the floor yet the sickly metallic scent didn't seem to bother the lone scientist in the room who sat at a desk.

The man had short black hair with flecks of gray in it, resting in his hair were a regular pair of glasses. He wore a regular lab coat, which was wrinkled and worn out. Under the coat he wore a gray vest and under that a fancy white shirt, he also wore long gray pants and black hard soled leather shoes.

But the most noticeable thing about this man was not that he was thin it was because he was missing his left arm and right leg. A crutch sat upright on the wall next to the cabinet, there was something off about it that you just couldn't put your finger one.

**Dr. Jeckal,** **Revolutionary/Hitman/Scientist **

Jeckal glanced up from his work and looked at the body's "Fools…thinking I was just some weakling.

'_They were fool's who didn't do their research'_ laughed a deep sadistic voice in Jeckal's head.

"Not now Hyde I'm working…."

'_Ahhh……come on Jecky __let me out to play'_

"No…" mumbled Jeckal trying to concentrate on his work.

'_Fine but you have a visitor…_'

Jeckal glanced up and saw a man examining the bodies. The man was a little under six feet tall and wore a dark red and black hooded jacket. The hood covered and shadowed most of the man's face other than his mouth.

The hood had two little black horns on top. The man wore black cargo pants that went to just below then knee, the pants were covered in chains. His legs from the knee down were covered in black leather studded belts and stopped at his black combat boots.

'**Lil Diablo' Revolutionary **

"Diablo for what pleasure do I owe your presence?" asked Jeckal

Diablo just chuckled a little "Just checking on my fellow Revolutionary's in the area to see how there doing." The hooded man pulled out a card from one of the dead man's pockets.

"Yeah we'll…leave I'm busy."

Diablo just laughed at him again and tossed the man's card at Jeckal "It seems ol'Dr.6 is looking for you."

Jeckal just shrugged "Let him come…and I still got work to do so leave me alone."

The hooded man shrugged but the doctor could fell Diablo's eye's bore into him "You want me to clean up this mess for ya?"

Jeckal glanced at the dead bodies and nodded yes "But open a window will you I don't want my office to fill up with smoke and burnt flesh smell."

"Kay but please tell Hyde that he really should clean up his messes…"

A few minutes later all there was on the floor were ashes, Diablo dusted off his hands steeped into the shadows and disappeared. Jeckal sighed in relief he just wanted to work, and now he could have some piece and quit.

'_I'm still here!'_

"Shit…"

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 49. I know the fight with Roach wasn't that long, but I hope it was good enough. Tarlong and Garth belong to my friend deathshark who's story is connected yet not connected to my story. I like to call it an Future AU fic of the AU universe Death Root and the Axe Heads are in…I know confusing but that aside it's a great story that you should read if you haven't.**

**Now I was going to kill Roach but then I thought Roach and Siamon had a few traits in common. Or at least a few things about Roach that Siamon can sympathies with. Also I just didn't fell right kill the big guy…all in all he is sort of innocent. **

**I wanted to make a new move for Siamon…but I'm lazy and couldn't think of one so if one of you guys could that would be great :)****.**

**The ending was just something I wanted to put in there just because they are two new charters that I made and I wanted to show them off, neither of them have DF's and there still very powerful.**

**Now please READ AND REVIEW!**


	50. Dancer Girl and Dangerous Daddies

**I don't own One Piece! This chapter will have two fights in it just because I think both of the fights will be short.**

* * *

_Chapter 50: Dancer Girl and Dangerous Daddies _

Hilda hissed her wicked looking dagger in her hand. Penny wasn't scared, just this woman was very……odd. She kept dancing for some reason.

"Why are you dancing?"

"It's how I fight you little vermin…and with my fighting style I will kill you!"

Penny frowned and spun a knife in her hand while flipping backward "Okay weirdo chick you just keep thinking that."

"_Vampire Dance!_"

Hilda lunged at Penny with powerful swipes at the young blonde girls wrist, neck, heart, and other parts of her body that would make a person bleed to death if they were cut.

Penny flipped and kicked Hilda's weapons away from her. The daggers clattered on the ground not to far away.

Hilda looked at her weapons and walked towards them, hoping that this your girl would take the opening so she can strike with her own attack. As she picked up her blades Hilda heard a door slam, the dancer grinned.

Opening the door that was slammed, Hilda stuck her head out looking out onto the walkway of the castle walls. Penny stood and the very end, fingers pointed towards Hilda and arms crossed.

"Hi bitch…"

Hilda looked at Penny and rested one hand on her hip "Now that's not language a little orphan slave girl should use."

Shadows covered Penny's face and an powerful murderous intent came off of the young blonde in waves.

"What did you call me…"

--X--

The Big Daddy moved fast even thou it looked extremely slow. Mars was dodging the drill like hand of the creature for his life.

'_Well…this thing is a different kind of fight_'

Falling backward Mars caught himself on his hands and kicked his feet upward into the things dome like metal head. BD let out a angry whine jumped backward, hit a wall and then rocketed forward.

'_Shit! _'

Thinking fast the mime made an invisible cannon, then dived to the floor as BD's drill nearly took off his head. The creatures drill got stuck in the wall giving Mars a few seconds to use his cannon.

Spinning the invisible cannon around and fumbled in is pocket for a match, and then smacked his head realizing he could just make a small invisible spark. With a wave if his hand the small fizzing sound started.

Mars moved back a few steps and covered his ears. Big Daddy yanked its drill out of the wall and turned around.

_BOOM!_

An unseen force slammed into the creature sending it threw the wall, and falling onto the palace wall's walkway.

The mime looked threw the hole the creature made, just to see if it survived. BD was still alive and was now following something on the walk way.

Worry crossed Mars' face, he backed up and then ran. Leaping out of the hole the assassin flew over the giant gap and landed on the walkway behind Big Daddy. A few thoughts ran threw Mars' head when he landed, if Penny was okay, he only had one more item left to make before it got dangerous, and how was he going to take this thing down.

The creature turned around with a low whine, the drill spun dangerously on its arm. Mars knew that he'll probably be dead if that thing got close enough.

'_Tommy Gun'_

BD shot forward, and pulled the trigger on his invisible tommy gun. Sparks bounced off of BD's head where the bullets hit.

Mars fell on his back, yet his hat wasn't so lucky, the drill tore it up as Big Daddy passed over the mime.

Standing up, Mars faced his opponent gun in hand, BD was already turning around to attack. The mime crouched ready to run away or charge at BD depending on what the situation called for.

'_Come on you creature!'_

--X--

Hilda felt something wrong with the girl, the was a powerful killing intent radiating off of her.

"What are you?"

"Just a girl with a devil fruit…." said Penny, then she smirked "My dad told me when I was really young that the D in my name was special. Now I actually believe what he said…"

Sensing something wrong Hilda jumped forward just before ten knifes stabbed the ground where she was standing.

The knifes jerked out of the ground and sped toward Hilda. Doing a back flip over the weapons the dancer landed on the ground, felling something touch her skin as she landed.

Looking around her it seemed she was tangled in a very thin string nearly invisible string.

Hilda smirked "So that's how you do it…"

Spinning her dagger in her hand Hilda cut threw the string and Penny's knifes collapsed to the ground.

"Your little trick is stopped!"

Penny just looked at her main offence, then looked at Hilda and smirked. Floating a little bit off the ground, she then shot forward.

"_Yatai Head butt!_"

Penny plowed into the evil dancers stomach knocking the wind out of Hilda's lungs. Hilda's back slammed into a door, breaking it. Penny landed softly on the ground with one eye closed rubbing her head.

"Note to self wear a helmet next time I do that…"

Hilda shook when she stood, still spinning the daggers in her hands. She started to dance again,

"_Bloody Score!_"

Being thrown off by the dancing again Penny barely had time to react when Hilda appeared near her somehow and tried to slash her arteries.

Even thou Penny was fighting a woman she felt it was a good time to use her other set of moves.

"_Ero-Jump Kick!" _

Jumping off the ground Penny drove her foot into Hilda's chin. Blood was spat out of the bikini clad woman's mouth as her head was jerked up which made Hilda bite her tongue.

Falling to the ground Hilda hit her head, Penny stood over the woman looking down.

"Take that slutty woman!"

Hilda's closed eyes snapped open, her leg shot up and kicked Penny in the face. Penny let out a scream.

"Ahhhh!"

--X--

Big Daddy let loose another low whine before launching at Mars again. The mime let the drill hand get close enough so he could jump up, and bounce off its arm slightly, flipping over BD's head and letting lose another round of bullets.

Mars landed on the ground and quickly moved behind BD before it turned around. Spinning Mars round-house kicked the creature into a guards watch post.

'_Thou has be kicked foul creature……I really need to stood read those knight books.'_

Some how BD was already up and sprang at him, Mars barley moved out of the way. His entire left side was ruined from just under his arm to just above the hip.

Mars let out a breath from the pain, blood stained his clothes. Putting a hand on the giant wound he winced, it hurt like hell.

Mars fell to his knee's and Big Daddy was about to finish him off, when a scream cut threw the air. Big Daddy's drill stopped and the creature turned around. Mars sighed glad the creature wasn't going to kill him in his weakest moment.

Removing a specially made rag from his pocket Mars wiped his special face paint off, he was tired and it was starting to come off anyway, he'll fix it later. Now Mars had a handsome face under his paint but the only odd thing about him was the black rings around his eyes where still there even after he removed the paint.

The a thou popped into his head and he jumped up, pain blazed in his side.

'_Penny!'_

--X--

Hilda had a knee driven into Penny's chest, just toying with the young cook know. The dancer had the tip of her blade digging into a soft spot just above Penny's breast bone.

Penny would have used her abilities just to lift Hilda off of her, but not being able to breath and the pain from the slow digging filled her mind not allowing her to concentrate.

"I'm going to slowly watch your life drain away as my blade digs into you. Your nothing but a weak slave gir-" there was a crash then a low whine, Hilda looked up and her eyes widened with surprise.

Penny closed her eyes but she heard Hilda say "What the-" before something warm splashed onto her face.

She opened her eyes when she heard a horrible, blood curdling scream. Hilda was pinned to a wall, blood pooled around her body and a creature just finished drilling a giant hole in Hilda's body.

Penny could see Hilda's now snapped spine and broken ribs, the dancer's body fell lifelessly to the ground.

Even thou Penny's brain told her to run, and even thou Penny's seen some gruesome things, this was a little to much for her and being covered in Hilda's blood wasn't helping.

Penny fainted.

--X--

Mars stumbled threw the ruble, starting to black out from pain and blood-loss. He hoped that he could reach Penny in time to save her.

Seeing the dull yellow of Big Daddy made Mars move faster. BD had an unconscious Penny on its shoulder, which scared Mars.

Picking up a javelin Mars ran at the creature, ignoring the pain Mars impaled BD threw the chest with the weapon and then passed out from losing to much blood.

Big Daddy looked at the downed man in front of him, then picked him up. The creature looked around, jumped off the wall and head towards the city with a severely wounded man and a unconscious girl on it's shoulders.

--(Medical Tent)--

"Mac hold still!" commanded Shan as she wiped Mac's torn up arm with disinfectant.

"Shit Shan that stuff stings like hell!" Mac cursed

"Would you rather me amputate this arm in a few weeks if it some how gets a deadly infection."

Mac growled "No…"

Altessa groaned as he sat up from the mat he was laying on, both of his legs in splints. He looked around at the injured and sighed, Exuro is a sadistic fool even thou he was forced onto the crew Exuro was a different person a few years back.

The doctor watched the violet haired woman fix up the big man the took down Al. He then turned his head when two men walked in carrying a extremely bloody red haired boy.

"Alice!" yelled Vago

The teenage girl ran over "Fix up Marco, I need to get back out there."

"What happened to him?"

"Don't know…" replied Jin "….found him like that laying in the middle of a field there was a sigh of a fight but I didn't see anybody around."

Altessa tuned out the rest of the conversation and watched a fishman walk into the tent. Siamon looked at Altessa, then at Mac, then smirked.

"Afraid of a little disinfectant eh?"

"Shut up…" Shan then glanced at Siamon and pulled him to the ground to telling him to remove his shirt.

"Why?"

"Si I'm going to need to stitch up that wound in your side…" the mercenary doctor said

"Fine…I have the big guy who did this knocked out in a cart in front of the tent, his names Roach. Not that bad of a guy…just mislead."

Altessa perked up at this "You have Roach?"

"Yeah," Altessa pulled himself into a wheelchair that was next to his mat and was about to go see the man he took care of for most of Roach's life. But the tent was ripped open and his own creation was standing there holding tow motionless body's.

"What is that?" said a soldier pulling its sword, so did a few others in the tent. Mac, Siamon, and Shan stood up very tense.

"Stop! I made the thing if it feels threatened it will attack! Now Big Daddy put those people down!"

The creature listened, the mercenaries rushed over to them "Penny! Mars!"

Shan grabbed Mac "Take Mars to that table over that! Siamon put Penny on that mat over there. I need to fix Mars ASAP!"

The two men nodded and did what they were told. After A while Mac walked over to Altessa and then looked a the Big Daddy which hasn't moved an inch.

"What is that thing?"

"That's the Big Daddy and experiment of mine. I designed it to protect and help things that are defenseless."

"From what I can tell it's the thing that injured are friend Mars…"

"But BD stopped and brought your friend here when he was defenseless." said Altessa. Mac kept on starring at the thing.

"Why hasn't it moved?"

"It's dead……it will be a long time before I can bring it back to life."

Mac nodded his head and went to bring in this other guy Siamon brought along with him. Altessa sighed that creature was like a child to him…but he could still fix it, but first he had to take care of Roach.

* * *

**Well there you go two fight that are connected. Yes I will kill some of the bad guys but most I will let live…what happens to most of the ones Luda's crew is fighting …. well that's up to him. ****These two fight's I would consider a draw even thou Mars and Penny are alive.**

**Elsa and Razz are not in the final scene because they are heading to the tent they weren't there yet. How Siamon got there before them? Well that's his secret. **

**If you have any questions regarding this chapter or the last then ask away! Also YES Mars' face paint does come off every now and then…other crews just won't see him without it Death Root will see him without the paint plenty of times in the future. **

**Next chapter we have Meku vs. Gilmore and Kazuya vs. Fox and maybe a little comedy scene with Endo and Ares.**

**Just a few more chapters of Death Root left! OMG!**

**NOW PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Madro's holding me hostage and reviews are keeping me alive! **


	51. Never turn a blind eye to a Fox

**I don't own One Piece!!**

_Chapter 51: Never turn a blind eye to a Fox_

"You know…fighting angry isn't a good strategy." said Meku stopping the wild swings of an angry Gilmore.

"Shut up! My name is Gilmore not you or boy!" shouted Gilmore

Meku raised an black eyebrow and smirked "That's no way to talk to your elders kid."

That really got under Gilmore's skin, the colorful first-mate yelled in rage and then tried to grab the other staff user.

Stepping to the right Meku smacked Gilmore's hand then spin kicked the younger man across the area they were in.

" I'm not gay so please don't try to grope me…" mocked the blind man with an emotionless face. Gilmore stood up and looked at the other staff user.

"How do you know what I'm going to do if your blind."

"You don't have to see someone to know what there doing."

Gilmore growled trying to figure out a way to trick this blind man, then kill him with his own skills. Glancing around the colorful man saw a giant silver bell around the corner and smirked.

Gilmore stood up and ran, Meku not positive on what his opponent was doing followed the sound of the man's footsteps. The colorful man looked back at the blind man and smirked it was a good thing the bell wasn't attached to the ground.

Skidding to a halt the pirate first-mate stopped just on the other side of the bell, which made Meku stop right under the giant piece of metal.

Gilmore grinned even thou Meku couldn't see where he was or Gilmore's face he knew something was up. Gilmore raised his metal staff, Meku tapped is staff on the ground getting a good fell of where he was and only had one thing to say,

"Shit…"

Gilmore's staff hit the bell, Meku let out a yell, dropped his staff and covered his ears with his hands.

The first mate laughed at his downed opponent "Now I can win…that's what you get for not acknowledging me!"

--X--

"Y-Your going to die weakling!" mocked Fox throwing more of his weapons. Kazuya moved fast reflecting the bladed weapons away from his body.

Fox's weapons some how spun right back to him, the assassin caught the weapons and then grinned.

"_F-Fox Hunt!" _he said disappearing from sight. Kazuya sheathed his swords, he suspected what kind of attack this Fox guy was using and he knew his sword will be useless.

Quickly drawing his bow Kazuya knocked one of his 'special' arrows. There was a sudden pain in his shoulder, he couldn't see Fox but he could fell the wound the man has just made of his shoulder.

Pointing the arrow strait ahead Kazuya smirked, Fox's voice echoed all around the Crow "What are y-you going to do with that weak weapon! Y-y-y-ou can't even see me!"

Kazuya's smirked grew bigger "I know I can't see you…but now you can't see me!"

Kaz quickly pointed his arrow down and released, smoke filled the area and Kazuya disappeared into the gray fog.

Fox stopped right outside of the gray fog and looked around for the blonde man "O-Oh where oh where did my little prey go?"

The man mocked Kazuya in that sing song voice as he crept threw the smoke, bladed weapons spinning. What Fox fail to notice was most of the smoke was now clearing out threw a newly broken window.

It seemed Kazuya somehow made it out a window and climb up to one of the palaces low roofs, arrow knocked.

Kazuya grinned, his better than perfect sight narrowed in on where he wanted his arrow to go. All of the details for the shot were calculated in his head in a matter of milliseconds from wind, to distance, to even the strength he needed to pull back.

"Got you, you basterd…"

--X--

Meku felt like his skull was splitting open, it was one thing to have your hearing increased because you lost your sight. But Meku went beyond that he increased three of his senses to near god like, so standing in the middle of a giant bell wasn't a good thing.

He could still feel Gilmore coming at him, so sense his hands where helping keep the sound out Meku fell on his back and kicked his feet up hitting Gilmore on the chin.

That kick cause Gilmore's head to jerk back making the colorful man bit his tongue. Blood dripped out of his mouth, and he spit out most of it thou it still flowed down his chin.

Gilmore kicked the in pain Meku, then moved swiftly hand outstretched in front of him.

"_Drain Recovery !"_

Meku felt something weaken in him, he then coughed his jaw was in a little pain. Gilmore then tossed the blind man to the ground and his other hand shot out to grab him.

"_Drain Touch!_"

--X--

Kazuya released his explosive arrow which soared and looked like it hit Fox, but then he the man disappeared and his arrow was still there, which exploded a second later.

"It's an After-"

"-Image!" laughed a voice from behind him, Kazuya quickly rolled out of the way, the sound of metal against stone rang in the air as Fox laughed wildly.

Kazuya moved fast and ran to the farthest edge of the roof they were on then launching off it into the air while drawing his swords.

"_Crimson Rain!_"

The swords blurred and small red air blades appeared, carving up the roof top Fox's body also blurred, no wind blade hit his body.

"_Fox Hunt!_" yelled Fox becoming useable again.

Kazuya rolled his eyes "Not this again…" he said and started to spin,

"_Spring Gale!_"

--X--

Meku wavered, something felt very very wrong, he turned his head in the direction of Gilmore to ask his question.

"What did you do?"

Gilmore laughed triumphantly "With my touch I can steal the skills and energy from any person for one day! Now I have your mastery over the staff and I'll kill you with it!"

Meku didn't move as Gilmore tried to attack him, but when he tried to use Meku's skills he tripped up. Meku sensing the opening stuck his staff into the ground and punched Gilmore right in the face.

"Ah-how did you know you'll get you power's back if you hit my face!"

The blind staff user raised an eyebrow "It does…well that's good to know."

Gilmore blinked in confusion "You tricked me! How was I not able to use your skills!"

Meku smirked, his feet started to move rapidly " My enhanced senses due to my blindness is not a skill boy, it's natural. I built my style around my sightlessness and enhanced senses…so you'll have to be blind to use my style."

"Wha-" Meku's staff slammed into his gut and stayed there, Gilmore could here the blind mans voice ring out.

"_Staff Ki Magic-Thunderstorm!_"

Gilmore convulsed, sparks of electricity jumped off of his body, he then flash blue a few time before flying back and crashing into a stone wall. The colorful man's hair was smoking at the ends and he shock from the near deadly charge he just received.

Meku's staff was still spinning the sparks danced over the blind man, the electricity around the staff moved and shaped into a different element. The blind assassin jumped forward to where Gilmore leaned against the wall

The staff collided with Gilmore's chest and Meku add more power into this one,

"_Staff Ki Magic-Explosion!_"

The was a loud bang and Meku stumbled back a few feet from the force his own attack created, Gilmore on the other hand wasn't so lucky.

Gilmore's charred body laid twelve rooms and walls back cover by rocks and stones. Meku sighed he didn't like over doing things like this but it seemed necessary at the time.

Stepping over the ruble Gilmore walked over to the smoldering body of Gilmore and squatted down next to it resting his elbows and staff on his knees. The blind man sighed and grabbed Gilmore's hand with his own.

After a few seconds Meku stood up after removing and den den mushi and a note next to the body of Gilmore.

The blind man again did his signature sigh and walked away limping a little and a little out of breath.

"That's all I can do for now…"

--X--

Fox didn't know what happened he was going to win, he always won. He was the best of the best.

"How I'm the best of the best…"

Kazuya looked at the man "You still alive? Well aren't you a trooper." he mocked.

"I'm…the best…"

The blonde archer laughed and sleuthed his swords "Your not the best…just mediocre." he said then wincing starting to fell all of the cuts and gashes on his body.

Taking one last look at Fox, he stepped out of a pool of blood and walked away. Fox died seconds later, he was missing both arms and his lower torso.

--X--

Endo and Ares were walking down an long and what many would say creepy hallway. Ares was looking around for Exuro…and Endo was looking at his empty beer mug with a depressed stare.

"You just had to make the floor collapse didn't you…" complained Endo

"What are you complaining we lived threw that fall…no help from you thou." Said Ares looked at the walls, which were covered in hundreds of old paintings of the past rulers of Pompeii.

"Hey I'm made of wood I would have lived…now if we were falling into a giant furnace that would be a different story."

Ares glanced at the mercenary threw the side of his eye "Do you take anything seriously Ordam?"

Endo laughed and then flicked a picture frame knocking it off the wall, wincing Endo place it back and then answered the question "Why yes I do take things seriously but now's not yet the time…I also take things seriously yet relaxing and fun with Shan when we're alone you know she gives-"

"Okay! Stop talking don't need to know any of that!" Ares said trying to cover up is slightly red face.

Endo raised an eyebrow and grinned "-Great back rubs. What did you think I was going-…Oh you have a really dirty mind."

Things got quite between the two then Endo decided to say something that's been bugging him "So is your hair naturally that color?"

Ares face vaulted

--X--

Ares and Endo kept on walking down that hallway for a good hour before they finally reached a door. They knew that they weren't in the castle/palace anymore and also knew that Exuro was somewhere just behind this door.

Endo was opening the door when "You guys need any help?" asked a voice from behind them, it had sort of an echo like sound to it.

The two jumped and spun around ready to fight Exuro but what they weren't expecting was a man a little taller than Ares decked out in all black armor.

Endo decided to handle this one "Who are you Mr….you are a guy right?" asked the wood man because the armored man was wearing a helmet covering his face.

"Yes and I am the Dark Knight protector-" Endo started to snicker, Ares elbowed him "Why are you laughing?"

"No reason just something I read in a comic book…carry on," Endo waved to the knight to continue.

"As I was saying I am the Dark Knight-" more snickering from Endo "-and I'm the savor of Pompeii, I have come to rid this land of the evil that is Exuro!"

Ares smiled and stuck out a hand "Well Mr. Knight me and my friend here are here for the same reason, and we could use all the help we can get."

The knight nodded his head, walked past the two, opened the door and walked through. Endo and Ares looked at each other

"So……was that a yes?"

**--X--**

**Okay and here's one of the final chapters of Death Root. Now the next chapter will contain the main fight with Exuro, after that some more fighting, and then the Aftermath/Epilog.**

**Now if you have any questions regarding this chapter do ask in your review. Also even if you don't have a question or wondered something review anyway but please try to make it longer than 'Good chapter' I just feel if that's all that's in a review it makes me wonder if there really reading…anyway enough of my worries.**

**I also have a new One Piece story out called Pirates of the Pink Crane so if you can check that out also, the next update for that will be right after I finish Death Root and before I start my Water 7 arc.**

**Now please please READ AND REVIEW!**


	52. The Volcano Man

_**I don't own One Piece!! And as I write this it makes me think I really need to write all of Endo's attacks down….lol, but really I do…maybe if one of you wrote them down and sent the to me…PLEASE!**_

_**On to the chapter!**_

_Chapter 52: The Volcano Man_

Out of the hall of paintings Endo, Ares, and the all mysterious Dark Knight now walked down another hall filled with realistic looking statues and suits of armor.

"So…Knight-chan-" started Endo but was interrupted by Ares "Endo show some respect…to the this real life knight! I've only read about them in books!"

"Yeah me show respect…at least I'm not a fan boy!" remarked Endo, and the angry vein appeared on the pirates forehead.

"What! Fanboy! I'm strait!"

"HA! I never said you where gay just a fan boy!" the knight watch the to bicker for a little bit, sweat dropped then coughed awkwardly, the two captains stop a few seconds later.

Endo resumed talking "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…Mr. 'Knight that says he's good' are you…related to any of these guys."

Ares face vaulted…even he never came up with such a stupid question before…okay yes he has but he never said it out loud……oh wait he did….but that's not the point!

"Why do you ask?" asked the knight

"Well all of these armor's are all made of metal soooooooo……I just put two and two together-"

"Oh Endo shut up!" shouted Ares who then turned to the Dark Knight "Why is there this huge museum of a hallway under your island…I'm positive we're somewhere under the capital right now."

"My people have been around for a long time oh white haired one. But we like to hide are history of rulers from outsiders."

"Ah." said Ares nodded in understanding, Endo on the other had thought to himself _Still makes absolutely no sense…I wonder if Razz knows how to play 'She Move' or at least the Mercenary revenge song…I wonder what Penny's making for dinner._

As Ares questioned the Knight and Endo's thoughts wondered the three failed to noticed that one wax statue that seemed out of place and in the back moved, walking into the middle of the hall behind the three. Glowing red spheres in his hands ready to throw.

A voice that Endo's never heard in his head before started to speak to him.

'**Hey insane baka!'**

'_Oh hey you're a new voice in my head what's your name?'_

'…**you really are insane aren't yo- never mind! Move the guy your looking for is right behind you!**

That was all the warning Endo needed, cause jus then a voice rang out from behind them.

"_Lava Grenade!"_

Jumping to the side, Endo quickly kicked off his sandals, aimed his foot at the wall and launched wooden polls from his feet which collided with the wall shooting him into a startled Ares and Knight.

Narrowly missing the lava balls and into a group of armored suits, which protected them from most of the force cased by the explosion.

"See people actually came looking for me! Ha!" laughed Exuro, as another ball of lava formed in his hand. Endo stood up and brushed himself off, then got a good look at there enemy.

"Hold it! Time out, Stop, Flag on the play……I have to know where did you get that tattoo?"

"_Lava Grenade!"_

A gust of wind pushed Endo to the side, knocking the blond off balance and out of the way of the grenades range.

"Ordam are you insane or just stupid!?"

"Insane thank you…now don't we have a villain to defeat?" said Endo, the Dark Knight on the other hand drew his sword and stood across from the Lava Man that was Exuro.

"You have disrupted the peace that was on my island before you took over!"

"Peace? Ha this island's king was an old timer and the rebels were so close to taking over, I did this land a favor by taking over they will now have a king that ruled with an iron fist!"

"DIE!" yelled the Dark Knight springing into action sword shining in the dull light of the hallway.

Exuro laughed as the swordsman charged closer, he didn't move an inch even when the blade cut deep into him.

"Oh weaklings they are so numerous…" Exuro mocked, the Knight yelped in pain and Endo and Ares noticed that his sword was glowing a dangerous red. Exuro's arm shot out glowing a dangerous red, and at some spots on his arm the red dripped like a liquid and slashed onto the floor.

"_Magma Blast!" _

A stream of liquid fire shot out from Exuro's arm hitting the Knight square in the chest. The swords man fell back screaming in pain from the hot lava that was easily burning threw his armor.

Ares ran forward to help the man, and Endo stayed back a safe distance.

"Endo help out here!"

"I can't Ares I'm wood that stuff will most likely set me on fire!"

Ares cursed under his breath moved his hand around the knights chest were the lave was, shooting some powerful wind blast cooling the lava and saving the knight.

A few seconds earlier Exuro saw and opening and Endo didn't like the look on the man's face. As Ares cool the lava down it was Endo's job to stall Exuro.

Turning his left arm into a giant spike , raised the arm and drove it strait into the ground. Exuro was getting ready to attack again, Endo decided to give the man some warning.

"_Uddo Uddo Death Root!"_

Tree roots broke threw the floor and walls, every one breaking threw the stone and heading towards Exuro.

The lava man not expecting this aimed his magma blast at one of the bigger roots head towards him. Two other roots wrapped around his legs which instantly burn away a few seconds later.

While Exuro was distracted with those tree roots, Endo used the rest to make a protective wall between him and them.

"Ares is he safe?"

The pirate looked up quickly and nodded, then jumped slightly at the tree root wall that was so close to him without even realizing it.

"Wha-"

"Ares move now with the Knight down like that are first priority is to get the man to safety."

"He's to heavy! I won't be able to carry him for that long!"

"Remove the armor quickly because I can only hold this for five minutes. But with Exuro and his lava on the other side I say we have only one minute!"

Ares looked at Endo while he removed the Dark Knights armor "Your personality did a total one eighty you know that?"

"Because this isn't fun and games…well not totally. This is more life and death, and even thou I hate to be serous it's a must in a fight like this."

A couple of seconds later Ares gasped "Endo the Dark Knight is Shin!"

"Really…now that's a twist. But we'll dwell on that later help him up and lets go find a bigger spot."

Ares nodded and picked up the downed prince, when Endo shouted to quote 'Move your ass!' unquote. The Goggle Head glanced back to see the roots catching fire and the hot liquid that was lava and magma ooze threw.

"Shit…"

"I'll give you three seconds head start Ares…and if your not running by then I'm leaving you behind."

Ares adjusted Shin on his back and ran past Endo. Endo removed his arm from the ground, which stopped supplying the roots with power which made them weak. A wave of deadly magma crashed threw the weak roots and threw the hallway, it seemed Exuro went full element.

A hand of lava reached out of the wave and tried to kill the three with its heated grip. Good thing it missed, the heat it generated for the magma could be felt on there backs. Ares pointed ahead,

"Endo door!"

"Ares I know!"

Endo glanced back at the lava wave crashing threw the hall, forming his arms into giant spikes and then shouted aiming his arms forward.

"_Uddo Uddo Dual Spikes!_"

The two giant wooden spikes launched from his spiked arms which formed back into his hands, said shot spikes imbedded themselves into the door ahead. Ares raised an eyebrow in Endo's direction.

"I know I can't do much at the moment cause of the prince here but what are you doing?"

Endo just grinned and held his right arm forward "_Uddo Uddo Wood Bomb!_" the wooden spikes imbedded in the door exploded taking the door with it.

"How can you make wood do that?"

"Not the best time Ares!"

The two burst threw the doorway like bats out of hell, and then took a look at there surroundings. They were near this city docks, which was a good yet bad thing for them. The good things is they could somehow get Exuro into the water the fight would be over……the bad thing is it could be the other way around.

A few more seconds Exuro came strolling out of the doorway like nothing happened smiling wickedly.

"You guys must be tired…let me put you out of your misery _Magma Blade!_" Exuro rushed forward arm now a hot blade of lava, stabbing at Endo, who twisted and turned to dodge the attacks.

Ares jumped up from behind after hiding Shin, and without his swords for some reason making quick gestures with his fingers.

"_Air Blade's!_"

Blade's of wind shot from his fingers and hit the lava man's back, who yelled from the pain in his back from the unexpected attack. Lava dripped and oozed healing Exuro's back, then man did not look happy.

"_Great Explosion!"_

Magma erupted from his body in all directions, Ares used a blast of air from his hands to move upward while Endo ran toward the water…even thou he has a devil fruit.

Endo stopped just before the edge, and then looked at the docks which were closer to them than he first thought, and grinned.

--X--

Ares was now fighting Exuro alone, since Endo ran off towards the water somewhere. The pirate captain was having a hard time fighting the lava man, there didn't seem to be a weakness since he wouldn't head towards the water.

"_Air Palm Cannon!"_

Something near invisible slammed into Exuro forcing him into the ground, around him a giant hand like crater exploded around him.

Ares grinning and laughed slightly at Exuro on the ground, and stopped when the evil pirate ruler…man jumped up and aimed both arms at the wind user.

"_Lava Dragon_!"

"_Wind Dragon Spiral!"_

Like Exuro's lava dragon Ares released a spiral blast of air with a dragon shaped front. The two blast collided, the wind strong enough to cool and harden the lava.

Exuro growled under his breath and Ares cursed…he need help from a certain mercenary at the moment-

"WATCH OUT BELOW!"

The other two logia devil fruit user looked up and a shadow formed over them, which grew bigger and bigger, until both Ares and Exuro jumped out of the way of what ever was falling from the sky.

There was a crash lots of dust and an insane laughter that hung in the air. The dust and debris cleared and Exuro's eye nearly popped out of his head.

"MY SHIP!"

--X--

Something tingled in the back of Shan's mind and she wasn't shore what exactly it was. The merc doctor had a lot of wounded to help, and it didn't take that much stress off of here even thou Vago and Fiona were helping.

'**Hey cute girl?'**

Shan jumped at this sudden presence in her head '_Who are you?'_

'**Just your run in the mill mysterious voice in your head."**

'_Okay…'_

'**You seem to be taking this better than most'**

'_Well my boyfriend is Endo Ordam.'_

'**Ah yes that's why I'm here…he's going to need your help.'**

'_What's wrong with Endo-kun!?'_

'**He's fine for now…but he's going to need your help to reach only half of what his devil fruit can do.'**

'_He hasn't master the whole thing yet-never mind where is he?'_

'**Get out of here and I'll tell you the way.'**

Shan stood up after he little talk to the voice in her head…really she now knew what Endo felt like. Motioning Elsa to come over, Shan whispered in her friends ear.

"I need to go find Endo…make shore nobody fools around or worsen there condition."

"Okay Shan…go get him." the violet hair woman nodded her head in thanks and ran out of the med tent.

Elsa looked around, fist on her hips "Mel honey, Siamon you two are the least injured can here, go out there and find Kazuya and Meku."

"Yes love," said Mac

"Like I have any say in the matter…" Siamon mumbled

Elsa then looked around to still see Penny unconscious, but the badly wounded patent was gone. A vein mark appeared on the navigators head and she pointed to the empty mat on the ground.

"Mars set on foot outside of this tent or I swear your going to be even more injured than when you got here!"

The paint less mime slumped his shoulders, but it is funny that barley recognizes Mars without his painted face. Elsa then pointed a threatening finger at a certain mariachi sitting close to the back.

"Razz no picking at the bullet wounds you'll only make them worse!"

"Awww buh Elsa deh itch!"

"No buts Razz now play your guitar!"

--X--

Exuro growled at what that wooden man has done to his ship. His ship now had lizard like legs growing out of its sides and the front and giant gabbing hole that was supposed to be a mouth laughed insanely.

"Endo is that you? Asked Ares surprised

"Hell yeah…but for now I am the Creature Ship MUHAHAHA!"

Ares face vaulted and Exuro started to drip his lave burning the very ground you stand on.

"You took control of my ship…seems like its useless now anyway." Exuro started to grow, his face and body becoming dark red and deformed like he was melting.

"_Lava Golem_!"

Standing thirty five feet tall was a monstrosity of a creature who's lava hand slammed down onto the boat creature that Endo made. Good thing was that the merc unfused himself from the ship right before it happen.

"Like this no one dares stand against me again!"

"Endo-kun!" yelled Shan who just made it to the scene standing a little far away next to the nearest building.

Endo's eyes widened "Shan-chan run!"

The lava creature that was Exuro made what seemed to be a sinister smile "So the woodman cares for this wench…seems I'll just have to kill her!"

Both Ares and Endo ran to save Shan, Exuro's hand was close to the doctor who didn't expect the giant lava creature to be there, was petrified.

Endo over come with emotion lost it, wanting to same his love "SHANNNNN!"

Endo's world went black.

**--X--**

**There's that chapter, two or one chapter left to go depends on what I can fit where. Now if you have a problem with Ares powers then don't tell me cause I don't care…just talk to Luda59 if you do have a problem.**

**Now questions regarding my OC's or moments in this chapter are fine so please READ AND REVIEW…even thou some of you out there don't review I ask of you review I love them lets me know more than just my friends are reading.**

_**Next Chapter! 53-The Elemental of the Forest!**_


	53. The Elemental of the Forest!

_**Second to last chapter guys, Epilogue next.**_

_**I don't own One Piece**_

_Chapter 53: __The Elemental of the Forest!_

"SHANNN!" Was that last words Shan heard from head before his voice broke into an beast like yell.

The lava creature was still looming in front of her when arms grabbed her frightened body and speed off from the creature.

"What where you thinking?" asked Ares confused and tired with Shan over one shoulder and Prince Shin over the other.

"Endo needs me!" Shan yelled her mind finally come back to her, and tried to wriggle from Ares grip……and accidentally kicking him in the face.

"Will you please stop that…" growled Ares, nose now broken…the woman had a powerful kick

"But…" Shan's voice trailed off at the sight that was now happening at the area where the lava golem was, a bigger creature was rising up behind it.

"What where you saying?" asked the pirate confused that Shan just trailed off like that.

"Endo…creature…beautiful…"

Ares still confused as hell stopped, let Shan down, placed Shin (who was starting to wake up) on the ground and looked back they way they came.

"HOLL-E CRAP!"

--X--

"Uh where am I…" moaned Penny as she woke up from her near comatose state. Elsa kneeled by her side some of her mother instincts kicking in.

"Shhhh Penny it will hurt to move a little, you where in a hard battle and had a small concussion."

Penny opened her eyes and looked up at Elsa "Did I win?"

"More or less…where's Pan? I'm pretty shore we didn't leave him at the ship with Mr.Poly…"

"Pan!" the young blonde cook woke up and shooting up onto her feet looking around, then a few seconds later there was a startled yell from one of the soldier's.

"Ah! Who's animal is this!?" yelled the soldier angrily holding a very innocent looking panda cub in one hand and nursing a now bleeding leg with the other.

"Pan!" Penny yelled happily grabbing the little panda out of the man's hand.

Elsa just smiled at the young girl and her bear…then giggled she could wait to get some alone time with HER bear. The still very injured Mars and Razz who's white undershirt was covered in blood walk up beside her, then some soldiers shouted and a lot of people ran out of the tent to see what was going on.

After some of the Goggle Head pirates ran past them, Mars grabbed Penny who was holding Pan and the Merc's went out side to look.

Seeing the seeing the lava golem surprised them, but what it was now fighting was an even bigger surprise.

"When did he learn to do that!?"

--X--

Siamon walked next to a slightly injured Kazuya, looking for Mac and Meku.

"I find you but lose are shipwright just great…" said Siamon

"Is that an insult!" mumbled Kazuya his hand over his most life threatening wound.

" No it's not… but just so you know if I had to make the choice to save you or Mac I will choose that bloody bear…" the fish man growled tossing a giant stone out of there way with one hand.

" Why?" the sharpshooter still felling very insulted glanced around for there missing crew mates.

"For the crew…the lookout and sharpshooter or the shipwright."

Kazuya understood his reasoning "Any other reason?"

"Elsa would probably kill me…" now THAT reason Kaz understood perfectly then pointed far of to there left at Mac and Meku who were walking towards them.

That's when the 'creatures' yell was heard by all four of them. Even thou they wear far apart Mac, Siamon, and Kazuya's heads turned to look at where the sound came from…Meku didn't bother he couldn't see what it was anyway.

"Oh come on how did we NOT see those things standing in the city!" Siamon head Mac shout, the fish man just shook his head.

"Endo what have you done…?"

--X--

Even thou Exuro had the advantage element wise there was something about the monstrous creature that rattled his nerves.

Towering over him was one at first glance one would consider the creature was just a very big tree. It's basic shape was that of a tree, holes closer to the top move as it's face letting out roars of anger. Two giant branch's sprouted from it's sides, swinging and moving dangerously.

But what worried Exuro the most were the thick roots at it's bottom that snapped and dug into the dirt sprouting again in a farther location destroying buildings. The roots gave him trouble a while ago when this boy was stable even with his lava skills.

In his lava golem state he roar, shooting his liquid fire out of his mouth and burning a hole right threw the wooden creature.

Stopping his attack Exuro examined the damage he caused, he really did burn a hole right threw what was the mercenary, he laughed thinking this was going to be an easy win.

Now an attack like that would have severely crippled the regular Endo, but this creature that he has turned into was different it took Endo's regenerative skill's to an extreme. The burnt wood fell off almost instantly and the hole soon filled in.

Exuro cursed the creature in his mind and started to throw more lava at the wooden creature wanting it to burn like all wood should do.

The what everyone watching considered an 'Elemental' yelling in pain, yet it's roots still dug deeper into the islands soil.

Exuro wouldn't relent in his attack, until cold powerful blast of wind started slamming into his back. The lava golem turned to investigate, already knowing who was interrupting his one side fight with the wooden elemental.

Ares stood strong as the Exuro turned his attention for the creature that Ordam turned into to him. The wind user planted his feet on the ground, palm facing the lava creature and started to fire more rounds of air trying to cool down Exuro….and it was working.

"Endo if you are still in that creature…now would be a great time to help." Ares mumbled under his breath. Shan left to get the prince to a safe area.

Ares little wish to Endo came threw right when Exuro towered over Ares ready to bring its molten hand down onto the wind user.

The ground shook, Ares stumbled and fell. The ground cracked and splintered and a hole started to open in the ground splitting the ground they were standing on in two.

Exuro surprised that the ground was splitting under his feet. Thousands of roots sprouted from the ground wrapping around his body, most burned away, the stronger ones held even thou they were on fire. The lava man let out a yell of frustration and started to rip the stronger roots off of his body.

But after a few minutes Exuro felt something was wrong and looked down. Separating the now split ground he was a vast system of tree roots some moved out from underneath him others connected the to lands. The lava golem fell his lava form burning away the wood that blocked his path from the water under the island.

He reverted back to his human form catching him self on one of the elementals roots, and started to climb up, back to solid land, so he can finish this fight and then rule this kingdom.

Thinking the fight was over the tree elemental groaned and dragged it's self into the center of the city, then looked around.

--X--

The earth round Siamon's feet moved and shifted, the fish man not knowing what was going to happen motioned for the other three to back up and then drew his blade.

Erupting from the ground root's shot out and wrapped themselves around the four mercenaries.

"What the-" Both Mac and Kazuya started to say. The roots tugged at them against there resistance.

Siamon did his trademarked sigh and strapped his blade to his back tightly, Meku unlike Mac and Kaz stood motion lease then raised an eyebrow in Siamon's direction.

"So?"

"Yeah…" the fish man then looked at the shipwright and sharpshooter "…Stop struggling!"

"Why!?"

"Because-"

A few miles away the same thing was happening with Elsa, Razz, Penny, Meku, and Pan. Shan on the other hand looked at Ares who was just turning around after Exuro fall down that hole, and he started to freak out when one of the tree creatures roots wrapped itself around her body.

"Shan hold still I'll cut that off-"

"No don't…"

"Why?" asked the pirate curiously. Shin on the other hand wasn't worried about Shan, he started to walk to the hole that was the final resting place of the mad man the tried to take over his kingdom.

Shan smiled at her short time friend "Tell your crew thank you for there help and we hope to see them again in the future."

"What do you mean?"

The doctor looked at the element that was form from her boyfriends powers and emotions "It seems are leader has decided that Death Root are to make there exit."

"Wha-"

"Good bye Ares of the Goggle Headed pirates!" Shan said with a smiled, the root that was wrapping around her finally, she was covered from head to toe and was then pulled her under ground.

Ares sighed and turned around to see Shin backing up with fear on his face, and tattooed form of Exuro crawl up from the hole.

"Hehehe seems that creature is thinks it's done! Well once it leaves I'll just kill you all!" the lava man laughed insanely.

Drawing a hidden dagger from his body, Shin glared at Exuro and then spoke with fear still in his voice.

"What have you done with my father! I looked around the castle and there's no sigh of him!"

"That old bastard! He died from the injuries I put on his after I tortured the old man to tell me all the secrets of the island! Now all I have to do is kill you the air to the throne I will then rule-greh" Exuro's rant stopped and Ares looked at the man with surprise. Blood was now dripping from Exuro's mouth and the lava man's face held the look of surprise on it.

Shin's dagger was buried deep within the lava man's throat. Ares could see the blue/green hue of sea stone on the blade and then smirked…Ares wished he could be the one to kill the man.

"You killed my father…so now you die." Shin whispered, letting go of his dagger and then kicking Exuro's body back down into the hole.

--X--

Each Death Root member excluding Endo found themselves on there ship…hanging twenty thousand feet in the air.

"How did we get up here…" asked a confused Penny, she rubbed her head trying to keep down a head ache. Pan whined by her side then ran to his 'hidden spot' with in the ship.

Mr.Poly looked at the group of ten that stood on the ship's deck "Now that was something to see kids…you just rose right out of the wood."

The crew all looked at the old man, who then blushed the disappeared…or shrunk down to the point none of the could see him.

"Why did Endo bring us here?" asked Kazuya then he pointed at Mars "and who's that?"

Siamon grunted "Don't know and Mars…can you please put your paint on your confusing the dumber ones."

"Hey!"

The fish man just shook his head and looked at the giant wooden creature "Endo what are you doing…"

Then and idea popped into his head, he looked at Shan who also nodded figuring it out "Shit…"

"Every to your positions! Penny, Meku, Razz, Elsa go to the control room and work there. Shan take Mars to the infirmary and strapped that bloody mime down. Kazuya, Mac your with me where going to the bottom of the ship and making shore everything is holding tight!"

The crew nodded and went to where they were told. Mac and Kazuya where in step with Siamon heading to the lift so they can make to the bottom fast.

Reach the bottom they looked around and where slightly surprised to see the tank vehicle that Mac and Elsa found sitting down here."

"How-"

"Seems just like us Endo brought some other that also…"

Kazuya looked at the second in command "What's going on and what about the captain!"

Siamon just closed his eyes and sighed, then looked at Mac first…seemed he got it ad was strapping that tank thing down.

"Endo will appear shortly…it also seems-" the ship lurched and the three men stumbled.

"Shit…"

A great force slammed into them, sending them all flying backward and hitting one of the walls.

"I'm going to kill Endo when I get my hands on him!"

--X--

Shan saw exactly what the elemental did right when she walked out of the infirmary. What it did was toss them…far, it's branch arm stayed in contact with the ship until the last possible second.

The _Goshou Musubi, _giant ship of Death Root soared over the island and mountains of Pompeii.

Something slammed into Shan, causing her to loss her grip on the railing she was holding. After a few minutes the ship started to touch down onto the deep blue waters of the ocean. It lurches and slowed down in the water's until in rested on a nice calm glide on the waters.

Shan was now able to stand and look at what hit her, and she was slightly surprised yet mildly embarrassed that it was a naked Endo Ordam.

"Razz cover Penny's eyes…" the voice of Elsa said, Shan could her the slightly amused sound that also came with it.

Shan then heard the musician laugh and the angry yelling's of the young cook as he carried her away.

The doctor looked up to see her friend and the ship's navigator standing there with a smirk on her lips.

"He alright Shan?"

"Yeah Elsa just fine…he just seems really tired…" Shan said with a sigh, a little worried for her lover, but a small giggle from the young woman in the room made Shan look at Elsa again.

"What?"

"Well Shan if you wanted him that bad you should have waited to get to the bedroom to strip him naked…"

Shan's face turned red from embarrassment "ELSA!"

**--X--**

**Well there you go…I'm not to happy with how the start of this chapter turned out…but I like the ending. Yeah I know it's not THAT dramatic but oh well like I said a while again fight scenes just aren't my thing.**

**Now I can't believe I'm saying this…cause this story seemed like it would never end but…we have one chapter left. (cry's)**

**SO READ AND REVIEW!**

**(Also trying to come up with a cool name for my Water 7 story, Dragonrider has a good one but I'll like to see what you guys think.)**


	54. Epilogue: A New Day

**Final chapter guys. I don't own One Piece!**

--**X--**

_Epilogue: A New Day_

**_--_**

_**One Week After the Pompeii War**_

"Shin!" yelled both Prem and Victoria shouted running into the throne room.

The prince turned king jumped awake from his sleep on the throne, he was up most of the night arguing with a lot of his sister's and half-sisters who lived across the island and came back to the capital to try to claim the thrown for them selves.

"Wha-Ah yes Prem, Victoria what is it?"

"Those Marines that have been on the island for the past few days have finally entered the city and there leader requested an audience with you." said Victoria, Prem huffed…she wanted to tell him first.

Shin smiled "Is he here?"

"Yes my King." said Prem happily, who then shot a glare at Victoria.

"The send him in…what's his name?"

"Ummm he say his name is Captain Nativa."

"Well send the man in…" just as he said that the doors flew open and in strolled a smirking Tan in his shining armor, flowing close behind him was a middle-aged marine officer in a heavy fur lined jacket.

Tan smirked and gave a showy bow "My Lord my I present Captain Nativa of the WG Marine forces!"

Nativa nodded his head at Shin "Nice to meet you King Shin, from what I hear you hade quite the battle a week ago?"

"Yes we did Captain and I didn't see any Marine around to help, even when I know at least some of my people sent out distress signals. We relied on some helpful pirates and a group of mercenaries to take down, a pirate army basically!"

"You majesty just calm down, my ship was the closet when the signals where received but when we got here everything was fine…." looked out one of the giant widows in the room that looked over the city. "…well excluding that giant tree that now standings in the middle of the city…"

Shin frowned at the marine for a second "Why did you come to see me Captain?"

"Personal business and to see if you have any criminals you want me to take off you hands."

"Fine what's this personal business that you wanted to talk to me about?" Shin asked give a slight hand motion to Tan, Prem, and Victoria telling them to leave and give the Marine Captain some privacy.

After his friends left Nativa pulled a bounty poster out of his bag one of the young women that where with the Mercenaries group Death Root. Shin took the poster, then glanced at Nativa.

"Your not her stalker or anything?"

"Wha-no never…I just want to know if she's safe and alright."

The new King scratched his chin "I don't know if I should tell you…"

"Please your majesty I need to know."

Shin smirked "Fine but first you must do a few things for me first…agreed?" the marine captain nodded…he just wanted to know if his daughter is alright " Good, first I want to know…Why give mercenaries bounty's?"

Captain Nativa shook his head sadly "That's something the World Government does when a group that doesn't work for them becomes to powerful. With Merc's it works like this…there bounty's are only in effect when there doing something or caught doing something against the government or any criminal act. If we capture the Merc's we can only hold them for a most two months, yet they don't know that, at the end of those months we give them an option either stay locked up in prison or work for the WG for an extended amount of time."

The king sighed…me knew the WG could be tricky bastards but….wow "Thank you and the second thing I want is in a little bit listen to my story on what happened…and some event's I heard about."

"Why?"

"Knowing both the pirates and the mercenaries that help use out…they will probably be happy to see there bounty's raised."

Captain Nativa smiled "Done."

"Now the final thing I want to know is why do you want to know about this girl so much?"

"She my only daughter your majesty…and the only child off the three I have that I've been able to find in a year. You see Elsa and her boyfriend left are island two, now close to three years ago due to some problem. My oldest child and son worked for the WG but me and my wife lost contact with him years ago…and my youngest child Junior he ran away from home a shortly after my daughter left…so please tell me she's fine!"

Shin understood the man's pain "Yes she's fine…she can also be very boss when she wants to."

"Yeah…" the captain gave a sad smile "…that sounds like my daughter."

"Now I told you want you wanted to know listen to my story…Lets start from when I ran away from the city…."

--X--

Scarecrow stood deathly still on the edge of Pompeii, the water brushed lightly against his feet. The one eyed patch covered man laughed into the wind, then spun around shovel spinning in his hand ready to kill the person that appeared behind him.

But after seeing who it was, he stopped the thought of kill the man still in his head "Jou you know I absolutely HATE people who try to sneak up on me."

The blonde haired, entirely black clothed Cross member gave Scarecrow and blank look, sunglasses gleaning "Kado I wasn't trying to sneak up on you……did everything go as planned?"

Kado 'Scarecrow' Cross gave an insane grin "Why my fellow Cross it did…Exuro acted just like Cousin Jeremiah said he would when I hypnotized him into thinking he could become a ruler."

Jou gave a slight nod then turned his back and started to walk off, black cloak waving and snapping in the wind "Come Kado we have to find Jason and his daughter…they must be shown to place they need to meet are Clan Leader…"

"Oh yes this will be so much fun…I would love to teach little Ameila the art of are Tou Magic, it would be great to have another one other than us two."

"Yes but we would need to see what kind of ability the little one will get from the magic…and you know that neither of are skill's are similar and we learned from the same person."

Kado waved his hand and huffed "Oh put a sock in it Jou you and me can both see the potential young Ameila has."

Jou answered again with his usually emotionless voice "Indeed, Scarecrow indeed…"

With another gust of wind and a cloud of sand and dust the two Cross members disappeared.

--X--

Era Madro stood on the figurehead at the front of the ship watching as the beautiful city of Water 7 came into view.

"Butler! Mr.Ebion! Hishu! Come now!" the beautiful body stealing blonde shouted. Her three followers appeared on deck and each gave a bow.

"Yes mistress…?"

"I want you three to go to Water 7 and watch what goes on…I sense something is going to happen in the next three weeks and I want to see if I can take advantage of what's going on…"

"Yes mistress……but may I ask mistress where will you be going?"

A smile etched it's self on Era's beautiful lips "Why me and Ku are going to visit a…'friend' of my _dear _husband."

Hishu nodded then him, Ebion and The Butler Misto disappeared in blurs from the boat. Era flipped some of her blonde hair out of her face.

"Ku dear…get the boat ready we have a short trip to make." the grunt from the giant red creature from behind her was all the answer she needed.

--X--

Jeremiah Cross sat alone in a dark room watching the flame of a single candle dance in the darkness. The metal from his sword gleamed in the fire light from where it rested in his lap.

"What do you want Tall?" the younger Cross jumped at the sound of his brother's voice, he didn't know Jeremiah knew he was there.

"I just got a message from sister and brother Jeremiah. The mission you gave them is completed."

"Good Good…have you heard from Kado?"

"Yes the freaky bastard did what you told him to…Pompeii's trade is going to be down for a long while and it seems Exuro was killed in the war." said Tall Cross with a sneer.

Jeremiah stood, holding his sword in his hand "That's excellent brother…if that man survived Kudo's control over then man would have ended, he would have known something was up…it's good are family doesn't have to tie up loose ends."

Tall shifted the giant tombstone he carried from his right hand to his left "You want me to do anything else brother? Give Rose and Mat another mission? What?"

"No…no call Rose tell her to meet use on the same island we're meeting Jason and Ameila at….oh also call Jason tell him Kado and Jou are on there way towards him."

"Yes brother…" said Tall a little annoyed that he has to talk with Jason, and then left the room.

Jeremiah watched his younger brother walk out of the room and he sighed…even thou Jeremiah knows he doesn't have real emotions, the only people in his family he actually care about were his younger siblings.

Picking up a pure black Den Den Mushi that he used to talk every now and then to the Black Crow.

Black Crow and Jeremiah Cross were both what some would consider geniuses, other's just mad men. Both where extremely dangerous and had similar methods in doing things even thou Jeremiah considered his methods more like a chess player and Black Crow a puppet master.

What Crow didn't know was that Cross was using him as a way to break the 'Worlds Greatest Assassin' . He was also positive Black Crow knew he was using him just like Jeremiah knows that Black Crow is using him…kind of like a secretive give and take.

A voice picked up on the other line "Who ever this is I'm in a meeting…" said the dark voice of Black Crow.

"Just wanted to say Hi old friend…"

--X--

Jagen the whale fish man gave a slight chuckle to himself as he turned a few more low bounty pirates in…just a little more money and he could head back to his business.

His role in the Pompeii war was meaningless after the rich lord Han was killed. He was preparing to leave when he ran into that annoying kid that makes copy's of things…he taught that brat a lesson.

Hefting the giant bag of beli over his shoulder Jagen pulled a stack of bounty poster's out of his pocket.

In his high voice he spoke "Now who's next?"

--X--

Two loan marines walked the hall's of the infamous WG fortress Enies Lobby. Now one looked severely injured and the others face was hidden in the shadows, his uniform was half white and blue and the other half black and red.

"AH HAHAHA! Oh we can't beeeeeleeeeiiiieeve that fool Spadam he let us join without a background check or see if we where really marines…well you where once Ashton."

"Shut up Kie…we don't want to be noticed…"

"Oh please! Look at use were freak's! Every marine in this place is a fool…now if this mysterious CP9 ever show up then we have a problem."

Ashton just tried to tune out the crews entertainer "What was it that the Captain wanted us to get?"

"Oh nothing he just want us to make copy's of all the hidden files that this dump has…well hidden."

"HEY!" the two murderous pirates turned there head's slightly to see a marine running down the towards them.

"Yes?" said Ashton

"I never seen you before…were where you last stationed?"

Ashton just grinned and then glanced at Kie, Ashton's hand shot out and grabbed the marine by the throat. The soldier looked confused, then his eyes widened, blood pored out of his mouth. Ashton just laughed and pulled his hand way from the man's throat which was now completely gone, you could see the mans spine. Pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood and flesh from his hand.

"Well that's taken care of buddy!" laughed Kie who started a little dance, the evil in his eyes gleaming in the light as he watched Ashton look at his latest kill.

The ex-marine looked at his hand then the dead body and smiled "I prefer my gun…but what Tofca did to me will come in hand…yes it will be very handy."

"There's still that human in you Ashton and while we do this mission are ol'Captain wants us to turn you into a true monster."

Ashton smile "Yes…I like that I like it indeed." and started to walk down the halls of Enies Lobby, Kie coughed and tapped Ashton on the shoulder "Dude…the body we don't"

"Oh yes I forgot we just can leave that laying around now can we?"

"No we can't…lets place it some where to freak the other marines out." laughed the raspy insane voice of the Ringmaster escaping from Kie's mouth.

The bandaged man laughed to himself "You two really are insane."

"Why thank you we take that as a compliment!"

--X--

"SIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAMMMMMMOOOOOONNNNNNN!"

"DAMN IT ENDO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yelled the fish man trying to finish the his morning coffee in peace because he usually had the very early morning shift which he likes … a lot….it was quit and living on a ship with ten people, a panda, and a old man that just pops out of nowhere you usually don't get quit.

He knew Mac and Elsa where up at this hour, Mac would go to the gym room and Elsa would 'help'. Penny was awake he knew because after Pompeii she wanted to get stronger…so he asked him to train her, thou reluctantly he agreed it could be the look Penny gave him or Endo saying he had to help her train because he wanted his 'little sister' to be able to protect herself and her family more.

But with Endo's yell and his response Siamon was positive that the rest of the crew was getting up.

The kitchen's door opened slightly and Endo's head popped in "Hey Si have you seen my pants?"

"Why the hell should I know where your pants are baka!?"

"Touchy this morning Si…sheesh." Endo then disappeared , reappearing again a few minutes later shirtless but at least he had pants on. The merc leader opened the fridge to look for something to eat, shrugged, then sat down next to his friend waiting for Penny to show up.

"Si do you know why there's crashing coming from the Library Room?"

"No…I told Penny to start her training she needed to learn something and that she should hit the books…"

Even thou Endo played dumb very well, he was actually very smart…in an insane mastermind sorta way, and something connected in Siamon's head after taking a sip of coffee then looked at Endo who was giving him a deadpan look.

"You think she took it literally…"

"Yep"

"Ah…"

Siamon just shrugged it off and decided to take care of it after he finished his drink.

Endo decided to ask this first mate a question "So this Water 7 place is next along with this Lucci guy that hired us.

"Yes Endo…"

"Good cause there's something about this that just seems off."

"You felt it to?"

"Yeah…so when we get there we gather information, see who this Lucci is and who this guy that he wants us to take out is."

"So what do we do after that?"

"How does winging it sound to you?"

"Sounds good."

"Good."

They both nodded agreeing…and both remembering to bring it up with the others later. Looking around something just didn't feel right and then he got it,

"So…where's Shan? She usually wakes up and come in here with you."

"Shower…said she had something to think about. I think it my have something to do with her not felling well lately."

Siamon shrugged just as stumped, they both her a huff and look to see Elsa looking at them from the door way, the intimidating figure that was Mac stood behind…well intimidating to those who didn't know him, to Death Root he was just family and where Elsa was he was usually not far behind.

It seem the two were just left the gym, Elsa wasn't wearing her lipstick, and she wore gray sweatpants and a training bra. Mac was covered in sweat, shirtless showing off his muscles, and regular baggy black workout pants, each had a towel over there shoulders.

"Nearly all men are idiots…" she huffed with a role of her eyes and walked away followed by her boyfriend back to there room. Siamon knew Endo would retaliate with the insult Elsa just hit them with in three…two…one…

"You guys have fun finishing your _workout_! Ya hear!" shouted the wood logia putting extra emphasis on 'workout'.

"Shut it Endo!" they heard there navigator yell, followed a chuckle from the shipwright. Just then the rest of the men on the ship minus Mac, Mr.Poly, and Mars (who was still healing in the infirmary) decided to walk into the kitchen hungry for breakfast.

After a few minutes the once silence in the kitchen was taken over by noise, Endo chatted with Razz and Kazuya was said something to annoy Meku and was now when ever he said something the blind man didn't like the red eyed man would get hit by Meku's metal staff.

Siamon shrugged, opened today's paper and lifted his mug "Oh what a wonderful dysfunctional family I have…"

**--X--**

**And there you have it the end of Death Ro-(someone whispers something in DoD's ear)…What... really….Well then…it seems we have one small scene left…**

**--X--**

Shan leaned against the showers wall letting the warm water hit her skin. She was breathing hard, from surprise and worry. Moving her hand so she could move her wet hair out of her face, her back started to slowly slide down the wall.

As she sat on the showers floor Shan started to think _How did this happen…okay I know how this happen, but when!? I know it wasn't are first time…must have been one of the wonderful time after that…_

_Dear Kami were not ready…but it now seems we have to be…but how am I going to break the news?_

The violet haired doctor looked up at the ceiling, the showers warm water falling on and around her as she sat.

Shan then spoke out loud "How am I going to tell him?"

**--X--**

**Now we are at the end of Death Root, I would like to thank all of my friends that have reviewed from ol'kilnorc and deathshark to Rayo, Mal, and Luda…thank you all of following my story…it's nearly been a year since I started this which amazes me.**

**Now you guys know the drill, and those who don't review often or review at all I know your reading so come on it's the last chapter of the story so review! If you have a question about the chapter ask in the review or something.**

**Again thank you all for reading. Now the third story may not be up for a while I'm going to work on my other OC OP story Pirates of the Pink Crane…which started with OC's that I made that couldn't make that cut in other things and OC's my friends made for me…so check it out fav or put it on alert whatever.**

**So I hope to see you Death Root fan's again in the third story…who's name my friend Dragonrider99 helped with…so watch out for!**

"**Death Root: Nightmare Aquapolis!"**


End file.
